L'histoire d'un prince
by Nanthana14
Summary: Faisant suite à ma série L'histoire d'un roi qui s'attachait à l'histoire de Thranduil, voici une série de plusieurs moments prenant place dans la jeunesse de Legolas depuis sa naissance.
1. La naissance d'un prince

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

 **Faisant suite à ma série « L'histoire d'un roi », voici une série de plusieurs moments prenant place dans la jeunesse de Legolas** **. Il est préférable d'avoir lu la première histoire avant celle-ci par rapport aux références et aux personnages non canon que j'ai introduis dans l'histoire. Mais ce n'est pas forcément indispensable.**

 **Petite présentation rapide des deux personnages que vous n'avez peut-être pas croisé si vous n'avez pas lu la fiction précédente (Si c'est le cas vous pouvez sauter le paragraphe) : Idelwën est l'épouse de Thranduil, qu'il a rencontré après la bataille de Dagorlad alors qu'il était en convalescence. Ils ont un fils aîné Arenor et bientôt un deuxième ;). Gohenlass est le fils de Glordrim, le meilleur ami de Thranduil, mort pour le sauver pendant la bataille de Dagorlad et que ce dernier a recueilli. Il le considère un peu comme son petit frère. **

**Ce tout premier chapitre de cette nouvelle histoire fait immédiatement suite au dernier chapitre de "L'histoire d'un roi", Thranduil, blessé à la cuisse lors d'une patrouille, rentre au plus vite chez lui pour rejoindre sa femme en train d'accoucher de son deuxième enfant.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

 **NOTE (D'après Tolkien) : ça aura de l'importance dans les premiers chapitres. La croissance des enfants elfes est beaucoup plus lente que celle des enfants humains. Ils sortent de l'adolescence et atteignent l'âge adulte entre 50 et 100 ans en moyenne. Ainsi un enfant qui donne l'air d'avoir 7 ans peut avoir en fait entre 20 et 25 ans. Toutefois même si son corps grandit plus lentement, son esprit se développe plus vite, permettant à des enfants d'un an de parler** **couramment** **...**

 _ **...**_

 _ **L'HISTOIRE D'UN PRINCE**_

 _ **Chapitre 1 : La naissance d'un prince**_

C'était l'automne… La forêt s'était parée de ses couleurs dorées et le vent voletait, faisant tournoyer quelques feuilles mortes dans un bruissement discret. Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon. Tout paraissait paisible… Si paisible…

Des bruits de sabots se répercutèrent sur l'allée pavée qui menait au cœur de Mirkwood… Les sabots d'un cheval dont le cavalier semblait pressé de rentrer chez lui.

Sans ralentir, Thranduil fit pénétrer sa monture dans la cité souterraine avant de l'immobiliser et de sauter de son dos. Une grimace de douleur traversa son visage lorsque sa jambe gauche céda sous lui et qu'il faillit s'effondrer. D'ailleurs, il l'aurait fait si un elfe à la chevelure blonde tirant sur le châtain ne l'avait pas rattrapé par un bras.

 _\- Aran nìn (mon seigneur !)_ !

\- Tout va bien Gohenlass, tenta de le rassurer Thranduil en portant la main à sa jambe.

Ses doigts se tâchèrent de sang et l'elfe prit un regard inquiet. Il pressa un peu plus le bras de son roi prêt à le soutenir de peur qu'il ne s'écroule sur le sol.

\- Vous en êtes sûr _Aran nìn_ ? Je peux vous emmener aux salles de soin.

Thranduil lui fit un léger sourire et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami qu'il pressa doucement.

\- Je tiens debout, c'est que tout va bien.

L'elfe voulut lui dire quelque chose mais, Thranduil le coupa et lui demanda un peu inquiet.

\- Qu'en est-il de mon épouse ?

Gohenlass sourit à son roi. De tous ses capitaines, il était celui qui était le plus proche de lui et il savait qu'il le considérait comme son ami, voire comme un petit frère depuis que son père avait péri en combattant au côté du roi à Dagorlad. Ils avaient depuis combattus de nombreuses fois côte à côte, affrontant même ensemble les serpents de feu du Nord. Gohenlass sourit, heureux d'être celui qui allait lui annoncer la nouvelle alors, il posa une main en retour sur son bras et lui répondit avec fierté.

\- Les dames sont avec elle, cela ne devrait pas tarder, vous êtes rentré juste à temps !

La main de Thranduil pressa un peu plus fort son épaule pendant qu'un sourire sincère illumina son visage. Gohenlass hocha simplement la tête, les deux hommes se connaissaient assez bien pour ne pas avoir besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Après un dernier regard, Thranduil retira la main de l'épaule de son ami et se dirigea vers l'intérieur du palais en boitant. Il savait qu'il aurait du faire un détour par les chambres de guérison mais, pour le moment, il avait surtout envie de se rendre au chevet de sa femme.

...

En se tenant au mur, Thranduil descendit deux petites marches pour accéder au couloir des appartements royaux. A sa vue, un jeune elfe à l'apparence d'un enfant de sept ou huit ans à la chevelure d'un doré foncé courut dans sa direction.

 _\- Ada (papa !)_ !

Thranduil sourit à son fils surtout lorsque celui-ci posa un regard inquiet sur son père.

\- Vous êtes blessé _Ada_ ?

\- Ce n'est rien ne t'en fais pas. Juste une égratignure... Que fais-tu là Arenor ?

\- Les dames m'ont mises dehors quand _nana (maman)_ a commencé à crier. Elles voulaient que j'aille dans ma chambre mais, je n'avais pas envie. Pourquoi je devais sortir ? Et pourquoi maman cri ? Elle a mal ?

Thranduil sourit et posa une main sur la tête de son fils.

\- Non… Ce n'est rien tu sais… Ce n'est pas de la douleur comme tu le penses… Aujourd'hui est un jour heureux.

\- Vous êtes sûr _ada_ ?

\- Oui, aujourd'hui tu deviens _hanar dae (grand frère)_ … Attends-moi là, je vais voir et je viendrais te chercher.

Arenor hocha la tête en souriant. Devenir un grand frère, cela lui plaisait et il était prés à attendre.

Thranduil poussa la porte et entra dans la chambre. La pièce était plongée dans une semi-obscurité. En le voyant, deux femmes elfes se dirigèrent vers lui en souriant. La première prit la parole.

\- L'accouchement s'est très bien passé. La reine et son fils sont en très bonne santé. Félicitation _aran nìn_.

Son sourire était vrai et sincère. Le roi lui rendit en pressant l'épaule de la jeune femme.

 _\- Rim hennaid (milles mercis)_ …

La femme s'inclina et se dirigea avec sa compagne vers la sortie, laissant au couple royal un peu d'intimité.

Thranduil pressa le pas autant qu'il le pouvait avec sa jambe blessée et se rapprocha du lit. Il découvrit Idelwën, les yeux clos, qui tenait sur son sein un magnifique bébé qui babillait doucement. Le regard du roi s'attendrit… Un deuxième fils… Il était le plus comblé des pères, même si une fille l'aurait tout autant rendu fier… Il aimait son épouse… Il aimait sa famille… Thranduil était heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été et, à ce moment précis, il en oublia la fatigue, la douleur et les légers tremblements qui parcouraient son corps... Il fit un pas de plus et Idelwën ouvrit les yeux. Il lui sourit et elle lui rendit avant de prendre un air inquiet.

\- Mon amour, tu es blessé !

\- Ce n'est rien, dit Thranduil en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit sans parvenir à contrôler une légère grimace de douleur.

Idelwën fronça les sourcils et leva une main qu'elle posa sur la joue de Thranduil. Son pouce balaya le sang qui coulait d'une fine coupure et le fit sursauter. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Un groupe isolé. Ce n'était pas grand-chose.

\- Et ta jambe ?

\- Je vais bien, la rassura le roi.

Thranduil clôtura la conversation par un sourire et avança la main pour effleurer le visage du nouveau-né. Idelwën sourit et le prit avant de lui mettre dans les bras. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage pendant qu'il se mit à le bercer doucement. Le bébé observa de ses yeux bleus la personne qui le tenait et agrippa une longue mèche de cheveux avec ses petits poings. Thranduil lui lança un regard attendrit pendant qu'il caressa sa joue de la pointe des doigts.

\- Il est magnifique…

\- Il ressemble à son père, lui répondit Idelwën.

\- Je trouve qu'il a les yeux de sa mère…

Idelwën sourit, mais ne dit rien, laissant le père découvrir le fils avec tendresse. Thranduil resta ainsi quelques minutes, profitant de ce bébé qu'il aimait déjà tendrement avant de demander.

\- Sais-tu comment tu veux que nous l'appelions ?

\- Legolas… Répondit la jeune femme sans hésiter…

Thranduil hocha la tête.

\- Bienvenue dans ce monde ma petite feuille, répondit avec douceur le roi sans quitter des yeux son fils qui bougeait doucement tout en continuant à jouer avec l'une des mèches de ses cheveux.

Idelwën sourit, heureuse de voir le bonheur irradier le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait mais, elle vit aussi sa fatigue et posa une main sur son bras.

\- Tu as besoin de repos _meleth nin (mon amour)_.

\- Je vais bien, je…

\- Allonge-toi avec nous.

Thranduil fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu viens de mettre au monde un enfant, tu as besoin de calme et…

\- Tu as besoin de repos toi aussi. Crois-tu que je ne vois pas à quel point tu es pâle et fatigué en ce moment ?… Tu as voulu me préserver pendant ma grossesse mais, je vois quels tourments t'assaillent chaque jour… En plus, tu es blessé… Allonge-toi à côté de moi… Tu ne me dérangeras pas _meleth nìn_ …

Thranduil frémit. Il était indéniable qu'il se sentait épuisé et qu'il souffrait. Quelques heures de repos ne pouvaient que lui faire du bien, alors il sourit à sa compagne.

\- C'est cela que j'ai aimé chez toi dés notre première rencontre…

Délicatement, il reposa Legolas dans les bras de son épouse avant de se relever pour faire le tour du lit. Quand il posa sa jambe gauche sur le sol, elle céda et il se serait écroulé s'il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de se rattraper après l'un des montants du lit. Idelwën laissa échapper une exclamation de peur.

\- Thranduil !

Le roi grimaça et se redressa.

\- Non, ce n'est rien… La lame a entaillée le muscle… J'aurais dû faire plus attention…

Idelwën se mordit la langue pour ne pas lui dire d'aller voir un guérisseur et Thranduil fit le tour du lit. Il s'allongea avec précaution sur le côté et Idelwën déposa le bébé entre eux. Thranduil sourit en caressant du doigt la petite joue et le bébé lui attrapa le doigt. Le roi le laissa faire, il n'avait pas dit à son épouse que quatre de ses hommes étaient tombés avec lui dans l'embuscade… Il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il était le seul à en avoir réchappé… Ce n'était pas le moment devant cet enfant qui représentait la vie et l'espoir. Tout en regardant son fils, il frémit et laissa ses yeux se fermer… Il se sentait si fatigué… Idelwën ne dit rien, le laissant sombrer doucement dans le sommeil avant de murmurer.

\- Dors mon amour… Tu as l'air si exténué…

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Idelwën entendit un léger bruit. Elle se retourna vers la porte et vit Arenor qui les observait. La reine tendit la main à son aîné en lui souriant.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Viens !

Le petit garçon se rapprocha de sa mère avec un grand sourire.

\- Je ne savais pas si je pouvais.

\- Bien sûr que tu peux, mais ne réveille pas _ada_ …

\- Tu n'as plus mal _nana_ ?

\- Non mon petit… Regarde… C'est ton petit frère, Legolas…

Arenor se pencha par-dessus sa mère et observa son petit frère qui babillait, l'une de ses mains toujours accroché à une mèche de cheveux de leur père.

\- Il est tout petit.

\- C'est normal c'est un bébé.

\- Il pourra jouer et vivre des aventures avec moi ?

\- Bien sûr, quand il sera plus grand.

\- Et ce sera à moi de le protéger !

\- Oui, ça aussi, dit la reine touché par les propos de son fils.

Arenor s'allongea contre sa mère, faisant reposer sa tête sur sa poitrine pour observer son petit frère. Idelwën sourit. Elle regarda son fils tendre une main par-dessus elle pour toucher le petit corps. A ce moment là, avec ses deux fils et son époux, elle se sentit la plus heureuse des femmes et lorsque Arenor s'endormit à son tour blottit contre elle, elle ferma les yeux elle aussi et se laissa dériver. Les moments de calme comme celui-ci étaient si peu nombreux, qu'elle comptait bien en profiter…


	2. Un instant de calme

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

 **Faisant suite à ma série « L'histoire d'un roi », voici une série de plusieurs moments prenant place dans la jeunesse de Legolas.**

 **Ce deuxième chapitre est un moment paisible dans lequel Thranduil et sa famille, de passage à Imladris pour la naissance des jumeaux d'Elrond discutent avec Elrond et Celebrian.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

 **NOTE** **(D'après Tolkien)** **: ça aura de l'importance pour la suite. La croissance des enfants elfes est beaucoup plus lente que celle des enfants humains. Ils sortent de l'adolescence et atteignent l'âge adulte entre 50 et 100 ans en moyenne. Ainsi un enfant qui donne l'air d'avoir 7 ans peut avoir en fait entre 20 et 25 ans. Toutefois même si son corps grandit plus lentement, son esprit se développe plus vite, permettant à des enfants d'un an de parler couramment...**

* * *

 _ **L'HISTOIRE D'UN PRINCE**_

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Un instant de calme**_

Le printemps était verdoyant et fleuri dans la vallée cachée d'Imladris. Les elfes vaquaient à leur occupation tout en discutant. Sur l'une des terrasses, Elrond tira une chaise pour s'asseoir en face de son hôte, un grand elfe à la chevelure blonde très pâle et aux larges épaules. Elrond sourit à Thranduil.

\- Je suis heureux de vous avoir parmi nous.

\- Quand nous avons apprit votre bonheur, il nous a semblé important de venir vous féliciter, vous serez un père magnifique _mellon nìn (mon ami)_.

\- Pour l'instant, les jumeaux m'empêchent surtout de dormir la nuit, sourit Elrond.

Thranduil sourit.

\- Ils n'ont que quelques mois… Les enfants sont un bonheur permanent…

Elrond sourit à son tour devant la tendresse dans les mots de son ami dont le regard se perdit un peu plus loin en contrebas. Celebrian était assise dans l'herbe avec Idelwën. Les deux petits jumeaux, âgés de quelques mois et déjà vifs étaient dans un couffin de dentelle.

Arenor était allongé sur l'herbe, observant les nuages. Si son apparence, en la comparant aux Hommes, pouvait faire penser à un enfant d'une dizaine d'année, le jeune elfe en avait déjà 30. En effet, le corps des elfes évoluait bien plus lentement que ceux des humains tandis que leurs capacités intellectuelles étaient elles largement en avance, permettant à des enfants d'un an de savoir parler normalement. A tout juste trente ans, Arenor paraissait donc jeune mais, il était déjà un adolescent instruit qui attendait avec impatience ses 50 ans. En effet, les elfes devenaient adultes entre 50 et 100 ans et le jeune prince savait que le passage à l'âge adulte lui donnerait le droit de combattre aux côtés de son père et il attendait cet honneur… Avec un peu trop d'impatience rajoutait souvent sa mère, peu pressée de le voir se mettre lui aussi en danger...

Surgissant de derrière un bosquet, derrière lequel il s'était caché, son petit frère, avec sa longue chevelure blonde sauta sur le dos de sa mère qui se mit à rire avant de le faire basculer dans ses bras.

\- Mais qu'avons-nous là ? Une petite feuille !

Legolas se mit à rire et Idelwën l'assit sur ses genoux.

\- Ne fais pas de gestes brusque, regarde, les bébés dorment.

Legolas avait neuf ans désormais et son apparence reflétaient bien celle d'un enfant de trois ans. Il était vif, curieux et espiègle. Des traits de caractère que Thranduil recensaient comme venant de son épouse, ce qui amusait beaucoup les deux époux… Oui, si Arenor voulait déjà combattre, Legolas, en vertefeuille espiègle qu'il était, aimait la nature, la animaux et la forêt, tentant déjà de sortir du palais tout seul au grand dam de Gallion et de Gohenlass qui avaient réussis à l'arrêter juste à temps… Alors Idelwën emmenait souvent son fils découvrir les beautés de la forêt pour satisfaire sa curiosité pendant qu'Arenor, en futur roi, développait son sens politique et son art militaire sous la houlette de son père. Legolas était encore petit mais, la reine espérait que cela ne créerait pas un fossé trop grand entre le père et son deuxième fils… Elle les aimait tellement les trois hommes de sa vie…

Legolas se redressa des bras de sa mère et se laissa basculer dans les bras de Celebrian qui le réceptionna et lui passa une main dans les cheveux avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu fais, petit _elfing_.

\- Je voulais voir les bébés.

Celebrian assis le petit elfe sur ses genoux et le laissa se pencher au dessus de berceau dans lequel les deux bébés s'agitaient doucement.

\- Ils sont bruns…

\- Ah, ça c'est le côté de leur papa, répondit Celebrian en souriant.

\- Est-ce qu'ils viendront jouer avec moi quand ils seront plus grands ?

Celebrian sourit de nouveau.

\- Vos pères sont comme deux frères, je suis sûre que vous serez amené à vous voir régulièrement et à jouer ensemble.

\- Je pourrais leur montrer le nid en haut du grand chêne prêt de la cascade ?

Cette fois ce fut Idelwën qui prit un air sévère.

\- Legolas Greenleaf, comment avez-vous bien vu aller voir ce nid ?

\- Ben, avec Gohenlass ! Répondit le jeune elfe comme une évidence.

Celebrian pouffa de rire devant la mine déconfite de son amie.

\- Je crois que vous avez trois enfants…

\- Non, j'en ai quatre, répondit Idelwën en incluant Thranduil dans le lot.

Celebrian se mit à rire tout en caressant doucement la joue de Legolas.

\- Mais ils sont si adorables…

...

Elrond servit un verre de vin à son invité. Le seigneur d'Imladris ne buvait pas beaucoup mais, il savait qu'un bon verre de vin était un des péchés de son ami et il avait toujours quelques bonnes bouteilles en provenance de la Comté dans ses caves pour le recevoir. Thranduil le remercia d'un hochement de tête avant de porter la coupe à ses lèvres. Elrond se rassit.

\- Est-ce moi ou Legolas est un tant soit peu plus turbulent que son frère ?

\- Plus turbulent ? Cet enfant est une vraie tornade !

\- Ce n'est pas un trait qui vient de vous, pouffa doucement Elrond devant la mine déconfite de son ami qui en avait reposé son verre.

\- Je penche pour un trait hérité de sa mère, lui répondit Thranduil en souriant.

Il but une gorgée de vin et ajouta.

\- Ce n'est pas une critique… J'aime ces enfants plus que ma vie et c'est pour ça que je suis de plus en plus inquiet…

\- Toujours cette ombre ?

\- Oui… Et elle progresse de plus en plus… Je sais que vous ne voulez pas voir dans ces phénomènes le retour de notre ennemi mais, il y a quelque chose qui n'est pas normal dans tout cela… Et nous sommes en première ligne… Ces enfants que j'aime passionnément… quel genre d'avenir je leur réserve Elrond ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit à maintes reprises… Il ne faut pas être aussi pessimiste mon ami.

\- Cela est facile Elrond, lorsque l'on vit dans une vallée cachée, loin de la mort et de la souffrance… J'ai renforcé les défenses du palais et les frontières pour que plus rien ne passe…

\- Il ne faut pas vous couper de tout.

\- Tant que cette ombre nous menacera je préfère qu'on me dise isolationniste que laxiste…

\- Je comprends… Je me sens déjà beaucoup plus inquiet depuis la naissance d'Elladan et d'Elrohir…

\- C'est votre instinct de père…

\- Oui…

Thranduil sentit une autre forme de tristesse dans son ami et se pencha un peu plus vers lui.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je ne cesse de faire le parallèle entre moi et Elros…

\- De quoi avez-vous peur, que l'un décide de mourir et pas l'autre ?

Elrond sursauta en redressant la tête. Thranduil avait l'art de présenter les choses avec un pragmatisme et une froideur étonnante quand il s'en donné la peine et les iris de cristal gris-bleu qui vous fixer dans ces moments là n'amélioraient pas votre malaise.

\- Quoi ? Dites-moi que ce n'est pas cela ? Demanda Thranduil en se renversant dans son siège.

Elrond émit un petit rire nerveux.

\- C'est merveilleux d'avoir un frère jumeau. On se comprend sans parler… à distance…

\- Jusqu'au jour où il choisit la mortalité par amour, conclut Thranduil. Vous avez déjà peur du choix qu'ils feront.

Elrond ne dit rien et Thranduil sourit.

\- Le temps n'est pas venu de vous miner pour cela. Profitez de vos fils, de votre femme… Les instants présents ne pourront plus vous êtes volés quoi qu'il se passe à l'avenir…

Thranduil finit sa phrase en remplissant un verre qu'il tendit à Elrond.

\- Alors trinquons à votre bonheur mon ami ! Le moment n'est pas à la tristesse... L'ombre viendra bien assez vite...


	3. Des marques sur ton visage

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

 **Faisant suite à ma série « L'histoire d'un roi », voici une série de plusieurs moments prenant place dans la jeunesse de Legolas.**

 **Dans ce troisième chapitre Legolas découvre pour la première fois les cicatrices que camouflent son père grâce à sa magie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

 **NOTE 1** **(D'après Tolkien)** **: ça aura de l'importance dans les premiers chapitres. La croissance des enfants elfes est beaucoup plus lente que celle des enfants humains. Ils sortent de l'adolescence et atteignent l'âge adulte entre 50 et 100 ans en moyenne. Ainsi un enfant qui donne l'air d'avoir 7 ans peut avoir en fait entre 20 et 25 ans. Toutefois même si son corps grandit plus lentement, son esprit se développe plus vite, permettant à des enfants d'un an de parler couramment...**

 **NOTE 2 : j'aime bien le terme "elfing" même si c'est de l'anglais plutôt que le terme "enfant elfe" qui alourdirait un peu les phrases par moment donc je m'excuse pour ce petit anglicisme que j'emploi parfois ;)**

* * *

 _ **L'HISTOIRE D'UN PRINCE**_

 _ **Chapitre 3 : Des marques sur ton visage**_

Legolas était un tout jeune elfe, espiègle et volontairement un peu rebelle, mais c'était encore un enfant… … Il avait à peine vingt ans et l'apparence d'un garçonnet humain de 7 ans. Idelwën trouvait son tempérament charmant, ce qui par contre, semblait un peu moins réjouir son père… Plusieurs fois Thranduil l'avait surprit en train de tenter de se faufiler hors de la cité. Une habitude qu'il avait prit très jeune à cause de son amour pour la nature, les arbres et les fleurs... Son père l'avait rattrapé de justesse à maintes fois lui expliquant qu'il était encore trop jeune pour se promener seul dans la forêt, trop jeune parce que des monstres effrayants s'y cachaient… C'était encore le cas aujourd'hui. Rattrapé par son père, lLe jeune elfing, un brin impétueux avait rétorqué qu'il était comme son père, qu'il ne craignait pas les monstres et qu'il les tuerait tous avant de disparaître dans les couloirs du palais. Thranduil avait soupiré, sursautant un peu lorsque sa tendre épouse lui posa une main sur le bras.

\- Il te fait courir mon amour ?

\- J'ai passé l'âge de courir derrière un elfing, murmura Thranduil à moitié sérieux.

Idelwën pouffa, entraînant un sourire sur le visage de son époux.

\- As-tu fait beaucoup courir ton père ?

Thranduil s'assombrit immédiatement à la mention d'Oropher et Idelwën se mordit la langue. Il y avait des blessures qui n'étaient pas encore refermées, même après toutes ces années.

\- Je n'avais pas le temps… Nous étions en guerre…

 _\- Goheno nìn (pardonne-moi)_ , je suis parfois maladroite.

\- Non, ne change rien, dit Thranduil en la prenant par la taille. C'est cela qui me plaît tant chez toi…

La reine sourit et déposa la tête sur l'épaule de son époux.

\- Ne devrait-on pas essayer de le retrouver ?

\- La cité est fermée… Et Gohenlass garde un œil sur lui... Je commence à connaître _uàn pîn sen_ (ce petit monstre), ajouta-t-il en souriant. Il déboulera à table ce soir lorsque la faim le fera sortir de sa cachette. Voilà au moins une différence entre nous… C'est de toi qu'il tient cet appétit…

Idelwën émit un petit rire amusé avant de se renfrogner.

\- Et où est son frère ?

\- Dans les forges, je crois qu'il voulait apprendre à se forger une épée.

Idelwën frémit… Arenor avait vingt et un ans de plus que Legolas. Il avait hérité de la haute stature et des épaules larges de son père comme de son côté déterminé et sombre. Il était encore jeune, mais sa mère savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à vouloir rentrer dans l'armée et cela l'inquiétait car, même si elle tentait de garder un côté optimiste, Idelwën sentait bien les ombres poindre à l'horizon…

...

Le repas s'était plutôt bien passé, Legolas ayant déboulé effectivement avec un solide appétit et Arenor en brandissant fièrement l'arme qu'il venait de se forger. Idelwën avait bien soupiré qu'elle ne voulait pas voir d'armes à table mais, au fond, elle était fière de la pièce réalisée par son fils. En revanche, un léger coup d'œil à son mari avait suffit pour l'inquiéter… Elle savait quels étaient les jours qui approchaient et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Il commençait à être pâle et fatigué…

A la fin du repas, Idelwën emmena les deux garçons dans leurs chambres. Arenor s'étendit sur sa couche en rêvant de grandes batailles pendant que, dans l'autre pièce, Legolas attrapa le bras de sa mère.

 _\- Nana (maman)_ … Pourquoi je ne peux pas dire bonne nuit à _ada (papa)_ ce soir ?

\- Je suis désole _hên nìn (mon enfant)_ , _ada_ est fatigué ce soir… Tu le verras demain !

\- C'est parce que je l'ai fais courir ?

\- Non, il peut courir bien plus vite et plus longtemps que toi tu sais.

\- Il n'est pas malade ?

Idelwën perçu une réelle inquiétude dans la voix de son tout jeune fils et cela la troubla. Elle lui sourit en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

\- Non, il n'est pas malade. Dors maintenant _lass pîn nìn (ma petite feuille)_.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de son fils avant de remonter la couverture pour le border. Puis, elle souffla sur la bougie et murmura.

 _\- Mae daw_ Legolas _(Bonne nuit Legolas)_.

 _\- Mae daw nana_ …

...

Un peu inquiète, Idelwën pénétra dans sa chambre et fut accueilli par un léger gémissement. Thranduil était assis sur le bord de son lit, une main plaquée sur son visage. La jeune femme courut vers lui.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Ce n'est rien, tu le sais bien… Chaque année à la même période la douleur revient et j'ai l'impression de me consumer de nouveau dans les flammes mais, cela finira par passer…

\- Je sais… Mais je déteste te voir souffrir.

\- Alors ne reste pas ici…

\- Thranduil, l'appela doucement son épouse en posant une main sur sa cuisse. Je ne peux te laisser alors que tu souffres…

\- Je ne veux pas que tu restes…

\- Ne m'as-tu pas dît un jour que tu serais incapable de prononcer ces mots là pour moi.

\- C'était différent…

\- Non ça ne l'ait pas… Laisse-moi voir.

\- Non ! S'exclama brutalement Thranduil.

\- _Meleth nin_ (Mon amour), laisse-moi voir, répéta Idelwën en glissant une main sous son menton.

Thranduil frémit et releva la tête. Il retira sa main et Idelwën frémit parce qu'il était incapable de maintenir l'illusion dans cet état… parce que les cicatrices sur la partie gauche de son visage étaient terribles… Elles lui rappelaient tant de mauvais souvenirs… Tant de douleur… Elle avait eu si peur de le perdre… Thranduil comprit sa gêne et tenta de remettre sa main dessus pour les cacher, mais Idelwën l'en empêcha.

\- Non, laisse-moi voir si je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider.

\- Tu sais bien que rien tu ne peux m'aider… Il faut juste attendre que cela passe. Laisse-moi.

\- Mais pourquoi t'obstines-tu à me repousser ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça, répondit Thranduil…

 _\- Meleth nìn_ , ces cicatrices ne me dérangent pas. Elles font parties de toi comme toutes les autres.

\- Je suis un monstre…

\- Non. Tu es l'homme que j'aime… Rien ne le changera… Surtout pas ça… J'ai ramené des racines apaisantes, je vais descendre en cuisine te faire une tisane. Tu devrais t'allonger…

Thranduil hocha doucement la tête et Idelwën lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de sortir de la pièce.

\- Je reviens vite.

...

Ecoutant son épouse, Thranduil s'était allongé dans son lit et tentait de s'endormir pour échapper à la douleur. Il somnolait à moitié lorsqu'il entendit un bruit étrange. Thranduil frémit et se redressa sur un coude, gémissant doucement malgré lui. Son regard perçant balaya la salle et il ne vit rien.

\- C'est toi Idelwën ?

Mais la jeune femme n'était pas encore remontée des cuisines et la pièce était toujours plongée dans une pénombre qui permettait au roi de se dissimuler… Ces quelques jours l'affaiblissaient et le rendaient vulnérable. Thranduil avait horreur de cela… un vieux reste de l'éducation d'Oropher pour lequel émotion, faiblesse et vulnérabilité n'étaient pas concevables quand on était roi… Thranduil allait se rallonger de nouveau lorsqu'il perçut un mouvement sur la droite.

\- Qui est là ?

Il n'obtint pas de réponse et ordonna à son corps fatigué de se lever. Le mouvement venait du rideau qui occultait la terrasse… Thranduil s'en rapprocha et le tira violemment. Il s'était attendu à bien des choses, mais pas à la petite silhouette à la longue chevelure blonde qui poussa un cri d'horreur en le découvrant. Thranduil recula d'un bond pour se mettre dans la pénombre.

\- Legolas ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je voulais vous dire bonne nuit _ada_ … D'habitude vous venez toujours me dire bonne nuit mais là vous n'êtes pas venu. _Nana_ m'a dit que vous étiez fatigué. Vous venez toujours me dire bonne nuit quand je le suis alors, j'ai voulu faire pareil, ne me grondez pas _ada_ …

Le jeune elfe parlait vite ce qui montrait qu'il était apeuré et Thranduil sentit son cœur se briser… Qu'il détestait voir son enfant avoir peur de lui… Si seulement ce petit savait à quel point il pouvait l'aimer… Le roi lutta contre son envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Il était encore faible et il ne parvenait pas à dissimuler les marques sur son visage. S'approcher dans ces conditions ne ferait que renforcer sa peur.

\- Je ne vais pas te gronder _ion nìn (mon fils)_ … C'est une belle attention… Cela me touche, mais tu devrais regagner ta chambre avant que _nana_ te vois ici.

\- Vous croyez qu'elle va me gronder ?

\- Non, personne ne va te gronder ma petite feuille mais il est tard, retourne te coucher.

\- Je ne peux pas vous dire bonne nuit avant ?

La question était innocente et Thranduil frémit.

\- Je ne pense pas que…

\- Qu'est ce que vous avez sur le visage _ada_ ?

Thranduil tressaillit, il s'était reculé rapidement mais, la lumière de la lune avait fait ressortir ses marques.

\- Ce n'est rien, va te coucher.

\- Je voudrais voir _ada_.

\- Non… Va te coucher mon fils.

\- Vous avez mal ?

Thranduil frémit une nouvelle fois et recula pendant que son petit garçon fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher.

\- Reste où tu es Legolas.

Mais le petit garçon ne lui obéit pas et se planta devant son père. Même dans l'obscurité de la pièce, il pouvait voir d'en bas les profondes cicatrices qui défiguraient le visage de son père.

\- Quelqu'un vous a fait mal ? Demanda-t-il en tendant le bras.

Thranduil soupira et céda. Il se mit à genoux pour être à la hauteur de son fils et le laissa le dévisager. Legolas ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés qui le touchèrent avant que sa petite main n'effleure sa joue.

\- Oui… Vous devez avoir mal…

\- Plus maintenant… Plus souvent en tous cas, répondit le roi.

\- Qui vous a fait ça _ada_ ? L'un des monstres qui vivent dehors ?

\- Oui, répondit doucement Thranduil… L'un des monstres…

\- Alors vous avez raison, je ne dois plus essayer de sortir de chez nous… Il faudra que je le dise à Gohenlass aussi !

Thranduil sourit doucement, touché par la naïveté désarmante de son petit garçon…

\- Il ne faut pas non plus avoir peur ma petite feuille, toutes les choses de l'extérieur ne sont pas mauvaises… Le vent, les arbres, la pluie… Le grand nid que Gohenlass t'a montré dans le vieux chêne au dessus de la cascade...

\- Les fleurs ?

\- Oui… Les fleurs aussi…

Legolas plaqua un peu plus sa main sur la joue de son père.

\- Vous êtes chaud. Vous êtes malade ?

\- Pas vraiment… Ma blessure me fait mal à peu prés à chaque date anniversaire.

\- Mais vous l'avez toujours ? Pourquoi on ne voit rien les autres jours ?

\- Ma magie…

\- Alors utilisez-là pour ne plus avoir mal.

Thranduil sourit une nouvelle fois…Par Eru, qu'il aimait la naïveté et la logique de cet enfant.

\- Je suis trop fatigué pour ça ce soir…

\- Alors, il faut vous coucher ! S'exclama Legolas en prenant son père par la main.

Il le força à se relever et l'attira vers son lit. Thranduil se coucha de bonne grâce et Legolas monta sur le lit pour déposer un baiser sur son autre joue.

 _\- Mae daw ada_ !

 _\- Hantale_ _ion nìn (merci mon fils)._

Thranduil ferma les yeux, essayant de contrôler sa douleur et attendant que Legolas ne retourne dans sa chambre, mais le petit garçon n'était pas décidé à laisser son père. Il monta à son tour sur le lit et se blottit dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine. Thranduil ouvrit les yeux.

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- Je reste vers vous _ada_ , répondit Legolas comme si c'était logique. La dernière fois quand j'étais tombé et que je m'étais ouvert le genou, vous êtes resté avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme alors, je vais rester avec vous. Vous pouvez dormir _ada_.

Thranduil frémit.

\- Ma petite feuille, c'est ce que dois faire un père tu…

\- Je ne peux pas m'occuper de vous ? Demanda Legolas avec un air déçu…

\- Si, bien sûr mon tout petit mais j'ai mal et…

\- Je vois bien que vous avez mal _ada_ … C'est pour cela qu'il faut que vous dormiez. Fermez les yeux…

Thranduil soupira. Tout paraissait si simple dans la bouche de son fils. Pour lui faire plaisir, il ferma quand même les yeux, cherchant à ignorer la douleur qui irradiait de son côté gauche. Il sentit Legolas bouger un peu et la tête du petit garçon qui se posa sur sa poitrine. Presque machinalement, Thranduil passa un bras autour de ses petites épaules et frémit…

...

En portant une coupe et un bol qu'elle avait disposé sur un plateau, Idelwën pénétra dans la chambre et s'immobilisa en découvrant la scène. Étendu sur son lit, Thranduil avait fini par trouver le sommeil. Legolas était là aussi, pelotonné contre le côté droit de son père, la tête sur sa poitrine, vaincu par le sommeil lui aussi. La jeune femme sourit et se rapprocha du lit. Les cicatrices de Thranduil étaient toujours visibles, preuves qu'il souffrait… Mais, au moins il avait trouvé le sommeil… Idelwën prit deux couvertures et les disposa sur le père et le fils puis, elle leur donna à chacun un baiser sur le front et murmura.

\- Dormez mes amours…


	4. Comprendre la douleur

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

 **Faisant suite à ma série « L'histoire d'un roi », voici une série de plusieurs moments prenant place dans la jeunesse de Legolas.**

 **Dans ce 4éme chapitre, quelques semaines seulement après avoir découvert les cicatrices de son père, Legolas est confronté brutalement à la guerre et aux douleurs qu'elle peut apporter**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

 **NOTE** **(D'après Tolkien)** **: ça aura de l'importance dans les premiers chapitres. La croissance des enfants elfes est beaucoup plus lente que celle des enfants humains. Ils sortent de l'adolescence et atteignent l'âge adulte entre 50 et 100 ans en moyenne. Ainsi un enfant qui donne l'air d'avoir 7 ans peut avoir en fait entre 20 et 25 ans. Toutefois même si son corps grandit plus lentement, son esprit se développe plus vite, permettant à des enfants d'un an de parler couramment...**

* * *

 _ **L'HISTOIRE D'UN PRINCE**_

 _ **CHAPITRE 4 : Comprendre la douleur**_

Legolas n'avait découvert les anciennes cicatrices de son père que depuis quelques semaines quand un autre événement allait marquer à jamais le petit garçon qu'il était.

Toujours curieux, le petit garçon avait réussie à se faufiler dans la salle de réunion du roi. Bien caché, il avait observé Thranduil et ses capitaines dont Gohenlass, qui avait grillé sa cachette d'un seul regard, mais qui n'avait rien dit, devenant le complice du jeune prince en lui faisant un léger sourire. Mieux, il s'était déplacé sur la droite pour que les autres elfes ne le remarquent pas.

La discussion avait été sérieuse et Legolas s'était concentré pour comprendre de quoi ils parlaient. Il comprit qu'il était question d'orcs, des hideuses créatures qu'il avait déjà rencontré dans des livres mais, dont il ignorait l'existence réelle… Il repensa aux cicatrices de son père, cachées par sa magie, et comprit que les orcs devaient sans doute faire partie de ces monstres qu'il avait affrontés par le passé. Legolas frémit… Oui, il aimait toujours autant la forêt mais, il y avait réellement des monstres tapis dans les ombres… C'est ce que le petit garçon comprit de la discussion des grands. Ils étaient inquiets de l'arrivée massive des orcs qui envahissaient peu à peu Vertbois… Son père paraissait soucieux et cela l'inquiéta car il sut ce jour là qu'un danger planait sur les elfes. Ils parlèrent attaque, stratégie et plan militaire… Ils parlèrent de patrouilles renforcées dans les bois et de bataille à préparer. C'était si sérieux que le petit garçon se sentit effrayé. Ce qui se préparait n'était pas bon signe et il eut envie de se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère mais, il devait attendre la fin de la réunion pour ça…

Les adultes discutèrent longuement et Legolas, finit par somnoler un peu avant de piquer réellement du nez. Dans son sommeil, des monstres envahirent ses cauchemars, attaquant le palais, détruisant tout et le petit garçon finit par se réveiller en poussant un cri. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il croisa le regard à la fois en colère et inquiet de son père qui était penché au-dessus de lui.

\- Legolas Greenleaf, il ne me semble pas vous avoir convier à un conseil de guerre.

\- Je… Je suis désolé _ada (papa)_ … Je voulais juste comprendre pourquoi vous étiez inquiet…

\- Toujours cette curiosité, soupira Thranduil avant de se pencher pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Il se redressa en portant son fils toujours un peu ensommeillé et se retourna vers ses capitaines.

\- Allez ! Faites ce qu'il faut !

Les elfes sortirent mais, le roi rappela l'un d'entre eux.

\- Gohenlass !

Le jeune elfe s'immobilisa et se retourna vers le roi.

 _\- Aran nìn (mon seigneur)_ ?

\- Comment la présence d'un petit _elfing_ a-t-elle pu t'échapper ?

\- Cela ne pouvait que lui apporter une expérience de plus, répondit le jeune elfe avant de sortir de la pièce à son tour.

Thranduil hocha la tête et baissa les yeux sur son fils, de nouveau endormi dans ses bras.

\- Je préférerais que tu attendes un peu avant de mieux connaître ce dont nous parlions ma petite feuille…

...

Si les monstres peuplèrent ses cauchemars cette nuit-là, ils firent une entrée brutale dans la vie du jeune elfe quelques jours plus tard.

Alors que Legolas était en train de tenter de suivre le fil des idées de Galion qui essayait tant bien que mal de lui enseigner la poésie, une agitation peu commune se fit ressentir dans tout le palais. L'air inquiet de son précepteur n'échappa pas à Legolas qui eut tôt fait de lui fausser compagnie pour comprendre de quoi il retournait.

Quand il pénétra dans le grand hall, il fut saisit par les cris et les clameurs qui retentirent autours de lui, comme par une odeur qui le fit frémir… l'odeur du sang… Legolas se souvenait de sa lourde chute et son genou profondément entaillé sur une pierre coupante. Il se souvenait de l'odeur mais là, c'était différent… L'odeur du sang… Le cliquetis des armures… Le petit garçon ne le comprit pas vraiment, mais il sut que quelque chose de terrible s'était passé. Autour de lui se tenait les elfes de la compagnie de Gohenlass… Gohenlass qui était parti avec son père quelques jours plus tôt… Le petit garçon avait vu le regard triste de sa mère lorsqu'ils étaient partis et tous les cris qui résonnaient sous la voûte de pierre n'annonçaient rien de bon.

Legolas se fraya un chemin à travers la foule sans que les gens ne le remarquent et il parvint à se glisser au premier rang. Il repéra la fine silhouette de Gohenlass et nota la trace de sang sur sa joue droite. Il paraissait épuisé, mais il tenait debout et le jeune _elfing_ ressentit un certain soulagement. Son ami ne le remarqua pas et son regard continua de balayer la scène... Un regard qui s'arrêta soudainement sur un elfe qu'on allongeait sur le sol avec précaution… Un elfe à la longue chevelure blonde tirant sur le blanc dont les yeux clos et la poitrine recouverte de sang arracha un cri au petit garçon.

 _\- Ada_ !

Legolas courut vers son père. Thranduil était pâle et respirait difficilement. Une flèche dépassait de son épaule gauche et une longe entaille parcourait sa poitrine du même côté. Legolas se jeta à genoux et secoua l'épaule de son père.

 _\- Ada_ ! _Echuio (Réveillez-vous)_ !

Mais le roi ne réagit pas et des larmes montèrent aux yeux du petit garçon.

 _\- Ada_ !

Legolas se sentait perdu et impuissant. Il était à deux doigts de s'écrouler sur son père lorsque des mains le soutinrent et le relevèrent. Il se débattit avant de reconnaître les bras de son frère dans lesquels il se jeta en tremblant.

\- Arenor !

Tout aussi inquiet que son jeune frère, l'adolescent se mit à genoux pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Ne pleure pas, je suis là _honeg (petit frère)_ …

\- _Ada_ ? Il est mort ?

\- Non… Tu sais bien qu'il ne peut pas mourir…

Arenor ne savait pas vraiment s'il disait cela pour rassurer son jeune frère ou pour se convaincre lui-même. Legolas enfouie sa tête dans l'épaule de son frère en se mettant à trembler. Il voulait bien le croire, mais les gens semblaient si triste et paniqué autour d'eux. Un cri déchirant retentit à son tour et glaça les deux enfants… Le cri de leur mère qui se jeta à genoux devant son époux, prenant son visage entre ses mains.

\- Thranduil ! _Meleth nìn (mon amour)_ ! Ce n'est pas possible… Thranduil…

La vue de la reine était brouillée par ses larmes lorsqu'elle releva la tête en direction de Gohenlass qui venait de s'agenouiller devant elle.

\- _Rîn_ _nìn (ma reine)_ …

\- Mais que s'est-il passé ?

\- La compagnie des orcs était bien plus nombreuse que nous le pensions, ils nous ont pris en tenaille… C'est un miracle que nous ayons réussie à rentrer…

Idelwën nota la fatigue et la sincérité ainsi que le léger frisson qui parcouru le corps de son ami.

\- Je savais que vous ne deviez pas partir…

\- Mais ils étaient si proches… Nous nous devions de tout faire pour les repousser hors de notre royaume...

Gohenlass frémit et ajouta.

 _\- Goheno nìn (pardonnez-moi)_ … Nous avons été séparés pendant la bataille et j'ai mis trop de temps à rejoindre son groupe…

\- Tu me l'as ramené en vie, répondit Idelwën pour tenter de tranquilliser le jeune elfe dont elle sentait l'émotion.

Ce fut à cet instant que les guérisseurs arrivèrent et se penchèrent sur le roi. Idelwën redressa la tête et découvrit ses deux fils à quelques mètres de là. Touchée qu'ils assistent à cela, elle se leva et les rejoignit, s'agenouillant devant eux pour les étreindre.

\- Mes tous petits…

La reine nota les pleurs désespérés de Legolas et lui déposa un baiser sur le front pour tenter de le rassurer pendant que les elfes, emmenaient le roi dans les salles de soins.

...

Quand Idelwën vint border son jeune fils le soir, il pleurait toujours et cela déchira son cœur de mère.

\- Mon petit… Ne pleure pas…

 _\- Ada_ va mourir…

\- Non, ton _ada_ est fort. Il a survécu à bien pire, cesse de pleurer ma petite feuille.

\- Comme lorsque que grand-père est mort ?

Idelwën sursauta, étonnée que le petit garçon mentionne Oropher alors que le sujet n'avait jamais été abordé.

\- Oui… Comme lors de la mort de ton grand-père… Mais comment le sais-tu ?

\- Je voulais me glisser dans les salles de soin et les guérisseurs en parler avant que Gohenlass ne me trouve et m'emmène.

\- Gohenlass avait raison. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les _elfing_.

\- Pourtant quand on se fait mal, on doit rester ensemble non ? Dire à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime ça peut le sauver non ?

Idelwën sourit devant la candeur et la naïveté de son petit garçon. Elle lui caressa la joue et murmura en réponse.

\- Oui… Aimer quelqu'un peut l'aider à se battre…

\- Alors pourquoi je ne peux pas rester avec _ada_ ?

\- Il est avec les guérisseurs. Tout ira bien.

\- Mais je ne lui ai pas dit que je l'aimais, répondit le petit garçon en pleurant plus fort.

Idelwën frémit et se pencha pour l'embrasser tout en essayant de le rassurer.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il le sait…

\- Il va vivre ?

\- Oui… Il vous aime trop pour vous abandonner…

...

Thranduil était allongé dans un lit, pâle et inconscient. Un large bandage enserrait son épaule et son torse. Sa respiration paraissait plus facile mais, il ne paraissait pas encore au mieux.

Idelwën se pencha sur lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de se redresser et de lui éponger doucement le visage… Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux de le voir aussi faible et elle se redressa pour sortir de la pièce et prendre un peu l'air. Tout cela était si injuste. Pourquoi personne ne semblait se soucier du devenir des elfes sylvains ?

A peine eue-t-elle quitté la pièce qu'une silhouette se faufila dans la chambre. Avec une certaine appréhension, Legolas parvint à se hisser sur le lit de son père. Il frémit en le voyant pâle et inconscient… Son père lui avait toujours paru fort et indestructible jusque-là… Le petit garçon tendit timidement son bras.

 _\- Ada_ ?

Mais Thranduil ne réagit pas et son cœur de petit _elfing_ se brisa. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il tenta de les arrêter. Il voulait être fort, mais, il était si jeune… Legolas essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main et se pencha sur son père pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

 _\- Melin le ada (Je vous aime papa)… Echuio… Melin le…_

Le roi ne bougea pas et le petit garçon s'effondra sur le lit en larme.

 _\- Amin hirathea ada (je suis désolé papa)_ … J'aurais dû venir vous le dire avant…

...

La reine se trouvait sur l'un des balcons, observant le soleil se coucher tout en ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes.

 _\- Nana (Maman)_ ?

La reine sursauta et se retourna vers Arenor qui l'observait avec un air triste. Le jeune adolescent vit ses larmes et se rapprocha pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il n'était pas encore aussi grand qu'elle mais sa stature rappelait déjà celle de son père et Idelwën apprécia de le sentir la bercer dans ses bras. Les larmes se firent plus violentes et elle laissa sa peine s'évacuer, tout en se disant que ce n'était pas à son fils de remplir ce rôle.

Arenor savait que sa mère n'était pas du genre à craquer de cette manière et que ses larmes prouvaient à quel point elle était inquiète. A son âge, le jeune elfe n'avait pas envie de devenir l'homme de la maison… il n'avait pas envie de perdre son père mais, il se devait d'être fort, comme lui et d'être là pour soutenir les gens qu'il aimait… Alors, il ravala ses propres larmes et se tint droit, apaisant sa mère du mieux qu'il pouvait.

...

Legolas était toujours pelotonné en larmes sur le lit de son père lorsqu'une personne entra dans la pièce. Gohenlass le repéra et se rapprocha à soupirant. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa une main sur le dos du jeune _elfing_.

\- Hey ? Je te cherche depuis une heure…

\- C'est trop tard, sanglota le petit garçon.

\- Comment cela trop tard ?

\- J'ai dit à _ada_ que je l'aimais, mais ça ne l'a pas guérit, il va mourir ! J'aurais dû venir avant !

Gohenlass frémit en posant les yeux sur le roi. Il lui paraissait faible et l'espace d'un instant il pensa que le jeune prince avait raison et cela lui brisa le cœur mais, il se reprit et murmura en prenant le petit garçon dans ses bras.

\- Il faut du temps tu sais… Mais je sais qu'il t'a attendu… Si nous allions te coucher en attendant.

\- Il ira mieux demain…

\- Je l'espère Legolas…

...

La solidité de Thranduil venait de sa stature impressionnante, même pour un sindar, tout autant que de sa magie qui l'habitait et le roi, bien que gravement blessé, reprit connaissance deux jours plus tard.

Idelwën en pleura de joie lorsqu'elle croisa les iris bleu acier de son compagnon. Elle lui caressa la joue avec tendresse, essayant de lui sourire et restant à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente légèrement mieux…

...

Quelques heures plus tard, Thranduil s'était redressé pour se caler assis dans son lit. Le roi avait encore mal, mais il détestait se montrer faible… Encore quelque chose qu'il avait gardé d'Oropher…

Le roi était seul. Il avait réussi à faire entendre raison à Idelwën et Arenor qui étaient partis se restaurer et prendre un peu de repos maintenant qu'il allait bien. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à se coucher et il était perdu dans ses pensées, tentant de limiter sa douleur.

Les bruits de pas furent légers mais lui firent relever la tête. En chemise de nuit de lin grise, Legolas traversa rapidement la chambre et grimpa sur le lit. Le roi fronça les sourcils. Les chambres de guérison n'étaient pas un lieu pour les jeunes _elfing_ mais son fils le regarda avec des yeux pleins d'amour.

\- Vous allez mieux _ada_ ?

\- Oui, ma petite feuille mais tu ne devrais pas être au lit ?

\- Ne me grondez pas… Je voulais juste vous voir… J'ai eu si peur _ada_ …

Thranduil aurait voulu répondre quelque chose mais Legolas ne lui en laissa pas le temps, s'écroulant en pleurs sur les jambes de son père.

\- Je pensais que vous alliez mourir et que j'étais venu vous dire trop tard que je vous aimais…

 _\- Lass pin nìn (ma petite feuille)_ , répondit doucement Thranduil en posant une main sur son dos.

 _\- Melin le ada… Melin le…_

Le petit garçon continuait de pleurer et Thranduil sentit un pincement au cœur devant la détresse de son petit. Il aurait voulu se pencher pour le prendre dans ses bras mais chaque mouvement était douloureux, pourtant, il ne devait pas le laisser comme ça. Alors, il serra les dents et glissa son bras droit sous son fils pour l'attirer contre lui. Une grimace traversa son visage mais, il parvint à faire reposer la tête du petit garçon toujours en pleurs contre sa poitrine.

 _\- Melin le_ mon tout petit… Tout va bien…

\- Vous ne le referez plus hein _ada_ ? Demanda Legolas en levant son visage en larmes vers son père…

\- De quoi ?

\- Vous faire blesser par ces orcs. Il ne faut plus… Je ne veux pas vous perdre…

Thranduil lui sourit et l'observa enfouir son visage contre lui. Il nota ses légers tremblements et le berça doucement en répondant.

\- Non, mon enfant… Tu ne me perdras pas…

A cet instant précis, Thranduil adressa mentalement une prière à Eru pour qu'il ne soit pas en train de lui mentir…


	5. Ombre et toiles

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

 **Faisant suite à ma série « L'histoire d'un roi », voici une série de plusieurs moments prenant place dans la jeunesse de Legolas.**

 **Dans ce 5éme chapitre, alors qu'il se promène seul dans la forêt, Legolas encore jeune elfe, découvre que les bois peuvent aussi abriter des monstres dangereux et mortels.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

 **NOTE** **(D'après Tolkien)** **: ça aura de l'importance dans les premiers chapitres. La croissance des enfants elfes est beaucoup plus lente que celle des enfants humains. Ils sortent de l'adolescence et atteignent l'âge adulte entre 50 et 100 ans en moyenne. Ainsi un enfant qui donne l'air d'avoir 7 ans peut avoir en fait entre 20 et 25 ans. Toutefois même si son corps grandit plus lentement, son esprit se développe plus vite, permettant à des enfants d'un an de parler couramment...**

* * *

 ** _L'HISTOIRE D'UN PRINCE_**

 ** _Chapitre 5 : Ombres et toiles_**

Legolas avait grandi depuis cette première fois où il avait compris cruellement que la douleur et la mort pouvaient atteindre les siens. Le jeune elfe avait 30 ans, il entrait dans l'adolescence. Un humain lui aurait donné une dizaine d'année même si son corps mince et élancé pouvait le faire paraître un peu plus vieux à leurs yeux aux premiers abords.

Legolas avait sérieusement commencé son entraînement militaire pour rejoindre l'armée des elfes sylvains dés qu'il en aurait l'âge : Tir à l'arc, combat à l'épée ou à mains nues, techniques de traques… Il s'entraînait tous les jours avec application et détermination tout en admirant son frère qui, maintenant qu'il avait atteint ses 51 ans, avait obtenu le droit de faire ses premières patrouilles sous l'autorité de leur père ou de Gohenlass. Legolas enviait un peu Arenor. Sa haute stature et ses larges épaules le rapprochaient de leur père. Lui avait déjà compris qu'il serait moins grand et plus mince et cela le chagrinait. Il aurait tant voulu être l'égal au combat de ces deux hommes qu'il admirait tellement.

Le jeune elfe ne ratait jamais un seul entraînement de son frère. Arenor combattait à l'épée comme leur père combattait au sabre, avec force et puissance. Même à cinq, ses partenaires d'entrainement ne faisaient pas illusion longtemps. Legolas avait vu la fierté dans le regard de son père devant tant de dextérité… Comme il aurait aimé déclencher ce type de regard… Pour l'instant, il en était loin… Legolas se trouvait médiocre et malhabile, même s'il mettait toute son énergie dans son apprentissage. Sa mère ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il était encore jeune et que cela viendrait surement avec l'âge… Le jeune elfe aurait voulu la croire, mais il avait tellement peur de n'être qu'une déception qu'il en perdait un peu le sommeil et, dans un cercle vicieux assez efficace sa concentration, ce qui le rendait médiocre et malhabile.

Bref, ce matin-là, après une séance d'entrainement qui ne s'était pas déroulé comme il l'aurait souhaité et malgré les encouragements de Gohenlass qui se voulaient sincères, Legolas avait choisi de s'isoler. Comme à son habitude, il avait échappé aux gardes du palais pour se faufiler par delà les murs, hors de la cité. Normalement l'étroit pont de pierre et la lourde porte d'entrée étaient les seuls passages possibles pour quitter le palais, mais Legolas avait trouvé un moyen de sortir en se glissant dans la rivière souterraine qui serpentait au niveau des cuisines. Il était donc appuyé contre un rocher de la falaise, laissant le vent le sécher et observant la nature autour de lui.

Le jeune elfe avait toujours aimé la nature. Il trouvait apaisant de se retrouver au milieu des arbres. Il comprenait leur langage… Tout était si paisible… L'inverse du palais dans lequel une agitation constante et fébrile régnait… Une agitation venant des patrouilles, des combats, de la présence des orcs… Legolas frémit. Il voulait devenir un guerrier égal à son frère ou son père pour tuer ces orcs, pour les chasser de chez eux et pour pouvoir vivre sans cette menace constante au-dessus de leurs têtes…

Un frisson parcourut son corps et Legolas ferma les yeux pour se laisser baigner par le soleil quelques minutes puis, il les rouvrit et entreprit de descendre de la falaise pour rejoindre les bois. Cela ne lui prit que peu de temps. Legolas était agile et son corps longiligne était un avantage. Voilà bien un point pour lequel il était bien plus habile que son frère et cela le fit sourire, même s'il doutait que l'escalade soit importante dans un conflit.

Le jeune elfe arriva donc rapidement au pied de la falaise et se faufila dans les bois, laissant glisser ses doigts sur le tronc des arbres pour se nourrir de leurs histoires… Il se sentait si paisible…

A pas lents, il progressa dans les sous-bois, profitant de ce moment de calme et d'apaisement. Soudain, un frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il capta de la douleur. Le jeune elfe laissa sa main sur le tronc de l'arbre et regarda autours de lui. La forêt lui paraissait plus sombre que d'habitude et tout son corps se mit en alerte, quelque chose n'allait pas. Legolas frémit et releva la tête, apercevant d'un coup l'immense toile blanche et les yeux rouges de l'araignée géante qui le fixait. Le jeune elfe sursauta, Galion lui avait fait lire les récits anciens… Il connaissait l'histoire d'Ungoliant, mais voir un tel monstre de ses yeux, le pétrifia sur place.

L'araignée émit une sorte de sifflement et dévala le tronc dans sa direction. Legolas recula prestement, cherchant un moyen de se défendre. Il ne pouvait pas courir plus vite que cette monstruosité alors, il devait la battre. Le jeune prince n'était pas mauvais à l'arc et il se maudit de ne pas l'avoir emmené avec lui, mais il avisa un long bout de bois sur le sol et le ramassa avant de le faire tournoyer dans sa main. L'araignée le chargea et, Legolas se mit dans une position d'attente avant de plonger sur la droite et de lui balancer un coup en pleine tête de toutes ses forces. Le monstre poussa un étrange cri pendant que son coup lui défonça le crâne et qu'un liquide visqueux en jaillit aspergeant l'arbre contre lequel, elle s'écroula. Legolas frémit et s'autorisa à souffler lorsqu'une violente douleur remonta dans son dos au niveau de hanche gauche… Dans la tension de son face à face, il se s'était pas rendu compte que l'araignée n'était pas seule et une deuxième venait de l'attaquer par derrière. Le jeune elfe pivota sur les talons et tenta de la frapper, mais la douleur lui arracha un cri et il s'écroula lourdement sur le sol. Sa tête heurta le sol de la clairière suffisamment brutalement pour que sa vision se fasse floue pendant quelques secondes. Il avait tellement mal…

Legolas comprit qu'il allait sans doute mourir. Il pensa à sa famille… Ils pleureraient sans doute sa mort et cela le rendit triste… Il les aimait tellement… Le venin se diffusait déjà doucement dans son corps, attaquant ses muscles et lui provoquant une douleur qui le fit gémir. L'araignée se pencha au-dessus de lui, triomphante… et le jeune elfe frémit… Il allait mourir… Et personne ne ramènerait son corps à ceux qu'il aimait… Un nouveau gémissement lui échappa et il se mit à trembler doucement. Un brouillard douloureux l'entourait... Un brouillard dont il fut sorti par un sifflement et deux flèches qui se plantèrent dans le crâne de l'araignée. Cette dernière hoqueta et bascula à l'arrière pendant qu'une personne hurla.

\- Legolas !

Une femme à la longue chevelure blonde en tenue brune de patrouilleur se jeta à genoux à côté de lui.

\- Legolas !

Le jeune elfe se força à ouvrir les yeux, croisant le regard cristallin de la personne penchée au-dessus de lui.

 _\- Nana (maman)_ …

Idelwën se força à lui sourire malgré les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Elle savait que son jeune fils aimait s'évader du palais quand il se sentait triste. Il l'avait toujours fait… La reine connaissait le passage qu'il empruntait même si elle le laissait croire que lui seul le savait. Aujourd'hui, elle l'avait suivi pour essayer de le réconforter, mais en découvrant cette monstruosité sur le point de tuer son enfant, elle s'était senti si impuissante. Sa main pressa celle de son fils et elle sursauta. Ses doigts étaient si froids.

\- Legolas !

La reine le secoua pour lui faire rouvrir les yeux avant de l'attirer dans ses bras en murmurant.

\- Tiens bon _ion nìn (mon fils)_ … Ne laisse pas l'ombre t'emporter…

Legolas gémit et Idelwën glissa ses mains sous ses jambes pour soulever doucement son fils dans ses bras. Elle devait se dépêcher.

* * *

OoooO

D'un pas rapide, Idelwën pénétra dans la salle de soin du palais en criant pour les guérisseurs.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide ! Je vous en prie ! J'ai besoin d'aide !

La Reine déposa le corps de son fils sur un lit et passa une main sur son visage trop pâle et en sueur. Il avait perdu connaissance dans ses bras et elle était terrifiée. Des guerriers aguerris mourraient dans d'atroces souffrances si l'antidote de Radagast ne leur était pas donné à temps, mais là, ce n'était pas un guerrier… Ce n'était qu'un enfant… Son enfant…

Les guérisseurs coururent au lit et se penchèrent sur le jeune prince. Ils repoussèrent doucement la Reine qui se laissa faire, bien consciente qu'ils essayaient de sauver son fils. Ils le mirent torse nu et le retournèrent sur le dos pour voir la piqûre. Elle était rouge, boursouflée et le contraste avec la peau de plus en plus pâle, presque grise de son jeune fils empoisonné, lui donna la nausée… Idelwën lutta contre celle-c,i mais éclata en sanglot. Ses jambes cédèrent et elle se serait effondrée si des bras ne l'avaient pas retenu.

 _\- Meleth nìn (mon amour)_ …

\- Thranduil !

La reine se jeta dans les bras de son mari qui la berça doucement tout en observant le corps de son fils manipulé par les guérisseurs.

\- Mais que s'est-il passé ?

\- Elles étaient deux… Il a réussi à en tuer une…

Idelwën continua de pleurer en se blottissant dans les bras de son époux. Thranduil frémit et ne put retenir ses propres larmes. Inerte, son jeune fils ressemblait à une poupée entre les mains des guérisseurs… Comme s'il était déjà mort… Ces derniers pensèrent sa plaie après l'avoir désinfectée et lui firent boire l'antidote avant de le reposer sur le lit. La reine s'arracha des bras de son mari et se laissa tomber sur le lit de son fils. Ses mains caressèrent son visage en sueur, mais glacé et elle frémit devant sa peau presque grise.

\- Mon bébé… Il est si petit, murmura Idelwën… Le poison va le tuer… Il est trop petit pour supporter ça… Mon bébé…

Idelwën se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la joue du jeune elfe blessé, un baiser qu'elle prolongea en pleurant avant de laisser sa joue se plaquer sur la sienne en murmurant.

\- Mon bébé… _Melin le (je t'aime)_ …

Thranduil se laissa tomber assis derrière son épouse et la prit par les épaules pour la serrer contre lui quand elle se redressa toujours en larmes. Il laissa l'une de ses mains prendre celle de son fils et frémit à son tour devant la froideur de ses doigts. Le roi aurait tellement voulu dire à son épouse qu'elle se trompait et que leur jeune fils allait se remettre, mais il savait que cela pouvait être un mensonge. Le venin était si violent, si douloureux… Le jeune elfe se crispa en gémissant et Thranduil serra un peu plus fort ses doigts.

\- Allez _ion nìn._ Il faut lutter… Je sais que tu es fort, bien plus que tu ne le crois toi-même… Ne nous abandonne pas.

La porte de la chambre de guérison s'ouvrit et Arenor entra à son tour en poussant un cri de désespoir.

\- Legolas ! _Honeg (petit frère)_ !

L'aîné du roi avait entendu la rumeur et il avait prié pour qu'elle soit fausse, mais en voyant ses parents en larmes au bord d'un lit sur lequel reposait son petit frère, il n'avait pu retenir un cri. Arenor traversa la salle et se jeta à genoux devant le lit de son frère pendant que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

 _\- Honeg_ … Oh mon dieu, ce n'est pas possible.

Il prit la deuxième main de son frère et la pressa, redressant la tête vers ses parents qui pleuraient et ne pouvant retenir ses propres larmes… Ce n'était pas juste… Il aurait dû être là pour le protéger… C'était son rôle…

...

Legolas était jeune, mais il avait hérité de la résistance de son père et malgré des heures difficiles, son corps lutta contre le poison. Il était toujours pâle et inconscient, mais la sueur et les tremblements avaient disparus. Il s'en remettait doucement.

Cela n'avait pas suffit à rassurer sa mère qui se trouvait là, assise sur le bord de son lit, lui tenant doucement la main. Idelwën n'avait pas quitté le chevet de son fils depuis qu'elle l'avait sauvé de ce monstre, trois jours plus tôt. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans son dos et Thranduil pénétra dans la pièce. Il lui sourit et s'approcha avant de se laisser tomber assis avec douceur en face d'elle, de l'autre côté du lit son jeune fils dont il prit la main.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il se bat… Il te ressemble tellement cet enfant… Les guérisseurs eux-mêmes le donnaient mort, mais il va survivre…

\- Il n'aurait pas dû avoir à le faire… Elles n'auraient pas dû se trouver si prêt du palais. Gohenlass et Galion ont mené des patrouilles. Ils ont trouvé huit nids qu'ils ont détruits.

\- Elles s'enhardissent…

\- C'est le Mal qui les pousse… Cette Ombre de plus en plus puissante…

\- Il nous faut de l'aide Thranduil, retourne voir le Conseil.

\- Non ! Ils ont refusé de nous aider… Leur position ne changera pas… Nous sommes seuls par la force des choses Idelwën, cela a toujours été et cela restera…

\- Notre fils est presque mort… Et tu places ta fierté au-dessus de sa vie…

Cette réflexion fit mal au Roi, car elle était fausse. Le souverain des elfes sylvains était prêt à tout donner, même sa vie, pour protéger de la souffrance les gens qu'il aimait. Un tremblement le parcourut et il baissa la tête... Idelwën releva les yeux et vit une larme couler sur sa joue comme elle nota qu'il tremblait. La Reine prit un air triste et tendit le bras pour poser un main sur la joue de son époux, chassant la larme de son pouce.

\- Je suis désolé… J'ai parlé sans réfléchir… Ne pleure pas… Je sais combien tu aimes cet enfant…

\- Mais je ne peux pas vous protéger, regarde-le…

\- Il va vivre mon amour, c'est la seule chose que tu dois voir… Il va vivre…

\- C'est un sursis… Combien de temps allons-nous tenir ?

Idelwën voulut lui répondre qu'elle savait qu'ils tiendraient, mais elle ne put formuler sa phrase, car leur discussion fut interrompu par une légère plainte et un frisson qui parcourut le corps de leur fils avant que ce dernier n'ouvre les yeux faiblement. Un grand sourire illumina le visage des deux époux, chassant leur tristesse et leurs larmes.

\- Hey… Ma petite feuille, murmura avec douceur la Reine en lui caressant la joue.

Legolas gémit doucement.

 _\- Nana_ … _Ada (papa)_ …

\- Oui mon petit, dit Thranduil en lui pressant doucement la main. Nous sommes là.

Legolas hocha la tête et se cabra en s'accrochant un peu plus fort à la main de son père en gémissant doucement. Thranduil lui rendit son étreinte, conscient de la douleur qui parcourait le corps de son fils.

\- Courage mon tout petit…

 _\- Ada_ … Qu'est-ce que ces monstres font dans les bois ? Demanda le jeune elfe en tentant de maîtriser sa douleur.

\- Une Ombre les protège et les fait croître…

\- Mais la forêt souffre de leur présence…

 _\- Iston_ _ion nìn (je sais mon fils)_

\- Il faut les combattre…

\- Nous le faisons…

\- Je veux vous aider.

La voix de Legolas était ferme et Thranduil comprit en croisant ses yeux qu'il était profondément sincère et déterminé alors, il hocha doucement la tête et posa une main sur son front en lui répondant.

\- Pour l'instant repose-toi…

Legolas frémit et hocha la tête avant de laisser ses yeux se fermer. Il avait mal, mais il savait maintenant qu'il allait s'entraîner encore plus dur pour repousser cette ombre et chasser ces toiles de sa forêt.

Thranduil le regarda s'endormir en ressentant un pincement au cœur, il aurait tant aimé le protéger encore de cette menace, lui permettre de garder son innocence d'enfant, mais ce n'était pas possible, trop de dangers les entouraient et Legolas venait de le comprendre à son tour…


	6. Un moment entre frères

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

 **Faisant suite à ma série « L'histoire d'un roi », voici une série de plusieurs moments prenant place dans la jeunesse de Legolas.**

 **Dans ce 6éme chapitre, comme vous l'indique le titre, Legolas et Arenor partagent un moment ensemble.**

 **Juste un chapitre de transition servant à mettre en valeur la relation fraternelle entre Legolas et son frère que je n'avais pas encore vraiment développer jusque là à part par petites touches. Maintenant que Legolas est un un peu plus grand cela me semblait le moment…**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

 **NOTE** **(D'après Tolkien)** **: ça aura de l'importance dans les premiers chapitres. La croissance des enfants elfes est beaucoup plus lente que celle des enfants humains. Ils sortent de l'adolescence et atteignent l'âge adulte entre 50 et 100 ans en moyenne. Ainsi un enfant qui donne l'air d'avoir 7 ans peut avoir en fait entre 20 et 25 ans. Toutefois même si son corps grandit plus lentement, son esprit se développe plus vite, permettant à des enfants d'un an de parler couramment...**

* * *

 _ **L'HISTOIRE D'UN PRINCE**_

 _ **CHAPITRE 6 : Un moment entre frères**_

Quelques années avaient passées comme un battement de cil pour un elfe. Legolas avait 33 ans et l'apparence d'un enfant humain d'environ 11 ans. Depuis sa rencontre malheureuse avec les deux araignées, il avait reprit son entrainement avec encore plus d'acharnement, même s'il trouvait qu'il progressait trop lentement. Certes il devenait de plus en plus habile à l'arc et il avait même réussie à battre sa mère… à moins qu'elle ne l'ait laissé gagner… Quoi qu'il en soit, Legolas était bon avec un arc mais il en était encore tout autrement avec une épée. En plus, il avait l'impression que le temps passé trop lentement… Quand il voyait Arenor, partir pour des patrouilles, il l'enviait et attendait avec impatience le moment où il pourrait enfin le suivre...

...

Le jeune elfe était assis sur le rebord de la terrasse, les pieds pendant dans le vide de la falaise en contrebas. Une grande silhouette se glissa à ses côtés et lui demanda en souriant.

\- On saute ?

Legolas tourna un air effaré à l'elfe qui remit en arrière sa longue chevelure blonde foncé tirant sur le châtain.

\- Une envie de mourir ?

Gohenlass lui sourit.

\- Ah ! Au moins tu as réagis, je t'appelle depuis une heure.

Legolas fronça les sourcils mais ne dit pas un mot pour autant.

\- Quand tu es perdu dans tes pensées c'est redoutable !

Le capitaine lui sourit une nouvelle fois et Legolas lui sourit en retour. Il appréciait le jeune guerrier. Il était bien plus qu'un simple instructeur. Il était quelque chose entre un oncle et un grand-frère, cela venait de la relation si particulière de ce dernier avec son père… Legolas connaissait l'histoire de Dagorlad et ses conséquences… Gohenlass était un membre de sa famille et il savait qu'il pouvait se confier à lui sans crainte.

\- Et si je ne devenais jamais un guerrier…

\- Toi ? Tu n'es pas sérieux… Tu es encore jeune Legolas et je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un faire preuve d'autant de dextérité avec un arc au même âge…

\- Ce n'est qu'un arc…

\- Non, ne te dénigre pas. Ton père n'utilise jamais d'arc… ou presque…

Legolas ne put le contredire, il était vrai que Thranduil n'utilisait pas vraiment d'arc.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est mauvais…

\- Non, ça veut dire que tout le monde n'est pas bon…

Les deux elfes pouffèrent doucement et Legolas sourit.

\- Tu es prêt à lui dire ?

\- Ah non, cela reste entre nous, répondit Gohenlass en souriant.

Puis, il donna une petite tape sur la cuisse du jeune elfe.

\- Allez viens, Galion va encore te chercher dans tout le palais pour ton cours de littérature sinon.

Legolas sourit. C'est vrai qu'il ne devait pas toujours rendre la vie facile à son précepteur.

...

Legolas sortit de sa salle de cours avec un mal de crâne peu commun venant du fait que Galion, exaspéré de ne pas l'avoir trouvé pour ces derniers cours, avait décidé de lui faire en une heure un concentré de ce qu'il aurait dû faire sur une semaine entière. C'était une technique sournoise, mais qui avait passé l'envie à Legolas de sauter des cours. Il se massait doucement les tempes lorsqu'une silhouette massive se planta devant lui.

\- Alors ? Quel était le thème du cours ?

\- Je n'en ai fichtrement aucune idée ! Rétorqua Legolas à son frère lui déclenchant un léger rire.

\- Cela était donc si indigeste que ça ?

\- C'était surtout un concentré dense et particulièrement inintéressant !

\- Tu as raté combien de cours cette semaine ?

Son frère lui adressa un regard noir et Arenor sourit en lui posant une main sur la tête.

\- D'accord, je pense qu'on va aller prendre l'air, tu viens ?

Legolas fronça les sourcils en reculant de deux pas.

\- Tu n'as pas un entrainement ou une patrouille ?

\- Non… Pas aujourd'hui et puis … J'ai l'impression que l'on ne fait que se croiser en ce moment… Viens…

Legolas sourit. Oui, Arenor n'était plus vraiment disponible en ce moment et cela lui pesait alors, qu'il lui propose une balade pour discuter et prendre l'air le tentait bien.

...

Les deux frères étaient étendus l'un à côté de l'autre sur l'herbe non loin de la grande cascade en dehors des jardins du château. Ils regardaient le ciel tout en riant.

\- Le pauvre Galion, il faut le comprendre, il te cherche pendant des heures dans tout le palais.

\- Ses cours m'ennuient, ils ne sont pas utiles pour se battre.

\- Dois-je comprendre que tu préfères ceux de Gohenlass ?

\- Oui même si je ne me trouve pas bon… Je suis lent et maladroit ! Je serai un mauvais guerrier.

\- Tu es jeune, tu as le temps _honeg (petit frère)_.

\- Non, je n'ai pas le temps ! _Ceno (Vois !)_ ! Nous sommes attaqués de toute part !

\- Legolas, calme-toi. Je sais que l'attaque des araignées t'a fait comprendre un certains nombre de choses mais, il ne faut pas avoir peur.

\- Je n'ai pas peur ! S'exclama Legolas en s'asseyant. Je veux juste pouvoir me battre pour les exterminer.

Il paraissait froid et déterminé, comme Thranduil pouvait l'être par moment et Arenor fut parcouru par un léger frisson. Son petit frère ressemblait bien plus à leur père qu'il ne le pensait.

\- Crois-moi, cela viendra bien assez tôt.

\- C'est ce que tout le monde me dit mais je ne veux pas attendre !

\- Il le faut pourtant… Moi aussi je voulais me battre jeune Legolas… Je me souviens de ce village humain en flammes et des corps des habitants mutilés par les orcs… Je voulais grandir vite pour les affronter et aider notre père, mais au final, cela n'est pas ce que tu penses… Ils sont si nombreux… L'Ombre est si menaçante.

\- C'est pour cela que je veux me battre avec vous. Mais pour vous aider je devrais passer plus de temps avec Gohenlass et moins avec Galion. Ses cours ne servent à rien ! Conclut le jeune elfe en se rallongeant sur le sol en faisant la moue.

\- Petit frère, murmura Arenor pour tenter de l'apaiser, j'espère bien que tu ne passeras pas ta vie qu'à te battre et, quand tu vas avoir envie de faire la cour à une jeune demoiselle je ne pense pas que ton arc te soit d'un grand secours. La poésie me semble bien plus appropriée.

Legolas fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne veux pas faire la cour aux demoiselles, je veux vaincre cette Ombre définitivement !

Arenor soupira.

\- Moi j'aimerais bien ne plus avoir à combattre.

Legolas perçut une certaine lassitude dans la voix de son frère et se rapprocha de lui pour poser sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Vous affrontez beaucoup d'orcs et d'araignées dans les patrouilles ?

\- Trop, répondit son frère. Même si je vois bien que Gohenlass fait tout pour que je sois le plus loin du danger. Les nids sont immenses. Il faut y mettre le feu pour les faire sortir des galeries, mais même comme ça nous ne sommes pas sûrs de toutes les éliminer.

\- Et les orcs ?

\- Pouvons-nous parler d'autre chose petit frère ?

Legolas hocha la tête, bien conscient que son frère était touché par ce qu'il vivait en percevant le frisson qui avait parcouru son corps en lui posant cette simple question.

\- D'accord… Narufinnel ne cesse de chercher à se retrouver seule en ta compagnie…

Le brutal changement de sujet de don jeune frère fit sursauter Arenor dont le rouge monta aux joues.

\- De quoi ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis…

\- Je dis que Narufinnel à très envie de se retrouver avec toi en tête à tête, c'est tout.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! S'exclama Arenor en pensant à la jeune elfe qui fabriquait les armures de cuir. Je lui ai juste commandé de nouvelles spalières…

\- Ah, c'est donc comme cela que l'on dit, rétorqua Legolas.

\- Qu'est ce que tu peux m'agacer ! Marmonna son frère avant de lui faire un léger sourire…

Legolas rit doucement et laissa sa tête reposer un peu plus contre l'épaule de son frère. Cela faisait longtemps que les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas partagé un moment de calme et de complicité comme celui-ci. Arenor dut penser lui aussi la même chose puisqu'il fit glisser son bras sous le cou de Legolas pour l'attirer contre lui. Legolas se laissa faire en murmurant.

\- Tu veux que je te donne des idées de poésie à lui réciter ?

\- Tu es bête… Murmura Arenor en serrant son jeune frère dans ses bras.

Il frémit et Legolas redressa la tête.

\- Tu as l'air fatigué…

\- Je le suis… J'ai enchaîné trois patrouilles sans vraiment prendre de repos, lui murmura son frère.

\- Tu peux fermer les yeux… Nous ne risquons rien ici tu sais…

\- Tu n'as pas un cours avec Galion ?

\- Je préfère rester avec toi.

Arenor soupira et laissa ses yeux se fermer. Les patrouilles, les combats, les morts, les nuits sans sommeil à revivre ce qu'il voyait en journée… L'elfe était encore jeune… Trop jeune dirait certains pour participer à ce genre de chose et il était épuisé… Alors, il ferma les yeux, appréciant ce moment de calme avec son jeune frère et, juste avant de s'endormir, il adressa une prière à Eru pour qu'il n'ait jamais à vivre ce que lui vivait… Une prière sincère, mais presque inutile tant il savait leur position précaire…

Legolas l'observa s'endormir et se pelotonna un peu plus contre lui. Comme il aimait se retrouver seul avec son frère… En plus, il ressentait une certaine fierté d'être celui qui veillait sur l'autre… Cependant, apaisé lui aussi par la douceur du moment, il ne tarda pas à succomber à son tour au sommeil…

Aucun des deux frères ne vit une grande silhouette les rejoindre pour s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre à leurs côtés. Thranduil sourit de voir ses deux fils endormis l'un dans les bras de l'autre et sortit un livre pour lire tout en surveillant qu'il ne leur arrive rien… Il ne supporterait pas que ses enfants soient emportés par cette Ombre qui les menaçait de plus en plus… Mais il aimait les voir partager un moment d'affection comme celui-ci alors il les protégerait pour qu'ils puissent en profiter pleinement...


	7. La petite elfe

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

 **Faisant suite à ma série « L'histoire d'un roi », voici une série de plusieurs moments prenant place dans la jeunesse de Legolas.**

 **Dans ce 7éme chapitre, j'ai décidé d'introduire le personnage de Tauriel, créé pour les films par Peter Jackson. Je sais que beaucoup de fans ne l'ont pas aimé mais moi je pense que c'est un personnage qui a surtout était mal utilisé et puis cela permet d'avoir un personnage féminin fort, déjà identifié et je trouve qu'elle peut apporter pas mal de chose à la suite de mon histoire. Ne me jetez pas des pierres tout de suite !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

 **NOTE** **(D'après Tolkien)** **: ça aura de l'importance dans les premiers chapitres. La croissance des enfants elfes est beaucoup plus lente que celle des enfants humains. Ils sortent de l'adolescence et atteignent l'âge adulte entre 50 et 100 ans en moyenne. Ainsi un enfant qui donne l'air d'avoir 7 ans peut avoir en fait entre 20 et 25 ans. Toutefois même si son corps grandit plus lentement, son esprit se développe plus vite, permettant à des enfants d'un an de parler couramment...**

* * *

 ** _Ah la la ! Impossible de publier de tout le week-end (la plateforme Doc Manager ne marchait pas) et je m'en excuse ! Du coup voilà le prochain chapitre avec un peu de retard ! Désolé ! ... Mais du coup ça m'a permis de prendre de l'avance donc il ne devrait plus y avoir autant de temps avant les prochains chapitres !_**

* * *

 _ **L'HISTOIRE D'UN PRINCE**_

 _ **Chapitre 7 : La petite elfe**_

Il faisait frais, c'était l'un de ces jours de fin d'automne qu'appréciait Thranduil pour sa tranquillité et son calme. Surtout que le roi savait que tout ne durerait pas éternellement, bien malheureusement... La forêt continuait à se transformer… Vertbois perdait ses couleurs et son air accueillant pour devenir quelque chose de plus sombre… D'ailleurs, les gens de passage ne parlaient plus de Vertbois mais de Bois de la Grande Peur… Mirkwood… Le roi frémit… Comme son père en aurait été affecté lui qui avait choisi ce lieu pour son charme, son calme et sa beauté… Comme tout était différent… Thranduil s'en sentait trite et ce n'était pas les mots apaisants d'Idelwën qui suffiraient à atténuer cette douleur.

Le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles suffit à tirer Thranduil de ses pensées. Le roi des elfes s'immobilisa. Avec plusieurs de ses hommes dont Gohenlass, il remontait au Nord de son territoire pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se jouer là-bas. Plusieurs familles elfes qui habitaient en dehors du palais n'étaient plus venues au marché depuis des semaines et de folles rumeurs se répandaient dans le palais souterrain.

Thranduil ne voulait pas de ces rumeurs… Elles affaiblissaient la volonté et le courage de ses gens et il refusait de les laisser croire que tous finirait par périr… C'était une belle ironie finalement parce que lui commençait à en être convaincu à quelque part…

\- Est-ce que vous sentez cela ? Demanda Gohenlass en accélérant le pas pour se porter aux côtés de son roi.

Thranduil sursauta doucement et baissa les yeux sur le jeune capitaine à ses cotés. En silence, il hocha la tête… Bien sûr qu'il le sentait… C'était l'odeur de la mort et cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

D'un geste souple et ample, le roi tira son long sabre et se retourna vers ses hommes.

\- Restez sur vos gardes !

Les archers empoignèrent leurs arcs pendant que le roi avança avec prudence à travers les arbres. Gohenlass resta à ses côtés et l'imita, tirant doucement son épée du fourreau.

Les elfes perçurent du bruit et se rapprochèrent. Quand ils mirent un pied dans la clairière, ils remarquèrent la petite maison en ruine et le cadavre de deux araignées qui gisaient là, les pattes en l'air… Mais ce n'était pas tout, entre les cadavres des insectes maudits était étendu le corps d'un elfe à la chevelure brune. Il gisait sur le côté, inerte et une grande tâche cramoisie s'étalait sur sa poitrine.

Gohenlass jeta un coup d'œil au roi puis, se rapprocha doucement. Il se pencha au dessus du corps et glissa ses doigts dans son cou. Sa peau était froide et il ne perçu aucun battement de cœur. Il redressa les yeux et secoua doucement la tête pour faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Thranduil frémit et perçu soudainement un autre bruit. A grands pas, il délaissa ses hommes et se dirigea vers la maison en ruines. Au passage il découvrit le corps de plusieurs orcs, preuve que les elfes qui vivaient ici avaient tout fait pour se défendre puis, ses yeux découvrirent le corps d'une elfe à la longue chevelure rousse étendu sur le sol, inerte elle aussi et une petite _elfing_ , bien en vie, penchée sur le corps de sa mère, en larmes. Le roi voulu faire un pas vers la fillette quand son regard capta du mouvement sur la droite… du mouvement inamical.

Une grosse araignée jaillit des sous-bois en sifflant. La fillette redressa la tête et hurla mais le roi ne se démonta pas. D'un geste de son sabre, il la frappa en pleine face pendant que ses guerriers, d'un même élan tirèrent plusieurs flèches à l'arrière du crâne de la bête qui s'écroula morte aux pieds de leur souverain.

Thranduil ne dit rien, tentant de percevoir une autre menace mais, le silence ne fut troublé que par les pleurs de la toute jeune elfe. Il se tourna vers Gohenlass et lui murmura.

\- Faites le tour des lieux et sécurisez la clairière.

Le jeune capitaine hocha la tête et fit signe aux autres guerriers d'obéir aux ordres du roi.

Thranduil remit son arme dans son fourreau dorsal et s'approcha doucement. La petite _elfing_ avait l'apparence d'une fillette humaine de 7 ou 8 ans, elle était si jeune. Sa longue chevelure était rousse comme celle de sa mère et le roi mit un genou à terre pour se mettre à son niveau.

\- Hey…

La fillette sursauta et le roi la regarda avec un sourire doux pour ne pas l'effrayer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

\- Comment tu t'appelles mon enfant ?

\- Tauriel, répondit la petite elfe en pleurs.

Le roi lui sourit et tendit les mains pour la saisir avec douceur.

\- _Tolo ar nin (viens avec moi)_

Thranduil souleva la fillette pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- N'aie pas peur Tauriel, c'est fini.

Instinctivement, la petite fille se blottit dans les bras puissant du roi tout en continuant de pleurer.

\- _Nana (maman)_ est partit rejoindre les cavernes de Mandos…

\- Je le vois…

\- _Ada (papa)_ aussi… Elles étaient si terrifiantes et les orcs si méchants…

\- Que faisiez-vous ici ?

\- _Ada_ cultive des plantes médicinales…

\- Tu as des frères et sœurs ?

\- Non, je suis toute seule maintenant !

\- Non, tu n'es pas seule…

Thranduil se redressa en tenant toujours la fillette dans ses bras.

\- Je vais t'emmener au palais, Tauriel. Nous allons prendre soin de toi.

...

Legolas avait 39 ans, ce qui lui donnait l'apparence d'un enfant humain de 13 ans même s'il était assez grand. Quand la patrouille de son père était rentrée, il s'était précipité pour qu'il lui compte ses exploits mais tout avait été différent. Il n'était pas rentré seul…

Il portait une jeune elfe qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 24 ans. Une elfing à la chevelure rousse flamboyante comme Legolas n'en avait jamais vu. La petite fille était recroquevillée contre sa poitrine et elle pleurait.

Legolas vit sa mère se rapprocher et la prendre des bras de Thranduil avec délicatesse.

\- _Tithen nìn (ma petite)_ … Ne pleurs plus…

La reine berça la fillette et la porta au lit pour l'allonger. Sa main caressa sa joue et la reine lui parla avec douceur pour l'apaiser. La petite se détendit, se sentant en sécurité et ne mit que quelques minutes à s'endormir sous le regard bienveillant de la reine.

Legolas la regardait avec un air intrigué, cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait perdu le fil de ses idées. Sa mère se retourna vers lui et le fit sursauter en s'adressant à lui.

\- Garde un œil sur elle.

\- Oui, bien sûr _naneth (mère)_ , bredouilla le jeune elfe en se rapprochant du lit.

Idelwën prit Thranduil par le bras et le fit sortir de la chambre. Dans le couloir, ils furent rejoint par Gohenlass et Galion. Idelwën se tourna vers son époux avec un air inquiet.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Nos ennemis s'enhardissent. Les orcs et les araignées ont attaquées. Ses parents n'ont pas survécus.

\- C'est horrible.

\- De plus en plus de morts sont à déplorer parmi ceux qui vivent à l'extérieur de la cité, dit Galion.

\- Cela ne doit plus se produire. Le danger est trop grand. Fais en sorte d'envoyer des patrouilles pour demander à ces gens de venir s'installer ici. A l'abri de ces murs, nous lutterons plus efficacement contre le mal qui nous entoure.

\- Et s'ils ne veulent pas ? Demanda Galion.

\- Il en va de leurs vies !

Galion s'inclina et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées pour préparer les messages et les patrouilles. Thranduil soupira.

\- Elles sont de plus en plus nombreuses et dangereuses.

\- Il doit y avoir une reine… Dit Gohenlass.

\- Mais, elle est cachée si profondément qu'il nous ait impossible de la trouver pour le moment, renchérit Thranduil.

\- Et pour la petite ? Que faisons-nous ? Demanda Idelwën.

\- Elle est encore traumatisée par la mort de ses parents. Nous devons lui trouver un précepteur et…

\- Confiez-là moi, le coupa Gohenlass… Je m'occuperais d'elle.

Le roi baissa les yeux vers son ami.

\- Tout comme vous je sais ce que c'est de perdre ses parents… Je saurais m'occuper d'elle…

Thranduil sourit et pressa l'épaule de son jeune capitaine.

\- Je n'en doute pas…

...

Dans la chambre, Legolas était assis au bord du lit. Il observait la fillette en train de dormir, ne parvenant pas à quitter des yeux sa longue chevelure de feu. Il était si absorbé qu'il sursauta un peu lorsque cette dernière ouvrit les yeux. La jeune elfing sursauta elle aussi avant de s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- Je suis dans la cité ?

\- Oui, c'est mon père qui t'a ramené.

\- Tu es le fils de notre roi ?

\- Oui, je m'appelle Legolas et toi ?

\- Tauriel.

\- C'est un joli nom. Mais pourquoi tu…

\- Ça veut dire fille de Mirkwood ! Mes parents savaient ce que notre forêt était réellement.

Legolas fut impressionné par sa détermination et sa force de caractère.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Tauriel s'assombrit et baissa la tête.

\- Les orcs ont attaqué. Ils avaient des araignées avec eux et…

La jeune elfe se tut et se mit à pleurer. Legolas comprit et tout doucement, il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour la tirer contre lui.

\- Ne pleurs plus. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Je vais te protéger…

* * *

 ** _NOTE : voilà pour ce chapitre ! C'est la première fois que je prends quelques libertés avec un signification de nom et c'est vrai que j'aurais dû l'expliquer (on a des_ _experts en sindarin sur ce fandom et c'est super de les voir suivre cette histoire). Littéralement Tauriel signifie "sœur de la forêt", mais cette dernière explique à Legolas que ça veut dire "fille de Mirkwood" en fait c'est la manière dont elle le ressent, elle, avec ses yeux d'enfant plus que la réalité. Je voyais bien sa mère lui expliquer que les elfes étaient liés à la forêt, qu'ils en étaient les enfants et qu'elle était triste des changements qui étaient en train de l'affecter d'où sa façon à elle d'interpréter son nom. Voilà ! A bientôt !_**


	8. Un jour particulier

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

 **Faisant suite à ma série « L'histoire d'un roi », voici une série de plusieurs moments prenant place dans la jeunesse de Legolas.**

 **Dans ce 8éme chapitre, alors que l'Ombre ne cesse d'étendre son emprise sur Vertbois, c'est un jour particulier pour Legolas.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

 **NOTE** **(D'après Tolkien)** **: ça aura de l'importance dans les premiers chapitres. La croissance des enfants elfes est beaucoup plus lente que celle des enfants humains. Ils sortent de l'adolescence et atteignent l'âge adulte entre 50 et 100 ans en moyenne. Ainsi un enfant qui donne l'air d'avoir 7 ans peut avoir en fait entre 20 et 25 ans. Toutefois même si son corps grandit plus lentement, son esprit se développe plus vite, permettant à des enfants d'un an de parler couramment...**

* * *

 ** _L'HISTOIRE D'UN PRINCE_**

 ** _Chapitre 8 : Un jour particulier_**

Il y a des jours dans la vie d'un jeune elfe qui sont toujours particuliers, des jours qui soudain le rapproche un peu des Hommes, des Nains ou des Hobbits… C'est le jour de son anniversaire. Oh, bien sûr, les elfes ne le fêtent pas tous les ans, mais tous les dix ans jusqu'à leur première centaine puis tous les cinquante ans jusqu'à leur premier millénaire et après tous les cents ans… Leur rapport au temps étant lié à la perception qu'ils en ont…

Ce matin là, Legolas aurait dû être heureux. Arenor avait été le premier à lui souhaiter ses 40 ans en se jetant à plat ventre sur son lit pour le réveiller, lui arrachant quelques grognements agacés qui avaient finis par se transformer en rires joyeux comme souvent entre les deux frères.

Puis Gohenlass aussi lui avait souhaité en venant le chercher pour son entrainement matinal. Les deux jeunes elfes avaient parlé et rit tout le long du chemin.

Après cela, ils s'étaient mis à s'entraîner et Legolas s'était vite rapidement sentit agacé. Si ces deux premiers duels ne lui avaient pas posés de problème, les quatre suivants s'étaient avérés nettement plus compliqués et lorsqu'un jeune elfe du nom de Rafnor, avait émit l'idée que les deux premiers combats étaient ses cadeaux d'anniversaire, Legolas avait frémit avant de se jeter sur lui pour lui faire ravaler ses propos. Gohenlass eut juste le temps de bondir pour intercepter le jeune prince avant qu'il ne déclenche une bagarre généralisée parmi les jeunes apprentis elfes.

\- Allons, qu'est ce tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-il en le tirant dans un coin du terrain d'entraînement.

\- Je ne peux le laisser m'insulter !

\- Il t'insulte pour te mettre en colère et apparemment ça marche, dit Gohenlass en croisant les bras.

Legolas lui répondit par un regard furieux et Gohenlass sourit. Par Eru, comme le jeune prince avait un tempérament emporté, cela le rapprochait de son père qui devait déployer un certain talent dans le contrôle de soi pour éviter parfois de se mettre en colère. Tout comme son père, Legolas aurait à travailler sur ce contrôle mais, apparemment pas aujourd'hui.

\- Tu aurais dû me laisser faire. Je t'aurais montré que je peux le battre sans problème.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le montrer Legolas, je le sais.

Le jeune elfe lança un regard intrigué à son instructeur.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Il te provoque parce qu'il se sait plus faible que toi et qu'il ne voulait pas t'affronter.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, bougonna Legolas. Il fait deux fois ma carrure.

\- Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il est plus fort. Bien au contraire… Plus ils sont gros, plus ils sont faciles à vaincre parce qu'ils sont comme tout le monde, ils ont un point faibles… Quelque soit ton ennemi, même s'il fait la taille d'une montagne, il a un point faible ! Il y a toujours un point faible, rentre-moi ça dans ce crâne de jeune elfe borné ! Conclut Gohenlass en lui tapant doucement sur la tête.

Legolas lui fit une grimace qui ressembla à un sourire et Gohenlass lui rendit en tapant sur son épaule.

\- Nous retournons poursuivre ce cours ?

\- Je peux le dérouiller ?

\- Heu… Oui… Mais dans les règles et avec le respect que tu dois à sa bêtise…

Legolas pouffa de rire devant la mimique que fit son ami en disant cette phrase. Comme il avait l'art de l'aider à se sentir mieux. Gohenlass sourit et posa une main sur l'épaule de Legolas pour le ramener vers le terrain d'entrainement.

...

Comme à son habitude, Legolas était assis sur la balustrade de la terrasse de sa chambre, les pieds pendant dans le vide, se moquant bien de l'à pic des centaines de mètres sous ses pieds. Dans son dos, sa mère pénétra sur la terrasse en souriant.

\- Ne serais-ce pas une position un peu dangereuse, dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui mais en restant du côté de la terrasse.

Legolas tourna la tête vers elle et soupira avant de lui faire un léger sourire.

\- Je ne pense pas être assez maladroit pour tomber.

Il y avait de la tristesse et cela toucha la reine qui lui passa une main sur le visage, repoussant quelques unes de ses grandes mèches blondes derrière son oreille en lui demandant.

\- Tu as l'air bien triste. L'entrainement s'est mal passé ?

\- Il se passe toujours mal, répondit ironiquement Legolas. Un des autres a dit que les combats que j'avais gagné avaient volontairement été perdus par les autres.

\- Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas le cas. Ils te respectent bien trop pour cela.

\- Mais pourtant je ne suis pas aussi fort que je le voudrais. Je ne suis ni _adar (père)_ , ni Arenor.

\- C'est une bonne chose tu sais…

Legolas fronça les sourcils et sa mère lui sourit.

\- Pas que ton entrainement se passe mal, mais que tu ne sois pas eux, tu es toi mon fils et c'est le plus important.

Legolas soupira et la reine se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue qui le fit légèrement frémir.

\- Viens, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Idelwën se leva et Legolas quitta son perchoir pour suivre sa mère dans sa chambre. Quand il entra, cette dernière se tenait debout. Elle tenait à la main un long objet en bois tenté d'ébène qu'elle lui tendit. Legolas frémit et lui prit l'arc des mains en tremblant légèrement d'émotion.

 _\- Nana (maman)_ … Il est magnifique…

\- Mon fils sera un bon guerrier, je ne peux en douter, mais ce que je sais de manière sûre c'est qu'il sera l'un des plus habiles archers de toute sa lignée et je voulais que tu aies une arme comme celle-là. Ton père t'a offert ton épée pour tes 30 ans, quand tu as commencé ton entrainement. Cet arc m'a paru être le bon cadeau pour tes 40 ans. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Il est si beau, répondit Legolas d'une voix tremblante en le bandant pour éprouver sa dureté. Merci _nana_ !

Le jeune elfe se jeta au cou de sa mère, oubliant en un instant ses pensées tristes. Il enfouie sa tête dans ses cheveux, s'imprégnant de son odeur et de sa douceur… Comme il l'aimait… Elle qui était toujours là quand il se sentait triste… Elle qui savait comment lui redonner le sourire… Elle qui n'avait pas oublié ce jour si particulier…

...

Quand Idelwën entra dans sa chambre, elle trouva son époux, assis à la table de son bureau sur laquelle il avait étalé tout un amas de croquis et de cartes. Il semblait si absorbé par leurs études qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite la présence de son épouse. Cette dernière croisa les bras en se raclant la gorge. Thranduil sursauta et releva la tête, fronçant les sourcils devant l'air sévère de sa compagne.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Ne serais-ce pas à toi de me le dire ?

\- Je ne…

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- Je fais une carte qui marque les endroits où nos avons dû affronter les orcs pour voir leur implantation par rapport aux nids des araignées c'est comme s'ils travaillaient de concert et…

\- Sais-tu quel jour nous sommes ? Le coupa Idelwën.

\- Le jour ?

 _\- Meleth nìn (mon amour)_ , cette Ombre qui avance devient une telle obsession que tu en oublies les choses essentielles.

\- Les choses ?

\- Ton fils a 40 ans aujourd'hui… Depuis ce matin il attend un mot de la part de son père…

\- Legolas… Oh par Eru, comment j'ai pu oublier…

\- Tu es surmené… Il faudrait que tu te reposes…

Thranduil hocha la tête et se leva.

\- Oui, je te le promets…

...

Thranduil poussa la porte de la chambre de son fils et le découvrit, allongé sur le dos dans son lit, l'arc offert par sa mère à côté de lui. Le roi soupira et se rapprocha.

 _\- Ion nìn (mon fils)_ …

Legolas se redressa comme un ressort pour s'asseoir au bord de son lit. Thranduil lui sourit et se laissa tomber assis à ses côtés en se saisissant de l'arc pour le détailler. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur le bois et sourit.

\- C'est une arme magnifique, ta mère sait les choisir.

Le jeune elfe ne dit rien et son père lui fit un autre léger sourire.

\- Je sais que tu en feras le meilleur des usages, tu es bien meilleur que moi avec un arc.

Legolas s'autorisa un sourire et Thranduil déposa l'arc contre le mur à côté du lit avant de glisser une main sur la nuque de son fils.

\- Pardonne-moi… Je suis si préoccupé par les menaces qui nous entoure que j'en oublie l'essentiel…

Cette phrase là était d'une vérité terrible… Toute sa jeunesse, il avait souffert du manque d'attention d'Oropher... Des combats et des guerres qu'il mettait avant tout, avant son fils… Le jeune prince avait pleuré qu'il en oublie les choses qui étaient importantes pour lui… Il s'était juré de ne jamais faire la même chose si le destin lui accordait de devenir père à son tour… Thranduil avait une femme magnifique et deux fils, presque trois ajouta-t-il mentalement en pensant à Gohenlass, qui faisaient sa fierté… Il avait des personnes qu'il aimait profondément et auxquels il refusait de faire du mal pourtant... Pourtant cette Ombre, cette menace qui planait sur les elfes sylvains l'avait poussé à lui en faire à lui, son tout jeune fils… Avec ses sentiments à fleur de peau qui le rendait si proche de sa mère…

\- Je suis impardonnable mon petit… Comment ai-je pu oublier ton anniversaire ?

\- Vous êtes préoccupé par ce qui nous entoure, _ada_.

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse… Tu es l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je me bats… Je ne dois pas oublier ce genre de chose…

\- Vous êtes là, dit Legolas en baissant la tête.

\- Oui, je suis là…

Il était tard, Thranduil était fatigué par plusieurs nuits sans sommeil et il voyait bien que son jeune fils l'était aussi. Il savait quel acharnement il mettait dans son entrainement… allant jusqu'à l'épuisement. Thranduil se pencha en avant et glissa ses mains autour des épaules de son fils, l'attirant dans le lit pour l'allonger à ses côtés.

\- Je n'ai rien à t'offrir mon fils, par contre nous nous voyons peu en ce moment… Alors peut-être qu'un moment en…

Thranduil n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase… Un moment avec son père, dans ses bras, c'était sans doute le plus beau cadeau que ce dernier pouvait lui faire. Alors, avant même que le roi n'ai eu le temps de finir sa phrase, Legolas s'était blottit aux creux de ses bras et Thranduil sourit. Il se tourna sur le côté pour finir de l'envelopper et les deux elfes s'endormirent paisiblement, s'accordant un moment de tendresse qui valait bien tous les cadeaux que l'on pouvait offrir en ce jour si particulier...


	9. Être à la hauteur

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

 **Faisant suite à ma série « L'histoire d'un roi », voici une série de plusieurs moments prenant place dans la jeunesse de Legolas.**

 **Dans ce 9éme chapitre, la menace se fait de plus en plus oppressante. Les elfes sylvains ne peuvent lui résister ce qui rend Thranduil plus froid et exigeant avec tout le monde mais, parfois, il faut savoir ne pas demander plus que l'on peut faire…**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

 **NOTE** **(D'après Tolkien)** **: ça aura de l'importance dans les premiers chapitres. La croissance des enfants elfes est beaucoup plus lente que celle des enfants humains. Ils sortent de l'adolescence et atteignent l'âge adulte entre 50 et 100 ans en moyenne. Ainsi un enfant qui donne l'air d'avoir 7 ans peut avoir en fait entre 20 et 25 ans. Toutefois même si son corps grandit plus lentement, son esprit se développe plus vite, permettant à des enfants d'un an de parler couramment...**

* * *

 ** _L'HISTOIRE D'UN PRINCE_**

 ** _Chapitre 9 : Être à la hauteur_**

Les années se déroulaient les unes après les autres avec leurs lots d'embuscades, de batailles dans les bois et de pertes qui semblaient petit à petit affecter de plus en plus Thranduil. Le roi des elfes sylvains avait l'impression de lutter seul contre une menace que ses amis et alliés refusaient de voir… Il avait l'impression qu'il allait devoir sacrifier encore de nombreuses vies pour se défendre et cela le rongeait… Après Dagorlad, il avait fait le serment de ne plus jamais perdre de vie inutilement, mais il était dans l'incapacité de tenir cette promesse et cela le détruisait chaque jour un peu plus…

Idelwën voyait bien son air mélancolique. Elle le voyait aussi finir de se renfermer sur lui-même et cela lui faisait du mal. La fin de la réunion à laquelle la reine était en train d'assister finit de lui faire comprendre que tout allait de plus en plus mal et cela la rendit triste.

Thranduil paraissait froid et furieux contre ses capitaines qui venaient de rentrer d'une opération dans laquelle une vingtaine de guerriers avaient péris en tentant de sauver un village d'humains qui avait quand même était rasé par les orcs. Le roi frémissait de rage et Idelwën savait que cette colère était plus tournée contre lui que contre ses capitaines, pourtant c'était bien eux qui encaissaient sa colère. Quand il était furieux, Thranduil paraissait encore plus impressionnant et ce n'était pas peu dire. Du plat de la main, le roi frappa la table devant lui en frémissant de rage, faisant sursauter tous les capitaines qui se tenaient devant lui.

\- Je ne veux aucune excuse de votre part. Je ne tolérerais pas que nous en arrivions à ce genre de situation. Lorsque nous nous trouvons à combattre à 100 guerriers contre une compagnie d'orcs, je ne veux pas d'un échec aussi cuisant ! Nous devons les vaincre ! Il en va de notre survie et de l'avenir du Royaume !

\- Mais, il était bien plus nombreux que nous. Nous n'étions pas préparé, tenta d'expliquer Gohenlass qui était sans doute le seul des capitaines à oser l'interrompre quand il était aussi en colère.

Le regard que lui lança Thranduil n'avait rien à voir avec le regard rempli de tendresse et d'affection qu'il posait sur lui habituellement. Il ne le vit pas comme son petit frère ou son fils adoptif, mais comme un capitaine qui avait échoué entraînant la mort de plusieurs guerriers et d'une partie des humains qu'ils tentaient de protéger.

\- Je ne veux entendre aucune excuse. Si nous commençons à perdre ce type de bataille bientôt ce sera le palais qui sera assiégé et c'est la vie des milliers d'elfes qui vivent ici qui sera en danger ! C'est donc ce que vous voulez ? Que nos défenses cèdent et que tout soit offert à la vilenie et à la cruauté des orcs ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, tenta de protester Gohenlass.

\- Alors, je ne tolérerais plus aucune défaites ! Surtout pas de la garde d'élite de ce royaume ! Faites donc ce que l'on attend de vous et si jamais vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur, ce n'est pas un problème, je trouverais des remplaçants qui seront capables de protéger ces terres !

Gohenlass frémit devant la colère froide qui émanait des mots de Thranduil… Des mots qu'il lui adressait en le regardant droit dans les yeux, blessant plus profondément le jeune capitaine qu'une flèche des orcs ou que le dard empoisonné d'une araignée. Un frisson le parcourut et il se cramponna à la table pour ne pas s'effondrer tellement il se sentit bouleversé. Idelwën nota la pâleur subite de son visage et se leva pour s'interposer entre son mari et ses capitaines.

\- Allons, cessez donc de crier pour rien. Nous sommes tous fatigués et choqués par ce qui vient de se passer mais, ne laissons pas nos émotions nous troubler.

Puis, elle se tourna vers les capitaines et clôtura elle-même la réunion.

\- Laissez-nous !

Thanduil voulut protester, mais le regard de son épouse le fit taire et un frisson parcourut son échine.

...

Encore bouleversé par cette entrevue, Gohenlass entra dans son appartement et se dirigea vers le meuble pour se servir un verre de vin. Il ne fit pas attention à Tauriel, assise sur une banquette, qui lisait un livre. Trois ans avait passé depuis le sauvetage de la fillette par le roi et ses guerriers. La jeune elfe avait 27 ans et elle apprenait à la fois les lettres, les sciences et le maniement des armes avec Gohenlass. Le jeune capitaine étant devenu en même temps son précepteur et son grand frère. En l'observant, elle remarqua ses doigts qui tremblaient et se sentit automatiquement inquiète. La jeune elfe avait déjà perdu ses parents, elle ne supportait pas l'idée d'un jour le perdre lui aussi.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Gohenlass sursauta et tourna son regard vers Tauriel. La petite fille le regardait avec inquiétude et le jeune capitaine ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine alors, il soupira et posa le verre plein sans le toucher sur le meuble avant de se diriger vers elle. Il se laissa tomber assis sur la banquette à ses côtés en frémissant doucement malgré lui. La petite fille ne le quitta pas des yeux, inquiète de le voir aussi triste et fatigué.

\- Tu sais que tu peux me dire quand ça ne va pas, l'encouragea Tauriel pour le faire parler.

Gohenlass lui sourit et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui en murmurant.

 _\- Eem myre (je vais bien)_ Tauriel… C'est juste que la journée a été longue et difficile.

\- Une nouvelle bataille ? Demanda cette dernière en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Oui… Contre des orcs… Et ça ne s'est pas passé comme nous l'aurions voulu…

\- Mais tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle de plus en plus inquiète.

\- Oui, je te l'ai dit, moi je vais bien… C'est juste que ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer comme ça…

Tauriel ressentit toute la tristesse de son ami dans ces quelques mots et posa sa main sur sa poitrine.

\- Je suis là tu sais…

\- Oui… mon petit feu follet… Ne t'en fais pas, je suis juste un peu fatigué.

\- Alors repose-toi, je reste là tu sais.

Gohenlass sourit en caressant doucement les cheveux de la jeune elfe. Si elle savait comme sa présence lui faisait du bien, lui qui avait eu l'impression de venir de se faire rejeter brutalement par son père… Tauriel ne dit rien, laissant son ami se détendre doucement et ne bougeant pas lorsqu'il se mit à pleurer silencieusement… Il avait mal mais, la petite fille ne savait pas réellement pourquoi alors, elle se contenta de se rester plaquer dans ses bras, tentant de l'apaiser par sa présence.

...

Dans la salle de garde, Thranduil fit mine de sortir à son tour, mais Idelwën le rattrapa par un bras.

\- Attends, ne pars pas comme ça _meleth nìn (mon amour)_.

Thranduil frémit et posa son regard glacé sur la reine avant de se rendre compte réellement de qui était la personne qui se tenait là et il changea légèrement d'expression en soupirant.

\- Je suis si fatigué…

\- Je le sais… Je le vois, dit Idelwën en le forçant à s'asseoir, mais ta peur ne doit pas te rendre méchant et injuste.

\- Je…

\- Non… Je ne veux pas d'excuses. Tes mots ont blessé Gohenlass plus profondément que le dard empoisonné de l'araignée qui a failli nous l'enlever. Il est encore si jeune… As-tu la moindre idée de ce que tes mots ont pu lui faire ?… Il tremblait… Il a à peine 250 ans… Ce n'est encore qu'un enfant… Et cet enfant t'aime comme son père.

\- Il était devant moi comme mon capitaine à ce moment là.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu faire une différence entre la fonction et la personne qu'il est ?

\- Mon père le faisait…

\- Mais tu n'es pas Oropher. Tu es toi _meleth nìn…_ Je sais mieux que quiconque comme tu as souffert par moment de son indifférence. Ne fais pas comme lui... La famille est une chose précieuse, elle est le lien qui nous permet d'avoir la volonté de vivre et de combattre. Nous sommes sa famille, Thranduil… Depuis le jour où tu lui as promis de prendre soin de lui, il est devenu un membre de cette famille… Vous avez lutté ensemble…

Idelwën passa ses doigts sur la joue gauche de son époux pour lui rappeler la présence des cicatrices qu'il cachait quotidiennement sous un masque de magie. Le roi frémit.

\- Ne dramatise pas, Je sais qu'il a comprit que ce n'était pas contre lui en particulier.

\- Non… Quand tu t'adresses aux gens sur ce ton, ils ne peuvent que le prendre pour eux… Tu sais à quel point ton regard glacé peut faire de l'effet sur ton interlocuteur… N'as-tu donc vraiment pas vu qu'il tremblait ?

Thranduil se tut. Oui… Bien évidement qu'il savait que sa haute stature, ses épaules larges et son regard gris avaient une influence sur les gens en face de lui, qu'il dépassait toujours d'une bonne tête voire deux… Il savait en jouer... Mais… Non… Tout à sa colère, il n'avait pas remarqué que Gohenlass tremblait… Cela le toucha mais, il y avait une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire semblant d'ignorer alors, il soupira et répondit en se levant.

\- J'irais lui parler… Mais pour l'instant je suis attendu à l'entrainement de nos jeunes. C'est là que se trouve notre avenir car malheureusement, avec ce qui nous entoure, seuls les guerriers survivront et permettront aux nôtre d'être sauvé de l'Ombre…

...

L'entrainement des jeunes elfes se déroulait dans l'un des jardins bas du palais, transformé en terrains d'entrainement depuis que la menace ne cessait de s'amplifier. Le groupe était composé d'une vingtaine d'elfes garçons et filles ayant entre 40 et 50 ans… Des jeunes elfes en fin d'adolescence et qui n'allaient pas tarder à entrer dans l'âge adulte.

Legolas était de ceux là. Âgé maintenant de 42 ans, le jeune prince s'entraînait de plus en plus dur pour être à la hauteur de son père ou de son frère. Un frère qui était là, accoudé à la barrière et qui lui fit un léger signe de main pour lui montrer qu'il l'encourageait. Arenor connaissait les peurs de son cadet comme il conaissait son caractère nerveux et à fleur de peau. Il savait qu'il se trouvait moins fort que lui, moins fort que les autres elfes avec lesquels il s'entraînait et qu'il avait l'impression de décevoir son père en ne progressant pas assez vite… Une impression fausse, mais qui ne le quittait pas… Il était pourtant si jeune pour penser une telle chose. Un œil humain lui aurait donné 14 ans… Qu'est ce qu'un enfant de cet âge aurait bien fait sur un champ de bataille ? … Arenor avait envie qu'il cesse de grandir pour qu'il ne connaisse jamais ce que lui connaissait. Le fils aîné de Thranduil était pourtant encore très jeune. Après tout, il n'avait que 63 ans. Il pouvait encore être considéré comme un enfant lui-aussi pourtant il connaissait bien la guerre et voir son jeune frère si pressé de le suivre ne lui plaisait pas vraiment…

Legolas ne percevait pas ça. Il voyait juste son frère, debout au bord du terrain d'entrainement, le fixant de ses yeux gris si semblables à ceux de leur père et il ne voulait pas le décevoir, tout comme son père dont il repéra du coin de l'œil la silhouette massive. Le roi ne venait que rarement assister à l'entrainement des jeunes elfes et cela mit une pression supplémentaire sur les épaules de Legolas… Ce n'était pourtant pas le jour…

Galion, qui avait prit le relais de Gohenlass qui se focalisait sur les patrouilles et les opérations contre les araignées et les orcs en ce moment, avait décidé de transformer l'entrainement en sorte de tournoi amical et la présence du Thranduil avait attiré plusieurs autres guerriers parmi les meilleurs de tous les elfes sylvains. Legolas expira pour tenter de maîtriser ses émotions. Il devait montrer à tous qu'il était digne d'être leur prince… Digne d'être un jour celui qui les mènerait à la bataille.

La première partie de ce tournoi amical fut assez simple pour le jeune elfe. Une épreuve de tir à l'arc n'était pas un problème… Sa mère était celle qui lui avait offert son premier vrai arc de guerre pour ses 40 ans et le jeune elfe avait apprit à le manier avec une dextérité sans précédent. Cette épreuve là était pour lui et, sans vraiment de suspens, il s'imposa assez facilement.

La suite fut en revanche, nettement plus compliquée. Certains des elfes avec lesquels s'entraînaient Legolas le dépassaient en stature et en puissance. Grand et longiligne, le jeune elfe se trouvait maladroit et peu efficace. Ce n'était peut-être pas la vérité mais, le problème c'est que cette angoisse finissait par le paralyser. Du bord du terrain, Arenor le comprit et tenta de l'encourager, mais cela fini de le perturber et Legolas perdit dès son premier duel…

Lorsqu'il roula sur le sol désarmé et à la merci de la lame de son partenaire d'entrainement, il redressa la tête vers son père et le vit prendre un air déçu avant de se détourner de lui. Legolas frémit. Il aurait tant voulu gagner ce petit tournoi, tant voulu le rendre heureux et fier… Mais ce n'était pas le cas… Il avait encore perdu et il commençait à douter qu'il devienne un jour, un guerrier digne de ce nom. Son partenaire lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se redresser, mais Legolas l'ignora et sortit à grandes enjambées du terrain.

Arenor s'élança derrière son frère et le rattrapa par un bras. Legolas s'immobilisa avant de se tourner vers lui.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Ne le prends pas comme ça, dit Arenor qui voyait bien que son frère était mal. Ce n'est pas un vrai tournoi, ce n'est qu'un entrainement.

\- Les mots te sont faciles n'est ce pas ? S'exclama Legolas en le forçant à lâcher son bras. Toi tu n'as jamais connu cela ! Tu as toujours été à la hauteur de ses attentes ! Tu n'as jamais perdu !

Arenor fit un pas de plus en direction de son frère.

\- Arrête… Tu sais bien que…

\- Non ! Le coupa Legolas. Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais rien au final ! Laisse-moi !

Clôturant la conversation avant que son frère n'ajoute un mot, Legolas s'enfuit en courant. Il ne pouvait pas rester là… Il venait déjà de perdre, il ne pouvait pas montrer à tous ces gens qu'en plus il ne savait pas retenir ses larmes… Arenor le regarda partir avec un air triste… Comme il aurait aimé que son frère ait une meilleure opinion de lui-même… Il n'était qu'un enfant… Personne ne le jugerait aussi durement que lui même se jugeait…

...

Après avoir frappé à une porte sans vraiment obtenir de réponse, Thranduil soupira et décida de rentrer à l'intérieur. Le roi était préoccupé par plusieurs choses et il avait décidé d'essayer d'en améliorer certaines. En rentrant dans le petit appartement, il découvrit Gohenlass assit sur une banquette avec Tauriel auquel il lisait un livre. En le voyant, le jeune capitaine se raidit et tendit son livre à la petite _elfing_.

\- Laisse-nous s'il te plaît…

La petite fille hocha la tête et après un salut respectueux au roi, elle quitta la pièce pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre mais, sans vraiment claquer la porte pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait. Gohenlass frémit et se redressa murmurant sans vraiment regarder Thranduil.

\- Vous venez pour me relever de mes fonctions ? Je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir être à la hauteur… Pourrais-je au moins rester au palais pour achever l'éducation de Tauriel ou devrais-je partir en exil pour vous satisfaire _aran nìn (mon seigneur)_ ?

Sa voix était triste et tremblait légèrement pendant que ses yeux observaient avec obstination le sol. Thranduil sentit son cœur se briser… Comme Idelwën avait raison… De simples mots pouvaient être plus violents que la lame affûtée d'un orc…

\- Oh… Gohenlass… Comment peux-tu penser de telles choses ?

\- Si je ne suis plus à la hauteur, je…

\- Chutt… Le coupa Thranduil en faisant deux pas vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Il le sentit frémir de peur et cela finit de le bouleverser.

 _\- Ion nìn (mon fils)_ …

Gohenlass frémit. Il était vrai que depuis la mort du sien, il aimait le roi comme un père… Il l'avait recueilli, protégé, sauvé… notamment des grands cracheurs de feu, ce qui lui avait valu de presque mourir mais, l'entendre utiliser ses mots pour lui était une première et il faillit s'écrouler à cause de l'émotion. Thranduil le sentit et le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Ces mots n'étaient pas une simple expression en l'air. Il aimait réellement cet enfant comme son fils et le voir aussi bouleversé lui fit mal… Comme il détestait son propre père quand il lui faisait ça… Comment avait-il bien pu agir de la même manière avec lui.

 _\- Goheno nìn (pardonne-moi)_ … Je suis trop bouleversé ces derniers temps pour avoir les idées claires… Toutes ces choses horribles que j'ai dites… Elles n'ont jamais été pour toi…

\- Je… Je peux rester ?

\- Bien sûr… Tu fais partie de ma famille… Tu es mon grand fils… Je suis désolé… Mes mots ont dépassés ma pensée… Je sais que je suis épuisé en ce moment, mais cela ne doit pas me rendre injuste avec ceux que j'aime… Et tu fais parti de ces gens là… C'est sur toi que ma colère est retombée parce que tu étais le seul à me parler… Pardonne-moi…

\- J'ai cru vous avoir perdu…

\- Non… Jamais… Ne pleurs plus… Pardonne-moi…

Gohenlass frémit et murmura tout en blottissant sa tête contre l'épaule de Thranduil.

\- Bien sûr que je vous pardonne, nous sommes tous fatigués…

Thranduil hocha la tête et ne dit rien, continuant à tenir le jeune elfe dans ses bras en le berçant doucement, touché de l'avoir rendu si mal en quelques mots.

...

Legolas, essoufflé, se laissa tomber au pied d'un grand chêne centenaire et se mit à pleurer librement. Malgré tous ses efforts, il avait l'impression qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à rien. Tout à sa peine, il ne perçut pas le pas léger qui se rapprocha, ne sentant une présence que lorsque quelqu'un se planta devant lui.

 _\- Hêr nìn (mon enfant)_ … Que fais-tu là ?

Legolas redressa la tête en sursautant.

 _\- Nana (maman)_?

Idelwën sourit et s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Pourquoi t'être enfui du terrain d'entrainement ?

\- J'ai perdu au premier combat… Je suis la honte de cette famille.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça…

\- C'est pourtant la vérité… Un prince ne peut se permettre de perdre au premier combat.

\- Auquel alors ?

Legolas redressa la tête vers sa mère.

\- Vous savez ce que je veux dire.

\- Non… Je ne comprends pas… Cet elfe que tu as affronté était plus âgé que toi, plus grand.

\- Cela ne peut être une raison et puis… J'ai vu comment _ada_ était déçu de me voir perdre aussi facilement.

\- Déçu ? Ton père est surtout préoccupé par des milliers de choses en ce moment, mais je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas déçu de son fils.

Idelwën passa une main dans ses cheveux, se sentant touché de percevoir un frémissement lui échapper de manière incontrôlable. Elle aimait profondément cet enfant et elle détestait le sentir souffrir surtout pour de fausses raisons. Legolas ne dit rien, luttant difficilement contre ses larmes, tellement il se sentait mal. Sa mère le perçut et se pencha pour le prendre par les épaules et l'attirer doucement dans ses bras.

\- Ma petite feuille… Aucun de nos enfants ne sera source de déception. Laisse-toi le temps de grandir, je sais que tu seras un guerrier magnifique non seulement parce que tu sauras de battre, mais en plus parce que tu sauras lire dans les gens, percevoir leurs sentiments… Tout comme ton père… N'ai pas honte de tes larmes, il pleure aussi… En grandissant, je suis sûre que tu comprendras à quel point tu lui ressembles, mais laisse-toi juste le temps de grandir… Ne doute jamais que l'on t'aime… Je t'aime bien plus que ma propre vie… Ma petite feuille…

* * *

 ** _Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !_**


	10. L'attaque du palais

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

 **Faisant suite à ma série « L'histoire d'un roi », voici une série de plusieurs moments prenant place dans la jeunesse de Legolas.**

 **Dans ce** **10éme chapitre, profitant de la défaillance du système défensif des elfes, les orcs tentent le tout pour le tout et attaque le palais des elfes sylvains.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Désolé pour cette grosse semaine depuis le dernier chapitre mais j'ai été très prise au boulot. La suite devrait arriver plus rapidement !**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

 **NOTE** **(D'après Tolkien)** **: ça aura de l'importance dans les premiers chapitres. La croissance des enfants elfes est beaucoup plus lente que celle des enfants humains. Ils sortent de l'adolescence et atteignent l'âge adulte entre 50 et 100 ans en moyenne. Ainsi un enfant qui donne l'air d'avoir 7 ans peut avoir en fait entre 20 et 25 ans. Toutefois même si son corps grandit plus lentement, son esprit se développe plus vite, permettant à des enfants d'un an de parler couramment...**

* * *

 _ **L'HISTOIRE D'UN PRINCE**_

 _ **Chapitre 10 : L'attaque du palais**_

C'était un jour ordinaire dans la vie des elfes de Vertbois. Des elfes qui vivaient en permanence avec l'Ombre qui les menaçait de plus en plus. Les patrouilles s'intensifiaient autant que la présence des orcs qui tentaient des incursions de plus en plus nombreuses et violentes au cœur du royaume elfique.

Il faisait nuit et bon nombre d'elfes dormaient encore… Des elfes parmi lesquels se trouvait Legolas. Le jeune elfe était étendu à plat ventre sur son lit, habillé et portant encore ses bottes, ce qui prouvait qu'il s'était presque effondré d'épuisement. Legolas avait 45 ans… Il continuait les entraînements avec de plus en plus d'acharnement et avait même participé à une première reconnaissance dans leur territoire pour traquer deux éclaireurs orcs.

Idelwën était contre le fait de le voir prendre autant de risques… Pour elle, il n'était qu'un enfant et c'était le cas. Finalement, si on le ramenait à un âge humain, Legolas n'avait pas plus de 15 ans mais, le jeune elfe savait que son père attendait de lui qu'il devienne l'un des meilleurs guerriers du royaume, comme son frère, et il était pressé de pouvoir lui montrer sa valeur… Lui montrer qu'il était bien meilleur en combat que pendant ses entraînements… Lui montrer qu'il était plus qu'un bon archer…

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir des chambres et deux petits coups furent frapper à sa porte. Trop épuisé pour se réveiller, Legolas ne répondit pas et la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Arenor entra dans la pièce et descendit les quelques petites marches. Il défit sa ceinture et déposa son épée sur une banquette ainsi que ses spalières avant de se rapprocher du lit de son jeune frère en chancelant doucement.

Les lueurs des bougies se reflétèrent sur une fine cicatrice sanguinolente sur sa joue droite. Le prince aîné venait de rentrer d'une patrouille difficile et l'embuscade que leur avaient tendue les orcs avait été violente. Deux elfes étaient morts et pour la première fois Arenor avait eu l'impression qu'il aurait pu ne pas rentrer. Alors, il avait eu envie de voir les gens qui comptaient pour lui : son père, sa mère et son jeune frère dont la journée n'avait pas été mieux que la sienne.

Il se laissa tomber assis sur le bord de son lit et caressa doucement sa tête avant d'empoigner la couverture et de lui déposer sur les épaules. Il paraissait totalement épuisé. D'après ce qu'avait comprit Arenor sa journée n'avait pas été plus facile que la sienne et il avait eu envie de le voir. Toutefois, il ne voulait pas le réveiller alors, il se contenta de l'observer dormir, posant doucement sa main sur son épaule comme pour protéger son sommeil.

Arenor était fatigué lui aussi et il était à deux doigts de s'endormir assis lorsqu'un bruit étrange se répercuta dans le palais. Un bruit qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien… Le bruit des armes.

Le jeune homme se leva donc d'un bond et courut à la porte de la chambre de son frère, grimpant agilement les quelques marches avant de l'ouvrir pour voir plusieurs hommes en armes passer devant lui en courant. Parmi eux se trouvait Galion qu'il agrippa par un bras pour le retenir.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Le palais est attaqué.

Arenor frémit. Le palais était attaqué… Mais comment les orcs pouvaient avoir l'audace de venir les attaquer ici. Le jeune prince laissa son ancien précepteur rejoindre les autres guerriers et rentra de nouveau dans la chambre de son frère pour reprendre son épée. Il pivota et découvrit Legolas qui lui tendit avec un air grave.

\- Allons les combattre !

Les yeux d'Arenor se fixèrent sur ceux de son jeune frère et il frémit.

\- Tu devrais rester ici.

\- Nous sommes attaqués chez nous, je vais me battre, lui rétorqua Legolas en prenant sa propre épée.

Arenor frémit. Il aurait aimé trouver des arguments pour que son jeune frère reste à l'abri, mais il connaissait son côté têtu alors, il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

\- Reste avec moi !

Legolas lui fit comprendre qu'il était d'accord et les deux frères sortirent ensemble de la chambre.

...

La porte du palais des elfes avait cédée lors d'une charge presque suicidaire des orcs qui s'étaient engagés en nombre sur l'étroit chemin qui menait à l'entrée avant de la faire céder à l'aide d'une étrange poudre noire.

Dés le début de l'assaut, Thranduil avait prit la tête des défenseurs du palais. Il se tenait dans le hall avec Gohenlass non loin de lui, donnant des ordres à ses hommes de sa voix puissante.

\- Il faut les empêcher de se glisser dans les couloirs ! Tenez vos positions ! Nous devons les bloquer !

Le roi finit sa phrase en transperçant de sa lame l'un de ses ennemis, jetant un coup d'œil sur la droite pour voir débarquer Idelwën en tenue de combat. La reine fit tournoyer ses deux grands poignards et elle élimina deux orcs avant de le rejoindre en demandant.

\- Comment ont-ils pu arriver à nos portes ?

\- Ils ont piégés deux de nos patrouilles. Il faut les remettre dehors.

La reine hocha la tête et se dirigea sur la droite pour prendre la tête d'un deuxième groupe de combat.

Arenor déboula sur la droite avec Legolas sur ses talons. Un étrange frémissement remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale du plus jeune des fils de Thranduil. Il avait déjà croisé des orcs, déjà affronté certains d'entre eux, mais là c'était différent… Ils étaient nombreux et ils avaient envie de les détruire.

Legolas maîtrisa ses émotions et se porta aux côtés de son frère… C'était son vrai premier combat. Il fallait qu'il prouve à tous qu'il avait les atouts pour être un bon prince. Il fallait qu'il prouve sa valeur. Il fallait qu'il montre à son père qu'il pouvait être fier de lui.

Arenor poussa un cri de rage en faisant reculer brutalement deux orcs qui vacillèrent sous la violence du choc. Le fils du roi connaissait sa force, semblable à celle de son père et il savait comment l'utiliser à son avantage. Une fois qu'il eut fait reculer les orcs, il fit tournoyer sa lame, les fauchant dans un geste ample avant de se concentrer sur une nouvelle vague d'adversaires, oubliant un peu son jeune frère qui combattait toujours à ses côtés.

Legolas ne se laissa pas démonter par la violence et la rage des orcs. Il devait faire preuve de courage et tenir son rang de prince héritier. De toute manière il s'entraînait depuis si longtemps… Deux orcs attaquèrent le jeune elfe en plongeant sur lui. Legolas para leur coup de sa lame et grimaça car la violence du choc venait de se répercuter dans tout son bras mais, il se devait de tenir. Rassemblant ses forces, il fait reculer l'orc qui venait de l'attaquer avant de le frapper. Il le blessa au bras et l'orc glapit, laissant à Legolas une fenêtre pour lui porter un coup fatal. Puis, le jeune homme pivota et parvint à bloquer le deuxième orc dont il transperça le corps de sa lame. L'orc s'effondra à ses pieds et Legolas le suivi du regard avant de se re-concentrer sur la bataille. Traqué des orcs étaient une chose, mais c'était la première fois qu'il donnait la mort dans un combat en face à face et il frémit presque malgré lui.

Donner l'assaut au palais des elfes de Vertbois ressemblait plus à un acte désespéré de la part des orcs que d'une véritable offensive bien préparée, car, peu à peu, les elfes sylvains, qui étaient de redoutables guerriers, parvinrent à les faire reculer. Dans le fracas de la bataille, le couple royal montrait à tous à quel point ils étaient habiles au combat. Thranduil comme Idelwën décimèrent une grande partie de leurs assaillants.

...

Au fil de la bataille, les elfes repoussaient les orcs vers la sortie et ces derniers ne pouvaient pas leur résister. Les elfes étaient de bien meilleurs combattants que les orcs. Dans le fracas de la bataille, Legolas se défendaient vaillamment même si sa situation était sur le point de se compliquer. Une vague d'orcs l'avait séparée de son frère qui combattait sur le front gauche maintenant, sans vraiment avoir le temps de se soucier de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. D'un revers de lame, il fit reculer l'un de ses ennemis, mais encaissa un coup à la poitrine qui lui coupa brutalement le souffle. Legolas gémit et sa vue se brouilla pendant qu'il tenta de se défendre mais il était seul dans son coin et les orcs étaient bien trop nombreux. Il se redressa et tenta de les repousser, mais se fit bousculer par une charge qui l'envoya rouler au sol. Sa vue se brouilla de nouveau et il vit deux orcs se pencher au dessus de lui… Deux orcs qui n'eurent pas le loisirs de se redresser car une lame les décapita, sauvant la vie du jeune prince.

Legolas vit le visage de son père se dessiner au dessus de lui. Un visage agacé qui ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Thranduil attrapa son jeune fils par une épaule pour le remettre sur ses pieds.

\- Je n'avais pas dit aux enfants de rester à l'abri ?

\- Je ne suis pas un enfant ! Tenta de protester Legolas.

\- Visiblement, tu n'es pas un guerrier non plus ! Lui répliqua le roi avant de se remettre à combattre.

Legolas frémit. Comment son père pouvait lui dire une telle chose, lui qui mettait tellement de cœur dans son entrainement ? Tu n'es pas un guerrier… La phrase était rude et plus violente que n'importe quel coup des orcs… Touché par la réflexion, Legolas ne fit pas attention à un deuxième orc qui fonça sur lui avec un poignard. Il l'aurait sans doute embroché si Thranduil, qui le surveillait toujours du coin de l'œil, ne l'avait pas éliminé juste à temps. Toutefois, il dut découvrir sa garde et il n'échappa lui-même à l'attaque d'un autre orc que par l'aide de Gohenlass qui protégea son roi d'une blessure qui aurait pu être mortelle. Thranduil remercia son capitaine d'un hochement de tête et se tourna vers Legolas. Le regard que le roi posa sur son fils était encore plus sombre cette fois.

\- Ne reste pas planté ici ! Va te mettre à l'abri !

\- Mais je veux vous aider ! Rétorqua le jeune elfe.

\- Tu n'es pas une aide mais un poids, je ne peux me battre en te protégeant, va te mettre à l'abri avec les enfants.

\- Mais…

\- Ne proteste pas ! Tu n'es pas à ta place ici ! J'ai besoin de guerriers !

Legolas frémit une nouvelle fois… Son père ne voyait en lui qu'un poids et un guerrier médiocre… Comme tout cela lui faisait mal…

...

Sonné par les reproches de son père, autant que par la violence du combat, Legolas s'éloigna, assistant de loin à la déroute des orcs et à la victoire des elfes qui ne firent preuve d'aucune clémence envers leurs ennemis, les achevant sans pitié un à un sur les ordres de leur roi.

Au bout d'une heure, la bataille fut close et les corps des orcs jonchaient le sol partout. Au milieu de ce carnage, Thranduil paraissait de mauvaise humeur.

\- Je veux comprendre comment ils ont pu lancer cette attaque.

\- Nos frontières ne parviennent plus à les retenir, expliqua Gohenlass.

\- Alors il faut les renforcer.

Les elfes s'éloignèrent et Thranduil sourit à Arenor qui se dirigeait vers lui.

\- Beau travail mon fils j'ai pu juger de ta vaillance au combat.

Arenor hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et Legolas se rapprocha. Il était heureux de voir que son frère et ses parents allaient bien mais, il fut touché par le regard oblique de son père.

\- Il est heureux que tu n'ais rien eu. Ta place n'était pas ici. Tu m'as forcé à me mettre en danger pour te protéger. Tu n'es pas encore un guerrier Legolas, loin de là !

Legolas frémit devant les reproches de son père et tourna les talons avant de partir en courant.

\- Attends ! S'exclama Arenor en partant derrière son frère.

Idelwën se tourna vers son époux avec un air sévère.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit de lui parler de cette manière.

\- Sa place n'était pas ici.

\- Tu sais combien cet enfant a envie de devenir un guerrier dont tu pourrais être fier.

\- Il le sera sans doute un jour mais pour le moment il est encore trop jeune pour se battre.

\- Il voulait défendre sa maison, les gens auxquels il tenait et il n'a pas été si ridicule même s'il n'est encore qu'un enfant.

\- Le problème est là. Dans des moments comme ceux là nous avons besoin de guerriers car, hélas, ils seront de plus en plus nombreux.

Thranduil était froid et déterminé. Idelwën frémit. Par moment cette ombre qui menaçait de les engloutir avait le don de transformer son époux en un quelqu'un d'insensible qui n'avait rien à voir avec le vrai Thranduil. Le fait que ce soit leur jeune fils qui en fasse les frais la rendit encore plus triste. Legolas faisait tellement d'effort pour que son père soit fier de lui…


	11. Quand la mort frappe

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

 **Faisant suite à ma série « L'histoire d'un roi », voici une série de plusieurs moments prenant place dans la jeunesse de Legolas.**

 **Dans ce** **11éme chapitre se joue l'une des plus grandes tragédies de l'histoire de la famille des elfes sylvains. Alors que Legolas s'est isolé dans la forêt pour prendre du recul, il est attaqué par des orcs. Sa mère se porte à son secours mais tout le monde ne sortira pas vivant de cette embuscade.**

 **En fait, vous l'avez comprit ce nouveau chapitre nous fait arriver à la mort de la reine Idelwën. Un instant effroyable et marquant dans la vie de Legolas et de sa famille.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

 **NOTE** **(D'après Tolkien)** **: ça aura de l'importance dans les premiers chapitres. La croissance des enfants elfes est beaucoup plus lente que celle des enfants humains. Ils sortent de l'adolescence et atteignent l'âge adulte entre 50 et 100 ans en moyenne. Ainsi un enfant qui donne l'air d'avoir 7 ans peut avoir en fait entre 20 et 25 ans. Toutefois même si son corps grandit plus lentement, son esprit se développe plus vite, permettant à des enfants d'un an de parler couramment...**

* * *

 _ **L'HISTOIRE D'UN PRINCE**_

 _ **Chapitre 11 : Quand la mort frappe…**_

Legolas avait eu 50 ans quelques jours plus tôt… Il était considéré comme un jeune adulte maintenant, plus seulement comme un enfant, mais pourtant son père ne semblait pas le remarquer. Cela lui pesait de plus en plus. Le jeune elfe aurait voulu qu'il commence à le voir autrement car l'héritage de sa famille était lourd et il voulait en être digne.

Legolas le savait… Il était né pour combattre. Dans sa famille, depuis la bataille de Dagorlad et la mort tragique de leur roi Oropher, les elfes sylvains savaient qu'ils seraient amenés à combattre l'Ombre et seul la plupart du temps… Leurs troupes n'avaient-elles pas été lâchement abandonnées en pleine bataille par leurs soit disant amis elfes ? Si Elrond n'avait pas enfreint les règles de Gil Galad, se lançant dans la bataille pour les secourir, bien plus seraient morts ce jour là… Thranduil lui-même n'aurait sans doute pas survécu au carnage…

Alors oui, dés son plus jeune âge, Legolas avait comprit qu'il devrait se battre tout au long de sa vie. C'était pour cela que le jeune elfe mettait autant d'acharnement dans son entraînement. Il voulait être à la hauteur des espérances de son père et être l'égal de son frère qu'il voyait comme un guerrier sublime et indestructible. Arenor et Thranduil se ressemblaient. Ils étaient impressionnant physiquement et peu enclin à montrer leurs émotions. Legolas savait qu'il avait plus de points communs avec sa mère que son aîné et il avait peur que cela ne le rende faible. Sa mère était si douce… Forte, habile au combat mais douce, tendre et aimante… Alors que son père lui paraissait de plus en plus froid et lointain…

Legolas voulait devenir un guerrier fort et il était impatient même s'il était encore jeune. Il était habile à l'arc mais manquait encore de résistance en combat au corps à corps comme le montrait trop souvent ses entraînements… Comme l'avait prouvé l'attaque du palais par les orcs quelques mois plus tôt. Une attaque pendant laquelle il avait déçu son père… Un père qui l'avait traité comme un enfant…

Le prince elfe savait bien qu'il n'était ni vraiment un adulte ni un guerrier expérimenté. Il avait cinquante ans, ce qui correspondait à environ 16 ans en âge humain. Ce n'était qu'un tout jeune guerrier, pas fini d'être formé et manquant d'expérience. Toutefois, le même constat ne cessait de tourner en rond dans sa tête… Et si jamais il ne devenait jamais un bon guerrier ? S'il restait toute sa vie quelqu'un de médiocre ? Ses pensées tournaient en boucle, ressassant ses doutes et ses craintes… Et les même idées tournaient encore et encore dans sa tête... Des idées qui ne le quittaient pas de la journée comme une boucle infernale et incessante : il était bon avec un arc, mais il ne se trouvait toujours pas assez fort en combat. Bien sûr, il avait progressé… Il gagnait régulièrement des duels mais, ce n'était pas suffisant… Il était encore trop faible… En même temps, sa musculature avait besoin de se développer et son corps de s'endurcir mais, il avait l'impression d'être bien inférieur à son frère et que son père lui en voulait pour cela… Il n'était pas assez fort…

Depuis ces derniers temps, la relation entre le père et le fils était souvent houleuse et si Idelwën n'était pas là pour mettre un terme aux querelles entre deux des hommes de sa vie, elles auraient pu être plus graves. Tout s'était accéléré après les remarques dures faites par son père lors du l'attaque du palais par les orcs. Il avait fait comprendre à son jeune fils qu'il n'avait pas été à la hauteur et Legolas était sûr que son père pensait qu'il ne le serait jamais… Ce constat amer avait fini de creuser un fossé d'incompréhension entre le père et le fils, entraînant des disputes quasi quotidiennes que la reine tentait d'endiguer comme elle le pouvait…

A la suite de l'une de ces disputes, le jeune elfe avait donc décidé d'aller prendre l'air en dehors du palais. C'était quelque chose qu'il aimait depuis sa plus tendre enfance… Se retrouver seul en pleine forêt pour ressentir le vent et les forces de la nature… Il avait aussi besoin de se retrouver seul pour être tranquille et ne pas ressasser en boucle les mots durs prononcés par son père. Si seulement Thranduil savait à quel point son fils l'aimait… Si seulement il savait comment chacune de ses réflexions le frappait en plein cœur plus cruellement qu'une lame d'orc rougie par le feu…

Tout à ses pensées, le jeune elfe ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'il était en danger. Des yeux l'épiaient depuis les fourrés et, lorsque les créatures comprirent qu'il était seul, elles jaillirent des buissons pour lui couper le chemin... Legolas sursauta en apercevant le groupe d'orc qui bondit devant lui. Il sursauta, mais sa main se glissa à sa taille, empoignant l'épée que lui avait offert son père le jour où il avait débuté son entraînement. Les orcs ricanèrent en le voyant se mettre en position de défense.

\- Regardez-moi ce vermisseau blond ! Il veut nous défier !

\- Je vous attends, leur lança Legolas sur un ton de défi.

Les orcs ricanèrent et brandirent leurs armes avant de fondre sur leur proie du jour. Le jeune elfe était seul alors qu'eux était bien une douzaine. Ils savaient qu'il ne pourrait peut-être pas tous les éliminer. Legolas avait comprit dés son plus jeune âge que lorsque les orcs étaient nombreux, ils devenaient dangereux et qu'il lui serait difficile de se sortir de cette embuscade tout seul... Mais, il ne se laisserait pas faire ! Il était le prince de Vertbois… du Bois de Grande Peur désormais comme disait les habitants des villes aux abords… Ses pensées allèrent presque automatiquement à son père. S'il devait mourir ici, il ferait tout pour que ce dernier soit enfin fier de lui.

Les orcs foncèrent sur Legolas et le jeune prince évita leur première charge. Il para un coup et tourna sur lui-même, blessant un orc profondément à la poitrine. La créature rugit de douleur et le jeune elfe l'acheva. Un ennemi le chargea en même temps sur la droite et il tenta de l'éviter, mais sa lame lui entailla le bras gauche. Legolas gémit et recula pendant que les orcs se rassemblaient pour fondre en même temps sur lui.

Dans le fracas et sous la violence de leur charge commune, le jeune elfe s'écroula à moitié, posant un genou à terre pendant qu'il serrait les dents pour tenter de maintenir les coups de ses ennemis qui le frappaient de toute leur hauteur. Legolas essaya de se relever pour ne pas être à leur merci et évita de justesse un violent coup de poignard. Il fit un pas sur la droite et se trouva face à quatre ennemis qui le bousculèrent. Il tenta de résister, mais ils étaient nombreux et le jeune elfe n'était qu'un tout jeune homme, à peine plus qu'un adolescent finalement. Ses muscles lui faisaient mal tellement ils étaient tendus. Legolas parvint à repousser trois de leurs lames d'un large coup d'épée, mais fut prit de vitesse par le dernier des orcs qui l'assailli. La lame noire et dentelée le prit sur le côté gauche, empalant profondément sa poitrine. Legolas poussa un glapissement de douleur et son épée lui échappa de la main pendant qu'il chancela à l'arrière.

Les orcs s'immobilisèrent en ricanant. Le sol se mit à tourner et le jeune elfe s'écroula sur le dos en laissant échapper une longue plainte de douleur. Ses mains tremblantes se portèrent à sa poitrine. Ses doigts se tâchèrent immédiatement de sang… Il fallait dire que la plaie était profonde et béante… Il sentait son sang couler abondamment. La tête lui tourna pendant que ses doigts se crispaient sur sa blessure. Le jeune elfe frémit… Il n'allait pas s'en sortir… Il allait bien mourir là, sur le sol de cette clairière parce qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour combattre… Son dernier acte serait d'avoir encore déçu son père… encore une fois… Son corps se cabra et il gémit doucement, luttant à la fois contre la douleur et l'émotion qui lui serrait la gorge… Jusqu'au bout il aurait été une source de déception… un échec… Il allait mourir…

Un brouillard étrange commençait à l'entourer. Un brouillard dans lequel il percevait encore les rires amusés des orcs autour de lui qui s'apprêtaient à l'achever. Legolas leva la main droite et tâta l'herbe à côté de lui pour tenter de retrouver son épée. Même si son geste lui semblait dérisoire, il n'avait pas l'intention de les laisser l'achever comme une proie blessée sur le point de devenir un vulgaire trophée de chasse.

Le jeune elfe tentait toujours de trouver son épée lorsqu'il entendit un cri venir de derrière lui… Un cri qui n'était pas celui d'un orc… Quelqu'un qui hurlait en se rapprochant.

\- Non !

Legolas frémit et vit une silhouette blonde passer au-dessus de lui en ramassant son épée. La silhouette portait une belle robe de mousseline blanche et verte. Dans la douleur qui l'empêchait de se redresser et rendait sa vision floue, Legolas la reconnu quand même au premier regard.

\- _Nana (maman)_ …

La belle elfe blonde enjamba d'un bond le corps de son fils, étendu sur le sol en lui jetant un regard inquiet en découvrant l'immense tâche rouge cramoisie qui s'étendait sur sa poitrine et que le jeune blessé toussait du sang sans même s'en rendre compte.

Idelwën avait suivi son jeune fils pour tenter de lui faire comprendre une fois de plus que son père ne le haïssait pas mais, qu'il avait traversé dans sa vie des épreuves qui l'avait endurci, le rendant presque insensible et surtout aveugle au côté sensible et à fleur de peau de son plus jeune fils. Mais, en se rapprochant elle avait entendu les rires des orcs… des rires qui lui avaient glacés le sang et la scène qu'elle avait découvert l'avait pétrifié d'effroi… Son fils, son petit garçon était là, étendu sur le sol devant un groupe d'orc qui ricanait bruyamment en le menaçant de l'achever… Son petit garçon… Sa chair… La reine n'avait donc pas hésité, se lançant dans la bataille pour tenter de le sauver et de l'arracher aux griffes de ces monstres.

Le combat qui s'ensuivit était presque désespéré. La reine était une guerrière redoutable. Avec Thranduil, les deux époux avaient menés de nombreuses batailles, mais elle n'avait qu'une épée pour faire face à une dizaine d'orcs et sa tenue n'était pas la plus adaptée au combat. Toutefois, Idelwën était prête à tout pour défendre son jeune fils.

Le combat qui débuta fut donc d'une rare violence. La reine se démena comme une diablesse. Transperçant de sa lame deux des orcs dont le sang l'éclaboussa. Les autres orcs rugirent de rage et celui qui semblait diriger la troupe se mit à crier en ricanant pour tenter de l'attaquer.

\- Pourquoi te battre avec tellement de rage pour le sauver ? Ne vois-tu donc pas qu'il est mort !

La reine sursauta et posa son regard sur son fils étendu à ses pieds. Elle frémit en voyant ses yeux clos et s'exclama.

\- Legolas ! Non ! Legolas !

Au cri de détresse de sa mère, le jeune elfe entrouvrit les yeux. Les regards de la mère et du fils se croisèrent au moment où le chef des orcs, profitant du désespoir de la reine des elfes, transperça violemment sa poitrine de son épée. La lame sortit dans son dos pendant que Idelwën basculait en avant dans ses bras en laissant échapper un grand gémissement.

\- Non ! _Nana_ ! … Murmura doucement Legolas presque inconscient.

L'orc ricana et retira sa lame du corps de la reine des elfes avant de la jeter au sol. Legolas frémit et essaya de tendre la main dans sa direction pour la toucher mais, le jeune elfe avait comprit qu'elle était déjà morte. Une larme coula sur sa joue pendant que ses forces l'abandonnèrent à son tour et qu'il perdit connaissance en murmurant.

\- _Nana_ …

Mais les orcs n'eurent pas le temps de savourer leur victoire, ni d'achever le jeune elfe blessé car des flèches sifflèrent en frappant mortellement certains. Surgissant à leur tour dans la clairière Thranduil et Arenor foncèrent sur les orcs. Le père et le fils avaient compris qu'une tragédie était en train de se jouer et ils firent ce qu'il fallait pour éliminer au plus vite les orcs.

Ces derniers tentèrent bien de résister, mais c'était la rage qui menait le bras de Thranduil et il n'était jamais aussi dangereux que lorsque ses émotions prenaient le dessus. C'était bien pour cela qu'il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour les maîtriser, renvoyant souvent une image froide et cynique. Les orcs tentèrent bien de les repousser, mais cette fois, les guerriers étaient plus aguerris et leur rage plus meurtrière que bien des armes tranchantes.

Le combat fut de courte durée et le silence revint brutalement dans la clairière. Thranduil frémit tout en reprenant son souffle. Son regard balaya le corps des orcs pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien morts puis, avec un cri à la fois de rage et de désespoir, il se jeta au pied de son épouse. En tremblant, il glissa ses mains sous elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- _Meleth nìn (mon amour)_ …

Il y avait tellement de sang que Thranduil ne savait même pas quoi faire pour tenter d'aider sa femme. L'épée de l'orc avait transpercé sa poitrine de part en part lui ôtant tout espoir de la sauver. D'ailleurs, même si ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, leur aspect mort et dénué de toute vie n'échappa pas au roi des elfes qui poussa un deuxième cri de désespoir.

\- Non !

Il les avait rejoints comme lui avait suggéré sa douce et belle épouse avant de partir à la recherche de leur jeune fils, mais il était trop tard… Elle était morte… Plus rien ne pourrait la sauver… Il l'avait perdu… Elle qui l'avait sauvé le jour de leur rencontre, il venait de la perdre…

\- Idelwën !

Totalement terrassé par la mort de son épouse bien aimée, Thranduil se mit à pleurer tout en la berçant dans ses bras, pourtant le roi n'était pas sujet aux larmes… Son père lui avait fait comprendre très jeune que c'était un signe de faiblesse, mais Idelwën était toute sa vie et il venait de la perdre…

A côté de lui, Arenor se jeta au chevet de son petit frère qu'il prit dans ses bras avec précaution.

\- Legolas… _Honeg nín (mon petit frère)_ …

Ses doigts lisèrent ses cheveux en arrière pendant qu'il observa ses yeux clos et sa respiration irrégulière. Legolas était gravement blessé mais, il était en vie… Un frémissement remonta le long de l'échine d'Arenor lorsqu'il le vit tousser doucement et que du sang tâcha ses lèvres trop blanches… Il était encore en vie, mais pour combien de temps ? Pendant que sa main se plaqua sur la blessure de son frère pour tenter d'arrêter son hémorragie, l'elfe redressa la tête en direction de son père. A son attitude pleine de désespoir, il comprit que sa mère était morte et son cœur se brisa. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux pendant qu'il serrait plus fort son petit frère agonisant dans ses bras tout en compressant sa blessure.

\- _Ada (papa)_ …

Mais, tout à sa peine, Thranduil ne redressa pas la tête, serrant toujours dans ses bras le corps inerte de cette femme qu'il avait aimé dés que leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Le roi n'oublierait jamais ce moment… Oropher venait de mourir et Thranduil était dans la peine et la douleur, se remettant à peine de ses propres blessures physiques. Il était au plus mal et c'était là qu'il avait croisé le doux sourire de celle qui allait devenir sa femme et lui donnerait ses deux fils. Il refusait de la perdre… Idelwën était une partie de lui-même… La seule qui savait qui il était et qui le comprenait vraiment. Tout cela était si injuste… Ridicule et injuste… Elle ne pouvait pas mourir de cette façon… Elle ne pouvait l'abandonner aussi brutalement…

De son côté, Arenor voyait bien que l'état de son jeune frère se dégradait lentement, mais irrémédiablement. Comme il voyait bien aussi que cela ne semblait pas attirer son père qui pleurait toujours en serrant leur mère dans ses bras. Arenor frémit. Il y avait de l'incompréhension entre son père et son jeune frère, mais lui n'était pas prêt à le perdre de cette manière.

\- _Ada_ , je vous en prie… Il agonise… Aidez-le… _Ada_ !

Mais Thranduil ne réagit toujours pas. Arenor sentit les larmes s'emparer plus fort de lui et murmura tout en se mettant à pleurer.

\- _Ada_ … Je vous en supplie…

Le roi frémit et répondit sur un ton cinglant qui fit légèrement sursauter son fils ainé.

\- Tout est de sa faute !

Il y avait de la haine dans cette simple phrase et le cœur d'Arenor se brisa. Son regard se posa sur la peau trop blanche et la respiration de plus en plus difficile de son jeune frère et il se mit à murmurer en pleurant.

\- Non… Je vous en prie… _Ada_ … Mon petit frère… _Honeg nìn_ … Mon petit frère…

Thranduil sentit un vrai sentiment de désespoir dans la voix de son fils ainé et redressa enfin la tête. Pour la première fois, son regard se posa sur Legolas, étendu dans les bras d'Arenor. Le roi frémit en apercevant le sang qui imbibait ses vêtements, sa peau trop blanche et la douleur qui se lisait dans chacune de ses crispations. A travers toute cette souffrance, il ne vit brutalement que le corps d'un jeune adolescent, à peine plus qu'un enfant et il était en train d'agoniser… Son cœur se brisa. Cet adolescent n'était pas un ennemi… Il était son fils… Le fruit de sa chair…

\- Mon petit frère, répéta Arenor en pleurant de plus en plus. Aidez-le _Ada_ … Je ne veux pas le perdre… Legolas…

Thranduil frémit. Il déposa doucement le corps d'Idelwën et s'approcha de ses fils pendant que les larmes se remirent à couler sur ses joues.

\- Mon Dieu… Mon tout petit…

Avec délicatesse, il prit Legolas des bras de son frère, le redressant un peu lorsqu'il se mit à tousser et cracher du sang. Une nouvelle vague d'émotion s'empara du roi des Elfes.

\- _Ion nìn (mon fils)_ … Mon Dieu… Dans quel état tu es… Pardonne-moi… Comment ça pourrait être ta faute ? Mon tout petit… Pardonne-moi… Tiens bon… _Lass pîn nìn (ma petite feuille)_ … Je vais te sauver…

Thranduil glissa ses mains sous le corps de son fils déjà presque mort et le souleva de terre.

\- Je t'en prie… Accroche-toi à la vie ma petite feuille… Ne meurs pas toi aussi… Pardonne-moi…

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	12. Le sillage de la mort

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

 **Faisant suite à ma série « L'histoire d'un roi », voici une série de plusieurs moments prenant place dans la jeunesse de Legolas.**

 **Dans ce 12éme chapitre, la reine est morte en le sauvant mais Legolas est encore aux portes de la mort. Comment Thranduil pourra-t-il surmonter cette épreuve et pourra-t-il sauver son jeune fils ?**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Je voudrais adresser une grand merci à Evy et Louange qui suivent cette histoire en guest et auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre en direct. Merci d'aimer cette histoire et de la suivre ! **

**PS 2 : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

 **NOTE** **(D'après Tolkien)** **: ça aura de l'importance dans les premiers chapitres. La croissance des enfants elfes est beaucoup plus lente que celle des enfants humains. Ils sortent de l'adolescence et atteignent l'âge adulte entre 50 et 100 ans en moyenne. Ainsi un enfant qui donne l'air d'avoir 7 ans peut avoir en fait entre 20 et 25 ans. Toutefois même si son corps grandit plus lentement, son esprit se développe plus vite, permettant à des enfants d'un an de parler couramment...**

* * *

 _Et un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont permis à cette histoire de passer les 1000 vues..._

* * *

 _ **L'HISTOIRE D'UN PRINCE**_

 _ **Chapitre 12 : Le sillage de la mort**_

La nouvelle annonçant la tragédie avait fait le tour du royaume des elfes sylvains avant même que Thranduil et Arenor regagnent le palais. Les éclaireurs les avaient accompagnés pendant qu'un groupe de guerriers avaient été chargés de brûler le corps des orcs et de ramener la dépouille de la reine.

Gohenlass s'était porté volontaire et personne n'avait songé à s'opposer à sa volonté. Tous savaient que le jeune capitaine était comme un fils pour le roi et c'était dans un silence de plomb qu'il avait mené ses hommes jusqu'au lieu de combat.

L'odeur du sang et de la mort flottait dans l'air et un frisson le parcouru pendant qu'il traversa la clairière en direction d'une forme blanche étendue sur le sol… Ses jambes tremblaient et il eut l'impression de mettre des heures pour parcourir les derniers pas.

Gohenlass s'immobilisa devant le corps de la reine étendue à ses pieds. Elle portait une longue robe de mousseline blanc et vert imbibée de sang au niveau de sa poitrine et ses longs cheveux d'or s'étalaient autour de sa tête comme une auréole. Sa peau était pâle et ses yeux bleus, grands ouverts ternes et vitreux… Ce fut sans doute cela qui choqua le plus le jeune capitaine. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Gohenlass se trouva à genoux sur le sol et se pencha au-dessus d'elle sans se rappeler s'il avait vraiment voulu s'agenouiller ou si ses jambes s'étaient dérobé toutes seules sous lui…

Autour de lui, les autres elfes étaient en train d'entasser les corps des orcs pour les brûler, mais le jeune capitaine s'en moquait. Il revoyait le roi et son fils aîné revenir au palais en portant Legolas plus mort que vivant. Il revoyait sa détresse et entendait les mots du roi parlant de la mort de la reine… Des mots qu'il avait eu du mal à croire, mais qui était pourtant si réels… Pour tenter de sauver le jeune Legolas, le roi avait été obligé d'abandonner sur place le corps de sa tendre épouse et c'était à lui maintenant de ramener la dépouille de cette femme qui avait été comme une mère.

En luttant contre les tremblements de ses doigts et contre les larmes qui embuaient sa vision, Gohenlass tendit une main et ferma les paupières de la reine, ne supportant plus la vision de ce regard vide et sans vie. Puis, au ralenti, il glissa les mains sous le corps de cette dernière et la souleva doucement dans ses bras. Comme elle était légère… Gohenlass chancela, mais il ne s'effondrerait pas. Il allait s'acquitter de cette mission pour l'amour de la femme inerte dans ses bras. A pas lent, il fit donc demi-tour, laissant les autres elfes mettre le feu au bûcher érigé pour les orcs pendant que ses larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter… Ce jour terrible marquerait sa vie pour toujours…

...

L'odeur du sang prit Gohenlass à la gorge lorsqu'il s'approcha des salles de guérison. Il chancela, mais pénétra quand même dans la salle. Thranduil et plusieurs guérisseurs étaient penchés au-dessus du corps de Legolas étendu sur l'une des couches et il y avait du sang… Tellement de sang que le jeune capitaine dut lutter contre la nausée. Le jeune prince lui semblait presque mort et son cœur se serra. Il aimait les deux fils de Thranduil comme ses frères. D'ailleurs, il remarqua Arenor, débout quelques pas en arrière.

Il avait les poings serrés et tout dans sa posture montrait qu'il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas se laisser aller à la souffrance. Pourtant, il souffrait. Il était à deux doigts de s'écrouler en larme. Gohenlass fit quelques pas et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- Arenor…

Le jeune elfe redressa la tête vers le capitaine et frémit avant de se laisser basculer dans ses bras. Gohenlass sursauta, surprit par sa réaction, mais il enroula ses bras autour de lui le laissant pleurer sur son épaule.

\- Comment on a pu en arriver là ? Murmura le jeune prince. Je ne veux pas le perdre.

\- Nos ennemis sont de plus en plus nombreux et présents… Nos défenses ne suffisent pas…

\- Ma mère est morte…

\- Je sais.

\- Mon petit frère va la rejoindre dans les cavernes de Mandos.

\- Non, ça, je ne peux le croire. Tu sais qu'il est fort…

\- Il va mourir, lui répondit le jeune prince… Et je n'aurais rien pu faire pour le protéger…

\- Non. Vous l'avez sauvé, répondit Gohenlass en se mettant à pleurer à son tour.

Arenor ne répondit rien, laissant sa peine s'échapper pendant qu'il pleurait dans les bras de son ami, un ami qui était tout aussi bouleversé et qui se tut, se contentant de le tenir dans ses bras.

...

Les heures suivantes avaient été pires que celles qui venaient de s'écouler. Obligé de laisser son fils aux mains des guérisseurs, Thranduil s'était recueillie seul devant le lit sur lequel le corps de sa femme avait été déposé.

Gohenlass avait ordonné que la reine soit dépouillée de ses habits souillés et vêtue d'une de ses plus belles robes.

Si ce n'avait été la pâleur extrême de sa peau, le roi aurait presque pu croire qu'elle ne faisait que dormir. Pourtant, lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent sa joue, il fut ramené cruellement à la réalité : la femme qu'il aimait plus que sa vie, celle qui l'avait aidé à se reconstruire et à survivre à Dagorlad était morte… Morte pour avoir tenté de sauver leur enfant qui luttait pour sa vie dans une autre des chambres du palais… Le cœur de Thranduil était totalement brisé par cette perte. Devant les autres, il avait tenté de masquer ses émotions, se rappelant des dernières paroles de son père : « Ne pleure pas tout de suite, tes larmes ne seront nécessaire que lors de mes funérailles lorsque notre peuple partagera ta peine… »

Thranduil en était incapable… Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer et de toute manière, ces funérailles-là, il ne voulait pas les partager… C'était une partie de lui-même qu'il venait de perdre aujourd'hui.

Le roi frémit et glissa les mains sous le corps de sa femme pour la porter une dernière fois. En silence, il traversa les couloirs du palais, sans vraiment prêter attention aux elfes qui se recueillaient à son passage. Il sortit du palais et gagna le jardin. Au fond de celui-ci, en lisière de forêt, il y avait un chêne millénaire au pied duquel la reine aimait lire. Deux silhouettes se trouvaient là à l'attendre : Arenor et Gohenlass.

Les deux jeunes gens avaient creusé une légère fosse et ramené de grandes pierres plates avant d'attendre le roi. Sans un mot, Thranduil se rapprocha et déposa le corps de son épouse dans la fosse. Ses larmes inondaient ses joues et il tremblait doucement. Tout à sa peine, il se pencha en avant pour déposer un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres gelées et se redressa, prenant la première pierre que lui tendait Gohenlass pour recouvrir sa dépouille. En silence, les trois hommes déposèrent les pierres au-dessus de corps de la reine, puis observèrent la tombe toujours en silence, chacun se rappelant des moments passés en compagnie de celle qu'ils venaient de perdre.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes à se recueillir avant de reprendre le chemin du palais, un palais remplis de chants… des chants qui célébraient la défunte et pleuraient sa mort…

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Thranduil était assis sur le bord du lit de Legolas. Il tenait la main de son jeune fils, sentant son pouls battre faiblement sous ses doigts. Un large bandage lui enserrait la poitrine. Le roi leva la main et caressa la joue trop blanche de son enfant en frémissant légèrement.

\- Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête ? … Comment ai-je pu te tenir pour responsable ? Ne meurs pas mon enfant… Je t'en prie… Tu es bien trop jeune pour ça… _Melin le ion nìn (Je t'aime mon fils)_ …

Le roi se tut pour se mettre à pleurer. Depuis quatre jours, tout le royaume était en deuil. Il avait enterré son épouse et il assistait quasiment impuissant à la longue agonie de son plus jeune fils. Thranduil avait utilisé toute sa magie pour tenter de le sauver, mais son état ne semblait pas s'améliorer et le jeune adolescent gravement blessé n'avait pas reprit connaissance depuis ce sinistre jour. Le roi arrivait à peine à le faire boire et il était toujours aussi faible… Maintenant qu'il le voyait être à deux doigts de mourir, Thranduil comprenait à quel point il avait été injuste avec lui. Il voulait qu'il soit déjà un guerrier à l'égal de son frère, mais il avait juste oublié que ce n'était encore qu'un enfant… un tout jeune elfe dont il ne s'était pas vraiment occupé…

\- Je te demande pardon… Si je n'avais pas été aussi dur, nous n'en serions pas là…

Le roi marqua une pause et se mit à pleurer plus fort.

\- Eru _(Divinité principale des elfes)_ … Je vous en prie… Il faut me le laisser… Il est trop jeune mourir… C'est qu'un enfant… Ma petite feuille… Ne me l'enlevez pas par pitié… Je l'aime… Il doit savoir à quel point je l'aime… Mon petit garçon… Mon fils…

Thranduil se tut, vaincu par ses larmes et s'effondra à moitié, posant sa tête dans sa main pour continuer à pleurer. Il ne perçu pas tout de suite les pas d'une personne qui entra dans la pièce. Cette dernière posa ses mains sur ses épaules et Thranduil sursauta. Le grand elfe blond redressa la tête et vit un elfe brun se pencher sur lui avec un air grave et triste.

\- Elrond !

Ce dernier se laissa tomber assis sur le bord du lit en face de lui.

\- J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu lorsque je l'ai appris…

\- Ce palais est maudit…

\- Il ne faut pas dire ça mon ami…

\- Tant des nôtres sont morts violement…

\- Lui, il lutte…

\- Vous l'avez regardé ? Il est si faible ? Je fais ce que je peux, mais je vais le perdre aussi et tout sera de ma faute…

Thranduil se pencha en avant et s'effondra dans les bras du seigneur de Rivendell. Les deux elfes étaient de très bons amis. Thranduil cachait ses sentiments devant la plupart des gens, mais avec Elrond tout était différent. Ils étaient presque frères et il se laissa aller, pleurant doucement en appuyant sa tête sur son épaule, heureux qu'il soit là, avec lui. Elrond le laissa faire et le berça doucement.

\- Non… Il se bat mon ami… Il vous ressemble bien plus que vous ne l'imaginiez.

\- Et si jamais il perd ? J'ai été si détestable avec lui ces derniers temps… Notre situation est si compliquée que je l'ai traité comme un guerrier en oubliant que ce n'était encore qu'un enfant… Ma petite feuille… Il était inconscient… Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire à quel point je l'aime…

\- Vous aurez d'autres occasions de lui dire mon ami.

\- Non, il va mourir… Je vais le perdre… Comment son corps d'enfant pourrait survivre à ça ?

\- Il est faible, mais nous allons le sauver, mon ami.

\- Vous le croyez réellement ?

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour le regarder s'éteindre. Avec nous deux, nous allons le sauver.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Un léger cri de douleur se noua dans la gorge de Legolas lorsque ses yeux s'entrouvrirent doucement… Un léger cri et un frémissement qui furent contrés par des mains douces et apaisantes qui se posèrent sur lui.

\- _Ion nìn_ …

Legolas frémit et son regard encore flou se posa sur la personne qui était là, à ses côtés. Le jeune elfe savait très exactement de qui il s'agissait et il rassembla ses forces pour murmurer.

\- _Amin hirathea ada (je suis désolé papa)_.

Thranduil passa doucement sa main sur sa joue et lui souriant avec affection.

\- C'est à moi de l'être mon fils. Mais je suis si heureux que tu ailles mieux. J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre pendant ces sept jours…

\- _Nana_ ? Demanda le jeune homme dont les idées étaient en train de se mettre en place.

\- Je suis désolé. Je suis arrivé trop tard pour la sauver, murmura le roi en essayant de ne pas se mettre à pleurer.

\- Non… _Nana_ … Murmura le jeune elfe en se mettant à pleurer.

Thranduil fut touché de voir son fils, encore faible, céder à ses larmes. Alors, il s'allongea prêt de lui et le serra dans ses bras. Il voulait le consoler, mais c'était aussi une manière de se dire qu'il était bien vivant et que tout irait bien pour lui. Legolas frémit, appréciant ce petit geste d'affection et se blottissant au creux des bras de son père.

\- Ne pleure pas… Je suis là mon petit…


	13. Sous le couvert d'Imladris

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

 **Faisant suite à ma série « L'histoire d'un roi », voici une série de plusieurs moments prenant place dans la jeunesse de Legolas.**

 **Dans ce** **13éme chapitre, Legolas passe sa convalescence à Imladris auprès d'Elrond et de Celebrian mais, si sa blessure physique va mieux, ce n'est pas le cas de sa peine morale.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Un grand merci à Evy et au Guest qui ont laissé des review sans être connecté, en espérant que la suite vous plaise aussi.**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

 **PS 2 : Désolé avec tous ces bugs j'ai pris un peu plus de temps que d'habitude pour publier. Heureusement, le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit.**

 **NOTE** **(D'après Tolkien)** **: ça aura de l'importance dans les premiers chapitres. La croissance des enfants elfes est beaucoup plus lente que celle des enfants humains. Ils sortent de l'adolescence et atteignent l'âge adulte entre 50 et 100 ans en moyenne. Ainsi un enfant qui donne l'air d'avoir 7 ans peut avoir en fait entre 20 et 25 ans. Toutefois même si son corps grandit plus lentement, son esprit se développe plus vite, permettant à des enfants d'un an de parler couramment...**

* * *

 _ **L'HISTOIRE D'UN PRINCE**_

 _ **Chapitre 13 : Sous le couvert d'Imladris**_

Une bourrasque de vent balaya la vallée perdue d'Imladris, faisant voleter quelques feuilles qui tourbillonnèrent dans la nuit. Dans une des chambres du palais, une silhouette se redressa vivement sur son lit en frémissant. Un frisson parcouru son corps pendant que Legolas baissa les yeux vers ses mains… Des mains qui tremblaient sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'arrêter. Le jeune elfe ne parvenait plus à fermer les yeux sans ressentir la brûlure de la lame dans sa chair… Sans revoir la lame de l'orc transpercer le corps de sa mère… Sans qu'il se sente désespéré et impuissant… Sans revoir les larmes que son père tentait de lui cacher… Les tremblements ne cessèrent pas et les larmes arrivèrent à son tour. Il hoqueta et se mit à sangloter en tentant de faire le moindre bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller ses hôtes qui dormaient dans les pièces d'à côté.

Quand il avait repris un peu de force, Thranduil avait demandé à Elrond d'emmener Legolas à Imladris pour qu'il se repose et prenne une cure de repos le temps de sa convalescence. Ce n'était pas que le jeune elfe ait été heureux de le suivre, mais il comprenait la demande de son père qui voulait qu'il se remette de sa blessure loin du palais en deuil. Pourtant, tout de suite, c'était de son père qu'il aurait eu besoin. Un frisson le parcouru une nouvelle fois et Legolas se laissa retomber dans le lit, enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller pour continuer de pleurer.

Il ne perçut pas des pas légers qui glissèrent sur le sol de sa chambre et sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Legolas se retourna un peu vite et devant la longue chevelure blonde et le visage fin qui lui souriait, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

\- _Nana (maman)_ ?

Celebrian se pencha un peu plus et lui caressa doucement la joue.

\- Non, mon petit… Ce n'est que moi.

\- Dame Celebrian, murmura Legolas en s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de la main. _Amin hirathea (je suis désolé)_ …

\- Ne le sois pas mon enfant…

\- Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller.

\- Je ne dormais pas… Je lisais un livre et j'ai entendu tes sanglots.

\- Cela revient au même…

\- Non, tu es là pour que l'on prenne soin de toi. Je suis là Legolas.

Le jeune elfe ne répondit rien, continuant de pleurer sans parvenir à s'arrêter. La dame d'Imladris sentit son cœur se pincer. Il lui semblait si mal émotionnellement et le pire, c'est qu'il était loin d'être remis physiquement. Sa blessure nécessitait encore du repos et du calme. Sa main se reposa sur sa joue et elle essuya ses larmes du bout des doigts, murmurant des mots affectueux pour tenter de l'apaiser. Legolas se détendit un peu, mais son corps continuait de trembler. Celebrian se sentit mal pour lui. Elle imaginait à quel point ce qu'il était en train de traverser devait être terrible et cela la touchait, car elle était très amie avec Idelwën et elle aimait profondément le jeune elfe qui avait neuf ans de plus que ses jumeaux. Alors, le voir aussi mal n'était pas quelque chose qui pouvait la laisser insensible. Celebrian choisit donc de s'allonger doucement à côté de lui dans le lit. Elle glissa une main sous son cou et l'attira aux creux de ses bras. Legolas frémit, mais se laissa faire, appréciant la douceur et l'attention maternelle de cette femme qu'il aimait lui aussi. Celebrian noua ses bras autour de lui et murmura.

\- Ferme les yeux. Tu as besoin de repos. Je suis là…

Legolas frémit et se laissa aller. Sa fatigue le terrassa et il ne mit que quelques secondes pour s'endormir. Celebrian soupira et lui caressa la joue avec tendresse, luttant contre ses propres larmes de le voir aussi mal.

...

Celebrian somnolait doucement tout en continuant à serrer le jeune elfe dans ses bras quand elle remarqua une grande silhouette qui entra dans la pièce. Elrond se rapprocha de son épouse et s'assit avec précaution à côté d'elle, posant une main sur la joue de son jeune hôte pour voir s'il allait bien.

Celebrian lui sourit.

\- Ne le réveille pas… Dés qu'il ouvre les yeux, il se met à pleurer. J'ai mis du temps à l'apaiser.

\- Comment veux-tu qu'il en soit autrement ? Il vient de vivre un tel drame.

\- C'est pour cela que je ne pouvais pas le laisser pleurer. Il a besoin de dormir un peu pour se reposer.

\- Oui, tu as eu raison… Veille sur lui cette nuit… J'essaierais de lui parler demain matin.

La dame d'Imladris hocha doucement la tête, laissant ses doigts caresser avec douceur la joue de Legolas, endormi la tête sur son épaule. Elrond se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son épouse avant de se redresser et de quitter la chambre pour ne pas réveiller le jeune elfe.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Le soleil s'était levé sur Imladris. Legolas dévala deux petites marches pour gagner l'un des jardins bas de la cité. Il sautilla et fit un faux mouvement. Une violente douleur remonta le long de sa poitrine en provenance de sa blessure, lui coupant la respiration et le faisant chanceler. Legolas manqua de s'écrouler, mais il eut le réflexe de se rattraper après une arche et se laissa tomber assis sur son banc. Sa main droite se crispa sur sa blessure, comme il avait mal… Cela ne faisait que trois semaines qu'il avait repris connaissance pour découvrir qu'une partie de son monde venait de s'écrouler… Trois semaines qu'il avait compris qu'une partie de lui était morte dans Mirkwood… Parce que les elfes sylvains n'habitaient plus Vertbois désormais… Vertbois était beau et accueillant, Mirkwood reflétait la douleur et la mort qui les entouraient maintenant. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, les larmes revinrent et le jeune elfe se remit à pleurer, étonné d'avoir encore des larmes à verser. Ses doigts restèrent crispés sur sa poitrine. Sa blessure était profonde, la lame des orcs rouillée et empoisonnée ce qui avait bien faillit lui coûter la vie. Il aurait besoin de longues semaines avant d'être enfin guérie, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas… Guérir d'une blessure physique, même si elle était douloureuse et grave serait toujours plus facile que de guérir de cette blessure qui lui déchirait le cœur en deux.

Elrond déboucha sur la droite et s'immobilisa en le découvrant en larmes. Le seigneur des elfes de Fondcombe se rapprocha de lui et s'assit à côté de lui sur le banc, posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Mon enfant, que se passe-t-il ?

Legolas redressa la tête vers Elrond et frémit.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais là seigneur Elrond ?

\- Je ne comprends pas mon petit.

\- Si… Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

\- Tu es censé de reposer pendant que je prends soin de ta blessure pour qu'elle guérisse plus vite.

\- Mais nous avons des guérisseurs au palais…

\- Ton père voulait que tu t'éloignes de toute cette souffrance.

\- Mais ça ne sers à rien, je souffre quand même…

\- _Iston (je sais)_ …

\- Ce n'est pas contre vous, murmura Legolas… Mais… je voudrais être avec mon père et mon frère, ajouta-t-il en laissant exploser ses larmes.

Elrond fut frappé par la douleur qu'il sentit dans ces simples mots. Il passa un bras derrière les épaules du jeune elfe et l'attira doucement contre lui. Legolas se laissa basculer et plaqua sa joue contre l'épaule du seigneur d'Imladris.

\- Je voudrais être chez moi… Ma place est là-bas, pas ici…

\- Je comprends ta douleur comme je comprends le choix de ton père.

\- Il m'en veut… C'est pour ça qu'il ne veut pas me voir…

\- Non… Ne dis pas ça… C'est faux… Il pense faire cela pour ton bien, que ta convalescence se passerait mieux ici...

Legolas ne dit rien, continuant à pleurer dans les bras d'Elrond. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il aimait le seigneur d'Imladris comme un oncle, mais il aurait tout donné pour être chez lui, pour pleurer dans les bras de son père, d'Arenor et de Gohenlass… Sa famille lui manquait. Elrond le serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

\- Ne pleurs plus… Tu sais à quel point il est maladroit parfois, mais il t'aime plus que sa vie, ça il ne faut pas douter mon petit.

\- Je ne sais pas… Ma mère est morte à cause moi…

\- Ne dis pas cela.

\- C'est la vérité.

\- Écoutes-moi Legolas… Ton père est comme un frère… Je le connais… Il ne te reproche pas sa mort même s'il est dévasté. Il t'aime mon petit…

\- Je voudrais rentrer chez moi…

\- Tu n'es pas encore guéri, le voyage…

\- Je vous en prie… Ma place est avec eux… Vous devriez le comprendre… J'ai besoin…

Legolas se tut, pleurant un peu plus fort. Ses sanglots lui coupèrent la parole et il contenta de pleurer. Elrond le berça doucement dans ses bras. Il savait que Thranduil cherchait à protéger son jeune fils de la douleur en lui confiant, mais il n'avait sans doute pas compris que cet enfant avait besoin de lui, qu'il était inutile de ne pas lui montrer qu'il souffrait, car cela lui faisait encore plus de mal d'être coupé des siens. Oui, en voulant le protéger, Thanduil ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il le faisait souffrir encore plus. Elrond ne pouvait pas le laisser s'enfoncer doucement dans une peine qui finirait par le détruire...

\- Cesse de pleurer… Demain je te ramène chez toi… Tu as raison… Tu as besoin de faire ton deuil avec ceux que tu aimes…

\- Je vous aime aussi.

\- Je sais… Ne t'en fais pas, mais je sais aussi que rien ne peut remplacer les bras d'un père ou ceux d'un frère…

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Elrond tint promesse et dés le lendemain, il prit la route de Vertbois pour ramener Legolas chez lui, bien conscient que le jeune homme avait besoin de faire son deuil avec les membres de sa famille.

Quand ils arrivèrent au palais, Elrond fut étonné par l'ambiance belliqueuse qui semblait y régner. Thranduil, Arenor et Gohenlass étaient en conseil de guerre. Fatigué par le voyage, Galion emmena Legolas à sa chambre, à la fois heureux de revoir son jeune prince, mais inquiet de le voir aussi affaibli par le voyage.

La porte de la salle du conseil s'ouvrit et Elrond entra à l'intérieur. A son entrée les discussions se turent et Thranduil se figea pendant qu'une vague d'inquiétude le submergea. D'un geste de la main, il fit signe à ses hommes de le laisser seul et ils lui obéirent rapidement. Elrond traversa la salle et donna une accolade à son ami qui lui rendit en lui demandant.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien mon ami… J'ai raccompagné Legolas.

Thranduil prit un air contrarié.

\- Je pensais qu'il ne reviendrait qu'à la fin de sa convalescence.

\- Non… Vous partagez un deuil en commun. Ce n'est pas de mes bras qu'il a besoin, mais des vôtres. Ne vous en faites pas, il va mieux.

...

A la mention de son frère, Arenor avait quitté la salle et couru aux appartements. Quand il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son jeune frère, Legolas était assis sur le bord de son lit. Arenor descendit les quelques marches et se dirigea vers lui pendant que ce dernier se leva pour se jeter dans ses bras. Les larmes jaillirent pendant qu'il se blottit aux creux des bras de son frère.

\- Arenor…

\- _Honeg (petit frère)_ , je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là.

\- Tu m'as manqué, murmura Legolas.

\- Toi aussi…

Arenor sentit l'épuisement du corps de son jeune frère et se laissa tomber assis sur le bord du lit en le tenant dans ses bras. Legolas laissa sa tête reposer sur son épaule, heureux de pouvoir se blottir dans ses bras.

\- Ne me laisse pas, murmura Legolas.

\- Non, jamais petit frère...

...

Les deux frères étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre lorsque Thranduil entra à son tour dans la pièce. Sa discussion avec Elrond lui avait fait comprendre qu'il avait peut-être fait une erreur en l'éloignant de Mirkwood. En découvrant ses deux fils se serrer dans les bras, il sut que son ami avait raison. En cette période de deuil, séparer ses deux enfants, même deux semaines n'était pas une bonne idée. Ils avaient besoin de se soutenir mutuellement.

Thranduil se rapprocha et se laissa tomber assis sur le bord du lit dans le dos de Legolas. Il posa une main sur son épaule et la pressa doucement.

\- Comment tu te sens _ion nìn (mon fils)_ ?

\- _Ada (papa)_ ! Murmura Legolas en se retournant pour se blottir dans ses bras.

Thranduil le laissa faire et tendit la main pour prendre Arenor par l'épaule. Il attira son aîné pour le serrer lui aussi dans ses bras. Ce dernier se laissa faire et le roi des elfes sylvains berça doucement ses fils contre lui. Les trois ne dirent rien, mais laissèrent leurs émotions s'exprimer. Les larmes leur vinrent sans vraiment faire quelque chose pour les empêcher et ils restèrent un long moment blottit les uns contre les autres, laissant filer cette peine qui les vrillait de l'intérieur depuis les dernières semaines.

Le drame qu'ils venaient de vivre les marquerait à jamais, mais maintenant, ils allaient devoir se reconstruire pour continuer à se battre, car l'Ombre était toujours là et les jours sombres ne faisaient que commencer.


	14. Première bataille

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

 **Faisant suite à ma série « L'histoire d'un roi », voici une série de plusieurs moments prenant place dans la jeunesse de Legolas.**

 **Dans ce 14éme chapitre, quelques semaines seulement après la mort de sa mère, Legolas se retrouve à faire sa première patrouille pour surveiller les frontières de son royaume.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

 **NOTE** **(D'après Tolkien)** **: ça aura de l'importance dans les premiers chapitres. La croissance des enfants elfes est beaucoup plus lente que celle des enfants humains. Ils sortent de l'adolescence et atteignent l'âge adulte entre 50 et 100 ans en moyenne. Ainsi un enfant qui donne l'air d'avoir 7 ans peut avoir en fait entre 20 et 25 ans. Toutefois même si son corps grandit plus lentement, son esprit se développe plus vite, permettant à des enfants d'un an de parler couramment...**

* * *

 _ **L'HISTOIRE D'UN PRINCE**_

 _ **Chapitre 14 : Première bataille**_

Un frémissement parcouru le corps de Legolas qui se réveilla brutalement. Son sursaut fut si violent qu'il se retrouva assis sur son lit, le souffle court pendant que ses doigts se glissaient par réflexe à son côté gauche. La mort d'Idelwën resterait à jamais une plaie béante dans le cœur de son jeune fils et ce, même si sa blessure était guérie. Comprenant que le sommeil ne reviendrait pas, Legolas repoussa ses couvertures et se redressa d'un pas hésitant pour se rapprocher de sa commode. Cette dernière était surmontée par un grand miroir et, grâce aux lueurs de la Lune, le jeune elfe aperçu son reflet. Il était torse nu et une longue cicatrice encore rouge barrait les muscles de son côté gauche. Legolas se souvint des mots de son père, lui demandant s'il voulait qu'il l'aide à faire disparaître la trace disgracieuse. Legolas avait secoué la tête poliment avant de répondre.

\- _Si notre destin est de combattre alors chaque trace de ces luttes sera conservée pour qu'à jamais je ne puisse les oublier._

Thranduil avait frémi devant la maturité des propos de son plus jeune fils. La mort de sa mère semblait presque l'avoir fait vieillir d'un coup. Legolas ne pouvait pas le contredire, tous ses états d'âme d'avant ce drame lui semblait maintenant si puéril. Le jeune elfe avait guéri de sa blessure et il avait repri l'entraînement une semaine plus tôt. Si ses compagnons d'entraînement avaient, au début, tenté de préserver leur jeune prince, ils s'étaient aperçus rapidement que ce n'était peut-être pas la peine. Gohenlass en personne avait été surpris par l'évolution de ce dernier. Legolas n'était plus le même. Sa manière de combattre était plus sauvage et brutale, son poignet était plus fort et son maniement de l'épée avait grandement évolué. Thranduil était venu assister à certains de ses entraînements, ne disant rien, mais observant avec attention et, la veille au soir, il avait retenu le jeune prince après le dîner.

\- _Legolas… cela fait deux mois que les orcs nous ont cruellement frappé._

Le jeune elfe avait frémi. Effectivement, la mort d'Idelwën était cruelle et il savait que son père avait encore du mal à supporter sa perte. D'ailleurs, sa voix tremblait légèrement sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Legolas ne lui fit pas remarquer, attendant de connaître ce qu'il voulait vraiment lui dire.

\- _Je suis venu aux entraînements. J'ai vu que tu étais guérie._

\- _Oui adar (père)_ _._

Thranduil avait hoché la tête.

\- _Legolas… Les orcs continuent de presser nos frontières. Nous avons besoin de tous nos guerriers et je crois que l'heure est venue pour toi, mon fils de rejoindre ta première patrouille._

Legolas avait frémi. Enfant, il était si pressé de rejoindre son frère pour se battre contre l'Ombre et ses envoyés démoniaques alors, il avait du mal à croire que ce jour était enfin arrivé, du mal à croire qu'il avait fallu attendre un drame de cette importance pour que son père lui accorde sa confiance.

A ce moment-là, il n'avait pas compris que les tremblements de Thranduil venaient moins du souvenir de la perte de son épouse adorée que de la terreur de jeter son tout jeune fils dans une guerre qui pouvait le tuer.

Le jeune prince s'était incliné poliment pour remercier son père.

\- _Je suis touché par la confiance que vous me porter adar, je ne vous décevrais pas. Je vous le promets._

\- _Iston (je sais)_ _, avait murmuré Thranduil en luttant contre les sentiments contradictoires qui se déchaînaient en lui._

Legolas s'était ensuite redressé, prêt à prendre congé de son père lorsque Thranduil lui avait fait signe de ne pas bouger.

\- _Attends, j'ai quelque chose pour toi ion nìn (mon fils)_ _._

Legolas s'était figé, intrigué, pendant que son père s'était penché pour attraper un objet enroulé dans un long tissu de soie marron. Avec une certaine solennité, le roi des elfes sylvains avait tendu l'objet à son fils. Legolas avait frémi en le prenant, ses doigts se refermant sur ce qui semblait être un fourreau.

\- _Ta mère était sage, douce et avisée, mais elle savait aussi se battre. Son bras était fort et précis._

Legolas avait frémi une nouvelle fois en tirant sur le tissus pour révéler les deux longs poignards à la poignée de bois blancs sculpté que sa mère portait toujours lorsqu'elle partait au combat. Ses frémissements avaient même fini par se transformer en tremblements pendant que les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux. Thranduil avait fait deux pas en direction de son fils.

\- _Ces poignards lui venaient de son père, mort lors du sac de Doriath. Elle savait les manipuler comme personne. Je sais comme elle te manque, comme elle me manque et comme elle manque à Arenor. Je veux que tu puisses garder un souvenir d'elle quand tu te battras mon fils._

\- _Je ne peux pas… avait pleuré Legolas._

\- _Bien sûr que si, avait répondu son père en posant une main sur son épaule. Je sais que tu seras digne de ces armes comme je sais qu'elle aurait aimé que se soit toi qui les porte…_

Legolas n'avait pas trouvé d'arguments à opposer à son père et finalement, il était fier de recevoir les armes de sa mère. Alors, il avait pris les poignards qui se trouvaient là, à côté de l'arc qu'elle lui avait offert pour ses 40 ans, un arc qui allait le suivre au combat, comme les deux poignards jumeaux… Il ne les quitterait jamais…

...

Des sentiments étranges se bousculaient dans la tête de Legolas pendant qu'il finissait de se préparer pour la patrouille. Il était à la fois excité et inquiet, mais surtout, il voulait être à la hauteur. Cette fois, il n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur. Son père venait de lui accorder la confiance dont il avait tant rêvé qu'il le gratifie alors, peu importait sa jeunesse, il ne pouvait pas le décevoir. Legolas frémit et tendit la main pour prendre ses armes. L'heure était venue de protéger ceux qu'il aimait… L'heure était venue de commencer à se battre…

Luttant contre le stress qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite, le jeune prince elfe prit soin de ne pas croiser le regard de son père alors qu'il suivait Gohenlass et les autres guerriers elfes pour sortir du palais… Gohenlass… Le jeune prince était heureux que son ami soit là à ses côtés pour ce jour particulier. Par contre, lorsque que ce dernier lui toucha l'épaule, il sursauta vivement, car par ce simple geste, il venait de le tirer de ses pensées. Gohenlass fronça les sourcils.

\- Concentre-toi sur ce qui nous entoure. Ne pense à rien d'autres.

\- _Amin hirathea (je suis désolé)_.

\- Ne le sois pas. Moi aussi j'étais à la fois, impatient, inquiet et terrifié lors de ma première patrouille.

\- Je ne suis pas terrifié ! S'exclama Legolas.

\- Si, à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur, lui répondit son ami.

Legolas sursauta de nouveau et Gohenlass lui pressa l'épaule dans un geste qui se voulait fraternel et rassurant.

\- Je sais que tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour ça… Et puis, nous n'affrontons pas des ennemis à chaque patrouille. Peut-être que ce ne sera qu'une simple reconnaissance. Les orcs semblent moins pressés à passer nos frontières ces derniers temps.

\- Tu crois ?

Gohenlass sourit.

\- J'aimerais le croire…

Legolas comprit quelques minutes plus tard que le souhait de son ami ne sera pas exaucé aujourd'hui. La compagnie d'orcs surgit brutalement sur leur droite au détour d'un bosquet et fondit sur les elfes comme une marée grouillante, désordonnée et mortelle. L'impact de leur charge fut si violent que Legolas se retrouva projeté au sol pendant que sa tête se mit à tourner. Le jeune elfe fut parcouru par un frisson et se redressa en chancelant légèrement pendant que l'enfer se déchaînait autour de lui.

Les orcs étaient nombreux et brutaux. Legolas ne les avait jamais réellement affrontés en combat à part le jour de la mort de sa mère, mais ils l'avaient pris par surprise. Là, c'était différent, l'attaque était soudaine, mais il se sentait mieux préparé pour les affronter, en fait, il espérait même pouvoir les affronter. Le jeune elfe se redressa donc vivement et dans un geste souple ses mains se refermèrent sur les pommeaux de ses poignards. Quand il les prit en main, un étrange sentiment s'empara de lui et le visage de sa mère passa devant ses yeux.

\- _Melin le naneth (Je t'aime mère)_ , murmura le jeune prince.

\- Legolas !

La voix de Gohenlass le tira de ses pensées. Son ami pivota sur la droite et trancha la main d'un orc sur le point de le transpercer avant de lui faire les gros.

\- _No diriel (sois attentif !) !_ Ils ne feront pas preuve de clémence envers toi !

Legolas frémit et le capitaine ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était peut-être un peu dur avec le jeune prince, mais il ne pouvait pas combattre et le protéger. Les mots de son ami semblèrent tirer Legolas de sa torpeur. Il devait combattre ces monstres, il allait leur faire payer la douleur… Legolas pivota sur la droite et sa lame frappa un orc au visage, le décapitant à moitié. Le sang gicla et aspergea Legolas qui n'y prêta pas attention, car un autre ennemi l'assaillait déjà. Le jeune elfe ne le laissa pas se rapprocher. Il para un coup, écartant la lame de l'orc avant de lui enfoncer la sienne sous le menton. Sa lame fine et courbe lui traversa la mâchoire et sortit par sa joue, Legolas retira son arme et acheva l'orc en lui tranchant la gorge. Quand le sang noir l'éclaboussa de nouveau, le tout jeune guerrier se retrouva projeté dans la clairière le jour de la mort d'Idelwën. Il y avait l'odeur du sang, la mort et cela finit de décupler sa rage. Legolas la laissa s'exprimer et pourfendit brutalement un autre ennemi. Quand il s'écroula au sol, son regard balaya le champ de bataille juste au moment où deux elfes de son groupe se faisaient sauvagement tués par leurs ennemis. Legolas frémit et pensa soudainement à la tristesse dans les yeux d'Arenor quand il rentrait de certaines patrouilles… Voir la vie quitter les yeux de ses deux compagnons d'armes fit frémir le tout jeune elfe que Gohenlass bouscula pour qu'il ne se fasse pas empaler par un coup de lance sournois dans son dos. Le capitaine fendit le crâne de l'orc imprudent avant de secouer son jeune prince.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ! Tu n'as pas le temps pour ça Legolas ! Nous pleurerons les morts plus tard !

\- Désolé.

\- Bats-toi !

Il le secoua doucement et le bouscula pour lui faire éviter le coup d'un autre ennemi. Legolas s'en rendit compte et trancha la main de l'orc avant de l'achever. Le combat était loin d'être fini et le jeune elfe ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire une cible facile. Il ne devait pas laisser ses sentiments le rendre vulnérable. Il ne pouvait pas tomber dans un piège mortel le jour de sa première patrouille, sa mère avait péri pour le sauver. S'il mourrait aujourd'hui, ce serait une bien piètre marque de reconnaissance pour son sacrifice. Ce simple constat décupla ses forces et il se mit à combattre avec rage et frénésie.

Deux orcs se plantèrent devant lui. Il était visible que Legolas était plus jeune que les autres elfes, mais ils se rendirent rapidement compte que ce n'était pas forcement une cible plus facile. A travers ce combat, le jeune elfe avait fini par laisser s'exprimer toute sa douleur, celle qu'il avait accumulée depuis des semaines et qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, celle qui devait sortir pour ne pas le consumer. Dans un même mouvement, Legolas enfonça ses lames dans le ventre de ses deux ennemis. Il sentit leurs chairs se déchirer, leurs os se briser sous la force de son impact, mais cela ne l'impressionna pas. Il recula pour retirer ses lames avant de leur trancher la gorge d'un mouvement sec quand ils s'effondrèrent à genoux devant lui.

Du coin de l'œil, Gohenlass assista à la scène et frémit… Il lui avait dit de se battre, mais Legolas était trop jeune pour faire preuve d'autant de violence et de rage. Son cœur se serra… Il était surtout trop tôt pour le jeter dans un tel combat.

Alors que l'affrontement faisait rage, les elfes finirent par prendre le dessus sur leurs assaillants. L'un après l'autre, ils vinrent à bout de la compagnie d'orc. Deux d'entre eux tentèrent même de s'enfuir, Gohenlass encocha deux flèches sur son arc et les abattit avant qu'ils ne se mettent à l'abri sous le couvert des arbres... Pas de quartier... Pas de témoins...

Le combat finit brutalement et le calme revint brusquement dans la clairière. Legolas haleta et se figea pour observer la scène autour de lui. Les orcs étaient morts, ainsi que plusieurs elfes dont les compagnons se rapprochèrent pour récupérer les corps et les ramener au palais. Le jeune prince baissa les yeux sur ses lames et ses mains pleines de sang et soudain, il frémit avant que ses doigts ne se mettent à trembler… Ils étaient morts… Les orcs, les elfes… Il se tenait debout au centre de cette clairière, recouvert de sang et entouré par les morts… Sa poitrine fut prise de spasmes qui lui donnèrent la nausée, comme il se sentait mal… Legolas frémit et se laissa tomber à genoux pendant que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter… C'était donc cela la guerre : donner la mort et assister impuissant à la mort de ses compagnons… Un nouveau frisson le parcourut… Le jeune prince avait espéré si longtemps ce moment… Comme il donnerait tout pour ne jamais l'avoir vécu maintenant…

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

En silence, la patrouille de Legolas pénétra dans le palais souterrain. Les premiers étaient les elfes qui portaient les civières sur lesquelles reposaient les corps des morts. Certains cris de désespoir retentirent lorsque leur famille reconnut leurs dépouilles. Des cris qui glacèrent le sang de Legolas qui se retrouva projeté en arrière lorsqu'une patrouille avait ramené son père plus mort que vivant au palais…

Les regards les détaillèrent. Il fallait dire que la patrouille avait mauvaise mine. Le combat avait été si violent que Legolas était recouvert de sang, mais le jeune elfe ne semblait pas en faire cas. En fait, il marchait avec un regard vide qui inquiéta Arenor dés qu'il l'aperçut. L'aîné des enfants de Thranduil se rappelait de son premier combat... Il se rappelait cette urgence à vaincre pour ne pas se faire tuer. Il se souvenait de la mort de certains de ses compagnons et de la nausée devant leurs corps mutilés. Arenor vit cette détresse dans les yeux de son jeune frère et cela le toucha. Leur mère était morte il y avait si peu de temps, voir Legolas aussi mal n'était pas envisageable.

A grands pas, Arenor traversa donc la pièce et posa une main sur l'épaule de son petit frère qui sursauta comme s'il venait de s'extraire d'un rêve. Son regard un peu vide se posa sur son frère et il frémit avant de se laisser basculer dans ses bras. Il était perdu et traumatisé.

Arenor le comprit et noua ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Il le sentit se mettre à trembler et le serra un peu plus fort.

\- Je suis là _honeg (petit frère)_ …

\- Tout ce sang, murmura Legolas avant de se mettre à pleurer.

\- Ne pleure pas… Tout va bien… Tu n'as rien…

\- Ce n'est pas moi, murmura Legolas en continuant à pleurer.

Le jeune elfe était si bouleversé qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres et son frère se sentit mal pour lui. C'était bien cela qu'Arenor craignait le plus. Depuis des années, il tentait de protéger son cadet des combats, de la souffrance et de la mort, mais ces choses terribles avaient finis par le rattraper et cela lui faisait mal. Il était son petit frère. Il n'était encore qu'un enfant… Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit confronté à ça… L'espace d'un instant Arenor en voulu à son père d'avoir jeté Legolas dans cette guerre, mais il se rappela que, de toute manière, la guerre était là pour les engloutir s'ils refusaient de la faire…

Alors Arenor se contenta de serrer un peu plus fort Legolas dans ses bras, le laissant pleurer et luttant contre ses propres larmes.

...

Un peu en retrait, Thranduil observait la patrouille qui venait de rentrer. Son regard glacial se posa sur les morts puis sur les vivants avant de s'arrêter sur Gohenlass qui le salua avec respect.

\- Les orcs étaient nombreux. Une bonne trentaine _aran nìn (mon seigneur)_.

\- Ils étaient sur nos terres.

\- Oui, répondit Gohenlass en hochant la tête. Ils nous attendaient.

Thranduil acquiesça pendant que son regard se posa sur ses fils. Legolas pleurait dans les bras d'Arenor qui avait bien du mal à retenir ses propres émotions. Gohenlass suivit le regard de son roi et soupira.

\- Il s'en battu comme un vrai guerrier, mais ce n'est encore qu'un enfant. Sa place n'est pas ici.

\- Il est mon fils. Sa place est dans vos rangs.

\- Avec tout mon respect, regardez-le. Il est bouleversé.

\- C'est son premier combat. Cela changera au prochain. Nous sommes en guerre. Mes fils doivent apprendre à s'endurcir.

Gohenlass frémit, mais ne dit rien devant la réflexion froide et cinglante de son roi. Un roi qui était en train de changer depuis la mort de son épouse et cela inquiéta le jeune capitaine. Ces changements reflétaient un malaise proche de celui ressenti par ses fils… C'était la douleur de la perte qui était en train de le transformer en une personne froide qu'il n'était pas. A ce moment, Gohenlass se surprit même à prier Eru pour cela n'aille pas plus loin, pour que cet elfe qu'il aimait comme un père ne se perde pas dans les méandres de son chagrin… Le changement était déjà si visible… Le Thranduil qui l'avait recueilli après Dagorlad aurait traversé la pièce pour prendre ses fils dans ses bras et leur dire qu'il les aimait. Le Thranduil de maintenant se contenta d'un regard avant de sortir de la pièce pour préparer un nouveau plan de bataille. Le cœur de Gohenlass se serra. Non, il refusait de voir ce père qu'il aimait devenir un autre à cause de son chagrin, mais il ne savait pas que faire pour l'aider.

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	15. A deux doigts de la mort

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

 **Faisant suite à ma série « L'histoire d'un roi », voici une série de plusieurs moments prenant place dans la jeunesse de Legolas.**

 **Dans ce 15éme chapitre, 50 ans après la mort de sa mère, Legolas, se retrouve dans une situation périlleuse à la suite d'une patrouille qui a mal tournée.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

 **NOTE** **(D'après Tolkien)** **: ça aura de l'importance dans les premiers chapitres. La croissance des enfants elfes est beaucoup plus lente que celle des enfants humains. Ils sortent de l'adolescence et atteignent l'âge adulte entre 50 et 100 ans en moyenne. Ainsi un enfant qui donne l'air d'avoir 7 ans peut avoir en fait entre 20 et 25 ans. Toutefois même si son corps grandit plus lentement, son esprit se développe plus vite, permettant à des enfants d'un an de parler couramment...**

* * *

 _ **L'HISTOIRE D'UN PRINCE**_

 _ **Chapitre 15 : A deux doigts de la mort**_

Legolas poussa sur ses jambes et parvint à gagner la surface. En frémissant, il se cramponna à la grille qui fermait le puits dans lequel il se trouvait depuis plusieurs heures et gémit avant de se mettre à trembler. Ses forces l'abandonnaient et le jeune elfe ne savait pas s'il allait tenir encore longtemps.

Depuis la mort de sa mère, cinquante ans plus tôt, le jeune homme n'avait cessé de s'entraîner, devenant un guerrier agile, mais les orcs avaient surpris sa patrouille et ils avaient été massacrés. Certains, comme le jeune prince, avaient été faits prisonniers et torturés par les orcs pour se distraire. Après s'être amusés avec lui pendant plusieurs jours, ils avaient trouvé amusant de le balancer dans ce puits d'eau glacé pour finir d'user ses forces et le vouer à une mort par noyade lorsqu'il serait trop épuisé pour se raccrocher à la grille au-dessus de lui. Legolas ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter de trembler. Il sentait bien qu'il ne tarderait plus à céder et ses pensées allèrent à son père et son frère. Il aurait voulu les revoir juste une dernière fois mais, il savait que ce ne serait pas possible. Le jeune homme avait perdu la notion du temps. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était entre les mains des orcs, mais il savait qu'il serait difficile à ses proches de le retrouver avant que ses forces ne l'abandonnent. Il se sentait si épuisé... Ses yeux se fermèrent et il lâcha à moitié la grille, glissant sous l'eau une nouvelle fois. Dans un dernier sursaut, il parvint une encore une fois à remonter à la surface et se raccrocha à la grille en frémissant avant de se mettre à tousser. Tout son corps lui fit mal pendant qu'il continua à tousser. Le jeune elfe se mit même à tousser du sang avant de se remettre à trembler. Le froid de l'eau n'était pas son seul problème. Ses blessures étaient graves. Non… Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

\- _Goheno nìn adar… Melin le (Pardonnez-moi père... Je vous aime.)_ _…_

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pendant que ses yeux se fermèrent et qu'un voile noir l'enveloppa. Legolas tenta de se raccrocher à la grille, mais il se sentit glisser. Cette fois, il savait qu'il n'aurait plus la force de remonter à la surface et que tout allait se finir là.

Juste au moment où il allait perdre connaissance, Legolas sentit une main agripper son épaule et le tirer vers le haut. Le jeune homme prit une bouffée d'oxygène et se mit à tousser pendant qu'une voix résonna à son oreille.

\- _Thuio (Respire)_ !

Legolas frémit en ouvrant les yeux et un continuant à tousser. Des bras se refermèrent autour de sa poitrine et il se sentit hisser hors du puits. Son corps fut délicatement posé sur le sol pendant qu'une main pressa sa joue.

\- Ouvre les yeux ! Regarde-moi !

Le jeune elfe frémit et trouva la force d'obéir, découvrant le visage trempé de la personne qui avait sauté dans le puits pour l'en sortir. Il frémit et murmura du bout des lèvres.

\- _Ada (papa)_ …

\- Oui _ion nìn (mon fils)_ … Je suis là…

\- _Ada_ … _Im ring (j'ai froid)_ …

\- L'eau était glacée, mais ça va aller… Je vais te sortir de là… Je vais te réchauffer…

\- _Ada_ … Je voulais tant vous voir une dernière fois avant de mourir…

Thranduil frissonna, bouleversé autant par la faiblesse que par les propos de son fils qu'il avait cherché pendant plus de cinq jours en priant les Valar de lui permettre de le retrouver en vie.

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir…

\- Si… Mais ce n'est pas grave… Vous avez Arenor…

Thranduil sursauta en comprenant le sous-entendu dans les mots de son plus jeune fils.

\- Non… J'ai besoin de toi aussi, ma petite feuille, répondit Thranduil en le secouant doucement pour l'empêcher de perdre connaissance.

Mais, il était déjà trop tard. Exténué par cinq jours de torture, Legolas venait de perdre connaissance. Son père, continua de le secouer doucement pour tenter quand même de le faire revenir à lui, pendant que ses yeux ne pouvaient pas se détacher des blessures qui marquaient profondément sa poitrine.

\- Reste avec moi mon petit, murmura le roi en glissant les mains sous le corps affaibli de son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'il comprit que ses forces l'avaient définitivement abandonnée.

Thranduil se redressa en tenant son fils et se dirigea vers la sortie de la forteresse des orcs. Il ne devait plus perdre de temps s'il voulait le sauver.

...

Pâle et exténué, Legolas était étendu dans son lit dans le palais souterrain des elfes de la Forêt Noire. Son père prit une couverture dont il recouvrit son corps qu'il venait de finir de soigner. Un large bandage lui entourait le ventre et un autre l'épaule gauche brisée par ses bourreaux. Le roi avait aussi soigné les marques de coup de fouet dans son dos, mais ce qu'il l'inquiétait le plus était sans doute la teinte légèrement bleutée de ses lèvres. Le roi ne savait pas combien de temps son jeune fils était resté coincé dans ce puits d'eau glacé, mais il avait tellement de mal à le réchauffer. Il remonta la couverture jusque sous son menton et murmura en caressant sa joue trop blanche.,

\- _Gorn ion nìn… avo vado (Courage mon fils... Ne pars pas)_ … J'ai tellement besoin de toi…

Les doigts de Thranduil effleurèrent doucement la joue de son enfant comme s'il avait peur de le blesser plus gravement avant de se mettre à la caresser délicatement tout en invoquant mentalement les Valar pour que son jeune fils survive à ces cinq jours de torture. Depuis la mort d'Idelwën où il avait déjà failli périr de la suite de ses blessures, le roi des elfes étaient devenus plus protecteur avec son jeune fils, moins critique, mais il reconnaissait qu'il n'était peut-être pas assez démonstratif dans son affection, ce qui expliquait les propos tristes du jeune elfe agonisant, lui murmurant que sa mort ne serai pas bien grave…

\- Si seulement tu savais à quel point c'est faux mon enfant… Si seulement tu savais à quel point je t'aime… Murmura le roi en luttant contre ses larmes dans un frémissement.

Il caressait toujours doucement la joue de cet enfant qu'il aimait tant, lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et qu'un elfe à la haute carrure et à la chevelure au reflet doré pénétra en courant dans la pièce.

\- _Adar_ !

Arenor traversa rapidement la salle et se rapprocha de son père et de son frère inconscient. L'elfe n'avait que 7 ans de plus que son jeune frère, mais sa carrure rappelait nettement plus celle de son père ne serait-ce que par la taille et la largeur des épaules.

\- Je viens juste de rentrer ! … On vient de m'apprendre que vous l'avez retrouvé !

\- Oui, murmura Thranduil en se redressant un peu.

Arenor fit le tour du lit de son jeune frère pour s'asseoir de l'autre côté sans parvenir à quitter des yeux son visage pâle et exténué. Il frémit et souleva la couverture pour se faire une idée de l'ampleur de ses blessures avant de lui prendre la main. Un frisson le parcouru.

\- Il est tellement froid.

Thranduil frémit et répondit sans quitter Legolas des yeux.

\- Après l'avoir torturé pendant des heures, ces monstres l'ont jeté dans un puits d'eau glacé… Il était à bout de force… J'ai juste eu le temps de le sortir avant qu'il ne se noie…

\- Mon Dieu, murmura Arenor bouleversé par ce que son jeune frère avait dû traverser.

\- Tu imagines… Pardonnes-nous de ne pas t'avoir retrouvé plus vite mon petit, dit le roi en caressant du pouce la joue de son fils, accroche-toi. Je sais que tu es fort, comme l'était ta mère… Ne meurs pas…

Le roi frémit et se leva pour aller chercher une couverture de plus pendant qu'Arenor pressa plus fort les doigts de son frère.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te réchauffer _honeg (petit frère)_ …

Le prince elfe souleva un peu la couverture pour se glisser dans le lit au côté de son frère blessé. Il passa un bras sous sa nuque et l'attira dans ses bras avant de caresser sa joue.

\- Tiens bon… Nous sommes là…

Thranduil revint en portant la couverture et fronça les sourcils.

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- Il a besoin de se réchauffer. La chaleur de mon corps peut lui faire du bien.

Le roi hocha la tête et déposa la couverture sur le corps de son fils avant de s'allonger lui aussi de l'autre côté. Il se blottit contre son enfant et lui murmura à l'oreille en déposant sa joue sur sa tête.

\- Réchauffe-toi ma petite feuille, nous restons prêts de toi… Ne nous quitte pas… _Melin le_ …

Le roi ferma les yeux pour lutter contre ses larmes pendant que ses sens percevaient les battements faibles et irréguliers du cœur de son jeune fils en souffrance. Il adressa une nouvelle prière au Valar, murmurant pour lui-même sans parvenir à retenir une larme.

\- Il est si jeune… Mon tout petit… Ne me l'enlevez pas… Je vous en supplie… Ne me l'enlevez pas…

Thranduil se tut vaincu par ses larmes et ferma les yeux sans voir que son fils aîné pleurait lui aussi. Les deux elfes avaient déjà tellement perdu dans cette guerre qu'ils ne supportaient pas l'idée de le voir s'éteindre lui aussi… Lui qui était si jeune… Il avait toute l'immortalité des elfes devant lui… Il ne pouvait pas mourir alors qu'il avait à peine vécu…

...

Ce fut la douleur, qui irradiait de sa poitrine et l'empêchait de respirer qui fit ouvrir les yeux à Legolas plusieurs heures plus tard. Le jeune elfe frémit à cause du froid profond qu'il ressentait encore malgré les couvertures déposaient sur lui. Mais ce n'était pas tout, la tête de son frère reposait sur son épaule ce qui le fit sourire malgré la douleur. Mais ce n'était pas tout… De l'autre côté reposait son père et, malgré la douleur et le froid, il se sentit en sécurité dans les bras de ces deux hommes qu'il aimait profondément et qu'il avait tant souhaité revoir pendant que les orcs le battait pour se distraire.

Legolas dut émettre un léger gémissement sans s'en rendre compte puisque la main de son père se posa doucement sur sa joue.

\- _Lass pîn nìn (ma petite feuille)_ , murmura-t-il doucement.

\- _Ada_ …

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- J'ai froid et… j'ai mal… Je suis désolé…

\- De quoi es-tu désolé ? D'avoir mal ?

\- De ne pas avoir mené cette patrouille à bien… De n'avoir pas compris que c'était un piège…

\- Mon garçon, répondit avec douceur Thranduil en lui pressant la joue. Tu n'as pas à demander pardon pour cela… Nous sommes en guerre avec ces monstres… Nous gagnons des combats, mais il arrive que nous perdions… Et cela n'est en aucun cas ta faute ! Cette patrouille était ta toute première… Si une personne doit être désolée dans cette chambre, c'est moi… Je pensais qu'elle serait sans danger… Pardonne-moi mon fils… De t'avoir mis en danger… D'avoir failli te faire tuer…

Les larmes montaient aux yeux de Thranduil sans que le roi ne puisse faire grand-chose pour les empêcher tandis qu'il continuait de caresser avec douceur, la joue livide de son jeune fils.

\- Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur…

\- Je t'interdis de dire cela…

Legolas tenta de répondre, mais la douleur fit un pic dans sa poitrine et il gémit plaintivement. Sa plainte, plus forte que les précédentes, fit ouvrir les yeux à Arenor qui s'était réellement endormi d'épuisement aux côtés de son frère… Thranduil n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer. Son aîné n'avait pas pris de repos depuis cinq jours, cherchant sans relâche son jeune frère…

Arenor s'assit et pressa doucement l'épaule de son jeune frère qui gémissait toujours.

\- Courage petit frère… ça va aller…

Legolas frémit et murmura faiblement en réponse.

\- _Im ring_ …

\- Ne t'en fais pas, nous allons te réchauffer, lui répondit Arenor.

\- Et moi, je vais te préparer quelque chose qui va t'aider à avoir moins mal, renchérit Thranduil en déposant un baiser sur son front avant de se lever du lit.

Le roi frémit, comme il était inquiet… Legolas était conscient, mais il paraissait si faible et il souffrait tellement… Son cœur se serra… Il n'aurait jamais dû mettre sa petite feuille en danger… Il y avait tant de choses de sa mère en lui… Dans ses yeux… Dans ses expressions… Arenor lui ressemblait, mais Legolas… Legolas avait tant de point commun avec sa mère… S'il le perdait, non seulement il perdrait une partie de son cœur, mais il perdrait Idelwën pour toujours et cela le terrifiait aussi…

...

Lorsque Thranduil pénétra de nouveau dans la chambre, Arenor était carrément assis sur le lit de son jeune frère. Il l'avait installé dans ses bras avant de l'enrouler avec les couvertures et de le bercer avec douceur. Legolas avait déposé sa tête dans le cou de son grand frère et frémissait toujours de froid et de douleur.

En voyant les yeux clos de son jeune fils, Thranduil frémit et se laissa tomber assis sur le bord du lit. Arenor releva la tête vers son père qui découvrit son visage baignait par les larmes.

\- Il est tellement faible…

\- Il a perdu connaissance ?

\- Oui… Il va mourir…

\- Non, je ne le permettrais pas…

\- J'aurais dû être avec lui… Je l'aurais protégé…

\- Arenor… Les orcs sont si violents et sadiques… Ils t'auraient massacré toi aussi…

\- J'aurais protégé sa fuite…

\- Parce que tu crois qu'il t'aurait laissé derrière lui ? Ne pleure pas… Nous allons le sauver…

\- Son cœur bat à peine…

\- Mais il bat… Cela veut dire qu'il lutte… Et dans cette famille nous savons ce que veut dire lutter… Ne pleure pas tout de suite. Il n'est pas mort… Berce-le dans tes bras… Donne-lui ta force… Ne pleure pas…

Arenor hocha doucement la tête, tentant comme il pouvait de lui obéir et soudain Thranduil eut l'impression d'être devenu Oropher demandant à son fils de ne pas pleurer la mort de sa mère, Merilruin…

\- _Le temps des larmes viendra plus tard ion nìn, mais pour le moment il est temps de se battre… Tes larmes ne sont d'aucune utilité dans le maniement de ton sabre !_

Thranduil avait l'âge de son ainé ce jour-là… et il avait obéi… Ne pleurant plus en présence de son père sauf le jour où il était mort dans ses bras… Il se souvint de sa solitude et des larmes qu'il ne pouvait retenir la nuit et frémit… Il ne voulait pas que son fils fasse la même chose… Cela lui avait fait si mal de devoir pleurer seul alors, il tendit une main et la posa sur la joue d'Arenor.

\- Non... Je suis désolé mon fils. Je ne veux pas effacer ta peine… Te voir pleurer me fait souffrir, mais si tes larmes peuvent t'aider à traverser cela, pleurs mon fils… Berce ton frère et pleurs… Nous allons le sauver… Aide-moi à lui faire boire cette coupe… Cela devrait diminuer ses douleurs…

Arenor frémit et tout en ne parvenant pas à faire stopper ses larmes, il fit doucement basculer la tête de son frère contre son épaule pour que son père puisse lui faire boire le breuvage apaisant qu'il avait préparé…

Thranduil le fit en silence, observant Arenor qui ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer. Les larmes de son fils aîné le touchèrent profondément… Ses deux enfants s'aimaient tellement… Un amour que retranscrit Arenor en murmurant dans un sanglot étranglé…

\- Nous ne pouvons pas le perdre… Pas après maman… Je me rappelle de ma joie lorsque j'ai posé la première fois les yeux sur lui… C'était mon petit frère… J'imaginais déjà les jeux et les bêtises que nous pourrions faire ensembles… _Ada_ … Je ne veux pas assister à sa mort… _Honeg nìn_ [10]… Pitié… Ne m'abandonne pas…

Ses larmes se firent plus violentes et Thranduil se mit à genoux sur le lit pour serrer ses deux fils dans ses bras… Celui qui était inconscient et celui qui souffrait de toute son âme. Il n'abandonnerait ni l'un ni l'autre, car ces deux enfants étaient son unique raison de vivre…

...

Thranduil remonta doucement la couverture sur ses fils. Arenor avait beaucoup pleuré avant de s'effondrer de fatigue et Legolas était toujours inconscient… La douleur semblait pourtant avoir diminué et il le trouvait moins froid. Il déposa un baiser sur leurs fronts et se redressa avant de sortir de la chambre en chancelant légèrement. Comme toute cette douleur le bouleversait. Quand il trébucha dans le couloir, il se serait effondré si une main ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Thranduil tourna la tête vers l'elfe qui venait de le retenir, souriant légèrement en découvrant la chevelure blonde très foncée et les yeux verts de Gohenlass.

\- Vous allez bien ?

Le roi des elfes passa un bras sur l'épaule de son ami pour se caler en position debout.

\- J'irais bien quand mon fils ira mieux…

\- Je sais, mais je vous trouve pâle et épuisé. Avez-vous pris un peu de repos pour vous ?

\- Je dois sauver mon enfant… Il est si jeune…

\- Et ces horreurs ne sont pas de son âge… Murmura Gohenlass en récitant ce que le roi avait murmuré pour lui après Dagorlad.

\- Oui, mais tu vois… Avant nous pouvions protéger nos enfants, car la guerre se faisait hors de nos contrées, mais maintenant… elle est à nos portes et elle n'épargne personne.

\- Peut-être devrions-nous demander de l'aide _aran nìn (mon seigneur)_ ?

\- J'ai demandé de l'aide une fois… J'ai bravé l'une des tempêtes les plus terribles que j'ai connue pour me rendre à Fondcombe… Et pour m'entendre dire que je fabulais…

\- Pourtant, le seigneur Elrond…

\- Avec toute l'amitié que j'ai pour Elrond, ce ne sont pas les renforts qu'il pourrait nous envoyer qui suffirait à nous protéger de nos ennemis… Les elfes d'Imladris sont quelques centaines, nous sommes des milliers Gohenlass… Des milliers parmi les meilleurs guerriers de toute la Terre du Milieu… Si nous ne pouvons repousser cette ombre seul, personne ne le fera pour nous…

...

Thranduil se laissa tomber sur le bord du lit dans lequel reposaient ses fils en soupirant légèrement. Sa main se posa sur le froid de Legolas et il sursauta lorsque ce dernier entrouvrit les yeux. Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage du roi. Sa peau était moins froide, il semblait moins souffrir et il était éveillé. Thranduil lui caressa doucement la joue.

\- Mon tout petit… Tu es de retour parmi nous.

Legolas s'autorisa un sourire.

\- Comment te sens-tu mon fils ?

\- Mieux…

\- C'est une bonne chose… Tu nous as fait tellement peur…

\- J'en suis désolé…

\- Cesse de dire cela…

\- Arenor va bien ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Il ne s'est pas réveillé depuis que j'ai repris connaissance.

\- Il n'est pas blessé, mais il est épuisé… Il a tellement eu peur de te perdre…

Thranduil marqua une légère pause avant de demander.

\- Est-ce que tu penses être assez en forme pour tenter d'avaler quelque chose ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais… j'ai faim…

\- C'est que tu vas mieux, lui sourit Thranduil. Je vais demander à Gohenlass d'aller te chercher quelque chose.

\- Il est là ?

\- Oh, je suis sûr qu'il est derrière la porte ! Dit malicieusement le roi en imaginant la scène.

Legolas sourit pendant que son père se leva du lit. Thranduil sentit un poids s'enlever de ses épaules. Son fils allait mieux… Il allait survivre à cette épreuve… Survivre pour continuer à se battre, mais survivre… Et pour le moment, c'était la seule chose qui importait…

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	16. Un nouveau capitaine

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

 **Faisant suite à ma série « L'histoire d'un roi », voici une série de plusieurs moments prenant place dans la jeunesse de Legolas.**

 **Dans ce 16éme chapitre, Legolas arrive au palais bouleversé après un affrontement violent dans lequel quelque chose de terrible a failli se passer. Pour l'apaiser et souligner son courage, Thranduil décide de le remercier d'une manière officielle.**

 **Un petit chapitre de transition pour faire une pause dans tous les événements tragiques qui viennent de se dérouler dans Vertbois.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

 **NOTE** **(D'après Tolkien)** **: ça aura de l'importance dans les premiers chapitres. La croissance des enfants elfes est beaucoup plus lente que celle des enfants humains. Ils sortent de l'adolescence et atteignent l'âge adulte entre 50 et 100 ans en moyenne. Ainsi un enfant qui donne l'air d'avoir 7 ans peut avoir en fait entre 20 et 25 ans. Toutefois même si son corps grandit plus lentement, son esprit se développe plus vite, permettant à des enfants d'un an de parler couramment...**

* * *

 _ **L'HISTOIRE D'UN PRINCE**_

 _ **Chapitre 16 : Un nouveau capitaine**_

Il faisait nuit sur la cité des elfes sylvains. Les gardes effectuaient des patrouilles pour repousser toutes tentatives d'intrusions ennemies. Aucun d'entre eux ne fit attention à leur jeune prince qui remonta le couloir d'un pas rapide, courant presque. Il semblait pressé et perdu dans ses pensées.

En le voyant, Tauriel fit deux pas pour essayer de l'intercepter, mais Gohenlass l'en empêcha, la retenant par le bras.

\- Non…

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Il a besoin de temps.

Tauriel frémit et observa Legolas disparaître à l'angle en direction des appartements royaux.

...

Le jeune elfe baissa la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard des gens et sursauta lorsque la main de son frère se posa sur son bras.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui… Ne t'en fais pas.

\- Legolas, attends…

Mais il ne ralentit pas et poussa la porte pour pénétrer dans sa chambre. La porte claqua et ses jambes faillirent céder, le faisant descendre les trois petites marches en trébuchant.

Agile comme un chat, il parvint à se rattraper et se cramponna après la commode. Il frémit et observa ses doigts se mettre à trembler. Il se sentait tellement mal… Les images ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête. Des images violentes qui réveillèrent une peur terrible en lui, celle de perdre encore une personne à laquelle il tenait profondément, viscéralement… D'un geste rapide, il déposa son arc sur le râtelier avant de se diriger vers son lit sur lequel il se laissa tomber si brutalement qu'il comprit que c'étaient ses jambes qui venaient de céder. Ses yeux se portèrent sur ses mains qui tremblaient toujours.

Il se sentait mal, épuisé et il était si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne réagit que lorsque Arenor s'assit doucement à ses côtés. Legolas redressa la tête et son frère passa une main sous ses cheveux pour la poser sur sa nuque. Il le sentit trembler et son autre main se posa sur ses doigts.

\- Tout va bien, tu sais…

\- Non… Tu sais bien que c'est faux.

\- Legolas… Vous êtes rentré tous les deux…

\- Mais l'embuscade… Je…

Il frémit, luttant contre ses émotions avant de murmurer.

\- Je nous ai vus mourir Arenor… Je l'ai vu mourir…

\- Vous n'êtes pas mort _honeg (petit frère)_ …

\- Mais les orcs étaient si nombreux… Je…

\- Legolas… Ne pense pas à ça… Vous êtes en vie.

Arenor ponctua sa phrase en attirant son frère contre lui. Legolas frémit, mais laissa sa tête reposer contre son épaule. Il perçut les battements de son cœur et frissonna. Oui, il était en vie…

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Legolas prit une longue inspiration avant de pénétrer dans la chambre de son père. Thanduil lui avait demandé de venir le voir et le jeune homme se sentait nerveux. Le combat qu'ils avaient mené ensemble repassait en boucle dans sa tête et il se demandait s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Sa nervosité continuait de le faire trembler un peu et il hésitait toujours lorsque la voix de son père s'éleva.

\- _Neledho Legolas (Entre Legolas)_ !

Le jeune elfe sursauta et s'exécuta d'un pas rapide avant de s'immobiliser en découvrant son père debout devant sa table en train de se servir un verre de vin. Il était torse nue et mise à part l'imposante cicatrice qui englobait son bras et la partie gauche de son poitrail, souvenir de son combat avec le dragon, Legolas fixa le bandage qui lui enserrait la taille.

Thranduil suivit son regard et lui sourit avant de se diriger vers lui en portant deux verres. Il lui en tendit un que Legolas prit timidement avant de lui sourire tout en murmurant.

\- Je vais bien. Ce n'est qu'une coupure superficielle. Cela aurait pu être bien plus grave si tu n'avais pas été là…

\- Je n'ai pas…

\- Tu m'as sauvé Legolas, le coupa son père.

Le jeune elfe sursauta et leva la tête vers lui pour voir s'il n'était pas en train de lui mentir, mais Thranduil se contentait de lui sourire. Puis, il porta sa coupe de vin à ses lèvres et son fils l'imita. Ils burent une gorgée puis Thranduil posa une main sur l'épaule de son jeune fils.

\- Legolas. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Je vois que cette attaque t'a perturbé.

\- Elle a été si soudaine, si violente…

\- Comme toutes les attaques des orcs en ce moment…

\- Mais là… C'est différent… Je… Enfin, j'ai… J'ai cru que j'allais vous perdre et…

La voix de Legolas tremblait, prouvant l'émotion du jeune elfe qui ne cessait de voir la bataille dans sa tête.

Thranduil pressa un peu plus fort l'épaule de son fils avant de l'attirer dans ses bras en se remémorant la conversation qu'il avait eue avec son aîné. Arenor lui avait fait comprendre que son jeune frère avait été traumatisé par cette bataille, mais le roi ne pensait pas que cela venait de la peur de le perdre, lui… En même temps, il aurait dû s'en douter… Il avait vu sa mère mourir devant lui, l'idée de perdre son père pouvait le bouleverser, lui qui était d'une sensibilité extrême, si proche d'Idelwën. Alors, il finit de l'attirer contre lui d'une main, le forçant un peu à déposer sa tête contre son torse.

\- Est-ce que tu sens mon cœur _ion nìn (mon fils)_ ? Il bat… Je suis en vie grâce à toi… Je suis en vie…

Legolas ne dit rien, fermant les yeux en laissant les battements du cœur de son père résonner à ses oreilles. Thranduil ne dit rien, laissant son jeune fils se blottir dans ses bras le temps qu'il en aurait besoin. Cet enfant était encore jeune et les dangers de plus en plus nombreux. S'il avait besoin de quelques minutes de calme dans ses bras, il lui donnerait. Il l'aimait tellement… Legolas avait eu peur pour son père, mais Thranduil avait été terrifié en le voyant se jeter pour le sauver, terrifié à l'idée qu'il pourrait être blessé ou pire pour le sauver lui…

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Une foule d'elfes sylvains était massée dans la grande salle de réception où elle discutait bruyamment. Assis sur son trône, Thranduil portait une riche tenue et sa couronne de bois et de fruits.

Dans le couloir, Legolas avait lui aussi revêtu une tunique riche et décoré. Il s'agitait en sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre ce qui amusé beaucoup son frère qui le regardait en souriant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas… Tout va bien se passer.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Reste qui tu es. Tout le monde te connaît petit-frère.

Legolas hocha la tête et d'un pas décidé, il pénétra dans la salle. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Le jeune homme fit de son mieux pour les ignorer et se dirigea en direction du trône de son père qui le regardait en souriant légèrement.

Il passa devant Tauriel qui le fixa longuement s'attirant une petite tape à l'arrière du crâne de la part de Gohenlass.

\- Ne le fixe pas de cette manière.

\- Désolé… Marmonna la jeune elfe en baissant la tête.

Legolas s'immobilisa au bas de l'escalier du trône de son père, osant à peine le regarder lorsque ce dernier se leva pour descendre quelques unes des marches avant de s'immobiliser. Il observa les autres elfes se trouvant dans la pièce et sourit fugacement.

\- Mon fils… Je sais que tu doutes de ton bras ou de tes talents dans les combats alors j'ai décidé de faire comprendre à tous y comprit à toi-même que ce n'est pas le cas. Relève la tête mon fils.

Legolas lui obéit et Thranduil sourit.

\- Legolas Vertefeuille dans les combats que tu as mené, tu as fait preuve de courage et d'habilité. Tu as sauvé tes compagnons et tu m'as sauvé moi. Sans toi je serai mort mon fils et je trouve que pour tous ses actes de courage et d'abnégation, malgré ta jeunesse, tu as mérité que tous connaissent ta valeur. C'est pour cela que je te nomme officiellement capitaine de la Grande Garde de Vertbois.

Le jeune prince frémit… Ce jour-là ne marquait pas seulement sa nomination comme capitaine, il marquait le jour de sa nomination comme capitaine de la garde rapprochée de son père. La Grande Garde regroupait les meilleurs guerriers de tout le Royaume. Gohenlass et Arenor en faisaient aussi parti et il était heureux de les rejoindre. Thranduil se tourna vers les elfes qui les regardaient et ces derniers acclamèrent leur jeune prince qui se trouva légèrement mal à l'aise. Son regard croisa celui de Tauriel qui lui sourit. Il lut l'admiration dans ses yeux et il lui sourit. La jeune femme devenait une guerrière aguerrie et Legolas ne pouvait nier que la fascination qu'il avait éprouvé en découvrant cette chevelure flamboyante le premier jour s'amplifiait à chaque fois que ses yeux croisaient les siens.

Une tape de son père sur son épaule sorti le jeune prince de ses réflexions. Il tourna la tête et le roi lui sourit.

\- Viens mon fils, allons fêter ta nomination !

\- J'aurais aimé me retirer et...

Thranduil sourit. Il savait à quel point son fils n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention et cela l'amusa, car cela lui rappelait qu'il avait été comme ça quand il était plus jeune.

\- Je viens de te nommer capitaine, tu te dois de te montrer et puis, j'ai envie de me changer les idées en compagnie de mes deux fils. Ce soir, les batailles seront loin.

Legolas hocha la tête. Il n'était pas contre le fait de penser à autre chose qu'aux orcs qui étaient toujours là pour les menacer de mort et les détruire.

\- Allez viens, ce soir ne pensons plus à rien.

Legolas hocha la tête sans rien ajouter et suivit Thranduil perdant de vue Tauriel qui se tourna vers Gohenlass avec un grand sourire.

\- Je savais qu'il était un guerrier exceptionnel !

\- Est-ce que tu es sûr que ce sourire vient uniquement de la manière dont il tient son arc ?

Tauriel ne dit rien, mais rougit. Gohenlass s'en amusa. Il n'était pas aveugle. Une étrange relation était en train de se tisser entre les deux jeunes gens.

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	17. Traque dans les bois

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

 **Faisant suite à ma série « L'histoire d'un roi », voici une série de plusieurs moments prenant place dans la jeunesse de Legolas.**

 **Dans ce 17éme chapitre, alors que Legolas est de passage à Fondcombe, il se retrouve traqué par les orcs dans les bois avec Elladan et Elrohir, qui a été gravement blessé par leurs ennemis.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **L'HISTOIRE D'UN PRINCE**_

 _ **Chapitre 17 : Traque dans les bois**_

Les branches d'un buisson s'écartèrent en grand, laissant le passage à une compagnie d'orcs qui le piétinèrent avant de s'immobiliser quelques mètres plus loin. Celui qui semblait être le chef leva le bras pour les faire taire avant regarder autour de lui.

\- L'odeur du sang plane dans l'air… Ils ne sont pas loin… Il faut les trouver ! Nous ne devons pas les laisser nous échapper.

Les orcs regardèrent autour d'eux, mais ne virent rien. Seul le vent jouait avec les feuilles des arbres. Le chef des orcs poussa un cri de rage et hurla à ses hommes avec force.

\- Il faut les retrouver.

Les membres de la compagnie d'orcs grognèrent avant de reprendre leur course. Un bruit attira leur attention plus loin et le chef se mit à hurler.

\- Là-bas ! Dépêchez-vous !

Ils accélèrent le pas et coururent plus vite. Devant eux, une silhouette courait effectivement entre les arbres, sautant par-dessus les buissons avec une agilité hors norme. Les orcs tentèrent de le rattraper mais, leur proie était beaucoup plus agile qu'eux. Une proie aux chausses de cuir qui touchaient le sol sans faire le moindre bruit… Une proie aux vêtements bruns et qui portaient un arc, un carquois et deux longs poignards aux manches de bois blancs.

Legolas savait qu'il devait faire vite, qu'il devait les attirer le plus loin possible pour ne pas les mettre sur la piste des personnes qu'il tentait de protéger. D'un bond, il sauta par-dessus un tronc d'arbre qui se trouvait en travers de sa route, évitant de justesse une volée de flèches qui le rasa de prêt. Pour éviter de se faire blesser, il finit son saut en plongeant en avant. Il se réceptionna un peu durement, mais effectua une roulade avant de se redresser en grimaçant. Sa main se porta à son épaule gauche et des gouttes de sang tâchèrent ses doigts. Une légère grimace passa sur son visage. Le choc avait été plus rude que prévu et son épaule avait heurté un rocher qui affleuré le sol. Toutefois, il se releva prestement avant de reprendre sa course, dévalant une pente à toute vitesse, les orcs toujours sur ses talons. Le jeune elfe savait très exactement ce qu'il voulait faire et un léger sourire passa sur son visage. Arenor lui aurait dit que c'était de la folie, mais Legolas s'en moquait… Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement ! Alors, il accéléra une nouvelle fois se dirigea vers la falaise en face de lui. Les orcs brandirent une nouvelle fois leurs arcs et décochèrent leurs flèches au moment où le plus jeune des fils de Thranduil plongea littéralement tête première dans le vide. Les traits le manquèrent et les orcs, emportés par leur élan basculèrent dans le vide en hurlant. Leurs corps se brisèrent sur les rochers plusieurs dizaine de mètres en contrebas.

Fermement agrippé à une corniche en contrebas, Legolas regarda ses ennemis tomber dans le vide avant de sauter dans l'autre sens et de se hisser sur le bord. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos et s'accorda quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Ses doigts se portèrent à son épaule blessée. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être handicapé. L'elfe souffla deux ou trois fois avant de se redresser. Ces orcs là n'étaient pas les seuls. Il devait revenir sur ses pas.

...

Legolas parcouru les bois autour de lui avec un grand coup d'œil circulaire mais, rien ne bougeait. Le seul bruit qu'il percevait était son cœur qui battait presque trop fort dans sa poitrine. Le jeune elfe frémit avant de redresser la tête et de grimper un talus qui menait au pied d'un massif rocheux dans lequel on pouvait discerner des grottes. Rapidement, il gagna l'entrée de l'une de celles les plus cachées et se baissa pour pénétrer à l'intérieur.

A son entrée, un elfe redressa la tête dans sa direction. Un elfe à la longue chevelure noire qui tenait dans ses bras, un autre elfe qui lui ressemblait traits pour traits mais qui paraissait mal en point. Du sang trempait sa chemise et sa respiration semblait saccadée et difficile.

\- Elladan ? Comment va-t-il ?

Le fils de Thranduil frémit pendant que son regard se posa sur son jumeau gravement blessé. Sa main lui pressa la joue.

\- Elrohir ? Ouvre les yeux…

Le jeune elfe frémit et, semblant percevoir la détresse et l'inquiétude de son frère, il parvint à lui obéirent. Son regard fatigue croisa le sien.

\- Tiens bon mon frère…

Elrohir tenta de parler, mais ses cordes vocales n'obtempèrent pas. Legolas comprit que cela venait de sa gorge sèche et il prit une petite gourde à sa taille. Il l'ouvrit et la porta à ses lèvres.

\- J'ai trouvé de l'eau. Bois, cela te fera du bien…

Elrohir ne dit rien mais bu avec avidité sous le regard inquiet de ses amis. Elladan frémit.

\- Où sont les orcs.

\- J'en ai écarté un groupe mais je ne sais pas où sont les autres.

\- Il est dangereux de sortir, dit Elladan.

\- Il est dangereux de rester, lui répliqua Legolas, s'ils font demi-tour nous ne pourrons pas nous défendre dans ces grottes…

Elladan ne répondit rien. Legolas savait qu'il était inquiet pour son frère et qu'il craignait que de le déplacer aggrave sa blessure. Legolas referma la gourde avant d'ouvrir la chemise de son ami pour se faire une idée sur la gravité de sa blessure. La flèche noire avait pénétré sous les côtes droites du jeune elfe, déchirant les muscles et transpercer presque son corps mince. La blessure était grave et le fait d'être obligé de retirer la flèche avait entrainé une hémorragie plus importante, mais cela était toujours mieux que de prendre le risque de laisser à la merci d'une pointe potentiellement empoisonnée. Elladan ne dit rien et laissa son ami s'occuper de la blessure de son frère… Être jumeau était encore plus sensible chez les elfes que chez les humains et le fils d'Elrond avait l'impression de ressentir la même douleur que son frère.

Legolas ne dit rien et sortit des linges de son sac pour nettoyer sa blessure avant de la bander solidement. Elrohir gémit et se cabra mais son frère le maintint fermement tout en lui murmurant.

\- Chut ! Tout va bien mon frère.

Elrohir gémit une nouvelle fois et rassembla ses forces pour murmurer faiblement.

\- Il ne faut pas rester là… Les orcs sont trop nombreux.

\- Tu es trop faible pour marcher, répondit son frère toujours inquiet.

\- Mais il a raison, dit Legolas. Ils vont nous retrouver si nous restons ici…

Elladan frémit. Il était toujours inquiet, mais il savait qu'ils avaient raison. Il se tut, laissant Legolas finirent de soigner sommairement son frère.

Tout en s'occupant de son ami, le fils de Thranduil se repassait dans la tête les événements qui venaient de les conduire à ce moment précis. Tout cela n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. Legolas était venu à Imladris pour revoir ses amis, prendre du repos et discuter de la situation des elfes sylvains avec Elrond, mais il n'avait pas prévu que les orcs allaient le suivre… Que les orcs avaient décidés de frapper au cœur Thranduil en lui arrachant son plus jeune fils… Lors d'une promenade anodine, les trois jeunes elfes étaient tombés dans une embuscade et l'enfer s'était déchaîné. La lutte avait été violente et âpre… Sous le nombre d'adversaire, ils avaient été acculés. Elrohir avait été gravement blessé et ils avaient juste eu le temps de s'éclipser avant que les orcs ne les tuent. Legolas avait ensuite réussie à semer une partie des orcs avant de revenir auprès de ses amis…

Une fois qu'il eu fini de se panser la plaie d'Elrohir, Legolas se redressa en grimaçant. Elladan fronça les sourcils en remarquant du sang sur son épaule gauche.

\- Hey ? Tu es blessé ?

\- Un léger choc, tout va bien…

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui… Ne t'en fais pas…

Le prince des elfes sylvains lui sourit avant de sortir de la grotte. Aux aguets, il tenta de localiser les orcs, mais ils n'étaient pas encore sur leur trace alors il se pencha et murmura.

\- C'est le moment !

...

Les bras d'Elrohir étaient passés derrière le cou de son frère et de son ami. Les trois elfes tentaient de progresser rapidement à travers les bois pour gagner les abords de la cité et obtenir la protection d'Elrond. Malheureusement, chaque mouvement, chaque pas était une lutte pour l'elfe blessé qui gémissait doucement.

Elrohir se sentait de plus en plus mal. La tête lui tournait. Il était à deux doigts de céder à la torpeur qui l'entourait, mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Son frère et son ami se mettraient en danger pour lui et il refusait de les voir se mettre en danger.

Le soutenant fermement contre lui, Elladan perçut toute sa douleur et frémit avant de s'arrêter. Legolas décida de leur accorder quelques instants de pause et lâcha doucement Elrohir qui s'agrippa à son frère. Ses jambes cédèrent et ils se retrouvèrent à genoux sur le sol. Au bord de l'évanouissement, le jeune elfe fit glisser sa tête dans le cou de son frère qui frémit en sentant la chaleur moite de sa peau. Son jumeau avait de la fièvre, il allait de plus en plus mal et cela le terrifiait. La cité était encore loin pour quelqu'un dans un tel état… Sa respiration était difficile et, ils étaient tellement fusionnels qu'Elladan avait l'impression aussi de sentir ses poumons se compresser.

Debout à côté d'eux, Legolas observait les environs, cherchant à localiser des ennemis qui pourraient se tapir dans l'ombre pour les attaquer… L'ombre… Les ombres des arbres commençaient à s'allonger… La nuit se rapprochait et il n'était pas spécialement ravi d'être encore dans les bois quand l'obscurité rendrait les dangers encore plus mortels. Toutefois, il ne voulait pas brusquer ses amis. Elrohir était grièvement blessé. Legolas le savait… Blessés et morts rythmaient souvent les journées des elfes sylvains. Dans son état, il avait besoin de repos pour s'en sortir et puis, il y avait Elladan… Le jeune prince de Mirkwood savait que le lien entre les deux jumeaux n'était semblable à rien d'autres. Ils pensaient la même chose, ressentaient la même chose et là, pour le moment, c'était de la douleur… Ils avaient besoin de repos tous les deux… Legolas ne pouvait pas vraiment s'expliquer ce lien, mais il le comprenait… Il percevait parfois quand Arenor ou son père étaient en danger… Elrohir et Elladan étaient jumeaux… Ce lien là était encore plus fort…

Elladan perçut les tremblements qui étaient en train de s'en prendre au corps affaibli de son frère et sa gorge se noua. Il posa sa main sur sa joue, la pressant doucement tout en luttant contre ses larmes.

\- Allez… Il faut tenir bon… Reste avec moi…

\- Je suis si fatigué…

\- _Iston (Je sais)_ …

\- Elladan… _Ego (va t'en !) !_ …

\- Non, je ne pourrais jamais t'abandonner derrière moi.

\- Je… Je ne m'en sortirai pas…

\- Bien sûr que si, lui murmura son frère au bord des larmes.

Legolas s'agenouilla auprès de ses amis et posa un bras sur celui du blessé pour capter son attention.

\- _Hebo estel mellon nìn (garde espoir mon ami)_ , nous allons tous nous sortir de ce piège…

\- Il a raison… Ecoute-le…

\- _Goheno nìn (pardonne-moi)_ , murmura faiblement le jeune elfe avant de laisser ses yeux se fermer.

\- Non ! Elrohir ! Non ! Ne perds pas connaissance ! _Avo (ne le fais pas !)_ _!_ Reste avec moi ! Elrohir ! Tenta de le retenir son frère.

Mais, il était réellement épuisé et ses forces venaient de le quitter. Le laissant dans une inconscience douloureuse qui arracha des larmes à son jumeau. Legolas frémit… Il imaginait la peine que pouvait ressentir son ami, lui avait vu sa mère se faire tuer sous ses yeux. Il était bouleversé, mais il ne devait pas le montrer. Il devait rester fort pour les sortir de là.

\- Elladan… Je ne connais pas assez les environs. _Man sad Imladris (où se trouve Imladris)_ _?_

\- _Sa farn pallan (c'est assez loin)_.

\- D'accord… On va se trouver un coin pour la nuit. Je vais ramasser de l'athelas… Tout va bien se passer.

\- _Gwestog (tu me le promets ?)_ ?

\- Non… Mais je ferais tout pour et ça je te le promets…

...

Après quelques instants de recherche, Legolas choisi un coin à l'écart de la piste qui traversait la forêt. Il observa son ami, étendre sur le sol son frère, toujours inconscient et frémit pendant que le même constat tournait en boucle dans sa tête… Tout était de sa faute… Un gémissement qui s'échappa faiblement de la bouche d'Elrohir le ramena à la réalité. Il s'agenouilla donc auprès de son ami et entreprit de dénouer les bandages de fortune qui enserrait son torse. Ils étaient imbibés de sang frais et séché, montrant à quel point le jeune fils d'Elrond était mal en point.

Legolas tenta de ne pas se focaliser dessus et détailla la blessure. La plaie était rouge et boursouflée. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps dans cet état et il savait que son jumeau le comprenait aussi. Toutefois, il choisit de ne rien dire pour ne pas rajouter à son malaise et écrasa la feuille des rois entre ses doigts pour en faire une pâte dont il couvrit la plaie après l'avoir nettoyer avec de l'eau. Toujours en silence, il refit un bandage solide avant de redresser la tête en direction d'Elladan.

Il faisait nuit maintenant et les reflets de la Lune faisaient briller les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de son ami.

\- Elladan…

\- _Im gosta (j'ai peur)_ … murmura faiblement son ami.

\- Non _… Av'osto ("ne le crains pas" dans le sens de "n'aie pas peur")_ _…_ Nous allons nous en sortir.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Regarde-le… Je ne veux pas le perdre. Il est une partie de moi-même… Je ne veux pas le perdre…

Legolas frémit et lutta contre ses propres larmes tout en murmurant.

\- _Amin hirathea (je suis désolé)_ …

Puis, sans laisser le temps de répondre à son ami, il se redressa avant d'ajouter.

\- Je vais surveiller les environs. Veille sur lui et tente de prendre toi aussi un peu de repos…

...

La nuit se passa calmement. Legolas avait suffisamment éloigné les orcs pour que ces derniers mettent du temps à comprendre leur erreur. En revanche, aux premières lueurs du jour, ils avaient pratiquement refait leur retard sur le petit groupe qu'ils traquaient.

Le prince de Mirkwood comprit qu'ils étaient en danger et se pencha au-dessus d'Elladan qui somnolait à moitié, berçant son frère toujours inconscient dans ses bras. Les doigts de Legolas passèrent sur la joue du blessé pour s'assurer que sa fièvre avait finie de baisser avant de secouer doucement son frère pour le réveiller. Elladan sursauta et Legolas lui sourit.

\- Il ne faut pas rester là. Ils sont sur nos traces.

Le fils d'Elrond hocha la tête, baissant les yeux en direction de son frère.

\- L'athelas a fait baisser la fièvre en limitant l'infection. Il est temps de se mettre en route.

...

Les trois jeunes elfes venaient de reprendre la route depuis quelques minutes, Elrohir soutenu par son frère, lorsque Legolas, qui marchait en tête s'immobilisa brutalement. Elladan sursauta et faillit lui rentrer dedans.

\- _Man ceril (que fais-tu ?)_ _?_

\- Ils sont là… Répliqua Legolas, juste avant que les orcs surgissent des fourrés pour fondre sur eux.

D'un geste rapide et précis, l'elfe à la chevelure blonde empoigna ses longs poignards de combat et les fit tournoyer entre ses doigts avec une aisance qui prouvait si besoin en était, que sa dextérité et son habitude des combats faisaient pleinement partis de lui désormais.

Elladan recula de deux pas, pour déposer son frère blessé sur le sol avant de tirer son épée de son fourreau et de se porter aux côtés de son amis qui virevoltait déjà au milieu de leurs adversaires, expédiant en enfer deux orcs dans un même mouvement de lame.

Il se porta aux côtés de son ami et se mit à se battre à ses côtés, tentant de repousser les orcs qui les assaillaient de toute part. Il leur faudrait encore deux longues heures avant de gagner la frontière du royaume elfique, deux heures avant de pouvoir se mettre sous la protection magique d'Elrond, mais leurs ennemis semblaient déterminés à les détruire et Legolas savait qu'à deux, avec un blessé à protéger, ils ne tiendraient pas deux heures.

Dans le fracas de la bataille, Elladan encaissa un violent coup qui le fit rouler au sol. Legolas bondit et se mit entre lui et leurs ennemis pour parer un coup du bras gauche. Un coup qui réveilla la douleur dans son épaule qui fur aggravé par la charge de l'orc qui le percuta brutalement. Legolas roula au sol en glapissant pendant que la douleur se diffuser dans son bras. Son épaule devenait plus douloureuse à chaque minute qui passait, mais il ne devait pas céder… Il devait tenir et sauver ses amis.

Legolas se redressa pour parer un nouveau coup tout en observant du coin de l'œil qu'Elladan se redressait aussi. Un léger soupir de soulagement lui échappa. Au moins, il n'était pas blessé.

Le combat reprit alors de plus belle. Malgré les efforts des deux jeunes gens, les orcs ne semblaient pas perdre du terrain. Ils étaient même en train de les déborder. Legolas le comprit et bouscula brutalement deux orcs avant de se tourner vers Elladan en égorgeant un troisième adversaire.

\- Elladan ! Prends Elrohir ! _Drego (Fuis !)_ _!_ Je vais les retenir ! _Drego !_

Elladan se tourna vers son ami, qui vint à bout de deux orcs de plus tout en empêchant les autres de fondre sur lui.

\- _Drego !_ Hurla-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Le fils d'Elrond frémit. Fuir impliquait d'abandonner son ami… Un ami qui finirait par être débordé et… L'image du corps sans vie de Legolas passa dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela… Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

\- Jamais ! Répliqua-t-il avant de le rejoindre pour le soutenir.

Les deux jeunes elfes continuèrent donc courageusement à se battre. Au fil du combat, Legolas sentait que la douleur dans son épaule devenait de plus en plus handicapante et la fatigue se faisait ressentir. Il était épuisé, mais il ne pouvait pas céder.

Malheureusement, l'un des orcs lui asséna un violent coup de bouclier qui fit vriller son bras et heurta son épaule douloureuse. Legolas roula au sol, échappant l'un de ses poignards pendant que sa vue noircie quelques secondes. L'orc ricana et se pencha au dessus de lui, plaquant la pointe de sa lame sur sa gorge.

\- Hey bien, je dois reconnaître que tu t'es bien battu… Mais je vais ramener ta tête à ton père… Je sais comme il sera heureux de recevoir ce présent !

Legolas frémit pendant qu'une rage violente remonta en lui et qu'il persifla sur un ton haineux.

\- _Nai valaraukar tye-màtar (Puissent les Balrogs te dévorer !)_ _!_

\- Une chance pour toi que je ne comprenne pas ta langue, fils des bois !

L'orc leva son épée pour frapper mortellement Legolas, toujours étendu sur le sol, mais un sifflement retentit et une flèche le frappa en plein cœur. L'orc s'écroula lourdement à la renverse et Legolas en profita pour se redresser, reprenant son poignard avant de remarquer une compagnie d'elfes qui chargeait leur adversaire pour les aider. Une compagnie à la tête de laquelle il reconnu Lindris, le bras droit du seigneur Elrond.

...

En quelques minutes, les elfes vinrent à bout de leur adversaire, sauvant la vie des trois jeunes gens qui venaient de passer si proche de la mort.

Avec l'aide des elfes, il ne fallut pas longtemps aux trois jeunes héritiers pour revenir à Fondcombe et c'était bien, car si Elrohir était blessé, Legolas et Elladan étaient épuisés.

Quand il sauta du cheval prêtait par un des elfes, Legolas repéra immédiatement Elrond s'approchait d'eux avec un air inquiet. Le jeune elfe baissa la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard. Il se sentait tellement responsable de la blessure d'Elrohir qu'il craignait de lire du reproche dans les yeux de seigneur d'Imladris. Elrond et Thranduil étaient si proches, qu'il aurait eu l'impression de décevoir son propre père… une nouvelle fois. Quoi qu'il fasse, Legolas n'avait l'impression que d'enchainer les déceptions pour ses proches et cela lui pesait. Les yeux toujours rivés sur le sol, il entendit la voix ferme du demi-elfe ordonner à ses gens d'emmener son fils en salle de soin. Legolas frémit et sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son bras. Il redressa la tête et vit non pas du reproche, mais de l'inquiétude dans les yeux sombres du seigneur elfe en face lui.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- _Amin hirathea (je suis désolé)_ … Bredouilla Legolas en baissant les yeux, luttant contre ses larmes.

\- _Amman (pourquoi ?)_ _?_ Demanda Elrond en faisant glisser une main sur sa nuque.

\- C'est moi que ces monstres voulaient traquer et tuer… Et c'est Elrohir qui…

Legolas ne finit pas sa phrase pour lutter contre ses émotions. Elrond le comprit et l'attira doucement dans ses bras, faisant reposer sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute mon petit… Prends du repos pendant que je m'occupe de mon fils. Je viendrais te voir.

Le jeune elfe hocha la tête avant de se redresser. Elrond s'éloigna, Elladan lui emboitant le pas pendant que Lindris se tournait vers Legolas.

\- Voulez-vous que je vous ramène à votre chambre ?

\- Je vais m'en occuper, dit une voix douce dans son dos.

Legolas sursauta et se retourna, croisant le regard plein de douceur et d'inquiétude de Celebrian.

\- Ne vous en faites pas ma reine. Tout va bien.

\- Je sais, mais je veux m'occuper de cette épaule.

Sa main effleura l'épaule ensanglantée du jeune elfe, le faisant sursauter. Tout à son inquiétude pour son ami, il en avait presque oublié ses propres douleurs.

...

Avec prudence pour lutter contre un vertige que lui entraînait sournoisement sa fatigue, Legolas se laissa tomber assis sur le bord du lit tout en observant la dame d'Imladris remplir une vasque. Il frémit et cette dernière lui demanda sans réellement tourner la tête pour le regarder.

\- Ôte ta chemise que je puisse voir cela de plus prêt.

Legolas lui obéit doucement, sifflant de douleur lorsqu'il dut bouger son bras malmené par les combats. La dame d'Imladris se rapprocha et l'aida à finir de se dévêtir. Elle frémit en découvrant les différentes cicatrices qui barraient le torse du jeune elfe… Ce n'était qu'un enfant… Il n'avait même pas 120 ans et ces marques prouvaient combien il avait déjà souffert… Mais ce fut son épaule, recouverte de sang qui attira le plus son regard.

\- Mon petit…

Sa voix se mit à trembler sous le coup de l'émotion.

\- Cette épaule est brisée ? Comment as-tu pu continuer à te battre ?

\- Ils étaient là pour nous tuer et… puis, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose la douleur… cela prouve que l'on est toujours en vie.

Celebrian frémit de nouveau. Il y avait tant de fatalisme dans ses propos qu'elle avait l'impression de se retrouver face à Thranduil et son cœur se serra. Legolas n'était pas comme cela. Elle se rappelait le petit garçon plein de vie et espiègle qu'elle avait tant aimé lorsque le couple royal de Vertbois était venu les voir avec leurs enfants après la naissance des jumeaux… Le prince dont elle prenait soin était différent… Et si Thranduil avait raison ? … Si quelque chose de terrible attendait son heure tapie dans l'ombre ? Celebrian frémit une nouvelle fois avant de nettoyer let d'immobiliser l'épaule brisée du jeune archer auquel elle sourit.

\- Voilà… Maintenant allonge-toi et ferme les yeux.

\- J'aurais voulu avoir des nouvelles d'Elrohir…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, son père est avec lui.

\- Mais il était gravement blessé et…

\- Chutt… Il va bien… C'est mon cœur de mère qui me le dit. Vous êtes rentré en vie tous les trois et vous avez besoin de repos. Allonge-toi… Je vous bien que tu es fatigué… Ne résiste pas au sommeil…

La douceur de sa voix, la blondeur de sa chevelure… Legolas frémit… Elle avait tant de point commun avec sa propre mère que les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Celebrian comprit et passa une main plein d'affection sur la joue.

\- Je suis désolé de te ramener à ses souvenirs là. Allonge-toi mon petit…

Legolas lui obéit et tourna la tête pour ensevelir ses larmes dans les oreillers. Il était si épuisé. La dame d'Imladris remonta doucement une couvertures sur ses épaules avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Ne pense plus à tout cela. Dors, tout ira bien au réveil Legolas.

Si seulement cela pouvait être vrai, pensa le jeune elfe en laissant enfin le sommeil le vaincre. Celebrian resta avec lui le temps qu'il soit profondément endormi, serrant doucement sa main. Son fils était blessé, mais cet enfant là, fils d'une amis qu'elle pleurait encore, était un peu comme son fils lui aussi, alors, elle en prendrait soin…

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	18. Jour de fête

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

 **Faisant suite à ma série « L'histoire d'un roi », voici une série de plusieurs moments prenant place dans la jeunesse de Legolas.**

 **Dans ce 18éme chapitre, alors que les orcs ont essuyé plusieurs défaites majeures, Thranduil décide de changer les idées de son peuple en organisant une soirée, l'occasion pour Arenor et Legolas d'oublier un peu la guerre.**

 **ceci est un chapitre de transition dans l'action, quelque chose qui permet de nous poser avant que les combats ne reprennent dans les prochains chapitres.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Merci à tous les lecteurs d'avoir permis à cette histoire de passer les 2300 vues et un énorme merci à Evy qui continue de la suivre sans être inscrite sur le site, cela me touche vraiment.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **L'HISTOIRE D'UN PRINCE**_

 _ **Chapitre 18 : Jours de fête**_

Pour une fois, l'atmosphère n'était pas aussi sombre que d'habitude chez les elfes sylvains. Thranduil savait qu'il était important de distraire ses gens pour que les batailles, la souffrance et la mort ne soient pas en permanence au centre de leurs vies, pour qu'ils puissent se changer les idées et penser à autre chose au moins pendant une heure ou deux.

C'est pour cela que le roi avait demandé à Galion et Gohenlass d'organiser une fête. Les deux elfes avaient froncé les sourcils et Gohenlass avait ajouté avec un air narquois.

\- _Vous ne voulez pas plutôt que j'élabore une stratégie de combat ?_

\- _Contente-toi d'une stratégie pour organiser le banquet !_

Le sourire amusé sur le visage de Thranduil avait mis un peu de baume au cœur du capitaine. Depuis la mort d'Idelwën, ces sourires là étaient rares et ils lui manquaient… Gohenlass avait donc embarqué Galion et Tauriel dans les préparatifs des quelques jours de festivités qui s'annonçaient.

...

L'atmosphère du palais souterrain n'avait pas été aussi joyeuse depuis longtemps. Les orcs avaient subi trois lourdes défaites, donnant de l'air aux elfes sylvains que leur roi voulait remercier.

Arenor se fraya un chemin entre les gens jusqu'au couloir des appartements royaux, s'arrêtant devant la porte de son frère. Il donna deux petits coups mais, quand aucune réponse ne lui parvint, il se glissa à l'intérieur.

Legolas était étendu sur un côté sur son lit, lui tournant le dos, les jambes repliées et les mains sous la tête. Il semblait dormir.

\- Tu ne viens pas à la fête ? Lui demanda son aîné en se rapprochant.

\- J'ai fait trois patrouilles en quatre jours, je suis fatigué…

Arenor frémit et perdit automatiquement une partie de sa bonne humeur… Oui, sa voix était celle de quelqu'un d'épuisé et ces jours de fêtes et de repos étaient dûs aux combats qu'ils avaient tous dû mener. Legolas était encore jeune et il paraissait réellement épuisé. Subitement, son frère n'envisagea pas réellement de participer aux festivités sans lui, par contre, il n'envisagea pas non plus de le laisser seul alors qu'il percevait les légers tremblements de fatigue de son corps.

Arenor se rapprocha du lit et s'allongea dans le dos de son frère, glissant un bras sous sa tête pour l'attirer contre sa poitrine. Legolas frémit avant de murmurer sur un ton étonné.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je reste un peu vers toi.

\- Et la fête ?

\- Une fête sans mon petit frère peut bien attendre…

\- Ils vont te chercher.

\- Ils vont nous chercher…

\- Je n'ai pas ta popularité…

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester tu sais.

\- Je ne m'oblige à rien _honeg (petit frère)_ , je vois bien que tu es fatigué et je le suis aussi alors…

\- Je peux dormir un peu ?

\- Bien sûr… Si tu m'autorises à rester.

Legolas sourit et se retourna pour enfouir sa tête sur l'épaule de son aîné. Les combats avaient été durs ces derniers temps, ils recommençaient comme souvent à ne pas réellement se voir, l'un partant en patrouille quand l'un rentrait. Les deux frères manquaient de temps passé ensemble. Ils avaient bien plaidé leur cause auprès de leur père, mais Thranduil ne voulait pas qu'ils soient dans les mêmes équipes… En cas d'attaque, en cas de mort, l'un des deux princes devait être assuré de survivre… C'était à la fois cynique et réaliste. Il y avait tant de dangers dans chacune de leurs sorties… Les deux jeunes gens ne voulaient pas se l'avouer mais, ils étaient souvent plus inquiets pour l'autre que pour eux-mêmes. Alors, pouvoir se blottir dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour prendre du repos était bien plus important que la fête qui se préparait.

...

Le palais était en fête. De la musique résonnait entre les murs et les elfes riaient et buvaient joyeusement sous le regard protecteur de leur roi, assis en travers sur son trône, les pieds sur l'accoudoir et une coupe à la main. Gohenlass était assis à ses pieds, sur la dernière marche, sirotant un verre tout en souriant.

\- Je pense que ces jours de fêtes sont une bonne idée. Tout le monde semble si détendu.

\- Cela prouve que tu as bien planifié les opérations…

Gohenlass sourit et laissa son dos s'appuyer contre le trône du roi avant de murmurer avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Je pense que vous savez que je prends vos demandes très à cœur.

Thranduil le savait… Il savait très bien que quelle que soit sa demande, son jeune capitaine serait prêt à tout pour réussir et le rendre fier. Il avait été si affecté quand il avait cru que le roi ne le trouvait plus à la hauteur.

...

En contrebas, Tauriel circulait parmi les convives. Son regard les balayait à la recherche de quelqu'un qu'elle n'arrivait pas à localiser. Gohenlass sourit en la regardant faire, car il savait très exactement qui elle était en train de chercher parmi la foule.

...

Etendu dans son lit, Legolas sursauta légèrement en ouvrant les yeux, réveillant son frère qui le tenait toujours dans ses bras.

\- Hey, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Tu es resté là ?

\- Tu t'es endormi et j'avais besoin moi aussi de prendre un peu de repos. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Un mauvais rêve…

\- De quel genre ?

Legolas frémit avant de répondre et Arenor se redressa un peu, posant une main sur sa joue.

\- Hey ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je fais le même rêve régulièrement en ce moment et… Je ne le supporte plus…

\- Raconte-le-moi.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre… Je ne le supporterais pas… Murmura Legolas en se mettant à pleurer.

Arenor comprit soudainement ce que le rêve de son jeune frère le forçait à voir toutes les nuits et il frémit. Sa main pressa plus fort sa nuque avant de le serrer contre lui.

\- Tu ne me perdras pas, jamais…

Legolas ne dit rien, laissant son front s'appuyer dans le cou de son frère, se nourrissant de sa force et de sa présence rassurante. Arenor lui accorda quelques minutes avant de tapoter doucement sur son dos.

\- Et si nous allions nous mêler à la fête pour nous changer les idées ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

Legolas frémit… Oui, il avait sans doute besoin de distraction.

...

D'un pas résolu, Arenor et Legolas pénétrèrent dans la salle de réception. La fête battait son plein. Les convives s'écartèrent pour leur céder le passage et une belle elfe brune lança un regard appuyé à Arenor. Legolas le vit et sourit doucement en donnant un coup de coude à son aîné.

\- Je crois que Narufinnel t'attendait.

Arenor lui répondit par un soupir agacé que Legolas ignora en se faufilant sur la gauche. Son frère avait raison, après avoir dormi quelques heures se retrouver au milieu de cette soirée, lui faisait déjà du bien… Surtout qu'il venait de repérer une elfe à la chevelure flamboyante, une elfe qui l'avait intrigué dés son premier jour au palais et à laquelle il proposerait bien un verre de vin pour discuter. Il empoigna donc deux verres et se dirigea vers Tauriel.

La jeune guerrière lui jeta un léger coup d'œil et lui sourit, rougissant un peu quand il lui tendit le verre en souriant.

\- Cela nous change de l'entraînement.

\- Oui, cette fête est une bonne chose… Les orcs et les araignées reviendront bien assez vite.

Legolas hocha la tête et bu une gorgée en ne quittant pas la jeune fille des yeux. En grandissant, elle était devenue une jeune guerrière accomplie et il la trouvait si belle… Pourtant, il serait bien incapable de trouver le courage de lui parler… Tauriel ne sembla par remarquer le trouble du jeune prince qui se tenait à ses côtés et lui lança en souriant.

\- J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'ils se disent ?

\- Qui cela ? Demanda Legolas, un peu déconnecté de la conversation.

\- Regarde ! Renchérit Tauriel en lui désignant du menton Thranduil et Gohenlass qui continuaient à discuter…

Legolas sourit.

\- De stratégie ?

Tauriel pouffa de rire avant de poser son verre et de s'éloigner en murmurant à l'oreille de Legolas.

\- Tu m'attends ? Je reviens…

Elle s'éloigna, ne remarquant pas que d'avoir murmuré quelques mots à l'oreille du jeune elfe l'avait troublé. En revanche, Arenor le remarqua et il s'approcha de son frère en souriant.

\- Elle ne te laisse pas indifférente.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

\- C'est une jeune fille magnifique.

\- Euh… Je ne sais pas, bredouilla Legolas.

\- Tu mens mal petit frère… Je comprends qu'elle ne te laisse pas indifférent alors n'hésite pas à lui dire.

\- Comment je pourrais lui dire ? Tout le monde l'admire.

\- Si tu ne dis rien, quelqu'un pourrait bien le faire à ta place.

\- Cette fête masque le fait que nous sommes en guerre et que…

\- Ne fais pas ça… Si père avait agi de cette manière, nous ne serions pas là petit frère… Peu importe les combats, si elle te plaît, si ton cœur bat plus fort quand tu t'approches d'elle, il faut lui dire. Tu pourrais bien être surpris de sa réponse.

Legolas soupira avant de répondre avec un sourire en coin.

\- Et toi ? Narufinnel ne te cherche pas ?

Cette fois, ce fut Arenor qui sembla déstabilisé et les deux frères se mirent à rire. Oui, cette soirée était réellement bénéfique pour leur changer les idées…

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	19. Remonter la piste

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

 **Faisant suite à ma série « L'histoire d'un roi », voici une série de plusieurs moments prenant place dans la jeunesse de Legolas.**

 **Dans ce 19éme chapitre, Tauriel et Legolas traquent un orc espion, mais remonter la piste risque de les mettre bien plus en danger qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Remonter la piste_ **

Des bruits de course se répercutèrent dans les sous-bois de Mirkwood. Un buisson s'écarta et un orc passa en courant comme s'il était poursuivi par une créature monstrueuse. En l'occurrence, la créature fit un bon par-dessus le même buisson et les rayons épars qui pointaient entre les feuilles s'accrochèrent à sa chevelure de feu.

Tauriel pressa l'allure, bien décidé à ne pas laisser s'échapper cet éclaireur qu'elle avait surpris aux abords des murs de la cité. La jeune elfe vouait une haine si farouche aux orcs depuis la mort de ses parents, qu'elle perdait parfois le contrôle lorsque ses sentiments, nourris par sa rage, remontaient à la surface.

Elle ne fit même pas attention aux cris de son compagnon qui tenta de l'empêcher de continuer la poursuite.

\- Tauriel ! _Daro (Arrête)_ !

Mais l'ordre de Legolas resta sans effet et il pressa le pas pour ne prendre de vue ni sa partenaire, ni l'orc qu'elle traquait avec tant de détermination.

La vile créature, prit un étroit sentier qui menait à une grotte et sa poursuivante s'engagea à sa suite avant qu'une main la cramponne fermement par un bras.

\- Tauriel ! Tu as perdu l'esprit !

Cette dernière se tourna vers Legolas qu'elle foudroya d'un regard rempli de reproches.

\- Il ne faut pas le laisser partir ! Il est entré dans cette grotte.

\- Je le vois bien, mais je veux remonter cette piste et voir d'où ils viennent.

\- Tu as conscience que c'est dangereux.

\- Ne te sens pas l'obligation de m'accompagner ! S'insurgea Tauriel en retirant son bras de la poigne de son ami pour reprendre son ascension en direction de la grotte.

Legolas la regarda s'entêter en soupirant. Depuis le début, il savait que cette traque était une mauvaise idée, mais il refusait de la laisser continuer seule… Elle était bien trop importante à ses yeux. La perdre sans avoir tout fait pour la protéger le ferait mourir de chagrin. Alors, le jeune prince laissa échapper un dernier soupir et couru pour la rattraper.

Il revint à sa hauteur juste avant de pénétrer dans la caverne. Tauriel s'était arrêté et un frisson d'excitation remonta le long de son échine. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser filer, mais elle ressentait aussi le danger. Pourtant, ce dernier ne la poussait pas à abandonner, bien au contraire. Elle était bien trop excitée par la perspective de la chasse et par l'envie de découvrir pourquoi l'orc traqué venait de se réfugier dans cette cavité.

Legolas tendit un bras pour la retenir.

\- _Lasto (Ecoute)_ …

Mais elle l'ignora et pénétra à l'intérieur d'un pas décidé. Legolas observa le noir l'engloutir avant de se glisser sur ses pas. Tout cela lui plaisait de moins en moins, mais il ne ferait pas demi-tour.

La caverne était sombre et silencieuse. Les yeux de Legolas mirent quelques secondes à s'habituer à la pénombre, mais comme tous les elfes cela ne lui posa pas beaucoup de difficultés. Le jeune homme percevait le souffle tendu de sa compagne qui marchait devant lui. Il ressentait son excitation, alors que lui n'avait que l'impression de se jeter dans la gueule d'un warg. Il tendit de nouveau la main, la posant sur son épaule pour la faire s'arrêter.

\- Tauriel ?

\- _Sedho (silence)_ ! Murmura cette dernière en se mettant aux aguets.

Legolas aurait pu le prendre mal, n'était-il pas son prince ? Sauf qu'il comprit pourquoi elle lui ordonner de garder le silence en percevant des étranges bruits. Des voix, des cliquetis métalliques qui provenaient du fond de la grotte. Tauriel, toujours aussi intriguée, reprit sa progression et Legolas la suivit. Cette fois, c'était différent. Il ne voulait pas seulement tenter de la dissuader de continuer sa traque, mais il avait envie de comprendre ce qui se passait dans cette grotte. Elle était proche de leur cité et si un danger la menaçait, il voulait savoir lequel.

Les deux jeunes elfes progressèrent dont en direction des bruits. Le chemin dans la grotte se fit plus étroit et une étrange lueur apparue à l'horizon. Une lueur qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Presque instinctivement, ils s'accroupirent en arrivant plus prêt de cette dernière. A cet endroit le chemin formait une corniche qui surplombait la partie basse de la grotte.

Après un dernier regard, l'un à l'autre, Legolas et Tauriel se penchèrent pour voir ce qui se tramait dans les profondeurs de la montagne. En le découvrant, un long frémissement les parcouru. L'orc n'avait pas seulement cherché à se dissimuler d'eux. Non, il venait de se regrouper avec d'autres de ses semblables et ils étaient nombreux. Bien trop nombreux, pour les affronter à deux.

En effet, il y avait bien une centaine d'orcs dans les profondeurs de la caverne, avec des wargs et même un troll. Ce n'était pas bon de les voir ici, aussi prêt du palais. Legolas se souvenait encore de l'attaque de celui-ci et il savait que les orcs étaient prêts à tout pour les détruire.

Il ne fallait pas rester ici. Thranduil devait être prévenu de ce qui se tramait dans les bois. D'un petit coup sur l'épaule de Tauriel, le jeune prince lui fit comprendre qu'ils ne devaient pas rester ici. Cette fois, sa partenaire de patrouille hocha la tête, bien consciente qu'ils étaient en danger.

Le plus prudemment possible, les deux elfes se redressèrent, prêt à faire demi-tour lorsqu'une voix grave et gutturale ricana.

\- Mais voyez-vous ça ! Qu'avons-nous là !

Legolas gela sur place avant de se retourner en direction de la voix. Un orc à la taille imposante le regarder de ses yeux cruels. Il sourit et d'autres orcs se rapprochèrent. Ils avaient pris soin de se place entre les deux elfes et la sortie, leur coupant la retraite.

\- C'est très impoli de s'inviter chez les gens sans se faire annoncer. Cela m'étonne des elfes !

D'autres orcs se rapprochèrent et Legolas frémit. Il savait ce qui allait se passer, comme il savait qu'il leur serait difficile de se sortir de ce traquenard.

\- Vous avez perdu votre langue ? Demanda l'orc.

Pour toute réponse, Legolas passa les mains dans son dos, empoignant les deux dagues héritées de sa mère. Parler ne servait à rien. Il allait falloir se battre. L'orc sourit devant la colère qu'il lut dans son regard de glace.

\- Nous allons vous faire parler !

Il fit un geste et les orcs foncèrent sur les deux jeunes gens. Dans un même élan, Tauriel et Legolas les attaquèrent, mettant en pratique le vieil adage que la meilleure défense était l'attaque. Tous les deux savaient qu'il ne pourrait pas les vaincre, mais s'ils arrivaient à les déstabiliser, peut-être qu'ils auraient une chance de gagner la sortie et de sortir de ce traquenard.

Seulement, les orcs semblaient être bien préparé et, une fois la surprise de la première charge passée, le combat se fit plus difficile. De plus, ils n'avaient pas bougé et la sortie était toujours bloquée.

Toutefois, aucun des deux n'était prêt à se laisser faire. Legolas tournoya sur la droite, frappant mortellement deux orcs en tournoyant sur lui-même avec agilité. La force brute n'était pas forcément une solution. Il fallait qu'il les manipule et avec sa deuxième passa, il faucha un orc de plus avant de tenter de se faufiler sur la gauche, mais sa manœuvre fut percé à jour par l'un de ses adversaires qui lui donna un violent coup de marteau au côté gauche. Legolas glapit et heurta violemment la paroi rocheuse pendant que la douleur se diffusait brutalement dans sa poitrine. L'orc tenta de prendre l'avantage et fonça sur lui, mais le jeune elfe laissa parler son instinct de survie. Son corps se mit presque en marche tout seul malgré la douleur. Il s'enleva juste à temps et trancha la gorge de son agresseur dans la foulée. Il tituba deux pas en arrière et para un coup venant du haut avant d'éventrer un autre de ses assaillants. Les orcs reculèrent de deux pas, conscient que même légèrement sonné, il était encore dangereux.

Legolas en profita pour reprendre son souffle et chercher Tauriel du regard. Il détestait l'idée de s'être trop éloigné d'elle. Il aperçut sa chevelure rousse entre deux orcs qu'elle élimina avant de le chercher à son tour du regard. Les deux jeunes guerriers s'envoyèrent des encouragements muets avant de reprendre le combat.

Un orc armé d'une masse tenta de fracasser le crâne de Legolas qui bondit sur la droite juste à temps pour éviter la charge. Des éclats de roche volèrent dans tous les sens, pulvérisé par la violence du coup, mais l'orc en fut déstabilisé et Legolas l'éviscéra sans pitié avant d'entendre un glapissement qui le fit frémir.

Il redressa la tête juste à temps pour voir l'orc qu'ils avaient traqué donner une violente gifle à Tauriel qui roula sur le sol. La jeune elfe tenta de se redresser, mais il lui asséna un coup de pied à la poitrine avant de repousser son épée du pied pour qu'elle ne puisse pas continuer à se battre.

\- Tu as voulu me traquer petite garce !

Il se pencha vers elle et Legolas poussa un cri de rage avant de plonger entre les ennemis pour lui venir en aide. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ce démon la malmener. Il devait la sauver. Rempli de rage, Legolas élimina brutalement, quatre orcs pour se rapprocher de son amie. Il devait la sauver.

Un autre adversaire se dressa devant lui, mais Legolas le regarda à peine, l'élimant sauvagement sans quitter Tauriel des yeux… Tauriel qui était toujours aux mains de cet orc qui lui redonna une autre gifle qui l'envoya rouler contre la paroi d'en face. Legolas poussa un grand cri, laissant son flanc découvert à la lame de son ennemi le plus proche qui traça une fine estafilade sur sa peau. Il glapit et gratifia l'orc imprudent d'un coup de taille qui le marqua violemment au visage. Ce dernier recula en hurlant et Legolas para un nouveau coup avant de tournoyer de l'autre côté. Il faucha un autre adversaire avant d'entendre la voix caverneuse du chef de la horde qui l'avait déjà harangué.

\- Je serais toi, je ne ferais plus un geste !

Legolas frémit et se retourna. L'orc lui souriait de toutes ses dents pourries et il frémit.

\- Rends-toi oreille pointue !

\- Jamais !

\- Si tu veux la sauver ! Rends-toi !

Il s'écarta d'un pas et Legolas découvrit Tauriel à genoux sur le sol, à la merci de l'orc qui l'avait attaqué. Sa joue droite portait une trace de contusion et il la tenait par les cheveux, la forçant à relever la tête tandis qu'il appuyé sa lame sur sa gorge, prêt à lui ôter la vie.

\- Rends-toi !

\- Non ! Hurla Tauriel en voyant l'hésitation dans le regard de son ami. Sauve-toi ! Préviens ton père !

Le sourire de l'orc se fit plus grand.

\- A ces elfes ! Bel exemple de sacrifice. Alors ? Es-tu prêt à la voir mourir ?

Legolas frémit. Bien sûr, il était important de prévenir son père, mais il s'agissait de Tauriel… Il n'avait pas pu sauver sa mère, mais il lui était encore possible de la sauver elle… Elle qu'il comptait bien plus qu'il n'osait se l'avouer. Devant son absence de réaction, le chef se tourna vers l'orc et lança avec désinvolture.

\- D'accord… Tues-la !

L'orc sourit, pressant déjà sa lame sur la peau fine de son cou quand Legolas poussa un cri en laissant tomber ses longues dagues sur le sol.

\- Non !

Le chef arrêta le geste de son subalterne et lui fit un large sourire.

\- Que c'est bon de voir des gens raisonnables.

Legolas voulut lui répondre qu'il ne perdait rien pour attendre, mais n'en eu pas l'occasion, car un autre orc sur sa droite lui passa un violent coup avec une masse sur la tempe, l'assommant brutalement.

En le voyant s'écrouler, ce fut Tauriel qui poussa un cri de désespoir.

\- Non ! Legolas !

Le coup avait été brutal et le sang qui coulait sur son visage la terrorisait… Son cœur se brisa en pensant qu'il venait de se sacrifier pour elle et qu'il était blessé maintenant…

...

Quand Legolas reprit conscience de son environnement, une douleur terrible traversa son crâne, lui arrachant un léger gémissement de douleur qu'il ne put retenir. Ses tempes martelaient. Il sentait le sang sur sa peau. Du sang qui coulait du côté droit de son crâne et qui avait collé ses cheveux à sa joue. De toute manière, il avait l'impression d'avoir du sang sur tout le visage, dans la bouche, dans le nez… Il avait tellement mal qu'il sentit son corps trembler doucement. Le coup l'avait pris par surprise et la violence du choc lui avait fait perdre connaissance, le livrant aux mains de ses ennemis. Il était presque étonné d'être encore en vie finalement… Même si la douleur était si violente qu'il se demandait bien s'il allait le rester encore longtemps. Il avait tellement mal…

Il lui fallut quand même plusieurs secondes pour se rappeler ce qui c'était passé. Il se souvint des événements par bribes… La poursuite dans les bois… L'empressement de Tauriel… Tauriel… Il revit cet orc menacer de lui trancher la gorge et frémit… Est-ce qu'elle était encore en vie ? Il devait le savoir. Alors, il se força à relever la tête, gémissant de douleur quand un éclair de souffrance lui déchira le crâne. Un frisson plus violent que les autres traversa son corps et renvoya une pointe de douleur dans ses épaules. Legolas tenta de bouger pour changer de position avant de se rendre compte que c'était impossible. Il était à genoux sur le sol, les bras attachés en croix le long d'un long morceau de bois qui passait derrière son cou. Une corde tombant d'une poulie au-dessus de sa tête était reliée au joug qui le maintenait en place.

A la douleur qui se diffusait dans ses épaules, il comprit qu'il devait se trouver dans cette position depuis un certains temps et cela le terrifia… Pas pour lui, mais pour Tauriel… S'il était inconscient depuis des heures, qu'est ce que ces monstres avaient bien pu lui faire ? Toujours inquiet pour son amie, Legolas tenta une nouvelle fois de redresser la tête.

Le joug le bloqua et la douleur augmenta encore d'un cran, mais il devait savoir. La grotte était dans une semi-obscurité floue qui le fit frémir. Lui qui comptait tellement sur sa vue était légèrement terrifié de voir que sa vision s'obstinait à rester floue. Est-ce que le coup sur le crâne avait pu lui entraîner une blessure irréversible ou cela venait-il de la profonde fatigue de son corps malmené ?

Il ne savait pas quoi choisir comme réponse, mais le simple fait de bouger lui entraîna des nausées qui lui vrillèrent l'estomac. Legolas parvint à se retenir et un frisson violent le parcouru… Il n'était pas bien… Pour le moment, il respirait encore, mais il savait déjà que son corps était en train de céder…

Alors, décidant de ne pas s'en remettre à ses yeux, il se racla la gorge et murmura d'une voix qu'il reconnu à peine.

\- Tauriel ?

Sa question qui ressemblait plus à une plainte, déclencha un fou rire amusé de la part des orcs qui l'entourait. Il reconnu la voix du chef qui lui lança sur un ton mauvais.

\- Voyez-vous ça ! Il vit encore !

Il se rapprocha du jeune elfe pour le cramponner par les cheveux, le forçant à relever brusquement la tête. Legolas laissa échapper un cri tellement la douleur fut violente et le noir faillit l'emportait de nouveau. Toutefois, il parvint à rester conscient, haletant de douleur.

Une voix répondit à son cri, une voix qu'il fut heureux d'entendre malgré sa position précaire.

\- Non ! Laissez-le…

\- Tauriel… Murmura-t-il faiblement en réponse.

Elle était en vie et elle paraissait en meilleure forme que lui, ce qui était déjà une bonne chose. Pourtant, le cri de son amie fut ponctué par un coup qui la fit glapir à son tour. Il la sentit s'effondrer sur le sol et frémit tout en lançant sur un ton qui se voulait sec.

\- Si vous lui faites du mal, je vous tuerais tous.

\- Dans ton état ! S'amusa le chef des orcs.

Legolas frémit. Oui, même à demi-mort, il était prêt à tout pour la sauver… C'était comme ça… A ses yeux sa vie valait bien moins que la sienne. Toutefois, il ne répondit pas, car en lui gardant la tête tirée à l'arrière, augmentait de plus en plus en sa douleur et ses nausées.

Le chef des orcs, déçu qu'il ne lui réponde pas, lui lâcha les cheveux et Legolas laissa sa tête se pencher en avant pour reprendre son souffle et calmer sa douleur. Il frémit… Comme il se sentait mal… Pourtant, il murmura une seconde fois en attendant l'autre monstre frapper une nouvelle fois Tauriel pour lui soutirer des informations sur l'existence d'une porte dérobée leur permettant de pénétrer dans le palais souterrain.

\- Laissez-là… Vous le regretterez !

Le chef des orcs l'observa avant de lui balancer un coup de pied dans les côtes.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te taire, si tu ne veux pas crever tout de suite.

Legolas gémit et haleta plus fort.

En face de lui, Tauriel était terrifiée par l'était de son ami. Sous le sang qui maculait sa tête, elle devinait la pâleur extrême de sa peau et elle se maudit de ne pas l'avoir écouté. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi bornée ? Son entêtement les avait mis dans cette situation et elle ne voyait pas comment ils allaient pouvoir s'en sortir. Elle vit Legolas se mettre à trembler et comprit qu'il faiblissait, qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, surtout si les orcs se mettaient à le frapper, alors elle lui murmura en luttant contre ses larmes.

\- _Amin hirathea (je suis désolé)_ Legolas…

Ce dernier frémit et murmura en retour.

\- Ne le sois pas… J'aurais dû nous protéger…

Le chef des orcs sourit.

\- Ah, c'était à toi de la protéger !

Il se baissa pour le cramponner de nouveau par les cheveux et le forcer à redresser la tête. Legolas gémit de douleur, mais constata aussi que se vue était moins floue. Il devinait les contours du corps de son amie, à genoux à quelques mètres de lui. En revanche, il ne put maîtriser ses tremblements, ce qui amusa beaucoup l'orc qui le maintenait.

\- Vous êtes si fragile vous les elfes.

\- _Nai valaraukar tye-màtar (puissent les Balrogs te dévorer)_ …

L'orc sourit.

\- On passe directement aux insultes ?

Il raffermit sa prise sur les cheveux du prince des elfes sylvains et lui demanda avec un air mauvais.

\- Maintenant, on va arrêter ce petit jeu. Vous allez nous donner un moyen pour rentrer dans le palais des elfes sylvains sans passer par la grande porte sinon je vous tue.

\- Tu peux nous tuer, murmura Legolas. Je ne te dirais rien.

\- Même si je lui demande de trancher la gorge de ta compagne.

Legolas frémit. Bien sûr qu'il serait prêt à tout pour la sauver, mais pas à sacrifier tous les elfes de sa cité.

\- Ce n'est pas ma compagne !

\- Bien, alors dans ce cas. Je n'ai plus besoin d'elle ! J'espère juste que ta vue est suffisamment nette pour que tu voies son sang gicler.

L'orc qui se tenait vers Tauriel la cramponna par les cheveux et posa sa lame sur sa gorge. Il ricana et s'apprêtait déjà à la tuer quand un sifflement se fit entendre et qu'une flèche puissante lui traversa le crâne, le tuant sur le coup.

Le corps de l'orc tomba lourdement au sol et les autres se tournèrent tous dans la direction de la flèche pour découvrir Thranduil qui baissa son arc en frémissant de rage. A côté de lui Gohenlass sourit.

\- Vous devriez utiliser un arc plus souvent.

Puis, il poussa un cri et une cinquantaine de guerriers elfes plongea dans la grotte pour venir en aide aux prisonniers. Parmi les guerriers, se trouvait Arenor dont les yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de la silhouette de son jeune frère dont le visage livide était recouvert de sang.

En tête de ses guerriers, Thranduil mena la bataille. Les orcs étaient plus nombreux, mais les elfes étaient plus dangereux et le roi bouillonnait de rage, car lui aussi avait repéré le corps de son fils entre les mains de ses ennemis et il était fou de rage devant le sang qui maculait son visage. Tout en tournoyant sur la droite pour éliminer trois ennemis d'un coup, il se tourna vers Arenor et Gohenlass qui combattaient à ses côtés.

\- Occupez-vous des prisonniers !

Aussitôt, les deux elfes coururent vers les deux jeunes gens. Un orc tenta de s'en prendre à Tauriel, mais Gohenlass ne lui laissa pas le temps d'agir. Il le transperça de sa lame et attrapa la jeune elfe pour la remettre sur ses jambes. Il trancha ses liens qui lui retenaient les bras de le dos tout en observant d'un air inquiet les contusions sur son visage.

\- Tu peux tenir sur tes jambes ?

Tauriel tendit la main et prit la longue dague que son précepteur avait à la taille. Elle la fit tournoyer et lui répondit les yeux brillants de colère.

\- Je vais leur faire payer !

Arenor avait occis deux ennemis en les embrochant avec son épée avant de pouvoir atteindre son jeune frère. Il remit la lame dans son fourreau avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille tout en détachant son premier bras.

\- Legolas ! Tu m'entends ?

\- Arenor… Murmura faiblement ce dernier.

\- Oui… Je suis là…

L'un après l'autre, il défit les liens qui retenaient ses bras et son frère s'écroula en avant contre lui. Arenor le réceptionna en frémissant pendant que sa main se posait sur sa nuque.

\- Reste avec moi…

\- J'ai mal… Murmura doucement Legolas.

Comme il appréciait de sentir les bras de son frère l'enserrer. Il se sentait en sécurité et il perdit pied peu à peu… La douleur était si violente qu'il lui était difficile de garder les yeux ouverts. La bataille faisait rage autour d'eux. Les elfes étaient là et ils étaient en train de gagner. Peut-être qu'il n'était plus obligé de lutter contre la torpeur qui l'entourait finalement. Il perçut bien la voix de plus en plus inquiète de son frère, mais ne tenta plus d'ouvrir les yeux. C'était lui demander de faire bien trop d'effort… Les voix résonnèrent quelques secondes puis, le noir l'emporta et Legolas fini de s'effondrer dans les bras d'Arenor.

En le voyant perdre connaissance, ce dernier sursauta, bouleversé de le voir aussi faible.

\- Non… _Honeg (p_ etit frère)…

Avec précaution, il plaqua sa main sur sa joue.

\- Accroche-toi, je vais te sortir de là…

...

Legolas frémit et se força à ouvrir les yeux malgré la douleur sourde qui lui vrillait encore les tempes. Elle était toujours présente, mais elle était bien moins violente que celle qu'il avait ressentie dans la caverne des orcs, car il comprit rapidement qu'il n'était plus prisonnier.

Le jeune elfe était allongé sur un lit dans un lieu que ses yeux reconnurent dans mal… Sa chambre… Il était allongé dans son lit… Il se rappelait vaguement de l'attaque des elfes pour les sauver et des bras d'Arenor avant que sa douleur ne le fasse céder.

Legolas frémit une nouvelle fois. La douleur diminuait et il avait faim, ce qui lui fit se demander depuis combien de temps, il était inconscient. Résolu à tenter de se redresser, il prit appui sur le lit et tenter de s'asseoir. Sa tête tourna un peu, mais sa vue était redevenue normale ce qui était déjà ça. Toutefois, sa manœuvre attira quelqu'un qui se précipita vers son lit.

Tauriel se laissa tomber à ses côtés et posa ses mains sur ses épaules tout en le regardant avec inquiétude.

\- Non, ne bouge pas.

\- Je vais bien… La douleur disparaît, dit Legolas d'une voix cassée.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison, ne bouge pas.

\- J'ai soif, murmura doucement le jeune elfe.

Tauriel hocha la tête et prit le verre sur la table de chevet. Elle le porta à ses lèvres, l'aidant à boire, heureuse de le voir enfin éveillé. Une fois qu'il eu fini, Legolas la remercia d'un hochement de tête avant de la détailler. Le bleu sur sa joue avait pris une teinte jaune ce qui lui indiqua que plusieurs jours venaient sans doute de se passer.

\- Combien de temps je suis resté inconscient ?

\- 5 jours. Ton coup à la tête était mauvais…

Tauriel baissa la tête, luttant subitement contre ses émotions.

\- Si tu savais comme je m'en veux… Tout est de ma faute…

La jeune elfe luttait contre ses émotions et ses larmes. Legolas se sentit touché et prit ses mains entre les siennes pour tenter de la calmer et de la rassurer. Il se sentait encore faible, mais il savait que son corps allait se remettre, alors, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en veuille et encore moins qu'elle se mette à pleurer. Tauriel frémit, mais le laissa serrer doucement ses mains.

\- Je t'en prie, ne dis pas ça… Ni toi ni moi ne sommes fautif. Nous avons juste suivi une piste sans mesurer que nous pourrions tomber dans une embuscade.

\- Non… Tu as tenté de m'empêcher de le suivre, mais moi, je ne t'ai pas écouté et tu as failli mourir à cause de ma bêtise.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Tauriel et Legolas tendit la main pour l'essuyer, frémissant d'une étrange façon lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent sa joue.

\- Je vais bien…

\- Tu aurais pu mourir…

\- Mais je suis en vie… Alors ne pleure pas…

\- Je ne devrais pas être aussi impulsive… Si j'avais réfléchi…

\- Non… Répondit Legolas en lui pressant un peu la joue. C'est parce que tu es impulsive que nous formons un si bon duo dans nos patrouilles. Surtout, ne change pas… Ton instinct est souvent le bon… Sans toi, nous n'aurions jamais localisé cette horde qui attendait pour nous frapper en plein cœur.

\- Tu es sincère ?

\- Oui, ne change rien…

Legolas lui sourit et la belle elfe rousse lui rendit. Puis, un frémissement le parcouru… Discuter venait de cruellement lui rappeler qu'il était encore épuisé. Alors, il se laissa doucement tomber à l'arrière sur les oreillers sous le regard inquiet de Tauriel qui l'aida.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Non, je pense que je vais dormir un peu.

Tauriel hocha la tête, le regardant fermer les yeux avant de tenter de se lever, mais Legolas la retint par un bras. Le jeune elfe frémit et le laissa l'attirer vers lui tout en lui murmurant.

\- Reste un peu s'il te plaît.

Tauriel ne dit rien et s'allongea doucement sur le bord de son lit pour répondre à sa demande. Timidement, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et frémit quand son bras s'enroula autour d'elle.

\- _Hannon le (merci)_ … Murmura Legolas en se laissant tomber dans le sommeil.

\- De rien, murmura Tauriel en fermant à son tour les yeux.

Elle l'avait veillé pendant si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormi et la fatigue venait de soudainement la reprendre… Et elle s'endormit là, sur l'épaule de ce prince qu'elle aimait bien plus qu'elle n'osait se l'avouer.

Aucun des deux jeunes gens ne remarqua les deux silhouettes debout sur le pas de la porte qui les regardaient avec un air attendrit.

\- Est-ce qu'on les laisse faire ? Demanda Gohenlass ?

\- Oui, répondit Arenor. Ils ont dû affronter ensemble une épreuve qui les a rapprochés.

\- Votre père…

\- Je sais ce que pense mon père… Mais, pour l'instant, ce ne sont que deux jeunes gens qui ont besoin de repos.

Gohenlass hocha la tête, tapotant sur le bras de son ami.

\- Alors dans ce cas, laissons-les…

Arenor hocha la tête et les deux amis quittèrent la chambre, laissant Legolas et Tauriel dormir paisiblement dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	20. Le village perdu

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

 **Faisant suite à ma série « L'histoire d'un roi », voici une série de plusieurs moments prenant place dans la jeunesse de Legolas.**

 **Dans ce 20 éme chapitre, alors que les orcs sont sur le point d'attaquer un paisible village de bord de lac, Arenor et Legolas prennent le commandement pour essayer de les protéger.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Désolé pour mon petit retard de publication, mais je suis très prise en ce moment.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)** ** _..._**

 **PS 2 : Un gros merci pour avoir fais dépasser les 3000 view à cette histoire !**

* * *

 _ **L'HISTOIRE D'UN PRINCE**_

 _ **Chapitre 20 : Le village perdu**_

L'agitation régnait parmi les rangs des guerriers elfes, une agitation qui signifiait qu'ils étaient sur le point de partir au combat. Les cuirasses de cuir ou de métal étaient enfilées rapidement, les carquois fixés sur les épaules, le fourreau de lames noué à la taille ou dans le dos.

Dans toute cette préparation, Legolas et Arenor s'équipaient aussi. Les deux fils du roi, capitaine de sa garde étaient de toutes les opérations depuis plusieurs mois. Les orcs étaient de plus en plus nombreux et sauvages. La lutte finissait de s'intensifier et Thranduil… Eh bien, malgré l'apparence froide qu'il aimait se donner, le roi des Elfes sylvains tentait non seulement de protéger son peuple, mais aussi les villages humains aux alentours.

C'était pour cela qu'il fallait faire vite. Les éclaireurs de Gohenlass avaient repéré une compagnie d'orc qui se dirigeait droit sur la bourgade de Longueville au Nord du Royaume des Elfes. Depuis quelque temps, les attaques étaient de plus en plus violentes et destructrices. Les orcs ne laissaient plus que des morts dans leur sillage et les hommes de Thranduil se relayaient pour tenter de préserver au mieux ce qui pouvait l'être.

Arenor et Legolas qui finirent de s'équiper, se retournèrent pour croiser le regard épuisé de Gohenlass. Ces patrouilleurs avaient quadrillés le terrain à l'extérieur pendant trois jours. Le guerrier aurait voulu suivre ces deux frères adoptifs, mais il ne s'en sentait pas la force. Par contre, il était toujours inquiet.

\- Soyez prudent. Les orcs sont de plus en plus violents.

\- Ne t'en fais pas… Tout ira bien, lui répondit Arenor en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

Gohenlass hocha la tête pour tenter de se rassurer avant de les suivre du regard. Il était inquiet, ce n'était pas la première fois, mais là c'était différent, quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas dans cette histoire, quelque chose qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, mais qui lui nouait l'estomac.

Toutefois, il fut rappelé à l'ordre par la voix de Galion qui lui intima l'ordre de le rejoindre.

\- Gohenlass. Le roi veut entendre ton rapport détaillé !

Le capitaine soupira et se dirigea vers l'échanson. Oui, quelque chose le gênait de plus en plus. Il aurait bien fait demi-tour pour les accompagner, mais Thranduil attendait son rapport détaillé et il ne pouvait se permettre de lui désobéir, même lui, qui partageait une relation privilégiée avec son souverain… Surtout lui, rectifia-t-il de lui-même… Car c'était bien justement parce qu'il était aussi proche du roi qu'il ne pouvait pas faire preuve d'indiscipline pour ne pas porter atteinte à son autorité. Il l'avait déjà fait une fois et il se souvenait encore des remarques cinglantes et désagréables qui avaient suivies.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

L'un derrière l'autre, Arenor et Legolas progressaient en marche rapide entre les arbres de la forêt, sombre et silencieuse. Leurs hommes les suivaient sur le même rythme, bien conscient que, de leur rapidité dépendrait la survie de ce village humain.

Thranduil était un roi étrange, à la fois distant et soucieux de préserver la région du mal qui était en train de la ronger. Il tentait de venir en aide aux Hommes les plus proches, mais ce n'était pas le plus facile car une profonde défiance à l'égard des Elfes semblaient les animer peu à peu. Si ce n'étaient les rapports commerciaux, les liens qui unissaient les deux peuples se seraient étiolés depuis longtemps.

...

Arenor ouvrait la marche. Il fut donc le premier à percevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le bruit, les sensations presque épidermiques. Il se retourna vers les guerriers qui le suivait et leur fit signe de se presser.

En jaillissant aux abords du village, tous comprirent qu'il avait raison. Les orcs étaient déjà passé à l'attaque. Des hommes tentaient bien de se défendre, mais ils étaient avant tout des paysans et non des guerriers. La lutte était inégale devant tant de barbarie. Ils avaient besoin de leur aide.

Arenor se tourna vers Legolas.

\- Protège le village, je m'occupe des renforts qui arrivent.

Le jeune prince hocha la tête et fit signe à ses hommes de le suivre. La compagnie d'elfe se sépara en deux. Un groupe courant aider les villageois pendant que l'autre empêcherait les orcs d'obtenir plus d'aide de leurs congénères. Il fallait faire vite, car l'attaque était déjà lancée.

...

L'arrivée des elfes, accorda quelques instants de répit aux villageois qui tentèrent de fuir pendant que les orcs, surpris par l'arrivée de ces renforts se retournaient contre eux.

Arenor bondit en avant et trancha le bras armé d'une vile créature qui recula en poussant un cri de douleur et d'agonie. Ses archers relâchèrent leurs traits stoppant net une partie des renforts démoniaques qui arrivaient pour exterminer les humains. L'aîné des princes pivota sur la droite et hurla à ses guerriers tout en éliminant brutalement deux ennemis de plus.

\- Coupez-leur la route ! Ils ne doivent pas gagner le village !

...

Un peu en contrebas, Legolas bondit par-dessus un tonneau renversé et éliminant un orc sur le point de s'en prendre à une jeune fille qui décampa sans demander son reste. Legolas fit deux pas pour la protéger, mais il fut bloqué par trois orcs pendant qu'un quatrième couru pour rattraper la malheureuse. Le temps que le jeune elfe ne les élimine, ce monstre l'avait rattrapé et il assista impuissant à la mort de cette dernière qu'il égorgea d'un coup sec. Son regard croisa celui de Legolas une fraction de seconde avant que la vie ne quitte son corps et cela le frappa directement en plein cœur. Les orcs ne voulaient qu'une chose, répandre la mort… Se servant de cette rage qui était en train de le submerger, il se jeta avec encore plus de force dans la bataille. Il ne laisserait pas ces sauvages tout détruire… Ils avaient déjà tant pris de vie… Les yeux bleus opalescents de cette pauvre jeune fille venait de le renvoyer aux yeux de sa mère, juste avant qu'elle… Legolas ne finit pas sa pensée, elle était trop dure, même encore aujourd'hui. Alors, il poussa un cri de rage et bondit sur deux ennemis qu'il massacra sans aucune pitié. De toute manière, ils ne le méritaient pas…

Autour de lui, les autres elfes combattaient également avec force malgré le nombre élevé d'orcs. Les humains essayaient de s'enfuir, mais le village était cerné et bientôt, des flèches enflammaient zébrèrent le ciel. Elles s'abattirent sur les maisons et l'incendie ne mit que quelques secondes à se propager.

Dans la fournaise qui l'entourait, le combat se fit plus difficile pour le plus jeune des princes, mais Legolas ne voulait pas céder. Il le refusait… Ils étaient venus protéger ce village, il ne pouvait pas le perdre.

La fumée était de plus en plus épaisse et il se mit à tousser doucement pendant que des cris de désespoir retentissaient partout autour de lui. Les villageois tentaient toujours de sortir de ce piège mortel, mais les orcs les attendaient et leur violence était implacable. Un à un, ils parvenaient à leur ôter la vie.

Legolas frémit. Ce n'était pas possible. Cela ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça ! Il poussa un cri de rage et élimina deux orcs de plus. Ses yeux le piquaient et les larmes le faisaient voir flou ce qui n'était jamais une sensation très agréable pour un elfe, tant de choses reposaient sur leur vision perçante et exceptionnelle. Il perçut du mouvement sur la droite et eu le temps de se reculer pour éviter un coup mortel. Il répliqua et éventra un orc qui s'écroula à ses pieds en émettant un étrange gargouillis.

Dans tout l'Enfer qui l'entourait, il entendit soudainement une voix qu'il connaissait bien se mettre à hurler.

\- Legolas ! Sors tes hommes de là !

Arenor …

...

L'aîné des deux princes avait assisté avec impuissance à l'embrasement du village… Un village encerclé dont les orcs massacraient quiconque tentait d'en sortir. Son cœur se serra. Son frère était là-dedans, il devait lui venir en aide, mais, avant il devait éliminer les renforts et ça, ce n'était pas facile parce qu'ils étaient nombreux et leur fureur décuplait leur dangerosité.

Du coin de l'œil, Arenor se rendit compte que, comme les humains, les premiers elfes qui tentaient de s'enfuir du brasier étaient mortellement atteints par les coups des orcs et il frémit… Legolas était là-dedans… Son petit frère était piégé, car il l'avait envoyé lui-même là-bas… Il devait le sortir de ce traquenard. L'aîné des fils de Thranduil, fit donc signe à ses hommes de le suivre,oui, il devait le sortir de là.

...

A l'intérieur du brasier, la fumée était noire et âcre. Elle continuait d'agresser les yeux de Legolas, le faisant pleurer, mais le jeune elfe était capable d'appréhender son environnement d'une autre manière. Il trancha dans le vif, éventrant deux orcs un peur trop entreprenant avant d'attraper un jeune enfant que 4 ou 5 ans qui pleurait, totalement perdu au milieu de cet apocalypse. Il le porta d'un bras et le petit se blottit automatiquement contre lui en pleurant.

\- Il faut emmener ma maman…

\- Où est-elle ?

Le cœur de Legolas se brisa en suivant le mainte tendue par le petit garçon. Une main qui désignait un corps étendu sur le sol, frappé par une flèche en plein cœur et baignant dans son sang. Le petit venait d'assister à la mort de sa mère sans réellement le comprendre… Comme il connaissait cette douleur…

\- Elle ne peut pas nous suivre, mais nous allons sortir de là !

Legolas tourna la tête pour évaluer le nombre d'hommes qui lui restait et leur hurla de se mettre en position pour tenter une sortie. Tous le comprirent et, aux ordres de leur prince, ils chargèrent en courant.

...

En jaillissant à l'extérieur, ils s'attendaient à tomber sur une nuée d'orcs prêt à les occire, mais ils rencontrèrent surtout, Arenor et ses hommes en train de mettre à mort les derniers orcs de la compagnie. Legolas eu un sourire fugace et déposa le petit garçon sur le sol en chancelant légèrement. Les flammes continuaient à crépiter… Des flammes qui consumaient le village comme les corps qui jonchaient le sol partout où il portait son regard… Trop tard… Ils étaient intervenus trop tard et de nombreux innocents avaient péris…

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Le retour au palais fut triste et silencieux. Les orcs avaient péris, mais presque tous les villageois et de nombreux guerriers elfes également. Leur entrée dans le palais ne fut pas plus joyeuse. Legolas se sentait épuisé nerveuse et physiquement, il avait besoin de repos, mais une voix impérieuse retentit.

\- Arenor ! Legolas ! Pouvez-vous m'expliquer le marasme qui vient de se produire.

Les deux frères se tournèrent vers son père… Un père qui arrivait dans leur direction avec un air qu'ils connaissaient bien…

\- Lequel des deux avait en charge la protection du village ?

\- Moi, dit Legolas en ressentant le courroux de son père dans cette simple question.

Thranduil fronça les sourcils.

\- Eh bien, je ne peux pas te féliciter. Le village est rasé, presque tous les habitants sont morts.

\- Je suis désolé. Ils nous ont encerclés avant de mettre le feu et…

\- Ne te cherche pas d'excuses… Assume tes actes…

\- Les orcs étaient plus nombreux que nous le pensions, dit Arenor, et nous avons même eu du mal à faire sortir nos hommes de ce piège brûlant.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de justifier l'échec de ton frère, répondit le roi dardant un regard sévère sur son aîné.

\- Non, mais…

\- Suffit Arenor ! J'espère au moins que vous avez appris de cet échec, car s'en est un, dit Thranduil en posant un regard dur sur Legolas. J'estime que lorsque certains humains nous demandent une protection, nous sommes dans l'obligation de la donner. Je ne peux accepter l'idée que nous ne soyons pas assez pour défendre nos alliés. C'est une faute inconcevable ! Vous avez échoué une fois, alors servez-vous de vos échecs pour apprendre, mais je veux que ce soit le dernier ! Cela est bien comprit Legolas ?

Le jeune elfe sursauta légèrement devant le ton froid et sans appel de son père. Un père qu'il avait déçu une fois de plus et subitement, toutes ses craintes d'enfant remontèrent à la surface… Il n'était pas un bon guerrier… Il ne le serait jamais… Alors il déglutit et répondit en murmurant.

\- C'est promis père, je ne ferais plus rien qui puisse vous décevoir.

\- Je l'espère bien…. Vous êtes mes fils et mes fils ne peuvent connaître l'échec !

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	21. Pour les yeux d'un père

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

 **Faisant suite à ma série « L'histoire d'un roi », voici une série de plusieurs moments prenant place dans la jeunesse de Legolas.**

 **Dans ce 21éme chapitre, alors que la bataille pour le village perdu viens juste de se dérouler, Legolas a du mal à trouver le sommeil, encore hanté par les mots durs prononcés par son père à leur retour de la bataille envers ses deux fils.**

 **Bon voilà... J'avais décidé de couper ce chapitre en deux, d'un côté la bataille et de l'autre les conséquences. Voilà la suite !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)** ** _..._**

* * *

 _ **L'HISTOIRE D'UN PRINCE**_

 _ **Chapitre 21 : Pour les yeux d'un père**_

Legolas poussa la porte de la salle et pénétra dans la grande bibliothèque du palais. Le jeune elfe savait qu'il aurait dû prendre du repos, mais il en était incapable. Trop de choses ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête depuis la bataille de la veille et la perte de ce village humain qu'il n'avait pu éviter, malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait déployé pour tenter de le sauver.

Dés qu'il fermait les yeux, il avait l'impression d'entendre les cris affolés des hommes, des femmes et des enfants tentant de se sortir de ce piège mortel… Il avait l'impression de sentir encore la fumée lui piquer les yeux et affectant son souffle… Il avait l'impression de ressentir encore la chaleur des flammes léchant sa peau pour le détruire et surtout… Il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser des mots durs prononçaient par son père et de ce sentiment terrible de l'avoir déçu… une fois de plus… Comme lorsqu'il était plus jeune et que son entraînement était difficile, comme lors de cette attaque du palais où il avait été plus un poids qu'une aide, comme lors de la mort de sa mère qu'il se reprochait encore chaque jour… La violence de la mort d'Idelwën les avait tant affectés… Son père avait changé…

Thranduil n'avait jamais été très bon pour exprimer ses sentiments, mais la mort de sa tendre épouse avait fini de le bloquer. Legolas le savait, mais cela ne suffisait pas à le rassurer. Le regard de son père était sans appel… Il avait été déçu… Comme le jeune prince détestait décevoir son père… Comme il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir la puissance brutale de son frère… De ne pas avoir la stature de son père ou de son aîné dont l'entrée dans une pièce suffisait à interrompre une discussion par leur seule présence.

Legolas traversa la salle et vint s'asseoir dans un grand fauteuil matelassé. La bibliothèque était un endroit paisible, surtout la nuit et cela lui rappela les livres qu'il venait lire enfant avec sa mère, finissant parfois par s'endormir sur ses genoux.

Un soupir lui échappa pendant qu'il pencha la tête à l'arrière en fermant les yeux, ne parvenant plus à retenir les larmes qui se mit à couler sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter… Il ne voulait pas de cet échec… Il ne voulait pas être un échec, mais c'était comme ça… Ces gens étaient morts parce qu'il n'avait pas pu les protéger… parce que malgré tous ses efforts, il ne serait jamais Thranduil ou Arenor…

Legolas se pencha en avant, posant sa tête dans ses mains tout en continuant de pleurer. Oui… Dans les yeux de son père, il ne serait jamais perçu que comme une déception constante et cela lui pesait… Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort à la place de sa mère ? Sa famille s'en serait sans doute mieux porté… Elle n'aurait pas dû le sauver… pas dû lui offrir sa vie pour lui donner une chance de survivre… Il ne méritait pas ce sacrifice… Il était faible et inutile…

Tout à ses larmes, Legolas sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son dos dans un geste d'apaisement. Le jeune prince se redressa, essuyant maladroitement ses larmes tout en découvrant la personne qui se tenait à ses côtés.

\- Gohenlass ?

Le fils adoptif de Thranduil posa un regard triste sur celui qu'il considérait réellement comme son petit frère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Rien… Bredouilla Legolas, touché de le voir triste pour lui.

\- Personne ne pleure sans raison, parle-moi Legolas…

Un frémissement remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale du jeune elfe qui baissa la tête pour murmurer.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que je ne suis né que pour le décevoir ?

Comprenant facilement de qui il lui parlait, Gohenlass sentit son cœur se serrer. Pour l'avoir expérimenté, il savait combien les réflexions froides et violentes de Thranduil pouvaient faire mal sans que ce dernier ne s'en rende compte lui-même. Sa main pressa l'épaule de Legolas qu'il sentait trembler d'émotion.

\- Non… Ta venue au monde a été l'un des plus jours de sa vie… Il était blessé, épuisé, mais il était si heureux de te tenir dans ses bras. Tu es son fils… Ne doute jamais qu'il te porte même s'il est préoccupé et froid par moment… Il t'offrirait sa vie.

\- Non… Je sais bien que non… A Arenor sans aucun doute…

Gohenlass frémit et posa ses mains sur les joues de Legolas pour le forcer à le regarder. Le jeune prince frémit et son ami le secoua de manière un peu plus dure pour marquer son mécontentement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ton père t'aime tellement… Ne dis pas des choses pareilles…

\- Tu n'as donc pas vu cette déception constante dans les regards qu'il pose sur moi.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'il aurait fait de toi l'un de ses capitaines ?

\- Pouvait-il se permettre de ne pas nommer ses deux fils ?

\- C'est Thranduil… Tu devrais savoir mieux que quiconque à quel point il se moque des protocoles, de la bienséance et de l'étiquette… Il n'est pas un roi figé dans les traditions… Il est un roi passionné… Un volcan en ébullition constante qu'il maîtrise derrière un air froid et détaché… Il ne nommerait pas quelqu'un juste parce que se doit être fait…

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

\- Oui… Ton père met en avant le mérite et tu avais mérité d'être son capitaine, c'est pour cela que tu l'es.

\- Oui, mais le village a été détruit et si peu d'humains ont survécu à cette tragédie…

\- Le village était perdu avant même que vous tentiez de le sauver…

\- Non, j'ai failli, murmura le jeune elfe en baissant la tête. J'ai mal géré mes hommes, j'ai manqué de peu de tous les faire brûler vifs ou massacrés…

\- Legolas… J'ai parlé avec ton frère… Ils étaient bien plus nombreux que nous le pensions. Vous avez réussi à revenir en vie et c'est déjà une victoire sur nos ennemis…

\- Non…

\- Legolas, regarde-moi… C'était un piège… Et nous sommes tombés dedans sans le remarquer.

Le jeune prince frémit.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Oui, avec le recul, j'en suis sûr. Je sentais bien que quelque chose ne me plaisait pas, mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre quoi. C'est en parlant avec Arenor que j'ai su… Tous ces renforts cachés que nous n'avions pas vu. Ils voulaient nous attirer dans ce village encaissé pour massacrer tout le monde. C'est un miracle que vous en soyez revenu tous les deux.

Legolas frémit.

\- Mon père n'a…

\- Chut, le coupla Gohenlass. Arrête de penser ça… Je te promets que tu n'es pas une déception pour lui, tu ne le seras jamais. Tu es son fils, sa petite feuille.

A l'évocation de son surnom d'enfant, Legolas ne put retenir de nouvelles larmes qui le terrassèrent. Son enfance avait été marquée par des épreuves, comme ce jour où la garde avait ramené son père à demi-mort, mais il y avait eu aussi des moments d'amour et d'affection qui lui semblaient si lointains désormais… Les gestes de Thranduil pour lui étaient si rares… Pourquoi ne voyait-il pas que son fils avait pourtant encore besoin de ses bras pour le soutenir ? Qu'il ne savait pas comment agir pour lui plaire et qu'il se sentait mal dés que son regard d'opale le fixait de manière un peu trop appuyée ?

Gohenlass regarda son petit-frère de cœur s'effondrer et noua ses bras autour de son dos pour l'attirer doucement dans ses bras. Legolas frémit et se laissa faire, déposant sa tête dans le creux de son cou pour continuer à pleurer. Son corps tremblait doucement à cause de l'émotion et il le berça tendrement pour essayer de l'apaiser. Comme il détestait le voir comme ça ! Il aurait aimé secouer Thranduil pour lui faire prendre conscience de sa cruelle injustice envers son plus jeune fils, mais est-ce son rôle ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment, mais, tout de suite, son rôle était de l'apaiser et d'enrayer ses larmes qui finissaient de l'épuiser, lui qui ne s'était pas encore totalement remis de la violence de l'affrontement.

Sa main glissa sur sa nuque pendant qu'il continuait de le bercer.

\- Je t'en prie, ne pleure pas. Tout va bien Legolas… Tout va bien… Je suis là… Tout va bien…

Gohenlass répéta longtemps les mêmes mots, autant pour lui que pour le jeune elfe effondré dans ses bras. Tout allait bien… Il fallait qu'ils continuent de s'en persuader s'ils voulaient avoir la force de continuer à lutter.

Legolas aurait aimé lui répondre, mais il était trop bouleversé. Alors, il s'accrocha plus fort à son ami et laissa sa peine s'exprimer… Il avait tant de mal à le croire. Pour lui, il serait toujours une déception pour son père… Il le sentait bien depuis la mort d'Idelwën, mais cela lui faisait du bien de se laisser aller dans ses bras… Peut-être qu'il trouverait un peu le sommeil après cela…

Gohenlass ne bougea pas, se laissant même prudemment tombé assis sur le sol en tenant le jeune prince lorsque les larmes cessèrent et que l'épuisement le plongea dans un sommeil lourd aux creux de ses bras… Un sommeil dont il avait besoin pour aller mieux et qu'il décida de ne pas troubler, redressant un peu la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que Arenor entra à son tour dans la pièce.

Son regard se posa sur son jeune frère, étendu dans les bras de son ami et il soupira en comprenant ce qui venait de se passer. Il se rapprocha, s'asseyant à côté d'eux et caressa doucement du dos de la main, la joue encore humide de son cadet.

\- Repose-toi petit frère…

\- Il a toujours l'impression d'être une déception constante, murmura Gohenlass.

\- Je sais…C'est faux, mais je sais… Il faut le laisser se reposer… J'ai tellement eu peur de ne pas le sortir de ce brasier… Il a besoin de repos.

\- Je ne comptais pas bouger…

Arenor hocha la tête et le deux amis se turent, veillant silencieusement sur le sommeil du plus jeune encore épuisé par les épreuves qu'ils avaient dû traverser.

.

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	22. Soutenir son frère

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

 **Faisant suite à ma série « L'histoire d'un roi », voici une série de plusieurs moments prenant place dans la jeunesse de Legolas.**

 **Dans ce 22éme chapitre, pris à parti par les orcs avec son frère, Legolas se retrouve mal en point et aux porte de la morts. Thranduil parviendra-t-il à sauver son fils et à apaiser son esprit ?**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **L'HISTOIRE D'UN PRINCE**_

 _ **Chapitre 22 : Soutenir son frère**_

Legolas chancela et s'écroula assis contre le mur de la noire forteresse. Sa main, dont les doigts tremblaient doucement, se porta à sa poitrine d'où le manche sombre d'une dague d'orc dépassait. Le jeune prince grimaça et observa l'immonde créature se pencher au-dessus de lui en ricanant.

\- Pas de chance ! J'ai manqué ton cœur ! Et si je retentais !

L'orc fit mine de se baisser pour arracher l'arme de la plaie de l'elfe et le poignarder à nouveau, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion, car une lame aiguisée le décapita par-derrière d'un geste rageur en disant.

\- Meurs immonde créature !

Le corps de l'orc s'écroula sur le sol pendant qu'un elfe à la haute stature et à la chevelure aux reflets dorés s'agenouilla devant Legolas. Son front se plissa, marquant son inquiétude devant le sang qui imbibait la chemise de ce dernier autour du manche du poignard de son agresseur.

\- Legolas…

\- Arenor… Murmura faiblement le jeune elfe en découvrant le visage de son frère.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! _Honeg (petit frère)_ …

\- _Hanar ? (Grand-frère ?)_ …

\- Oui, je suis là, tout va bien se passer Legolas.

\- _Ney_ … _Drego (Non... Fuis !)_ _!_

\- Non ! Je ne fuirais pas ! Je vais te sortir de là. Déjà, je vais commencer par te retirer cette lame.

Arenor posa une main sur le manche du poignard, mais Legolas trouva la force de lever le bras et de bloquer son geste.

\- _Ney_ … _Avo (Non... Ne le fais pas !) !_

Arenor suspendit son geste et observa son frère.

\- _Amman (pourquoi ?)_ _?_

\- _Thela i (la pointe)_ … La pointe de sa lame est recourbée… Si tu l'arraches… Elle va déchirer mon cœur…Murmura Legolas en grimaçant de douleur.

Ses yeux se refermèrent doucement et le jeune homme ajouta d'une voix encore plus faible.

\- J'ai tellement mal…

Arenor posa une main sur la joue de son frère et frémit en sentant le froid de sa peau. Le jeune elfe lui paraissait si mal en point alors, il murmura d'une voix triste et légèrement tremblante.

\- _Honeg gorn (courage petit frère)_ … Je suis là.

Legolas se força à ouvrir les yeux, un peu plus grand, et sa main se posa sur celle que son frère tenait toujours sur sa joue.

\- Ne reste pas là… Va-t-en… Ils vont revenir… _Noro (cours)_ …

\- _Man (Quoi ?)_ ? S'exclama l'elfe en comprenant que son frère l'inviter à s'en aller sans lui.

\- _Ego (Va-t-en !) !_ …

\- Comment peux-tu me demander ça ? Comment peux-tu me demander de partir en te laissant mourant derrière moi ?

\- Parce que c'est la seule chose qui est à faire… Rejoins notre père… Il ne peut pas te perdre…

La main de son frère se trouvait toujours sur sa joue, mais Legolas n'avait plus la force de laisser sa main dessus, elle glissa donc au sol pendant que le jeune elfe se mit à lutter pour respirer. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quelques secondes à cause de la souffrance avant de se refermer doucement pendant qu'il haletait bruyamment. La douleur dans sa poitrine était terrible, mais il rassembla ses dernières forces pour murmurer avec son faible souffle.

\- Il ne doit pas te perdre… Ne reste pas là… _Ego_ …

\- Parce que tu crois que nous pouvons te perdre toi ?

\- Je… n'aie jamais été indispensable, murmura le jeune elfe à demi-conscient et tremblant légèrement. Je vous ai tellement déçu… Ma perte est acceptable… La tienne non…

Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement et Arenor sentit son cœur se briser. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de son jeune frère et le fit doucement basculer contre lui. Sa main lui caressa la joue avec affection, cherchant à lui faire ouvrir de nouveau les yeux.

\- _Honeg nín… Daro (Arrête !)_ ! C'est faux… Mon Dieu, comme c'est faux… Mon petit frère… Ne meurs pas… Ouvre les yeux !

Legolas frémit légèrement et ses yeux s'entrouvrirent à peine, mais il était conscient. Arenor lui sourit tout en glissant une main sous ses jambes pour le lever du sol et le tenir dans ses bras.

\- _Hebo estel honeg (garde espoir petit frère)_. Nous allons sortir de là tous les deux… J'ai pu être dur avec toi ces derniers temps, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne te t'aime pas… Bien au contraire… J'ai tellement peur de te perdre… De ne pas arriver à temps pour te protéger comme aujourd'hui… Ne meurs pas… Pitié… _Honeg_ … _Gerich veleth honeg (tu as mon amour petit frère)_ … Ne m'abandonne pas… Tu m'entends… Par pitié, ne m'abandonne pas Legolas…

Le grand guerrier elfe serra son jeune frère contre lui, terrorisé à l'idée qu'il puisse mourir dans ses bras avec de telles idées en tête, alors qu'il l'aimait de tout son être. Arenor jeta un dernier coup d'œil au jeune elfe à demi-conscient dans ses bras dont la joue était plaquée sur son torse et parvint à sortir de l'embuscade des orcs pour rejoindre le palais souterrain de leur père. Dans ses bras, il sentait les forces de son jeune frère qui déclinaient au fil du chemin et il refusait de le voir mourir de cette manière.

...

En faisant preuve d'une grande précaution, Arenor déposa doucement Legolas sur un lit. Sa main s'attarda sur son front et, cette fois, il fut bouleversé par la moiteur de sa peau et la chaleur qui irradiait sa main. Le jeune homme avait une forte fièvre et ce n'était pas bon signe. Cette lame d'orc qu'il avait dû laisser planter dans sa poitrine était sale et rouillée. Non seulement sa blessure était grave, mais en plus l'infection qu'elle risquait de lui provoquer pouvait le tuer. Arenor frémit et serra la main de son frère pour tenter de capter son attention.

\- Legolas… _Ceno (Vois !)_ _!_ … Nous sommes à la maison. Nous allons prendre soin de toi. Accroche-toi.

En gémissant faiblement, le jeune homme trouva la force d'entrouvrir les yeux. Son regard croisa celui de son frère. Il était fiévreux et vitreux ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Arenor se laissa tomber assis sur le bord du lit et lui sourit en caressant ses cheveux.

\- C'est ça… Reste avec moi… Tu as fait le plus dur.

Legolas tenta de lui répondre, mais seul un gémissement plaintif parvint à s'échapper de ses lèvres pendant que son corps, affaibli, fut parcouru par un long tremblement. Arenor savait qu'il était faible et qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Il fallait trouver un moyen de l'aider rapidement. Ce fut à cet instant qu'un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans son dos. Arenor se retourna et vit leur père entrer dans la pièce. Thranduil paraissait inquiet et il vint se pencher au-dessus du lit de son fils blessé.

\- Oh par _Eru (dieu principal des elfes)_ , Legolas ! _Ion nín (mon fils !)_ !

Le regard fatigué du jeune blessé croisa celui de son père.

\- _Ada (papa)_ …

Thranduil lutta contre la boule qui se noua dans son estomac en voyant le plus jeune de ses fils aussi faible.

\- Oui… Je suis là mon petit.

\- _Ada_ …

La voix de Legolas était plus faible et Thranduil dut lutter contre ses larmes. Ses doigts tremblants commencèrent à délacer sa chemise pendant que le jeune elfe continuait de gémir doucement de douleur. Arenor attrapa la main de son frère et expliqua d'une voix brisée.

\- Il est si faible… Je n'ai pas été assez rapide pour lui venir en aide… Nos ennemis étaient si nombreux… Nous avons été séparés… Je n'ai même pas pu lui arracher ce poignard de la poitrine parce que sa lame est recourbée et que si je l'avais fait, cela aurait déchiré sa poitrine et touché son cœur… Mais… il continue à faiblir parce que… cette maudite lame doit être rouillée ou mal nettoyée et l'infection qu'elle propage dans son corps est tout aussi dangereuse… Je n'avais pas de solution _ada_ , termina Arenor en se mettant à pleurer.

Thranduil frémit. Il venait d'écarter la chemise de son fils et la vue de sa poitrine nue et en sang d'où dépassait le manche sombre du poignard orc le plongea dans l'horreur…

\- Mon pauvre enfant… Accroche-toi… Lui murmura doucement Thranduil en caressant sa joue.

Les yeux de Legolas n'étaient plus que deux petites fentes bleues. Il était à peine conscient, mais il rassembla ses forces pour murmurer dans un léger souffle qui parut pourtant lui faire tellement mal.

\- _Ada_ …

\- Je suis là… Répondit avec amour Thranduil.

\- Moi aussi, renchéris Arenor en serrant sa main tout en se plaçant dans son champ de vision.

Son jeune frère lui paraissait si faible… A peine en vie… Thranduil observa le poignard planté dans le corps de son fils et frémit. Il ne voyait qu'une seule solution pour tenter de le sauver et cela le terrifiait. Alors, il se pencha au-dessus de son enfant blessé pour capter son regard épuisé et lui dit en posant une main sur son front brûlant.

\- Mon fils… Je ne peux pas te retirer cette lame sans te tuer alors je vais devoir démonter le manche de cette arme et…

Thranduil fit une pause pour essayer de faire cesser les tremblements qui venaient de s'emparer de sa voix, mais n'y parvint pas totalement.

\- Et je vais devoir la pousser pour qu'elle… ressorte de ta poitrine et te transperce… Je suis tellement désolé mon fils… Je n'imagine même pas la douleur que tu vas ressentir… Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement… Pardonne-moi… Ne meurs pas… C'est tout ce que je te demande… Résiste à la douleur. Ne meurs pas.

Thranduil finit sa phrase en larme, s'imaginant déjà être obligé de poignarder cruellement son enfant pour lui extraire cette monstruosité du corps. Il imagina la douleur pour son corps épuisé. Comment son cœur pourrait-il tenir ? Pourtant, il n'avait pas d'autres solutions. Retirer le poignard le tuerait alors que là, il avait une chance… infime… mais il avait une chance de le sauver… Sa main resta sur son front, caressant doucement ses cheveux. Il était terrifié par ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Son regard croisa celui de son fils ainé et il lut toute la terreur que sa solution venait de faire naître aussi en lui.

\- _Adar (Père)_ … Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça !

\- C'est la seule solution que nous avons si nous voulons avoir une infime chance de le sauver.

\- Mais cela va aggraver sa blessure et le faire cruellement souffrir. Dans son état, il…

Arenor ne termina pas sa phrase, incapable d'envisager la mort de son jeune frère et la souffrance qu'il allait ressentir.

\- Je sais… Il faudra tenir _ion nín_ …

Legolas gémit faiblement et murmura à demi-conscient.

\- Faites-le _ada_ … Je n'en peux plus…

Thranduil hocha la tête en frémissant de nouveau à la perspective de ce qu'il allait devoir faire, mais il ne voyait pas d'autres moyens pour tenter de sauver la vie de son fils. Toutefois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être totalement terrifié et ses pensées s'envolèrent en direction des souvenirs de son épouse disparue. Il pria Idelwën de lui donner la force de faire ça ou d'être là pour accueillir Legolas dans les cavernes de Mandos… Oui, il était totalement terrifié, mais en observant le corps de son enfant de raidir de douleur, il sut qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Dans un silence que ne brisèrent que les gémissements et les petites plaintes de douleur de son plus jeune fils, le souverain des elfes sylvains démonta le manche du poignard enfoncé dans la poitrine de Legolas. Quand il eu fini, seule la hampe de la lame dépassée encore de sa poitrine suppliciée. Le regard de Thranduil se porta sur Arenor.

\- Soulève-le et tiens-le fermement par les épaules. Il ne doit pas bouger, tu comprends ?

Arenor hocha la tête ne pouvant desserrer la mâchoire tellement il était bouleversé par ce qu'ils allaient faire subir à son jeune frère. Ses mains se glissèrent sous le torse de ce dernier et il enroula l'un des bras autour de ses épaules en parvenant à lui murmurer.

\- Je suis là… Garde les yeux sur moi… Pas sur notre père. Uniquement sur moi Legolas.

Le jeune elfe blessé hocha doucement la tête et son regard bleu rempli de fièvre et de douleur se braqua dans celui de son frère.

\- Courage petit frère… Je sais que tu peux le faire, ajouta son ainé sur un ton rempli d'amour.

Legolas aurait voulu lui sourire, mais ce fut à ce moment que Thranduil agrippa fermement la hampe de la lame avant de la pousser. Un cri terrible jaillit de la gorge de Legolas pendant que son corps se cabra sous l'effet de la souffrance. Un cri qui empli toute la cité souterraine et brisa le cœur du roi qui vit son fils pâlir brutalement à cause de la douleur. Mais, il ne pouvait pas reculer alors, il appuya plus fort, faisant pénétrer la lame plus profondément dans la poitrine de son enfant. Legolas se cabra et hurla de nouveau de douleur, ne parvenant plus à se retenir malgré les encouragements que lui murmurait son frère à l'oreille. Son corps se mit à trembler prouvant à quel point, il était en souffrance. Arenor s'agrippa à lui, tentant de l'empêcher de bouger pendant que Thranduil poussa plus fort la lame dans sa poitrine. Le troisième cri du jeune homme fut bien moins fort. La douleur était toujours terrible, mais ses forces déclinaient et Arenor eut la terrible sensation de le sentir mourir dans ses bras.

\- _Daro Adar ! Daro ! Ngell nín (Arrêtez Père ! Arrêtez ! S'il vous plaît !)_ _…_ Pleura doucement le prince elfe.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas, répondit le souverain lui aussi au bord des larmes.

Thranduil prit une dernière inspiration et poussa une quatrième fois. Legolas se cabra en gémissant puis émit un long cri de souffrance lorsque la lame jaillit dans son dos, brisant deux de ses vertèbres et lui entraînant une douleur inimaginable. Le bruit du craquement des os de son jeune frère fini de briser le cœur d'Arenor qui capta toute la souffrance et la terreur qui passa dans son regard. Puis, il sentit son corps se détendre et vit ses yeux se fermer. Un coup de poignard lui frappa l'estomac en comprenant qu'il était en train de partir.

\- Non ! Legolas, non ! Je t'en supplie ! Regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi ! _Honeg nín_ !

Les yeux bleus épuisés du jeune prince elfe croisèrent une dernière fois ceux de son frère avant de se fermer.

\- Non ! Hurla Arenor totalement terrorisé.

Thranduil fit de son mieux pour ne pas perdre de vue son objectif et passa la main dans le dos de Legolas. Il empoigna l'immonde lame crochue qui ressortait maintenant de son corps et la tira rapidement, libérant le corps à peine en vie de son jeune fils de cette monstruosité. Le sang se mit à couler et les draps s'en imbibèrent en quelques secondes. Arenor frémit en tenant toujours son jeune frère maintenant inconscient.

\- _Man agorel (Qu'avons-nous fait ?)_ ?

Le prince pleurait, des larmes inondant ses joues.

\- Il se vide de son sang… Il ne tiendra plus très longtemps… _honeg nín_ … _Goheno nín !_ _Melin le… melin le (mon petit frère... Pardonne-moi ! Je t'aime... Je t'aime...)_ _…_

Arenor posa son front sur celui de son frère et se mit à pleurer pendant que son père se mit à travailler sur sa blessure.

Le roi lutta contre l'hémorragie, commençant à se demander s'il n'avait pas lui-même achevé son jeune fils déjà à l'agonie tellement son sang imbibait les draps de la couche sur laquelle il reposait. Après de longues minutes d'angoisse, il parvint à arrêter le saignement.

Alors, il nettoya les plaies et appliqua des cataplasmes d'onguent qu'il recouvrit d'un linge blanc avant d'enserrer fermement sa poitrine avec une bande. Pendant qu'il le soignait, le roi des Elfes sylvains faisait également appel à toute sa magie pour tenter de le faire tenir, se moquant bien de la réapparition de ses cicatrices sur son propre visage… Mais, il le trouvait si faible, à peine en vie et puis, il devait aussi s'occuper de son début d'infection…

Pendant tout ce temps, Arenor continua de pleurer. Le front posé sur la tête de son frère dont il percevait le faible souffle de vie qui s'échappait encore de ses lèvres et la fièvre qui rendait moite et brûlante sa peau trop blanche. Il frémit et murmura doucement.

\- _Honeg goheno nín (petit frère, pardonne moi)_ …

Thranduil observa ses enfants en tentant de retenir ses propres larmes puis, glissa une main dans le cou de Legolas pour se rassurer. Sous ses doigts, il perçut son pouls faible et filant, mais toujours là. Il resta comme ça quelques secondes, sentant les battements de cœur de son plus jeune fils toujours en vie avant de murmurer d'une voix brisée.

\- Allez mon petit… La douleur est finie… Tout va bien se passer…

Le roi savait qu'il disait cela autant pour Legolas que pour Arenor qui pleurait toujours. Il tendit la main et caressa la tête et les cheveux de son fils ainé en lui murmurant.

\- _Av'osto Arenor (N'aie pas peur Arenor)_ … Ne pleurs plus… Il va vivre… Il ne peut en être autrement.

L'ainé des fils du roi redressa la tête sans lâcher son cadet et frémit avant de murmurer d'une voix tremblante.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas père… Il… Il a voulu que je le laisse là-bas… parce qu'il pense que sa mort ne nous affectera pas… Il croit qu'il est une quantité négligeable… Que nous le pensons inutile et faible… Il croit qu'il est une déception… Il croit… Mon petit frère… Il est si sensible comme l'était notre mère… Il a besoin de marques d'affection… Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'en avoir donné plus… Tu es un guerrier magnifique et redoutable… Il s'est battu à un contre trente et il les a presque tous repoussés… Si tu savais… Je t'aime tellement _honeg nín_ … Comment j'ai pu te donner l'impression de te rejeter sans m'en rendre compte ? Reste avec moi… Je t'en supplie… Reste… _Honeg_ …

Arenor termina sa supplique par des sanglots et les larmes coulèrent aussi sur les joues de Thranduil, profondément bouleversé par l'état d'esprit du plus jeune de ses fils qu'il prit doucement de bras de son frère pour le serrer à son tour contre lui en tremblant.

\- Ma petite feuille… Est-ce vrai ? Est-ce que tu crois que ta vie à si peu d'importance à mes yeux ? _Penneth nín Melin le (mon petit, je t'aime)_ …

Arenor regarda son père et son frère et réprima un nouveau tremblement lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur la tache de sang qui maculait la couche. Il se redressa et secoua la tête pour se reprendre après avoir essuyé ses larmes.

\- Je vais aller lui chercher de l'eau, nous devons le faire boire pour compenser tout le sang qu'il a perdu et lutter contre sa fièvre.

Thranduil hocha la tête sans quitter des yeux le visage blême de son fils blessé. Ses lèvres avaient tourné au bleu et le roi savait qu'il faudrait bien plus qu'un peu d'eau pour qu'il se remettre de cette blessure. Son corps était si faible qu'il percevait à peine les battements de son cœur. En fait, il y avait si peu de chance qu'il passe la journée… Le cœur du roi se brisa pendant que d'autres larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

\- Ma petite feuille… Il faut vivre… Je t'en supplie… Pas toi… Pas comme ça…

...

Lorsque Arenor revint, Thranduil avait changé les draps tâchés de sang qui était en boule dans un coin de la pièce. Legolas était allongé et le roi elfe assis à côté de son fils, lui tenait la main et lui récitait des poèmes en elfique pour l'apaiser et le guider vers lui. Le prince traversa la salle et s'agenouilla devant le lit de son jeune frère. Il passa doucement une main sous sa tête pour la redresser et fit glisser un filet d'eau entre ses lèvres. Bien qu'inconscient, le blessé avala le liquide et son frère répéta plusieurs fois l'opération, parvenant à lui faire avaler la coupe qu'il avait ramené. Puis, il reposa doucement la tête de Legolas sur l'oreiller et ses doigts repoussèrent une mèche de cheveux rebelle.

\- Repose-toi… Mais ne laisse pas les Ténèbres t'enlever à nous… Reviens-nous…

Des larmes roulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues pendant que ses doigts serraient la main de son frère.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Trois semaines… Cela faisait trois longues semaines que le jeune elfe était toujours plongé dans le coma. Le père et le fils se relayaient à son chevet, mais malgré l'amélioration lente de son état, tous les deux étaient abattus, car il n'était pas normal pour un elfe de rester inconscient aussi longtemps et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Arenor était assis au bord du lit de son jeune frère blessé. Sa main caressait doucement sa joue, remettant l'une de ses longues mèches blondes en place. Son visage était blanc et aminci. Il allait mieux, mais il était si faible que le prince avait peur qu'il ne se réveille plus et cela le terrifiait. Il ne pouvait s'ôter de la tête les yeux pleins de souffrance et de terreur de son jeune frère juste avant qu'il ne perde connaissance. Il devait lui revenir… Il avait tant de choses à lui dire. Arenor baissa la tête pour sangloter en lui tenant la main lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts frémir. Aussitôt, l'elfe redressa la tête.

\- _Honeg_ ?

Legolas frémit de nouveau et ses longs doigts se crispèrent doucement dans la main de son frère qui se mit à sourire.

\- Allez Legolas… Encore un effort !

Le jeune elfe frémit et ses paupières s'entrouvrirent. Ses yeux devinrent deux fentes bleues un peu perdues qui regardèrent autour d'elle en cherchant à se rappeler où il était et ce qui c'était passé. Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues d'Arenor, mais celles-ci étaient des larmes de joie et elles furent accompagner par un grand sourire qui illumina son visage. Le grand frère pressa doucement les doigts de son cadet et lui murmura.

\- Legolas… Je suis là…

Il posa une main sur son front et les yeux du jeune elfe se posèrent sur le visage de son frère. Il paru soudainement un peu moins perdu et murmura d'une voix rauque et difficile.

\- Arenor…

\- Oui petit frère, c'est moi…

Legolas frémit doucement et ses doigts serrèrent la main de son frère.

\- _Manën nalye (comment vas-tu ?)_ _?_

\- J'ai mal, mais ça va…

\- Je suis tellement heureux de te voir conscient. Nous avons tellement eu peur de te perdre.

Legolas sourit faiblement et ses doigts serrèrent plus fort la main de son frère. Arenor lui rendit son sourire et le regarda déglutir.

\- _Aniral sogad_ _(Veux-tu boire ?) ?_

\- _Mae (oui)_ …

Arenor se redressa et lâcha la main de son frère pour l'aider à se redresser et à se caler dans une position semi-assise. Legolas grimaça de douleur, mais fut content de pouvoir un peu se redresser. Une fois qu'il fut bien installé, Arenor prit la coupe qui se trouvait sur la table à côté du lit et la porta aux lèvres de son frère. Les mains de ce dernier se portèrent sur la coupe pour la tenir, mais elles tremblaient légèrement et Arenor l'aida en la tenant lui aussi. Le jeune elfe but lentement des gorgées raisonnables et Arenor ne put cacher sa joie de le revoir faire ce simple geste. Il était vivant. Tout irait bien…

Legolas venait juste de terminer de boire lorsque son père entra dans la pièce. Il vit son jeune fils assis et réveillé et un grand sourire illumina son visage pendant qu'il s'exclama.

\- _Ion nín_ !

Le roi des elfes sylvains se rapprocha du lit et Arenor se leva pour lui laisser la place. Thranduil se laissa tomber assis et prit les mains de son fils, enfin réveillé, dans les siennes.

\- _Ion nín_ ! J'ai tellement été inquiet.

\- _Goheno nín Adar (pardonnez-moi père)_.

\- Non, ne sois pas désolé. C'est moi qu'il le suit mon enfant.

Thranduil se tut et sa main caressa doucement les cheveux de son fils avant de s'arrêter sur sa joue qu'il trouva encore trop pâle. Un doux sourire se forma sur son visage et il lui demanda.

\- _Man mathach (comment te sens-tu ?)_ ?

\- _Eem myre ada (je vais bien papa)_ , répondit Legolas en souriant à son tour, touché par la douceur dans la voix de son père.

Thranduil hocha la tête.

\- Très bien… Mais tu as encore besoin de repos mon enfant… Essaie de dormir un peu pendant que je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger.

Legolas hocha la tête à son tour. Il se laissa couler dans le lit et son père remonta la couverture sur ses épaules avant de se baisser pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front en murmurant.

\- Repose-toi ma petite feuille. Je reviens.

Le souverain elfe se redressa et sortit de la pièce. Arenor s'assit de nouveau au bord du lit et serra doucement la main de son frère qui venait de s'endormir. Tout irait bien finalement.

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	23. De Mirkwood à la Lorièn

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

 **Faisant suite à ma série « L'histoire d'un roi », voici une série de plusieurs moments prenant place dans la jeunesse de Legolas.**

 **Dans ce 23éme chapitre, alors que Thranduil et Gohenlass sont en route pour la Lorien, Legolas encore faible et Arenor doivent faire face à une épreuve qui risque de les marquer à jamais.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS 1 : Alors voilà après ce chapitre, il en restera deux autres pour la conclure, mais ne nous en faites pas, avec la fin de cette fic débutera la troisième partie de l'histoire des elfes de la Terre du Milieu. Thranduil, Legolas et sa famille seront toujours présent mais vous y retrouverais aussi Elrond, sa famille et donc Aragorn. Je vous tiendrais au courant !**

 **PS 2 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)** ** _..._**

* * *

 _ **L'HISTOIRE D'UN PRINCE**_

 _ **Chapitre 23 : De Mirkwood à la Lorièn**_

La forêt était calme et verte… Tout paraissait tranquille si ce n'étaient les bruits de sabots d'un cheval qui galopait. Les buissons s'écartèrent et Thranduil passa rapidement, suivi par Gohenlass. Les deux elfes avaient quitté Mirkwood quatre jours plus tôt pour descendre dans la Lorien, répondant ainsi à l'appel de Galadriel. Le roi des elfes sylvains n'avait pas été très heureux de recevoir ce message, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait se soustraire à cette réunion. D'ailleurs, il n'en avait pas réellement envie. La situation à ses portes était presque désespérée. La dernière mission avait failli lui coûter la vie de son plus jeune fils, dont la survie n'avait tenu qu'à sa volonté de vivre.

Thranduil n'était pas dupe. Il savait que seul, il ne pourrait contenir la menace qui se répandait depuis Dol Gudur. Il devait convaincre les seigneurs de la Lothlorièn de lui venir en aide et d'attaquer en remontant du Nord, sinon… sinon il ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps… et les elfes sylvains se feraient massacrer… Comme toujours…

Le seul problème était Celeborn, avec lequel l'attente n'était pas franchement cordiale, les deux étant trop différent pour bien s'entendre, surtout avec le mépris affiché par Celeborn pour Oropher. Un mépris que Thranduil, toujours profondément marqué par la perte de son père, ne lui pardonnait pas. Le roi des elfes sylvains se rappelait encore de ce jour où il avait pris la route dans une tempête de neige dévastatrice pour se rendre à Imladris et leur annoncer qu'il savait qui était le nécromancien. Ce jour-là, il n'avait pas vraiment été pris au sérieux. Même Elrond ne savait pas que penser de ses déductions, pourtant, Thranduil était sûr qu'il ne se trompait pas… Il le savait… Comment pourrait-il ne pas reconnaître l'homme qui lui avait arraché son père ?… Un père qui était mort dans ses bras, tout comme Glordrim dont le fils chevauchait à ses côtés… Thranduil le ressentait dans tout son être… Cet ennemi que la faiblesse des Hommes n'avait pas achevé, revenait et il était de plus en plus puissant… Un frisson le traversa sans que le seigneur elfe en eu conscience. Par contre, ce léger frémissement n'échappa pas au jeune elfe qui chevauchait derrière lui.

Gohenlass avait compris l'enjeu que son roi voulait mettre dans cette réunion, mais il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'à la première réflexion désagréable de Celeborn, il serait capable de lui mettre son poing dans la figure et la perspective d'une bagarre entre deux des plus importants seigneurs elfes de toute la Terre du Milieu ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Alors, il s'était porté volontaire pour partir avec lui, déjà parce qu'il savait qu'il serait capable de l'apaiser et surtout parce qu'il refusait de le laisser partir seul.

Les elfes sylvains étaient quotidiennement sous les attaques de leurs ennemis, des attaques toujours plus violentes. Ces derniers n'hésiteraient pas à s'en prendre au roi si jamais il croisait leur route. Chevaucher seul était tout autant une folie que de chevaucher à 30, mais deux hommes pouvaient se faufiler entre leurs lignes tout en veillant l'un sur l'autre.

Lorsque le capitaine avait émis l'idée de partager la route avec lui, Thranduil avait souri. Refuser n'était pas envisageable, car Gohenlass était tout aussi têtu que son père. Il avait donc accepté et ils étaient partis du palais aux premières lueurs de l'aube, laissant les rênes du royaume à Arenor, qui leur promit de veiller à la fois sur la cité et sur son jeune frère encore convalescent.

A l'approche du domaine de Dame Galadriel, Thranduil fit ralentir sa monture et fut imiter par Gohenlass qui en profita pour admirer les arbres millénaires aux troncs noueux et les feuilles d'un vert éclatant qui jouaient avec le vent. La forêt était magnifique et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il prit subitement conscience de la noirceur et l'atmosphère oppressante de Mirkwood. Tout était si différent… Vertbois-le-Grand était définitivement devenu le Bois de Grande-Peur… Un frisson le parcouru… Par Eru qu'il aurait aimé contempler ce spectacle-là tous les jours. Les elfes qui vivaient ici se rendaient-ils seulement compte de la chance qu'ils avaient ?

Le jeune capitaine fut brusquement tiré de sa rêverie par des silhouettes qui surgirent de la gauche. Son œil accrocha l'éclat d'une lame et il se mit automatiquement en position de combat, plongeant sur le bras armé qu'il désarma d'un coup sec en déboîtant presque l'épaule de l'importun avant de pivoter pour faire face à un autre ennemi et de le priver également de son arme d'un violent coup de pied tout en agrippant un troisième dont il tordit le bras pour le mettre à terre devant lui avant que la voix de Thranduil ne résonne.

\- _Daro (Arrête)_ Gohenlass !

Le jeune elfe s'immobilisa, prenant le temps de détailler les assaillants dont deux étaient étalés par terre et un troisième immobilisé à ses pieds. Il ne remarqua que maintenant la chevelure blonde et les oreilles pointues des supposés ennemis qu'il venait de maîtriser en quelques secondes grâce à ses réflexes acquis lors de ses longues années de combat. Un peu confus, il relâcha son étreinte sur l'elfe qu'il tenait et ce dernier se redressa en massant son épaule tout en bougonnant.

Thranduil eut un sourire amusé pendant que l'elfe de la Lorien se tourna vers le roi sylvain.

\- Désolé Haldir, les embuscades sont si courantes que Gohenlass a développé de bons réflexes. Il faut mieux s'annoncer que nous tomber dessus à l'improviste.

\- Je viens de m'en rendre compte seigneur Thranduil, répondit Haldir en jetant un coup d'œil de travers au jeune capitaine qui remontait en selle en prenant soin de ne pas le regarder.

Gohenlass se sentait mal d'avoir attaqué des elfes, mais il nota l'éclair d'amusement dans le regard bleu-gris de Thranduil et se détendit un peu. Son roi ne semblait pas lui en vouloir.

\- Dame Galadriel vous attends, je vais vous escorter, ajouta Haldir.

\- Eh bien, nous vous suivons.

Les elfes de la Lothlorièn ouvrirent donc la marche aux elfes du Nord dans un silence un peu pesant. Thranduil fit ralentir son cheval pour se retrouver aux côtés de son capitaine qui avait décidé de fermer la marche. Le jeune elfe lui murmura du bout des lèvres.

\- Je suis désolé. Je n'ai vu que la brillance de la lame.

\- Ne le sois pas… Mon père disait toujours que chacun de nos guerriers en valait trois des autres et tu viens juste de leur rappeler. Cela pourrait nous être plus utile que tu ne le penses.

\- Vous le croyez vraiment.

\- Oui, fils… Tout va bien.

Gohenlass frémit en redressant la tête… « Fils », le mot rempli d'affection calma ses inquiétudes tout autant qu'une étreinte et il se détendit un peu, s'autorisant un sourire.

...

Arenor était debout sur l'une des terrasses qui surplombait l'ouest de la cité, la haute et abrupte falaise s'étendant à ses pieds. Le fils aîné de Thranduil semblait perdu dans ses pensées. La dernière patrouille tardait à rentrer et ce n'était jamais bon signe. Ses pensées s'envolèrent en direction de son père et de son meilleur ami qui était parti à la rencontre des elfes de la Lorien. Il espéra que tout se passerait sans problème avant de percevoir un léger bruit dans la pièce derrière lui. Il fit demi-tour et rentra dans la chambre de son frère.

Legolas était étendu dans son lit, le visage encore trop blanc pour aller bien. Bien sûr, Arenor savait que le plus dur était passé, qu'il avait échappé à la mort, mais la douleur était encore là et le léger gémissement qu'il tenta d'étouffer brisa le cœur de son aîné.

Arenor se laissa tomber assis sur le bord du lit de son frère, se penchant sur lui en lui serrant doucement la main pendant que l'autre balaya avec délicatesse sa joue.

\- Hey ? Je suis là.

Legolas gémit doucement pendant qu'un frémissement le parcourut et que sa respiration se fit légèrement difficile. Arenor lui serra un peu plus fort la main et sentit ses doigts s'agripper aux siens en retour.

\- Doucement… _Thuio honeg (respire petit frère)_

Legolas s'arqua faiblement et Arenor frémit à son tour devant la faiblesse encore trop grande de son jeune frère. Il avait tant eu peur de le perdre. Avec délicatesse, il glissa une main sous son dos pour l'asseoir dans ses bras et lui permettre de respirer un peu mieux en étant assis. Legolas frémit et laissa sa tête basculer dans le cou de son frère en fermant les yeux. Il n'avait repris connaissance que depuis deux jours et il se sentait mal et faible. Sentir les bras de son frère le soutenir était un support qui lui donnait envie de s'accrocher. Un léger gémissement plaintif lui échappa avant qu'il ne parvienne à repousser la douleur et à inspirer de l'air plus facilement dans sa poitrine blessée.

Arenor le laissa prendre quelques respirations fragiles avant de presser sa joue.

\- Ouvre les yeux.

Legolas redressa la tête vers son frère qui le garda contre lui tout en caressant sa joue.

\- Ça va mieux ?

Pas tout à fait sûr de sa voix, Legolas hocha doucement la tête avant de la laisser retomber dans le cou de son frère qui comprit la demande muette de son cadet.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je reste auprès de toi. Est-ce que tu veux boire un peu ?

Legolas frémit et hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. Son frère tendit la main pour prendre la coupe sur la table et la porter à ses lèvres. Legolas leva une main tremblant légèrement pour la tenir, mais son frère l'aida à boire. Il déglutit lentement et Arenor ressenti un pincement devant la difficulté apparente de son jeune frère pour effectuer un geste aussi banal. Il était encore trop faible pour rester seul. Leur père n'avait pas vraiment eut le choix, mais sa place aurait été ici, prêt de ce fils qui aurait eu besoin de sa magie pour accélérer sa guérison… Quand il eut fini, il déposa la coupe sur la table pendant que Legolas tenta de murmurer.

\- _Hannon le (merci)_ …

\- Ce n'est rien petit frère, tu me sembles épuisé.

\- Je le suis… J'ai du mal à respirer et la douleur me…

Legolas ne finit pas sa phrase et gémit plaintivement. Arenor le pressa doucement contre lui. Cela lui ressemblait tellement peu, lui qui avait l'habitude d'encaisser coups ou réflexions sans jamais se plaindre…

\- Ne t'en fais pas… Je reste prêt de toi.

Ce fut à ce moment que deux petits coups furent frappés à la porte. Arenor fronça les sourcils pendant que la longiligne silhouette de Tauriel se glissa dans la chambre. Elle posa un regard inquiet sur Legolas, effondré dans les bras de son frère et sursauta presque lorsque ce dernier s'adressa à elle.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- La patrouille vient de rentrer, répondit la jeune elfe visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Des soucis ?

\- Oui… Les orcs avaient des wargs, ils les ont attaqué prêt de la clairière de l'Est.

\- Des morts ?

\- 8 et tous les autres sont blessés.

Arenor frémit… Cela ne s'arrêterait donc jamais ? Il savait qu'il aurait dû jouer son rôle de fils de roi et aller au-devant de ses guerriers blessés, mais il posa les yeux sur son jeune frère qui somnolait à moitié dans ses bras et auquel il venait de jurer de rester… De toute manière, il était encore tellement faible qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le laisser.

\- Tu peux t'en occuper ?

\- Je vous remercie pour cette marque de confiance mon prince, c'est un honneur, mais je pense que vous devriez vous rendre au chevet des blessés.

Arenor fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Narufinnel faisait partie de la patrouille. Elle est gravement blessée.

\- Comment ça ? Frémit Arenor. Ce n'est pas possible, elle m'avait dit qu'elle devait rester à l'atelier et…

\- Elle ne voulait pas vous alarmer… Son état est grave… Vous devriez, tenta de lui faire comprendre la jeune elfe.

Arenor eut l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer à cause d'un coup en pleine poitrine. La femme qu'il aimait avait pris part à cette patrouille sans lui dire, parce qu'elle savait qu'il avait peur pour elle… et elle était blessée… Ses yeux tombèrent sur son jeune frère, à peine éveillé dans ses bras et dont il percevait la respiration saccadée… Devrait-il voir souffrir toutes les personnes auxquelles il tenait ? Legolas semblait s'être rendormi, pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas, car il murmura d'une voix tremblante.

\- Va la rejoindre… Je vais bien.

Arenor sursauta.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui…

\- Je vais rester vers lui, murmura Tauriel.

Arenor redressa la tête en direction de la jeune elfe et approuva d'un hochement de tête. Doucement, il déposa Legolas allongé dans son lit.

\- Je reviens vite…

\- Non… Je suis tiré d'affaire, tu sais… Reste vers elle…

Arenor adressa un léger sourire à son jeune frère avant de se redresser et de sortir de la chambre. Quand il fut parti, Tauriel se rapprocha et se laissa tomber assisse sur le bord du lit de Legolas. Ce dernier lui tendit la main et elle la serra avec douceur.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Vivant et c'est déjà pas si mal par les temps qui courent…

Tauriel lui sourit et Legolas tira doucement sur sa main, lui faisant comprendre qu'il voulait qu'elle s'allonge à ses côtés. Cette dernière le fit en souriant, posant sa tête sur l'oreiller à côté de la sienne et se blottissant un peu contre son épaule.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Juste de ta présence, murmura Legolas et tournant la tête vers elle, déposant sa joue sur son épaule.

Tauriel sourit et se retourna sur le côté pour l'envelopper dans ses bras sans dire un mot, mais en lui offrant le soutien dont il avait encore besoin pour lutter contre la douleur.

...

Thranduil posa pied à terre à l'entrée du palais et fut imité par Gohenlass qui se porta à ses côtés. Les yeux du jeune elfe furent éblouis par la beauté de la cité qui se dévoilait à son regard. Bien sûr, il aimait son palais en dentelle de pierre et il trouvait Imladris splendide, mais là… C'était autre chose… C'était majestueux et… magique… Peut-être pour rappeler que Galadriel était l'elfe de la Terre du Milieu avec les plus grands pouvoirs. Des parcelles de sa magie semblaient danser au milieu des feuilles et des dentelles de bois.

Thranduil sourit et donna un léger coup de coude à Gohenlass dont la fascination pour cet endroit semblait amuser.

\- N'ouvre pas les yeux aussi grands, lui murmura-t-il.

\- _Amin hirathea (je suis désolé),_ bredouilla le jeune elfe en baissant les yeux.

Son roi lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule tout en lui souriant.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Il est vrai que tu n'es guère sorti de chez nous à part pour gagner Imladris.

\- Le monde abrite-t-il d'autres endroits aussi merveilleux que celui-ci ?

\- Le monde abrite bien des endroits qui vaudraient d'être vu, lui répliqua Thranduil en souriant.

Gohenlass se perdit quelques secondes dans des rêves faits de chevauchées et de découverte, mais il fut ramené à la réalité par un bruissement et l'apparition sur le grand escalier de Dame Galadriel et de son époux, Celeborn. Les deux seigneurs de la Lorièn descendirent quelques marches pour les accueillir. Galadriel leur fit un sourire bienveillant, dont ne les gratifia par son époux et Gohenlass perçut la tension déjà palpable entre son roi et le seigneur qui les avait invités. La discussion lui promettait d'être animée.

\- Bienvenue Thranduil Greenwood, Roi de Mirkwood, dit Galadriel. Le voyage s'est bien passé ?

\- Oui… Les orcs sont plus occupés au Nord, répondit Thranduil.

\- Bien, nous sommes heureux de vous compter parmi nous.

\- Je mentirais si je disais que je n'ai pas hésité à abandonner mes hommes alors que l'Ombre ne cesse de croître.

\- Mais nous devons parler de cette ombre, dit Galadriel.

\- C'est pour cela que je suis venu.

\- Je pensais que c'était plutôt par crainte de quitter votre terrier, lui répliqua Celeborn, s'attirant un regard réprobateur de son épouse.

\- Parce qu'il est vrai que vous descendez souvent de vos arbres, répliqua Thranduil sur le même ton, s'attirant pour sa part un regard exaspéré de son capitaine.

\- Bien, dit Galadriel. Il est tard et nous paraissons tous fatigués, peut-être qu'il serait temps de…

La Dame de Lorièn ne termina pas sa phrase. Devant elle, Thranduil venait de pâlir subitement pendant que sa main se porta à son cœur. Gohenlass perçut la défaillance de son roi et le rattrapa par un bras.

\- _Aran nìn (mon seigneur)_ ! Que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous vous sentez mal.

\- Non… Le rassura tout de suite le roi. Pas moi… C'est Arenor qui souffre… Il se passe quelque chose… Je n'aurais pas dû venir…

Un frémissement le parcourut avant qu'il ne sursaute légèrement au contact de la main de Galadriel sur son bras.

\- Il ne faut pas avoir peur. Il n'est pas blessé.

\- Mais il souffre… Il se passe quelque chose et je ne suis pas chez moi…

\- Votre fils est brave… Tout ira bien… Dit-elle avant d'ajouter en redressant la tête en direction de Gohenlass. Je pense que vous avez besoin de repos. Nous allons vous amener à vos chambres.

Le jeune capitaine hocha discrètement la tête pendant que Thranduil se redressa, tentant de chasser cette désagréable impression.

...

En entrant dans les salles de guérison, Arenor fut accueilli par les plaintes et les gémissements de douleur des blessés et par l'odeur de sang qui flottait dans la pièce. La nausée s'empara de lui et ses jambes faillirent céder, mais une main secourable le prit par le bras. Le jeune prince se retourna vers celui qui venait de le rattraper en frémissant.

\- Galion ?

\- Elle est par ici, répondit l'échanson sachant très bien pour qui son prince était là.

Sans lâcher son bras, il le mena sur la gauche en direction d'un lit sur lequel reposé une belle elfe à la chevelure brune. Sa peau était pâle, ses yeux clos et deux guérisseurs s'affairaient autour d'elle. Arenor fit de son mieux pour ne pas fixer le sang qui maculait les draps de sa couche. Il fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher avant que ses jambes ne cèdent et qu'il s'écroule lourdement sur le bord du lit.

\- Narufinnel !

En l'entendant prononcer son nom, la belle elfe fit l'effort d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle détailla son regard gris inquiet et lui fit un pâle sourire.

\- N'aie pas peur.

Elle lui tendit la main qu'il lui saisit avant de se cambrer de douleur. Arenor tourna un regard inquiet aux guérisseurs qui ne le rassurèrent pas. Son état était grave. Son cœur se serra et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux pendant qu'il se pencha un peu plus sur elle pour caresser son front et sa joue.

\- _Meleth nìn (mon amour)_ … Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écouté ?

\- Je suis une guerrière du peuple sylvain. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois le seul à risquer ta vie pour les nôtres.

\- J'ai été élevé pour ça… Toi, tu es la plus merveilleuse des artisans que je connaisse.

\- Les orcs ne font pas de différence. Ils tuent tout…

\- Je sais… Mais c'est à moi de te protéger…

\- Non… Je ne suis pas fragile…

La jeune elfe se cabra de douleur une nouvelle fois entraînant un regard paniqué de son compagnon en direction des guérisseurs. L'un d'eux soupira.

\- Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et le poison est violent.

\- Poison ?

\- Les lames en sont imbibées, nous avons déjà perdu deux autres guerriers.

\- Non… Murmura faiblement Arenor en se retournant vers la jeune elfe.

Cette fois, il fut bien incapable de continuer à retenir ses larmes. Narufinnel le vit et leva une main qu'elle plaqua doucement sur sa joue.

\- Ne pleure pas s'il te plaît.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre, répondit Arenor en plaquant sa main sur la sienne.

Il fut touché par le froid de ses doigts. Tout cela ne pouvait pas se finir bien.

\- Sois fort _meleth nìn_ … Comme l'est ton père…

\- Non… Narufinnel…

\- Je ne crains pas la mort.

\- Mais je ne veux pas te perdre…

\- Embrasse-moi, murmura la blessée en caressant doucement la joue de ce prince qu'elle avait aimé depuis qu'ils étaient enfants.

Arenor frémit… L'embrasser alors qu'elle était en train de mourir… Un frisson remonta le long de son échine pendant que l'image de son père, berçant le corps sans vie de sa mère lui revint en tête. Il avait mis si longtemps à se défaire de cette douleur. Narufinnel lui sourit en pressant un peu plus fort sa joue et en frémissant légèrement, il se pencha au-dessus d'elle, déposant ses lèvres avec hésitation sur les siennes. La jeune elfe fit glisser sa main sur sa nuque et lui murmura avant de lui rendre son baiser.

\- _Melin le (je t'aime)_ …

Arenor frémit, incapable de s'arrêter de pleurer pendant qu'il lui rendit son baiser. Un baiser rempli d'amour, de tendresse et de désespoir…

Narufinnel s'accrocha à ses lèvres pendant qu'elle sentait son corps s'engourdir, pendant qu'elle sentait le sang continuer à suinter de sa blessure au ventre et le poison se répandre dans ses veines… Elle s'accrocha à ses lèvres, ne voulant emporter que la douceur de ce moment dans les cavernes de Mandos et pas le reste… Pas la souffrance… Pas les non-dits… Par Eru… Pourquoi devait-elle partir maintenant, alors qu'elle avait été si heureuse la semaine dernière en découvrant… La jeune elfe chassa cette pensée de son esprit, craignant presque qu'il puisse la percevoir dans leur baiser et elle ne voulait pas lui rajouter cette douleur-là… Surtout pas… Elle avait mal… Elle avait froid… Tout semblait devenir flou autour d'elle… Elle partait… Alors, pressant ses lèvres une dernière fois contre les siennes, elle ferma doucement les yeux.

Arenor sentit le dernier élan de sa compagne dans ce baiser passionné, comme il sentit sa main glisser de sa nuque. Un frisson le parcourut pendant qu'il se redressa, découvrant ses yeux clos et son corps inerte. Un sentiment de désespoir et d'impuissance s'empara de lui.

\- Non ! Narufinnel ! Non !

Il empoigna la jeune elfe par les épaules et la secoua doucement, comme si cela allait la réveiller et lui ramener. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir… Il l'aimait… Il avait prévu de l'épouser… Il ne voulait pas la perdre.

\- Non ! Non ! Reste avec moi ! Narufinnel !

Il continua de la secouer, luttant contre l'impensable pendant que ses larmes devinrent plus violentes. Les guérisseurs tentèrent de le faire reculer, mais il les repoussa brutalement se mettant à hurler de douleur.

\- Non ! _Meleth nìn !_ Non ! Tu ne peux pas mourir ! Non ! Reste avec moi ! Non !

La détresse du jeune elfe se répercuta dans toutes les salles de guérison tant ses cris étaient déchirants. Il fallut la présence de Galion, qui noua solidement ses bras autour du corps de son jeune prince pour que ce dernier accepte de lâcher le corps sans vie de sa compagne, pour que les hurlements cessent et pour qu'il se laisse tomber dans les bras de son précepteur qui le berça doucement sans dire un mot, tout en pensant que le roi n'avait peut-être pas choisi le meilleur jour pour s'absenter.

...

En tremblant légèrement, Thranduil se laissa tomber assis sur un banc dans la chambre où venait de les installer Dame Galadriel. Gohenlass fronça les sourcils, apparemment inquiet.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Moi oui… Mais par Eru, comme Arenor souffre… Mon petit elfing… Pourquoi faut-il que je sois ici ?

\- Je suis désolé mon ami, lui répondit la voix de quelqu'un qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Gohenlass se redressa comme un ressort en découvrant le seigneur d'Imladris pendant que Thranduil tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Elrond ?

Le roi sylvain se leva à son tour et fit deux pas pour serrer son meilleur ami dans ses bras en lui murmurant.

\- Vous avez l'art d'apparaître quand j'ai besoin de vous.

\- Je le vois. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas… J'ai l'impression que mon fils souffre, répondit ce dernier en brisant l'accolade.

\- Alors nous ne ferons pas traîner les choses.

\- _Hannon le_ …

\- Elrond _Aran_ , le salua poliment Gohenlass en se courbant avec respect.

\- Mon petit, lui répondit ce dernier en lui donnant une accolade à laquelle il n'était pas préparé. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Euh… Je vais bien…

\- A ce que je vois tu n'es jamais très loin, dit Elrond en se redressant

\- Il est de mon devoir de protéger mon roi.

\- Tu n'as aucun devoir, lui dit Thranduil en pressant doucement son bras. Mais je suis heureux de t'avoir à mes côtés fils.

...

Tauriel était toujours étendu dans le lit de Legolas qui s'était endormi la tête contre son épaule quand elle perçut une étrange agitation. Intriguée, elle se redressa doucement en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller avant de se diriger vers le couloir. Elle ouvrit la porte pour voir Galion, soutenir Arenor, en larme et l'aider à entrer dans sa chambre.

Un frémissement la parcourut lorsqu'elle comprit comme une gifle ce qui venait sans doute de se passer. Dans son dos, il y eu un bruissement puis Legolas murmura faiblement.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien… Tu peux te rendormir, dit la jeune elfe en souriant à son ami.

Mais Legolas n'était pas dupe et, dans son attitude, il comprit que quelque chose venait de se passer.

Galion aida Arenor à se laisser tomber assis sur son lit. Le jeune prince, toujours en larmes, observait ses mains tâchées par le sang de celle qu'il aimait et qu'il venait de voir mourir sans lui venir en aide. Il tremblait et l'échanson du roi ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire pour alléger sa douleur.

\- Vous devriez prendre un peu de repos.

\- Je ne suis ni blessé, ni malade, répondit Arenor laissant sa tête tomber entre ses mains tout en se moquant des traces de sang qu'il étala sur ses joues.

\- Je peux peut-être…

\- Dehors !

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Sortez ! Laissez-moi seul ! S'exclama Arenor.

Galion soupira et hocha la tête avant de sortir de la pièce. Arenor laissa de nouveau sa tête tomber entre ses mains pendant qu'il pleurait. Il perçut toutefois la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau et murmura sans redresser la tête.

\- Laissez-moi Galion… Ce n'est pas contre vous, mais je veux rester seul.

Ce dernier ne sembla pas l'écouter et les pas se rapprochèrent. Une main se posa même sur son épaule.

\- Mais moi, je ne veux pas te laisser seul.

Arenor sursauta… Cette voix ! Il redressa la tête pour se retrouver face à son frère. Son visage blafard était marqué par la douleur et son autre main était plaquée sur sa poitrine. Marcher jusqu'à sa chambre lui avait coupé le souffle et Arenor eut juste le temps de tendre les mains pour le réceptionner avant qu'il ne s'effondre.

\- Legolas !

Avec précaution, il l'allongea sur son lit et le détailla avec un air inquiet.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Tu ne dois pas rester seul.

\- Mais toi, tu tiens à peine debout !

\- Tu serais venu me le dire…

\- Non, pas tout de suite, lui concéda son frère.

\- Alors, il fallait que je me lève, grimaça le jeune elfe.

\- Pas dans cet état.

\- Je veux être là pour toi.

\- Je vais te ramener dans ton lit.

\- Non ! S'exclama Legolas en se redressant. Je veux rester à tes côtés… Narufinnel était mon amie, tu sais…

Arenor frémit et les larmes revinrent à la mention du nom de celle qu'il avait perdu. Legolas grimaça et parvint à s'asseoir, passant ses bras derrière le cou de son frère pour l'attirer dans ses bras.

\- Je suis là, tu sais… Comme toi tu es toujours là pour moi. Nous sommes frères…

\- Oui, dit Arenor en s'autorisant à passer les bras autour du corps de son cadet. Nous sommes frères.

\- Et nous affronterons chaque épreuve ensemble pour l'éternité.

\- Oui, confirma une nouvelle fois Arenor. Pour l'éternité _honeg_ …

...

Mis à part les grands seigneurs elfes de la Terre du Milieu, Gandalf et Saroumane avaient pris place autour de la table pour discuter des orcs qui grouillaient de plus en plus dans Mirkwood. Tous avaient l'air grave et Elrond avait pris soin comme toujours de prendre place aux côtés de Thranduil en lui évitant de se trouver trop prêt de Celeborn. Gohenlass était debout dans le fond de la pièce, observant la scène les bras croisés. Le seigneur de la Lorien lui jeta un coup d'œil et maugréa.

\- Je pensais que ce conseil était réservé à…

\- C'est mon fils, le coupa Thranduil. Il l'est devenu le jour où avec Gil-Galad vous avez décidé de nous abandonner.

Elrond sursauta légèrement et posa une main sur la cuisse de son ami pour tenter de l'apaiser. Galadriel se pencha en avant, empêchant son époux de répondre. Celebrian qui était dans un autre coin de la pièce la traversa et vint poser une main sur le bras de Gohenlass auquel elle sourit.

\- Et si tu venais avec moi ?

\- Je ne suis pas le bienvenu dans cette demeure ?

\- Mon père est aussi borné que peut l'être le tient. Je suis sûr que nous avons des choses à nous dire.

Le sourire de la fille de Galadriel était si doux que le jeune elfe baissa la tête en souriant.

\- Il ne l'est pas vraiment.

\- Thranduil Oropherion mentirait-il ?

Gohenlass lui adressa un second sourire furtif.

\- Alors, laissons nos pères discuter.

Cette fois, ce fut Celebrian qui sourit pendant qu'elle lui prit le bras, l'entraînant vers la sortie. Elrond lui adressa un léger sourire avant de se retourner vers ses beaux-parents.

\- Bien… Pourquoi nous avoir réunis ?

Bien évidemment, Elrond savait ce qui se passait, mais il préférait laisser parler Galadriel en premier.

La Dame de la Lorìen sourit.

\- Merci… La forteresse de Dol Gudur prend vie chaque jour un peu plus. Les orcs montaient vers le Nord, mais maintenant, ils étendent leur armée vers le sud et…

\- Tiens donc… La coupa Thranduil en souriant. Tant que les orcs tuaient de elfes sylvains, ce n'était pas un problème, mais maintenant qu'ils descendent vers le sud, maintenant qu'ils s'en prennent à des elfes de la Lorìen cela en devient un.

\- Je ne vous permets pas de parler de cette manière, dit Celeborn.

\- Il a raison, intervint Saroumane, je pense que pour le bien de cette réunion nous devons tous mesurer nos propos.

\- Je m'en moque, parce que c'est la vérité.

\- Thranduil… Tenta de l'apaiser Gandalf qui connaissait bien aussi le roi des elfes sylvains.

\- Non ! S'exclama Thranduil en se redressant. Vous ne comprenez pas… Nous nous faisons massacrer depuis si longtemps. Ma femme a été massacrée… Mon plus jeune fils vient de survivre par miracle. Pour venir m'asseoir à cette table, j'ai dû le laisser là-bas, blessé et épuisé, après trois semaines d'inconscience… Trois semaines… Vous n'imaginez même pas ce que j'ai dû lui faire pour essayer de le sauver…

Tout en parlant, les émotions de Thranduil avaient de plus de plus de mal à se contenir. Elrond perçut les larmes pointer aux coins de ses yeux.

\- Mon aîné vient de ressentir une douleur qui l'a brisé en deux… Ma place n'est pas ici, à discuter avec des personnes qui minimisent depuis des années ce que nous traversons. Elle est avec eux… Vous savez quoi, au final… Faites ce que bon vous semble… Alors, laissez-les nous massacrer où aidez-nous en attaquant par le sud pour nous soulager… Mais ma place n'est pas ici et je n'ai même pas l'envie de crier ou d'essayer de vous convaincre que tous ces orcs sont au service de notre ancien ennemi… Tout ce que je veux, c'est reprendre la route pour rentrer chez moi… Je veux serrer mes fils dans mes bras, avant de le perdre eux aussi...

\- Thranduil… Mais que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Elrond touché par l'émotion de son ami dont la voix, comme les mains ne cessaient de trembler.

\- J'ai failli le perdre… Mon Legolas… Avec cette lame empoisonnée plantée dans la poitrine que j'ai dû lui arracher en le poignardant… J'ai eu l'impression de l'achever moi-même... Je n'avais jamais vu autant de sang… J'ai presque senti son cœur, s'arrêter sous mes doigts et j'entends encore les hurlements de désespoir de son frère... Tout ça m'épuise… Je ne devrais pas être ici...

Une larme de détresse coula sur la joue de Thranduil. Elrond lui pressa le bras et Celeborn se leva malgré le geste que tenta Galadriel pour le retenir. L'air grave, il fit le tour de la table et avec une certaine hésitation, il tendit la main pour presser l'épaule de Thranduil.

\- Je suis désolé… Nous ne vous laisserons pas combattre seuls… Peu importe qui commande ces orcs, notre armée remontera depuis le Sud pour vous soulager… et vous aider…

Thranduil frémit et redressa la tête vers Celeborn en murmurant.

\- Quel revirement…

\- Je suis désolé, répéta une nouvelle fois Celeborn. Dans cette guerre, nous sommes tous du même côté. Toute cette douleur. Si j'avais été moins obstiné, vous n'auriez jamais dû torturer votre fils pour tenter de le sauver.

Thranduil émit un léger rire tout en adressant un sourire à Celeborn auquel il tendit la main.

\- Je ne pense pas être le moins obstiné des deux.

Celeborn lui rendit son sourire et serra la main tendue par Thranduil, scellant le pacte qui allait les faire combattre de nouveau côte à côte.

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	24. Déjà trop tard

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

 **Faisant suite à ma série « L'histoire d'un roi », voici une série de plusieurs moments prenant place dans la jeunesse de Legolas.**

 **Dans ce 24éme chapitre, alors que Thranduil et Gohenlass sont toujours en Lorien, Arenor doit prendre le commandement des opérations pour tenter d'éviter la progression des orcs, toujours plus nombreux et dangereux.**

 **Je voulais m'excuser de ce retard de publication. Déjà parce que j'ai été happé par un autre fandom à cause du dernier film vu au ciné, mais surtout parce que cette fin est dure émotionnellement à écrire, mais je vous promets de publier la suite plus rapidement.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)** ** _..._**

* * *

 _ **L'HISTOIRE D'UN PRINCE**_

 _ **Chapitre 24 : Déjà trop tard**_

Legolas n'osait pas bouger. Sa position n'était pas vraiment confortable, tirant encore sur sa blessure mal guérie, mais Arenor avait mis si longtemps avant de s'écrouler d'épuisement dans ses bras, qu'il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Alors, il serra les dents, se disant que s'il continuait à ignorer la douleur, elle finirait bien par passer… Ce qui, pour le moment, était loin d'être le cas. Il avait tellement mal… Malgré lui, il laissa échapper une légère plainte et un frisson le parcourut. Il retint son souffle, heureux de ne pas l'avoir réveillé, avant de voir ruinés ses efforts par des coups nerveux donnés à la porte.

Arenor se redressa d'un bond, dans un élan de panique qu'il ne put réprimer. Son jeune frère apprécia de pouvoir changer de position et posa une main sur sa poitrine pour lui dire de ne pas avoir peur.

\- Tout va bien.

Arenor posa les yeux sur son frère, touché de voir que c'était lui qui était en train de le rassurer, alors qu'il se remettait à peine d'une blessure terrible… Il aurait voulu lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien, qu'il finirait par se remettre de la perte de Narufinnel comme de celle de leur mère, mais il ne trouva pas les mots et, se remettre n'était sans doute pas le bon terme. Il ne s'en était jamais remis, mais leur père avait raison, il fallait continuer à avancer, continuer à vivre pour protéger ce qui pouvait l'être, continuer à se battre… Alors, il se redressa, repoussant doucement la main de son jeune frère et se dirigea vers la porte.

Galion se tenait sur le palier, à la fois gêné et désireux de lui faire part de la situation. L'aîné des deux princes l'observa.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Un éclaireur vient de rentrer, les orcs s'assemblent sur le Nord. Ils ont brûlé le village et redescendent vers nous.

Arenor frémit.

\- Ils veulent couper le palais du reste du monde en nous enfermant dans un cercle d'incendie ?

\- J'en ai bien peur, _ernil nìn (mon prince)_.

\- Et bien, nous ne les laisserons pas faire, répliqua Arenor. Rassemble une compagnie, je pars à leur rencontre.

La voix de son frère était si sombre, si dure, que Legolas se leva précipitamment du lit pour le rejoindre. Un peu trop précipitamment puisque ses jambes cédèrent et qu'il s'écroula lourdement. Il aurait sans doute heurté le sol si son frère ne l'avait pas retenu en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je viens avec toi !

\- Non… Tu es trop faible. Tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes.

\- Cela n'a pas d'importance, tu ne peux combattre seul.

\- Legolas, n'est pas peur… J'ai combattu plus d'orcs que tous les elfes de ce palais. Je reviendrai.

Le jeune elfe frémit tout en murmurant.

\- C'est sans doute ce qu'a dû murmurer Narufinnel avant de partir en patrouille.

\- _Honeg (petit frère)_ , reprit Arenor en posant ses mains sur ses joues pour planter son regard dans le sien. Je suis un guerrier et je vous aime toi notre père et toi pour vous abandonner. Je dois défendre ce palais, mais n'aie crainte, tout va bien se passer. Je reviendrais… _Melin le honeg (je t'aime petit frère)_ …

Arenor se pencha, déposant un baiser à la racine des cheveux de Legolas qui frémit et noua ses bras autour de lui pour se blottir contre sa poitrine.

\- _Melin le hanar nìn (je t'aime mon frère)_ … Ne meurs pas…

\- Non… Jamais…

Arenor laissa son jeune frère finir de trembler tout en posant son regard gris sur Galion.

\- Il est encore épuisé. Il faut prendre soin de lui.

\- Je le ferais, soyez prudent mon prince.

\- Autant que je le pourrais, répondit Arenor en glissant une nouvelle fois ses mains sur les joues de son frère tout en lui souriant.

\- Aide Galion à organiser les défenses internes si tu as assez de force, mais repose-toi sinon _honeg_.

Legolas hocha doucement la tête, reculant de deux pas pour que son frère puisse sortir de la pièce. Le jeune elfe aurait eu envie de le suivre, de partir au combat avec lui… Cela venait peut-être de sa fatigue ou de la douleur sourde qui continuait à remonter dans sa poitrine, mais il se sentait terrorisé… Ces derniers temps avaient été si difficiles. Les orcs de plus en plus violents, les batailles de plus en pus nombreuses… Oui, il aurait préféré que son frère reste auprès de lui, surtout qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de faire le deuil de Narufinnel… S'il avait eu plus de forces, il l'aurait accompagné. Non, il devrait l'accompagner. Legolas fit deux pas pour le rejoindre, mais son corps, encore épuisé et en proie à l'émotion céda. Le jeune elfe s'écroula et n'échappa au contact violent avec le sol que grâce aux bras de Galion qui le retinrent.

\- Doucement _ernil nìn_ , vous êtes encore faible.

\- Je dois le rejoindre.

\- Non… Pas dans cet état, mais ne vous en faites pas. Votre frère est une force de la nature, comme votre père. Il reviendra…

\- Puisse Eru vous entendre, murmura Legolas pendant que son précepteur le raccompagna vers le lit pour l'étendre doucement.

Il aurait pu le ramener à sa chambre, mais il paraissait si blanc et épuisé, que n'importe quel lit ferait l'affaire et puis, il aurait l'impression d'être auprès de son frère…

...

Thranduil traversa un couloir du palais à grande enjambée pour se glisser dans sa chambre. Il avait le souffle court et il se cramponna à la commode en face de lui pour ne pas s'effondrer sur le sol pendant qu'une voix ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête.

« Tu ne devrais pas être ici ! »

Ce sentiment terrible ne le laissait jamais en paix, peut-être parce qu'il savait qu'il avait raison. Sa place était chez lui, auprès de ses fils et non pas ici. Bien sûr, le fait que Celeborn accepte enfin de l'aider était une bonne chose, mais le roi des elfes sylvains avait dû lui montrer sa douleur. Lui, qui aimait tant la cacher, il avait dû céder… Ce n'est pas qu'il l'avait voulu réellement, mais le roi avait un étrange lien avec ses fils. Il sentait leur souffrance et celle d'Arenor lui avait coupé le cœur en deux…

« Tu ne devrais pas être ici ! »

Comme cela était vrai… Par Eru, sa place était auprès de son peuple, mais c'étaient bien eux qu'il tentait de protéger en élaborant une stratégie de défense avec Celeborn. Il frémit. Se cramponnant plus fort à la commode sans se rendre compte que quelqu'un était rentré à sa suite.

La main d'Elrond se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Le seigneur de Fondcombe avait un air triste.

\- Mon ami… Que se passe-t-il ?

Thranduil frémit. Elrond était comme son frère. Alors, il lui murmura du bout des lèvres en tentant maladroitement de cacher ses émotions.

\- Je ne devrais pas être ici… Mes fils souffrent. Ils ont besoin de moi et je suis là…

Il y avait tant de peine dans sa voix et son attitude qu'Elrond pressa un peu plus fort son bras.

\- Mais que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit…

\- C'est plus profond, parce que ça vous hante.

Thranduil baissa la tête, observant ses mains qui tremblaient doucement.

\- Vous ne savez pas quelle impression cela fait d'être obligé de presque tuer son propre fils…

Elrond finit de se rapprocher.

\- Parlez-moi…

Son ami frémit une nouvelle fois en fermant les yeux pour tenter de contrôler son émotion.

\- Il y avait eu cette attaque dans un village déjà détruit depuis longtemps et Legolas… Le poignard de cet orc était enfoncé si prêt de son cœur, murmura-t-il d'une voix qui tremblait de plus en plus. Sa pointe en crochet, lui aurait déchiré la poitrine, si je l'avais simplement retiré… Je, j'ai démonté le manche et j'ai dû la pousser à travers son corps déjà épuisé. Est-ce que vous avez une idée du bruit que peuvent faire des vertèbres en se brisant ? Une idée de ce que ça fait de voir la douleur dans les yeux de votre enfant et de savoir que vous en êtes la cause… ce que ça va d'entendre son aîné hurler pour que vous arrêtiez de torturer son frère, parce que c'est ce que j'ai fais… J'ai torturé mon petit garçon déjà à peine en vie… Je n'avais jamais vu autant de sang…

Thranduil n'avait pu se retenir et les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elrond perçut toute sa peine et l'attira dans ses bras pour tenter de l'apaiser. Il le sentit trembler sous ses doigts pendant qu'il déposa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Tout cela m'épuise… Si j'étais mort à Dagorlad…

\- Non, le coupa Elrond. Votre peuple et votre famille ont besoin de vous, murmura Elrond en lui faisant un léger signe de tête.

Le roi des elfes sylvains le comprit et se redressa, tournant la tête sur la gauche pour découvrit Gohenlass au fond de la pièce, appuyé contre le mur. Le jeune capitaine avait été si discret que Thranduil ne l'avait pas repéré et il fut touché de le découvrir en larmes. Il frémit et lui tendit la main.

\- Viens Gohenlass, approche.

Le jeune elfe hésita avant de se rapprocher. Il tenta d'essuyer maladroitement ses larmes avant de s'immobiliser à deux pas de son roi. Thranduil lui sourit et passa un bras derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer dans ses bras. Il le sentit frémir, puis l'une de ses mains s'agrippa à sa tunique comme si sa vie en dépendait et il murmura d'une voix remplie d'émotion.

\- Je ne veux pas vous perdre _aran nìn (mon seigneur)_ … Je ne le supporterais pas.

Il y avait une douleur réelle dans ses mots et cela toucha profondément Thranduil qui lui murmura.

\- _Ion nìn (mon fils)_ … Ne pleure pas… Je ne compte pas mourir. C'est juste si dur en ce moment… Mais je suis là, mon grand fils.

Gohenlass frémit en sentant l'affection comprise dans la voix de ce roi qui était devenu un second père. Lui aussi été épuisé par les batailles et les pertes alors, il frémit et murmura dans un souffle, s'autorisant pour la première fois à utiliser ce mot qui était pourtant ce que son cœur ressentait depuis si longtemps.

\- _Adar (père)_ …

Thranduil sourit et le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras, heureux de l'entendre murmurer ce mot-là.

\- Mon fils… Je suis avec toi…

Elrond sentit son cœur se serrer devant l'épuisement et la douleur qui se dégageait des deux elfes. Comment avait-il pu faire comme les autres et les laisser se battre seuls aussi longtemps ? Bien sûr, il avait lui-même quelques soucis avec la protection de sa cité, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce que devait affronter son ami. Il posa une main sur son bras, pour ne pas trop les déranger.

\- Nous allons hâter ces discussions pour que vous puissiez reprendre la route dés ce soir.

\- _Hantale (merci)_ , lui répondit en retour Thranduil tout en gardant Gohenlass dans ses bras.

Elrond hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce pour laisser le père et son fils adoptif profiter d'une intimité dont il avait besoin.

Tout à ses pensées, il sursauta en se retrouvant face à Galadriel. La dame de Lorìen lui fit un léger sourire.

\- Vous êtes soucieux.

Son gendre frémit et tourna la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil à la porte de la pièce qu'il venait de quitter.

\- Nous les avons abandonnés… Comme nous avons abandonné Oropher à Dagorlad.

\- Oropher a chargé sans réfléchir.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, mais nous avons tous regardé les siens se faire massacrer sans réagir et pourtant, ce sont eux qui ont affaibli l'ennemi et nous ont permis de l'emporter… Nous refaisons la même chose.

\- Non, nous allons les aider.

\- Mais est-ce qu'il n'est pas déjà trop tard ?

...

La bataille était brutale… Les cris des orcs et des elfes se mélangeaient dans un enchevêtrement de violence presque irréel… Tout était que sang et râle des mourants.

Arenor avait mené l'assaut pour couper l'avancée des orcs, mais il n'avait compris que trop tard que c'était un piège. Leurs ennemis savaient que les elfes ne laisseraient pas les villages se faire massacrer, qu'ils viendraient à leur rencontre et ils les avaient piégés, prenant la compagnie sylvaine en tenaille…

Le prince s'en voulait. Il aurait dû réfléchir, son père aurait sans doute vu venir le piège, mais lui ne l'avait pas senti et ses soldats étaient en train de le payer. D'une passe d'armes bien maîtrisé, il trancha le bras d'un orc avant de le décapiter, juste avant recevoir un elfe dans les bras. Le guerrier venait de se jeter entre son prince et un ennemi qui l'attaquait dans le dos, offrant sa vie en sacrifice en se faisant transpercer par la lance à sa place. Arenor frémit.

\- Non…

Son regard croisa celui de l'elfe qui lui murmura en rendant son dernier souffle.

\- Sauvez-vous mon prince…

L'elfe devint un poids mort dans ses bras et Arenor le laissa tomber sur le sol en frémissant de rage. Tout était de sa faute ! Il se redressa et fonça sur l'orc le plus proche, le tuant avec une sauvagerie dont il ne se savait pas lui-même capable. Puis, il haleta doucement et, tout en reprenant son souffle, ses yeux balayèrent le champ de bataille. Les elfes tombaient un à un… La bataille ne pouvait être gagnée, mais, en plus, ils n'avaient pas d'échappatoire cette fois… Un frémissement le parcourut.

\- Pardonne-moi Legolas, je ne voulais pas te mentir, murmura-t-il juste avant qu'une ombre ne se dresse dans son dos.

Arenor pivota sur le talon, mais ne fut pas assez rapide. Il encaissa un violent coup à la tempe qui le fit rouler au sol. Le jeune elfe resta inerte et un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'orc monstrueux qui venait de l'assommer.

\- Bien, voilà une belle prise.

Le regard rempli de haine, il hurla aux autres orcs.

\- Achevez les autres ! Moi, je vais m'occuper de celui-là… J'ai quelques questions à lui poser.

L'orc se baissa, empoignant Arenor par le coup avec un sourire sadique. Ce dernier sembla retrouver un peu ses esprits et ses mains se posèrent sur la sienne pour le faire lâcher. L'orc sourit.

\- Il est inutile de te débattre, mais ne t'en fait pas. Je ne vais pas te tuer tout de suite, mon prince.

Arenor comprit et murmura d'une voix étranglée pendant qu'il chercha à atteindre son arme.

\- Je ne dirais rien…

\- C'est ce que nous verrons…


	25. La promesse brisée

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

 **Faisant suite à ma série « L'histoire d'un roi », voici une série de plusieurs moments prenant place dans la jeunesse de Legolas.**

 **Dans ce 25éme chapitre, alors qu'Arenor est aux mains des orcs, Legolas tente de le retrouver et Thranduil se hâte pour rentrer chez lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.**

 **Bon alors voilà, j'avais vraiment envie de rattraper mon retard de publication donc, voici la deuxième partie de ce moment qui va en compoeter trois, un dernier chapitre sera publié à la suite.**

 **Je voudrais vous mettre en garde sur la violence qu'il contient et la description de tortures physiques. Si cela vous gêne, vous pourrez reprendre l'histoire au prochain.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)** ** _..._**

* * *

 _ **L'HISTOIRE D'UN PRINCE**_

 _ **Chapitre 25 : La promesse brisée**_

La douleur se diffusa dans tout son corps malmené lorsque Arenor heurta violemment le sol. Il gémit doucement et se recroquevilla sur un côté pour tenter de se protéger des coups. Sa pommette droite était ouverte comme son arcade et le sang coulait sur son visage. Avec les mains attachées dans le dos, le prince ne pouvait pas se défendre, ni se protéger, mais il n'était pas prêt à céder, ce qui, vu le ton de l'imposant orc qui se pencha au-dessus de lui, commençait vraiment à l'exaspérer…

\- As-tu conscience de me faire perdre mon temps ?

Arenor frémit et parvint à se retourner pour faire face à son bourreau.

\- J'en suis désolé, répondit-il en crachotant du sang.

L'orc frémit de rage et son poing explosa un rocher à côté de la tête du jeune elfe sans le faire sourciller. Arenor refusait de laisser la peur prendre le pas sur le reste. Quoi qu'il fasse, il savait depuis longtemps qu'il allait mourir ici, mais il refusait de lui laisser avoir cette satisfaction. Il n'aurait pas peur… La mort n'était pas effrayante. Il retrouverait sa mère dans les cavernes de Mandos. Il savait qu'elle l'attendait… Par contre, il était bien plus inquiet pour ceux qui allaient rester… Son père, son frère, son meilleur ami… Il regretterait de ne plus pouvoir combattre à leurs côtés.

Au-dessus de lui, l'orc le cramponna par le collet.

\- Vas-tu te mettre à parler ?

\- Jamais… Répondit Arenor d'une voix plus faible qu'il le pensait.

L'autre poussa un cri de rage en le tirant à lui.

\- Est-ce que tu as conscience que si tu le fais, je pourrais te tuer plus vite ?

\- Quelle importance puisque le résultat sera le même ? Lui répliqua l'elfe en tentant de maîtriser ses tremblements de douleur.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je peux te faire endurer !

Arenor lui répondit par un léger sourire qui finit de mettre en rage l'orc.

\- Vas-tu me donner l'accès secret au palais, misérable elfe !

\- _Rhachon le (Je te maudis !) ! Labo vi Orodruin (va sauter dans la montagne du Destin !) !_

\- Tu ne devrais pas me défier, elfe !

\- Cherche-le toi-même, répliqua Arenor bien conscient de ce que sa réponse allait entraîner.

L'orc rugit de rage et lui asséna un coup-de-poing à la poitrine d'une rare violence. Le craquement de ses côtes résonna dans toute sa poitrine et lui arracha un cri de douleur qu'il ne put contenir. Son souffle se fit court et juste avant que le noir ne l'enveloppe, l'image des siens passa devant ses yeux, lui déclenchant une dernière pensée.

« Je vous aime... »

OoooO

Thranduil vacilla si dangereusement qu'il fit immobiliser son cheval avant de se laisser glisser au sol. Il se mit à genoux, incapable de tenir debout et ignorant les cris dans son dos. Avant qu'il ne s'effondre totalement, Elrond et Gohenlass étaient à genoux à côté de lui.

\- _Mellon nìn (mon ami)_ , que se passe-t-il ? Lui demanda Elrond qui le sentait trembler sous ses doigts.

Le roi frémit en redressant la tête vers son meilleur ami, laissant ses doigts se refermer sur la main de Gohenlass qui venait de prendre la sienne.

\- Toute cette douleur… Je n'aurais jamais dû partir… Je ne rentrerais pas à temps…

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Arenor se meurt… Murmura Thranduil dans un sanglot. Mon petit garçon qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de lui faire ?

Thranduil frémit, luttant difficilement contre ses larmes et Elrond pressa plus fort son bras.

\- Ce ne sont que les reflets de vos angoisses.

\- Non, j'ai toujours eu ce lien étrange et que je ne m'explique pas avec mes fils… Je ressens leur douleur physique, comme s'ils étaient une partie de moi… Et Arenor… Courage, mon enfant… Accroche-toi à la vie… Je vais te retrouver…

OoooO

Debout devant la porte, Galion ne semblait pas décider à frapper. L'échanson savait qu'il aurait dû le faire, il était de son devoir de prévenir son prince, mais Legolas était encore si faible, fallait-il réellement qu'il lui inflige ça ? Totalement perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sans qu'il n'ait frappé. Son regard fixa sur les yeux bleus de glace qui le dévisagèrent et, à ce moment-là, il fut frappé par la ressemblance entre son roi et le plus jeune de ses fils, tellement ce dernier semblait froid et déterminé.

\- Que se passe-t-il que tu n'oses frapper ?

\- Votre… Votre frère, murmura Galion.

A son ton, Legolas comprit que quelque chose de terrible venait de se passer. Ses jambes faillirent céder et il se cramponna à la porte pour ne pas s'écrouler.

\- Parle ! L'encouragea-t-il.

Galion déglutit péniblement et posa une main sur le bras de Legolas pour le retenir si la nouvelle le faisait défaillir.

\- Les orcs leur ont tendus un piège, _ernil nìn (mon prince)_. La compagnie a été massacrée, pas un n'a survécu.

\- Et non frère ? Demanda Legolas a deux doigts de s'écrouler sur le sol.

\- Nous ne l'avons pas retrouvé.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda le jeune elfe en laissant ses larmes exploser, sachant très bien la réponse.

\- Nous pensons qu'il est prisonnier.

\- Non ! Gémit Legolas pendant que ses jambes cédèrent.

Galion le rattrapa et se laissa tomber à genoux en le tenant contre lui. Il sentit les tremblements de son jeune prince, bouleversé par la nouvelle et le berça doucement. Il avait participé à l'éducation de ces enfants. Les deux princes étaient des personnes importantes dans sa vie. Le voir souffrir de cette manière lui déchirait le cœur en deux.

\- Nous devons le retrouver…

\- J'ai demandé à une patrouille de…

\- Dis-leur de m'attendre, le coupa Legolas en se redressant.

Galion l'observa essuyer ses larmes avant de prendre un regard dur.

\- Est-ce bien raisonnable ?

\- Les orcs ne l'ont pas emmené sans une bonne raison. Ils sont en train de le torturer alors… Je refuse de rester ici… pendant que mon frère, lutte pour survivre.

L'échanson hocha la tête. S'il avait bien appris quelque chose sur la lignée d'Oropher au fil des siècles, c'était qu'ils étaient bornés voire têtus comme des mules. Une fois leur décision prise, ils ne revenaient jamais dessus, et en l'occurrence, il ne pouvait le blâmer. Arenor et Legolas s'aimaient tellement… La blessure presque mortelle du plus jeune et la mort de Narufinnel, encore trop récemment avaient prouvé, si besoin l'était, à quel point ils étaient là pour se soutenir l'un l'autre.

OoooO

Le craquement de ses os, lui arracha un cri de douleur plus faible que les précédents. Sous les coups de ses bourreaux, c'était sa clavicule qui venait de céder. Arenor gémit… Il avait repris connaissance juste pour subir une nouvelle séance de torture et ses forces commençaient à décliner sérieusement… Malgré sa stature imposante, malgré sa force et sa robustesse… Il était en train de céder… La mort devenait de plus en plus présente dans son esprit. Il en arrivait même à l'appeler de ses vœux, mais les orcs savaient comme torturer un prisonnier sans le tuer et ils s'appliquaient à bien le faire.

Un tremblement parcourut son corps épuisé, pendant qu'il haleta. Respirer devenait de plus en plus difficile. Il savait que ses côtes brisées lui avaient perforée un poumon… Il y avait la brûlure et le goût du sang dans la bouche… Du sang dans lequel il était en train de se noyer… lentement… douloureusement… Un gémissement lui échappa et l'orc se pencha au-dessus de lui.

\- Alors ? Je veux connaître le passage secret qui nous permettra de rentrer dans la ville souterraine. Je sais qu'il en existe un. Parle !

\- Tue-moi, je ne dirais rien, murmura Arenor, prenant comme une victoire la courte inspiration qu'il réussit à prendre.

L'orc frémit de rage.

\- Oh non ! Tu vas parler ! Crois-moi !

Il cramponna Arenor et fit signe à ses hommes de l'aider. Ils le manipulèrent pour détacher ses mains, se moquant bien de ses plaintes de douleur. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, ils l'immobilisèrent sur le sol pendant que l'orc prit un marteau de guerre en souriant.

\- Je te laisse une dernière chance.

\- Je ne dirais rien…

\- Comme tu voudras !

Il fit signe à ses hommes et deux ignobles créatures lui empoignèrent le bras droit, le forçant à déposer sa main sur une pierre plate. Arenor comprit et se cabra pour tenter de se libérer, mais ses forces étaient si faibles.

\- Alors, il paraît que les mains des elfes sont d'une importance capitale pour tirer à l'arc non ?

\- Ça ne sers à rien, parce que je ne dirais rien, répondit Arenor ne pouvant empêcher malgré lui, ses doigts de se mettre à trembler.

\- Tu en es sûr ? C'est ta dernière réponse ?

Arenor ne dit rien, s'autorisant même à fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir l'air satisfait de son bourreau, pour ne pas voir le marteau se lever avant de s'abattre sur sa main, lui broyant brutalement. Le cri qu'il poussa se répercuta dans toute la clairière et le priva de son souffle. Il haleta… presque mort et ne réagit pas tout de suite quand ils empoignèrent son autre bras, quand ils le forcèrent à allonger la main et quand le marteau s'abattit une nouvelle fois, le faisant hurler à nouveau avant que ses forces ne cèdent et qu'il bascule dans le noir.

OoooO

La douleur fut si violente que Thranduil faillit tomber de son cheval. Il parvint à éviter la chute et observa ses mains qui venaient de se mettre à trembler de manière incontrôlable. Son cœur battait trop vite dans sa poitrine. Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Il se tourna vers Gohenlass qui murmura avec douceur.

\- _Adar (père)_ ?

Thranduil frémit. L'inquiétude de cet enfant qui acceptait enfin de l'appeler « père » quand ils étaient ensemble était profonde, mais il ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

\- Nous n'arriverons pas à temps.

\- Nous sommes si proches. Il ne faut pas perdre espoir.

\- Comme j'aimerais te croire… Je n'aurais pas dû partir…

OoooO

La brume… Le brouillard… Tout était flou, tellement flou… Il avait l'impression de nager dans un océan de douleur, l'impression que chaque os de son corps avait été brisé… Les orcs possédaient un produit étonnant qui arrivait à lui faire reprendre connaissance, pour qu'ils puissent continuer leur interrogatoire. Depuis le temps, ils n'avaient donc pas compris qu'il ne parlerait pas… Il était prêt à mourir pour protéger son peuple, son meilleur ami, son père, son frère… Son petit frère auquel il avait fait une promesse qu'il ne pourrait tenir…

\- _Goheno nìn…_ Je ne voulais pas te mentir… Je ne voulais pas t'abandonner…

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait murmuré et ce simple son avait attiré les orcs. Arenor frémit… Ses poumons ne fonctionnaient plus vraiment. Chaque respiration était une lutte et une victoire pour son corps brisé alors, quand l'orc posa la main sur lui, il pria pour que se soit la fin.

\- Vas-tu parler misérable !

\- Non !

Dans ce simple mot, Arenor fit passer toute sa détermination et les forces qui lui restaient. Des forces visibles dans son regard gris acéré. Un regard qui n'avait cessé d'interpeller le chef des orcs. Il avait beau le briser, il y avait tant de détermination dans ses yeux que cela finissait par le troubler, mais il avait une idée !

Poussant un cri de rage, il se rapprocha du feu et empoigna une longue et fine dague à la lame rougie.

\- Je veux l'emplacement de ce passage ! Dit-il en approchant la lame de l'œil droit d'Arenor.

L'elfe déglutit… Cette fois, il le savait… Il ne se réveillerait pas. Alors, il se concentra sur les gens qu'il aimait, tentant de ne penser qu'à eux et à l'amour qu'il leur portait tout en répondant.

\- Tu as perdu…

L'orc frémit.

\- Toi aussi !

Il apposa sa lame rougie sur l'œil d'Arenor, lui arrachant un dernier cri de douleur qui emplit la clairière, puis un silence de plomb se fit…

OoooO

Thranduil n'avait jamais monté les marches de son palais aussi vite. Il se précipiter pour rejoindre Galion qui l'attendait lorsqu'une douleur terrible lui déchira la poitrine. Le roi s'écroula sa main droite crispée sur son cœur et Galion eut juste le temps de l'accompagner dans sa chute.

Tout en frémissant, il redressa la tête vers son échanson lui demandant sur un ton paniqué peu habituel.

\- Où sont mes fils ?

OoooO

Legolas était épuisé. Il savait qu'il n'était pas remis de ses blessures, mais il refusait d'abandonner son frère. Il devait le sauver… Il devait le retrouver…Il…

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le cri d'un elfe parti en éclaireur.

\- Des traces d'un campement orc !

Le cœur de Legolas se serra… Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cela le terrorisa. Il piqua donc sa monture pour la faire accélérer et dépassa l'éclaireur.

Ce dernier avait raison. C'était un campement d'orc. Un campement dans lequel le feu n'était pas tout à fait fini… Ils les avaient manqués de peu… Par contre… Il ne manqua pas la vision d'un corps étendu à côté du feu… Un corps recouvert de terre et de sang à la chevelure tirant sur l'argenté, comme celle de leur père et cette vision le terrorisa.

\- Non !

Le cri qui jaillit de sa gorge était rempli de désespoir. Legolas sauta de sa monture et se précipita.

\- Non ! Arenor !

Le jeune elfe se jeta à genoux sur le sol, imbibant son pantalon dans une flaque de sang… une flaque de son sang…

\- Arenor !

Les larmes jaillirent sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter pendant que son regard détaillé le corps de son frère… Un corps brisé et mutilé qui le bouleversa.

\- Par Eru… Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

Legolas posa une main sur la joue d'Arenor, ne pouvant quitter la vision terrible de ses yeux crevés et du sang qui avait coulé sur ses joues.

\- Tes yeux… Ce n'est pas possible… Arenor…

Le jeune elfe secoua doucement son frère, tentant de lui faire reprendre connaissance, car il refusait d'être arrivé trop tard pour le sauver.

\- Ça va aller… Réveille-toi…

\- Mon prince, lui murmura l'un de ses hommes. Cela ne sers plus à rien... Il est mort !

Legolas frémit pendant que les larmes devinrent plus violentes et qu'il glissa les mains sous le corps de son frère pour le prendre dans ses bras où il se mit à le bercer en hurlant de désespoir.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Arenor ! Non ! Tu m'avais fait une promesse ! Tu ne peux pas mourir ! Tu m'avais fait une promesse ! Tu ne peux pas mourir ! Arenor ! Réveille-toi ! … Je ne peux être arrivé trop tard ! Grand frère !... Par pitié… Je ne veux pas te perdre ! … Tu m'avais promis… Tu m'avais promis…

Legolas s'effondra totalement sur le corps de son frère, un frère qu'il avait mis trop de temps à retrouver et qui était mort…

\- J'aurais dû trouver les mots pour te retenir… Je t'aime… Ne m'abandonne pas…

Les autres elfes n'osèrent pas bouger, totalement bouleversés eux aussi par la détresse de leur jeune prince et par la perte de l'aîné des deux fils. Les traces de torture que portait son corps étaient si nombreuses… Ses os brisés, ses mains mutilées, ses yeux crevés… Tout était si horrible…

A l'arrière du groupe, une jeune elfe rousse sauta de son cheval et se dirigea vers Legolas. Tauriel le connaissait bien. La perte d'Arenor était une lame dans son cœur, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Legolas dans une telle détresse.

La jeune elfe s'agenouilla aux côtés de son ami, et passa une main autour de ses épaules pour lui faire lâcher le corps sa vie de son frère et l'attirer dans ses bras. Legolas se laissa faire et s'effondra contre elle en pleurant et en tremblant. Tauriel le berça doucement dans ses bras.

\- Je suis là…

\- Je n'ai pas été assez rapide… Je l'ai abandonné.

\- Il ne faut pas dire ça… Les orcs nous ont tendu un piège…

\- Mais j'aurais dû le retrouver avant !

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute…

Legolas frémit sans lui répondre. Bien sûr que c'était de sa faute ! Il aurait dû l'accompagner, se battre à ses côtés, le protéger… mourir à sa place s'il l'avait fallu… Mais il avait échoué sur tout… Une erreur et une déception de plus…

OoooO

Ce fut lentement, comme un convoi funèbre que les elfes rentrèrent au palais. Le corps d'Arenor était étendu sur un chariot. Il avait était recouvert d'un drap jusqu'aux épaules, pour cacher les contusions et les mutilations de son corps malmené. Legolas avait également noué un fin morceau de sa cape autour de ses yeux, pour éviter aux gens de bloquer sur les orbites mutilées de son grand frère. Toutes ces tortures…

Le jeune elfe était tellement bouleversé et épuisé qu'il ne savait pas comment il pouvait encore tenir en selle. Au fur à et mesure qu'ils avançaient, la nouvelle se répandait et des cris résonnaient dans tout le palais… Des cris et des pleurs… Legolas tremblait. Il avait tellement de mal à réaliser que c'était la vérité… que ce drap recouvrait bien le corps de son frère et qu'il était mort… Mort, parce qu'il n'avait pas pu le sauver… parce qu'il l'avait abandonné… Legolas se mit à trembler… Il avait froid… Mais ce n'était pas un vrai lié au temps, il avait froid parce que quelque chose s'était brisé en lui… Quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais reconstruire… Son frère… Son grand-frère était mort… Des dizaines de souvenirs l'assaillaient… Des moments de rire ou de peine… Des moments dans ses bras… Des moments qu'ils ne partageraient plus jamais… Il était mort… Il l'avait abandonné… Il était mort…

C'était cette culpabilité qui lui donnait froid et qui le brisait… Il était mort et pas lui…

Legolas frémit et redressa la tête, croisant au loin, le regard de son père… Un regard plein de douleur qu'il posa sur le corps de son frère avant de pousser un cri et de se jeter sur sa dépouille pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Ion nìn !

Les hurlements du roi emplirent la salle.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! Mon enfant, ce n'est pas possible ! Mon fils ! Mon fils ! Non ! Mon fils !

Tout à sa peine, le roi redressa la tête tout en continuant de bercer le corps sans vie de son enfant.

\- Mais que s'est-il passé ?

Legolas frémit et répondit en baissant la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas pu le sauver… Je suis désolé…


	26. Deuil à Mirkwood

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

 **Faisant suite à ma série « L'histoire d'un roi », voici une série de plusieurs moments prenant place dans la jeunesse de Legolas.**

 **Dans ce 26éme chapitre, alors que Thranduil est traumatisé par la mort de son fils, Gandalf arrive au palais des elfes sylvains.**

 **Ce chapitre termine donc cette fic consacrée à la toute jeunesse de Legolas... Rendez-vous dans les notes d'auteur à la fin pour en savoir plus !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)** ** _..._**

* * *

 _ **L'HISTOIRE D'UN PRINCE**_

 _ **Chapitre 25 : Deuil à Mirkwood**_

Thranduil serrait toujours le corps d'Arenor dans ses bras, son regard se posa sur Legolas qui venait de lui répondre et son jeune fils recula de deux pas. Il y avait tellement de colère dans ce regard. Son père pensait comme lui, tout était de sa faute.

Legolas baissa la tête et quitta précipitamment la salle, ne comprenant pas que la colère de Thranduil n'était pas dirigée contre son fils, mais contre lui-même… Lui qui n'avait pas pu le sauver de cette mort horrible. Lui qui pourtant aurait dû le comprendre avec ce rêve violent qu'il faisait depuis que son fils était enfant… Ce rêve était une prémonition qu'il n'avait pas pu éviter et cela le détruisait totalement… C'était un cauchemar…

...

Le corps d'Arenor était étendu sur un lit dans une des chambres de soins du palais. Les guérisseurs attendaient pour en prendre soin et nettoyer le sang, mais pour le moment, ils avaient été mis dehors de la pièce par Thranduil qui se tenait là, à moitié allongé sur le corps supplicié de son fils ainé, un fils qu'il refusait de quitter, comme il refusait de laisser quelconque le toucher.

Ses yeux étaient baignés par les larmes et il avait pris avec précaution sa main dans la sienne. Une main brisée et mutilée dont il ne pouvait détacher le regard. Un frisson le parcourut.

\- Mon tout petit garçon… Ce n'est pas possible… Mon fils… Mon petit garçon… Comment j'ai pu laisser ces monstres te faire ça ? Comment j'ai pu ne pas être là pour te protéger ? … Mon fils… Tu es bien trop jeune pour avoir dû supporter ça ! … J'aurais dû te protéger… Pardonne-moi… Je t'aime tellement mon petit… Mon fils… Tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait… Je sais que tu ne leur as pas cédé… C'est cela qui a décuplé leur rage… Tu étais comme ton grand-père, fort, fier et déterminé… Je sais que tu as fais preuve de courage et de résistance, sinon, ils ne t'auraient pas fait ça, dit le roi en effleurant les brûlures au coin de ses yeux. Comme tu as dû les défier… Ils ne l'ont pas supporté, mon fils… Mon petit garçon… Eru… Pourquoi ? Demanda Thranduil en caressant avec douceur la joue froide et blême de son fils, Mon tout petit, pourquoi ? Pourquoi me l'enlever lui-aussi… Tu n'aurais jamais dû te retrouver dans cette situation… _Melin le… Goheno nin… Melin le… (Je t'aime... Pardonne-moi... Je t'aime...)_

Un frisson parcourut le roi qui s'écroula totalement sur le corps de son fils… Il avait perdu une partie de son cœur à la mort d'Idelwën, mais il venait de perdre une partie de son âme avec la mort de son fils… Si seulement il avait su que ce n'était pas le moment de partir… Si seulement il avait compris la vérité derrière ce maudit rêve. Les orcs lui arrachant Arenor… Arenor qu'il ne voulait pas perdre, qu'il ne voulait plus abandonner, même mort…

...

Effondré sur le corps de son fils, ne pouvant toujours pas arrêter ses larmes, Thranduil avait perdu la notion du temps et il sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. La main de quelqu'un qui avait bravé son interdit, lui qui avait pourtant rappelé avec force qu'il voulait être seul… Il se redressa vivement, prêt à laisser exploser sa colère, mais se tut en découvrant le visage blème et les larmes de Gohenlass dont les jambes cédèrent en découvrant l'état de son meilleur ami, de ce petit frère de cœur qu'il avait vu grandir et qu'il aimait.

Thranduil passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir, le sentant trembler comme une feuille.

\- Je te tiens…

\- _Aran nìn (mon seigneur)_ … Quelle horreur… Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? Ces espèces de monstres… Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? Murmura-t-il totalement en larmes.

Thranduil tira le jeune capitaine dans ses bras.

\- Doucement, calme-toi…

\- J'étais venu vous chercher, murmura Gohenlass… Les guérisseurs ont besoin de prendre soin de son corps pour la cérémonie, mais aucun n'osait vous déranger.

\- Alors, c'est toi qui es venu ?

\- Ils ont pensé que j'étais le mieux placé, mais je ne m'attendais pas à autant de cruauté.

Gohenlass tendit la main et effleura la joue d'Arenor du bout des doigts, comme s'il avait peur de lui faire encore plus de mal. Thranduil le soutint et les deux elfes restèrent silencieux un long moment, avant d'accepter de sortir de la pièce. Une fois dans le couloir, Thranduil regarda autour de lui.

\- Où est Legolas ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas pu le rattraper… Il est bouleversé…

Thranduil hocha la tête. Il savait qu'il aurait dû retrouver son jeune fils, mais pour le moment celui qui comptait le plus était étendu mort sur un lit et il avait des funérailles à préparer pour lui rendre hommage. Il espéra que Legolas viendrait le rejoindre de lui-même.

...

Mais Legolas n'était pas prêt à faire ce pas. Le jeune elfe était assis sur le sol de sa chambre, derrière son lit. Il avait ramené les genoux sur sa poitrine et posé sa tête sur ceux-ci pour pleurer, se moquant bien de la douleur que cette position lui entraîner à cause de sa blessure encore pas totalement guérie. Il souffrait tellement de toute façon. La douleur physique n'était pas le plus important… Bien au contraire, elle lui rappelait qu'il était en vie alors que son frère… Son frère était mort par sa faute… Il l'avait abandonné… Et son père ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner.

...

Un père qui était loin d'imaginer ce qu'était en train de traverser son jeune fils… Un père traumatisé qui avait reprit sa place auprès du corps de son enfant atrocement torturé. Les guérisseurs avaient nettoyé son visage et avaient revêtu son corps d'habits riches et propres. Si ce n'était le bandeau autours de ses yeux, il avait presque l'impression qu'il était en train de dormir… Thranduil frémit.

\- Mon fils, je ne t'abandonnerais plus jamais.

OoooO

Quand Gandalf arriva, les elfes de Mirkwood étaient dans leur deuil. Cela faisait trois jours maintenant, qu'Arenor, le fils ainé du roi était mort. Il savait qu'il avait été capturé par les orcs et qu'il avait été torturé et mutilé avant d'être achevé sans pitié pour avoir refusé de céder à ses ennemis. Il savait aussi que Legolas et les guerriers elfes avaient bien tenté de sauver leur prince, mais ils étaient arrivés trop tard. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Cela le touchait particulièrement parce que le magicien savait que le roi était absent lors de ce tragique moment. Il était avec lui, préparant une alliance qui permettrait à ses troupes et à celles de Celeborn de s'unir pour repousser les orcs. Le magicien avait vu la détresse, les peurs et les larmes du roi des elfes sylvains. Des choses qu'il cachait la plupart du temps, mais qu'il n'avait pu retenir tellement il était désespéré. Il avait eu des choses à terminer avant, puis il était venu à sa rencontre, sachant très bien qu'il aurait besoin de soutien pour traverser cette épreuve, Elrond ayant dû malheureusement les quitter, en cours de route, pour gagner au plus vite Imladris.

Des chants de deuil et des lamentations montaient de tous les coins du palais souterrain. Le corps du jeune prince, nettoyé du sang et de la boue qui le maculait était revêtu d'habits riches et soignés. Un fin voile bleu avait été noué autour de ses yeux pour cacher les traces de ses mutilations. Le corps de Narufinnel, morte un jour avant lui, avait été déposé sur un deuxième lit mortuaire à ses côtés. Les elfes avaient fait en sorte qu'ils se tiennent la main, comme le dernier geste d'amour d'un couple de jeune gens, fauchés par la barbarie d'une guerre qui leur avait pris la vie avant qu'ils ne commencent vraiment à vivre… avant qu'ils partagent le bonheur de s'unir et de devenir parents.

Gandalf pressa un peu le pas. Il savait à quel point Thranduil aimait ses fils, même s'il ne leur disait que rarement et il savait qu'il devait être dévasté par cette tragédie. Il se dirigeait vers la salle du trône pour tenter de lui parler et lui faire part de ses sincères condoléances lorsqu'une jeune elfe rousse qu'il reconnut assez rapidement arriva vers lui en courant.

\- Mithrandir !

\- Tauriel ?

\- Ô Mithrandir ! C'est une bénédiction que vous passiez par chez nous en ce triste moment.

\- Qu'est se passe-t-il ?

\- Il n'est pas sorti de ses appartements depuis trois jours et il n'arrête pas de pleurer. Lui qui était encore si faible… Il finit de dépérir et… c'est terrible… J'ai l'impression de ne rien faire pour pouvoir l'aider.

\- Qui cela ? Demanda Gandalf en sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir de Thranduil.

\- Legolas… C'est lui qui l'a trouvé.

\- Oh par Eru, murmura Gandalf en comprenant. Il est toujours dans sa chambre ?

\- Il n'en sort pas. Aidez-moi… Sinon j'ai bien peur que nous le perdions lui aussi…

A la suite de Tauriel, Gandalf traversa rapidement les couloirs du palais avec une certaine inquiétude. Si Arenor partageait une certaine froideur et assurance avec son père, souvent feinte malgré tout, Legolas était beaucoup plus sensible et à fleur de peau, comme l'était sa mère, Idelwën, morte quand les deux princes étaient encore des enfants… morte pour avoir sauvé la vie de son tout jeune fils de la barbarie des orcs… Cette sensibilité et cette peur de mal faire, ne le quittait que rarement… Alors, que ce soit le plus jeune des fils du roi qui ait retrouvé le corps de son ainé avait dû profondément le bouleverser. Gandalf savait que son père était maladroit, handicapé par ses sentiments qu'il ne laissait de peu souvent s'exprimer. Enfermé dans son deuil, il n'avait sans doute pas pris le temps de venir lui parler. Alors, il devait s'occuper de lui…

Lorsque Gandalf entra dans la chambre, dévalant rapidement les quelques petites marches qui menaient à l'intérieur, il découvrit Legolas assis sur le rebord de son lit, la tête posée dans sa main droite. Son corps se tordait sous les spasmes de ses sanglots et le magicien fut touché de le voir dans un tel état. Il s'approcha sans qu'il l'entende et posa une main sur son épaule. Le jeune prince sursauta, essuya ses yeux rapidement et se redressa comme un ressort.

\- Désolé !

\- Ne le soyez pas mon garçon. Cela est bien normal. Vous venez de perdre votre frère.

A l'évocation de son frère, Legolas se remit à pleurer et Gandalf fit un pas en avant pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ses joues étaient creusées et il y avait de profonds cernes sous ses yeux rougis par la douleur. Son teint était trop pâle, même pour un elfe, lui donnant un aspect maladif. Avec douceur, le magicien le serra contre lui et le sentit se mettre à trembler. Gandalf le berça doucement pour tenter de le calmer. Il souffrait…

\- Allez Legolas, calmez-vous…

\- Vous n'étiez pas là Mithrandir… Vous n'étiez pas là… Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

\- Alors parlez-moi…

\- J'ai tout fait pour le retrouver, mais je ne suis pas arrivé à temps. Je l'ai abandonné.

Les jambes de Legolas plièrent et Gandalf le rattrapa avant de s'asseoir avec lui sur le lit.

\- Venez par là mon garçon…

Le jeune elfe se laissa faire et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du magicien en continuant de pleurer.

\- J'ai échoué… Mon frère m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, mais quand il a eu besoin de mon aide, je n'ai rien pu faire. Je l'ai abandonné… Tout est de ma faute.

\- Non… Ce n'est pas de votre faute _penneth (petit)_ …

\- Si… Il venait de perdre Narufinnel. Il n'était pas en état de retourner se battre. J'aurais dû retrouver les mots pour le retenir… Ou j'aurais dû l'accompagner pour le protéger. Je l'ai abandonné… Tout est de ma faute… Et c'est ce que pense mon père aussi…

\- Non, il était si inquiet pour vous… Il ne peut pas vous avoir dit cela…

\- Il n'en a pas eu besoin… Je le sais…

Legolas se remit à trembler et Gandalf sentit son cœur se briser.

\- Allons, nous savons tous les deux que c'est faux…

\- Non, c'est la vérité… Depuis mon enfance, je ne fais que le décevoir. Je le sais… Il me reproche encore la mort de ma mère et maintenant, je vais aussi devoir vivre avec celle de mon frère…

\- Ces deux morts ne sont pas de votre fait.

\- Si Mithrandir… Je suis à l'origine des deux. Comment pourrait-il me pardonner ?

\- C'est votre père… Murmura Gandalf…

\- Justement… Pour le bien-être de tous et l'avenir de ce royaume, il aurait mieux valut que je périsse dans ces bois et… que ce soit mon frère qui survive. Cela aurait fait moins de peine à mon père et moins de mal à nos défenses…

Legolas se tut et se remit à pleurer, laissant sa tête sur l'épaule du magicien. Touché par la détresse du jeune elfe, ce dernier posa sa main sur sa tête et lui murmura d'une voix apaisante.

\- Votre père ne sait pas toujours montrer ses sentiments, même si votre mère avait réussi à l'aider dans ce domaine, mais je sais qu'il vous aime profondément, Legolas, et qu'il ne vous tient nullement pour responsable de ce qui s'est passé.

\- C'est faux, dit Legolas en se dégageant des bras de Gandalf. Il ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis… Je sais qu'il m'en veut, mais je vais devoir vivre avec…

Il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de sa main tremblante et se leva du lit en murmurant.

\- Pardonnez-moi, mais j'ai des obligations. Il est l'heure pour moi de mener la patrouille.

Il fit demi-tour pour sortir de la pièce, mais Gandalf l'attrapa par un bras et le retint.

\- Pas dans cet état _penneth_ ! Vous tenez à peine debout. Votre blessure mal guérie, votre chagrin… Vous avez besoin de repos.

\- Je ne suis pas blessé.

\- Non vous êtes bouleversé.

\- Je veux traquer ces monstres et les faire payer.

\- Le temps de la vengeance viendra, mais pour le moment, venez vous asseoir à côté de moi.

Bien conscient de la grande lassitude de son corps, Legolas soupira et vint se rasseoir au côté du magicien qui posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Vous avez besoin de repos. Fermez les yeux… Dormez…

\- Je ne peux pas, murmura doucement Legolas. Dés que je ferme les yeux je vois son corps étendu dans une mare de sang… les marques de torture sur son torse… ses mains mutilées pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais tenir un arc et…

Legolas marqua une pause pour se remettre à pleurer avant de murmurer d'une voix faible.

\- Il les a défiés jusqu'au bout… Je le sais parce que… parce qu'ils lui ont crevé les yeux…

Gandalf ferma les yeux, tentant de maîtriser ses émotions avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de jeune elfe qu'il attira contre lui.

\- Ne pensez pas à ça mon enfant. Fermez les yeux, je vais vous aider à vous endormir…

Legolas se laissa faire et ferma doucement les yeux. Son corps épuisé lui réclamait un repos qu'il avait du mal à lui donner depuis ces trois derniers jours. Alors, en quelques secondes, il s'endormit dans les bras de Gandalf qui lui répétait doucement des mots apaisants en sindar. Il était si épuisé. Quand le magicien comprit qu'il dormait profondément, il le déposa doucement allonger sur le lit et remonta les couvertures sur lui avant de sortir de la chambre.

Gandalf entra dans la grande salle de réception du palais où il trouva Thranduil affalé sur son trône. Ses traits étaient tirés et le roi elfe ne semblait pas aller bien, ce qui était normal. A son entrée, il redressa la tête vers le magicien et le salua d'une voix lasse.

\- Mithrandir, je suis heureux de vous revoir même si mon cœur n'est pas à la fête.

\- Je sais votre majesté, c'est terrible. Pourrais-je vous parler seul à seul un moment ?

\- Je n'ai pas le temps hélas… Je prépare les cérémonies pour la mort de mon fils…

\- Je sais, répéta une nouvelle fois le magicien. Mais vous souvenez-vous que vous en avez un deuxième ?

\- Cela est une bien étrange question ! S'exclama Thranduil légèrement courroucé par l'arrogance du magicien.

\- Comprenez-moi, je ne dis pas qu'il ne faut pas honorer les morts, mais il faut savoir prendre soin des vivants. De ce que j'ai compris, c'est Legolas qui a trouvé le corps d'Arenor.

\- Oui, il menait les recherches.

\- Avez-vous pris le temps de lui parler ?

\- Non, j'ai eu des funérailles à préparer, mais mon fils est fort. Nous surmonterons cette perte comme celles que nous avons déjà dû subir par le passé.

\- C'est là que vous vous trompez mon seigneur… Il n'est pas fort… Il est bouleversé. Il se tient pour responsable de la mort d'Arenor et pense qu'il aurait mieux fallu que ce soit lui parce que cela vous aurez fait moins de peine.

Thranduil frémit.

\- Il ne peut avoir dit cela ?

\- Il pense être une déception constante pour vous et que sa mort aurait moins affecté le Royaume que celle de son frère… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a de vrai ou de faux dans tout cela, mais si vous tenez à cet enfant et je sais à quel point c'est le cas, il a besoin des bras de son père…

Gandalf fit demi-tour et Thranduil frémit de nouveau.

Quand Gandalf entra de nouveau dans la chambre, Legolas était réveillé, car ses cauchemars ne l'avaient pas laissé se reposer très longtemps. Allongé sur le côté, lui tournant le dos, le jeune elfe continuait de pleurer la mort de son frère. La magicien gris soupira et vint s'asseoir dans son dos au bord du lit.

\- Mon petit…

Legolas sanglota et murmura d'une voix cassée.

\- Que vais-je faire maintenant Mithrandir ? Mon frère est mort… Mon père me haie pour ne pas l'avoir sauvé… Si seulement j'étais mort à sa place… Cela aurait arrangé tout le monde…

Ce dernier posa une main sur l'épaule de Legolas.

\- C'est faux mon garçon… Votre père ne souhaite pas votre mort…

\- Si… Je n'arrête pas de le décevoir… Je ne mérite que la mort… Et Arenor méritait de vivre…

Legolas se remit à pleurer douloureusement. Gandalf retira sa main de son épaule et se leva du bord du lit. Le magicien savait que le roi l'avait suivi après leur rapide entretien dans la salle du trône et qu'il venait d'entendre la voix brisée de son fils, expliquant que sa mort aurait été la meilleure des choses. Thranduil s'approcha du lit, les larmes aux yeux et se laissa tomber assis sur le bord. Il posa une main tremblante sur l'épaule de son fils, bouleversé par les mots qu'il venait de murmurer.

\- _Ion nín (mon fils)_ …

\- _Adar (père)_ ! S'exclama Legolas en sursautant.

Le jeune elfe s'assit sur son lit et essuya rapidement ses larmes avant de se lever en chancelant.

\- Je vais m'occuper des patrouilles, je suis désolé ! ça ne se reproduira plus ! Je suis désolé.

Il y avait de la crainte dans sa voix… une crainte réelle qui fit mal au cœur de son père. Le jeune prince fit mine de vouloir partir, mais Thranduil le rattrapa par un bras et le fit asseoir en face de lui.

\- Non mon petit… Reste là…

La main de Thranduil se posa sur la joue amaigrie de son fils qui sursauta comme s'il attendait un coup. Son cœur se serra.

\- Oh mon enfant… Je suis désolé mon fils…

\- Pas autant que moi, père. J'aurais dû le retrouver à temps… J'aurais dû le sauver.

\- Allons, tu avais été si gravement blessé.

\- C'était déjà de ma faute…

\- Non, ce sont nos ennemis.

\- J'aurais dû être avec lui… J'aurais dû le retrouver.

\- Je sais que tu as fait tout ton possible pour le retrouver, mais ces orcs sont des sadiques et des monstres. Il n'avait aucune chance. Je ne t'en veux point pour sa mort. Elle n'est pas de ton fait mon enfant !

\- Mais j'aurais dû le sauver, répéta Legolas en ne pouvant plus contenir ses larmes. Je l'ai abandonné.

L'une des larmes du jeune elfe coula sur la main de son père qui était toujours posée sur sa joue. Le roi ressentit toute la détresse de son plus jeune fils et se pencha en avant pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il le sentit se tendre et cela le bouleversa un peu plus… Il était tellement peu habitué à recevoir un geste d'affection qu'il était sur ses gardes.

\- Mon petit garçon qui ressemble tant à sa mère… J'oublie parfois à quel point tu peux être empathique et sensible… Ne pleure plus, je suis là mon fils.

\- Je suis désolé, _ada (papa)_ … Murmura Legolas en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son père.

Le jeune elfe était mal et ce petit élan d'affection, si rare d'habitude, lui faisait du bien.

\- Arrête de dire cela mon enfant… Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Je sais que tu as tout tenté pour le sauver et…

\- Si j'étais mort à sa place père, vous…

\- Chut… Ne finis pas cette phrase, elle est fausse. Mon garçon… Mon tout petit garçon… Comment je pourrais souhaiter ta mort ? Tu es mon fils… _Iâr nìn (mon sang)_ … Je t'aime… Regarde-moi.

Legolas redressa la tête et ses yeux en larmes croisèrent ceux de son père qui le fixèrent avec affection.

\- _Melin le lass pîn nìn (je t'aime ma petite feuille)_ … Et tu ne m'as jamais déçu, tu sais… Je ne voulais perdre aucun de mes fils… Ni Arenor… Ni toi… Mon Legolas… Mon tout petit garçon… La chair de ma chair… Comment peux-tu penser une chose aussi terrible ? Comment peux-tu penser que ta mort puisse me faire moins de mal que celle de ton frère ainé ?… Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu te voir avant. J'étais tellement bouleversé par la mort de ton frère, que j'ai oublié ce que tu pouvais ressentir. Pardonne-moi ma petite feuille… Nous aurions dû le pleurer ensemble.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du roi Elfe pendant qu'il serrait plus fort son fils dans ses bras.

\- Tu es ma raison de respirer Legolas… Je ne pourrais pas supporter de te perdre… Je t'aime tellement… Je suis désolé de ne pas savoir te le montrer plus souvent… Mon père n'était pas très démonstratif et je crois que j'ai trop pris de lui.

\- _Ada_ … Murmura doucement Legolas.

Le jeune elfe sembla se détendre et se blottit plus fort dans les bras de son père, heureux de le savoir prêt de lui.

\- Je suis là _ion nin._ Tu as l'air si épuisé… Il faut dormir mon enfant.

\- Je n'y arrive pas…

\- Avec mon aide, tu vas y parvenir…

Tout en gardant son fils dans ses bras, Thranduil s'allongea sur le lit. Le jeune prince elfe se laissa faire et se blottit au creux des bras de son père qui le serra contre sa poitrine. La tête de Legolas reposait entre le cou et l'épaule de Thranduil qui posa une main sur ses cheveux pendant que l'autre bras s'enroulait autour du corps de son fils.

\- Ferme les yeux maintenant, repose-toi.

Legolas frémit, mais se laissa aller, ne mettant que quelques secondes à s'endormir dans les bras de son père. Gandalf le regarda s'effondrer dans les bras du roi et sourit avant de sortir doucement de la chambre. Thranduil lui murmura.

\- Merci Mithrandir

* * *

 **FIN A suivre...**

* * *

 **Eh bien voilà, je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui avaient lus cette fic jusqu'au bout. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu et que vous êtes prêt à vous embarquer pour la suite. Dans les prochaines semaines (voire jours) je vais commencer à publier la trois parties de ces histoires consacrées aux Elfes. Elle se nommera "L'histoire de deux royaumes" parce que je vais allez explorer un peu plus ce qui se passe chez Elrond, histoire d'aborder un peu plus Elladan et Elrohir et d'introduire le tout jeune Estel par la suite. Bien évidement Thranduil et Legolas seront toujours présents et au centre de nombreuses intrigues, alors à bientôt !**


End file.
